Plot Bunnies
by mylesgirl16
Summary: I've started a lot of stories, but never really finished them. I might come back to some of these, but if anyone wants to use the idea go ahead. Message me first if you do though. There will be some crossovers, just a heads up.
1. Flame Siblings Crossover

**Summary:** _Twin Potters are born. One of them is seen as a hero while the other is forgotten. However, instead of the fame going to his head, Daniel Potter escapes his home along with his sister, Lyra Potter, where they are whisked away to the past. There they become apart of the Arcbeleno and their story begins._

 **Chapter 1**

Daniel Potter sighed as his parents smiled and celebrated his seventh birthday party. They had forgotten Lyra-his sister-again. Lyra had told him not to remind them as she really didn't care and was just happy she had her, but it bothered him to no end.

How could they forget his sister? What can of parents were they? He even overheard them saying before that they were lucky to have children as his mother couldn't give birth anymore, so shouldn't they cherish them?

He hated his life. Lyra was the only person who understood him. He hated his fame because it made him feel so caged, like he was a prisoner in his own house, in his own life. The only time he felt free was when it was just him and Lyra.

Sometimes he was sneak inside her room, or she'd come to him and they would talk about random things. He would tell her about his problems and she would help him, listen to him and not brush him aside as the adults did.

Lyra was amazing herself. She could do wandless magic and knew so many spells. She had even taught him how to do some, but he was no where near as good as her. She'd even sneak out of the house and bring him his favorite sweets, and he shook his head at how his parents never noticed she was gone.

He knew she was planning something. What he didn't know, but he knew that if she was going to leave, he was going to leave with her. No way was he going to let her be free on her own. Not that he expected her to leave him since she knew how much he hated this place.

Daniel yawned and rubbed his eye. The party was finally over and everyone had gone home. The house elves were cleaning up and he was ushered upstairs. Cleaning himself, he waited for his parents to come as they always did and tuck him in. When he knew they were gone, he got up.

Before he did so however, Lyra had already sneaked inside and he grinned as she closed the door. Her eyes held some a mischievous look and he knew something big was going to happen. He gave her a look.

"What are you planning?" he whispered, trying not to be heard.

"I put up a silencing ward." she waved him off and then grinned, "Pack up, we're leaving now." she said and his eyes widen.

"Right now?" he squeaked and she laughed.

"Yup! I've been planing this for a year. I have thousands of galleons, muggle money and gold bars from my trust vault and copied mos of the books from the library-even the Grimoire. I even bought books and a tent. Its all inside here." she patted a miniature trunk that she slipped out of her pocket. Daniel grinned.

"Did you find out anything about those weird powers?" he asked and she grinned.

"Yup! The goblins know almost everything!" she exclaimed happily, "Apparently they're used a lot in the mafia and are called Dying Will Flames of the Sky. They're all in this book I got, but I'm considered a Mist and you're a Cloud. Now hurry, or else we won't make it." she shooed him and he got to packing.

A couple months ago, during one of the nights they practiced Occulumency, Lyra had brought out these weird indigo flames. Neither of them knew what it was, but it had taken him much longer to bring out and his were purple.

They had no idea what they could do, but after experimenting, they found out he could duplicate things and she could create illusions. It was amazing, but they decided to keep it a secret, like everything else they did.

Throwing everything unceremoniously inside the trunk his sister gave him he gave her a high-five, which she returned. He was just so happy. He was going to be free and his identical sister-for they both had green eyes and raven hair-was going to be with him and everything would be perfect.

"Oh, before I forget. Here." she gave him a necklace, which once it touch his skin, turn invisble. "That will make sure no one will be able to track us. Now lets get going, we're heading to Italy first. Its where all the Flame users are and we could get more information."

Giving him room one final look, he smiled and followed her out. He breathed in the fresh air, because he knew Lyra wouldn't let them get caught. It was how much he trusted her, how much the so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived had relied on her.

He was finally _free._

xxxxxx

Lyra Potter smiled softly as she looked at her brother's face. It was radiating of pure happiness. Never mind they were in the slums of Italy, never mind they were pick-pocketing, stealing, or as he called it, honing their skills, He was free and happy and she was happy just looking at him.

She had gathered a lot of information about the flames, and it helped that she had more practice time with her flames before. She almost had a solid grasp on her illusions, but relied on her metamorph ability.

She didn't know why but she loved collecting information. She had this drive that she just had to know things. Knowledge was power, something she learned ass he grew older and a lot of people wanted to know information. Thus is why she began selling information.

Or would be until she had a better grasp on the Underworld. It wasn't just her own reasons that she need to know what was going on, but she needed to know in order to keep her brother safe.

She saw how they all had expectations from him, how they all saw 'the-boy-who-lived' and not the frightened, the _caged_ little boy. She hated them all, especially Albus Dumbledore and his controlling ways, always thinking he knew what was best.

She made a mental note to dig into his history.

She didn't care he had deflected the curse. Daniel was her brother, her little brother, her _twin_ and other half. She was not going to let this pieces of shit run him through the mud and solve all their problems.

Since he was a Cloud, Lyra found out that Clouds were drifters. They never stayed in one place and it was a _very_ bad thing to cage on. As they were the second rarest, they had something called a Cloud Rage. She was pretty sure her brother would have snapped if she hadn't brought him out of there.

They had been on the streets for a couple of months now. They both practiced with their flames in private and she had Daniel practice his magic without a wand. She found it stupid how people relied on their wands.

Daniel laughed for hours straight when she told him it would be pathetic way to die simply because they didn't have a _stick_.

"Lyra, look here!" Daniel called out to her and she walked over to where he was crouched at. She narrowed her eyes. This thing seemed a bit familiar, something she had seen in books at a glance, but she could place it.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, but it feels weird. It feels like its broken." she said and her eyes widen when she saw him reaching for it, "No don't-"

But it was too late as Daniel touched it and whisked them away.

xxxxx

When they had finally stopped spinning, they landed hard on the floor. Both sore, Lyra checked their surroundings. She didn't know why, but it seemed far different than she had ever seen before.

"Ugh, what happened?" Daniel groaned rubbing his forehead.

"That was a broken portkey. Come on, lets go see where we are." she pulled him up. She was thankful they had their trunk where all their belongings were.

Looking around, they saw that the place they were in was very old, and they couldn't see the modern things. The cars looked really old and it felt like muggleborns entering Diagon Alley for the first time; they went back in time.

A newspaper caught their attention and their faces went pale. It was dated to forty years before their actual time. Lyra glared at the sheepish look her twin gave her before hitting him on the head.

"You idiot!"

"Ouch!" he whined holding his head.

"That's what you get for touching unknown things." she huffed and then motioned him over, "Lets get going. We have to get some information about this time period." and off they went.

Lyra was glad that she was a natural at gathering information because by the end of the day, she had an understanding of what the hell was going around the area. They were able to get some food-thankfully the money was still the same-and found a forest where they would camp out.

It was strange being sent to the past. It was also thrilling and so exciting. Anything could happen! She idly wondered if she and Daniel were still alive when they were on the streets and had ran away. Speaking of Daniel, he was unusually quiet.

"Hey Danny? Are you alright?" she asked softly as they cuddled on their bed.

"I'm sorry for causing you problems." he whispered.

Daniel felt horrible. All he had ever done for his sister was cause her problems. He was the one that their parents had paid attention too and ignored her, she was the one that listened to him when no one would and she was the one that got him out of his caged life.

Only to repay her back with misery.

He wouldn't blame her if she hated him, heck he hated himself. He wanted her to rely on him too, to not be burden, but he goes and sends them tot he past.

"Hey, its not your fault alright?" she said firmly and he looked at her determined face, "Anyone could have picked up that portkey and it just happen to be us. Besides, we don't have to be hiding from the Order now and can freely do whatever we want." she grinned and he smiled.

Lyra always knew what to say to cheer him up.

"Thank you Lyra." he yawned, snuggling closer. She smiled.

"Goodnight little brother."


	2. Flame Siblings 2

**Chapter 2**

Daniel looked in awe at the stuntmen at the circus they were at. The way they moved, it was so daring, so amazing, so _free_. He had never seen anything like them before and he just knew he was going to become one just like them.

Lyra already had her future planned out and she was making a lot of money and when he said a lot, he meant a lot! Who knew information could fetch for a high price? Granted Lyra's information was always reliable and accurate and she was well liked did help.

Add the fact that they didn't know they were dealing with eight year old Lyra, but Viper a Mist Flame user whose gender was unknown, her name spread through the mafia ranks everywhere. Now it seemed, like he had found his thing.

And it was there greatest bike stuntman Skull De Mort was created.

"Where the hell did you get that name from?" Lyra would ask him when he told her of his dream and new inspiration.

"Voldemort." he grinned at her gaping face. Lyra pouted and then laughed.

"I like it. she grinned and swung her arm over his shoulder, "Lets go get you a mentor than!" and they headed to the circus.

The circus itself was one of the well loved ones that traveled. Lyra paid a hefty amount of money for her brother to be taught everything he needed and wanted to know. She was happy he had finally found something he loved doing since she was getting worried when nothing peeked his interest.

Since it was a travelling circus, Lyra went with them, as she and Daniel would never separate from one another. She helped bring in more customers through her contracts and the circus became quite a hit.

Of course they didn't stop learning how to use their flames and magic, though they did it in an isolated area. Daniel had a pretty good grasp over his flames, but it was his magic that was a problem.

It wasn't like he was bad at it, but Lyra suspected that since they were twins, he was suppose t be far more powerful than he currently was. That and he didn't have her metamorphamagus, which he was suppose to have like her.

That was when they decided to make their way to Gringotts. She wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to block his magic. Daniel was a bit nervous ad relived if that was actually his problem because he practiced just as hard as she did.

"Hello Master Goblin, we'd like to check if there are blocks on his magic." Lyra spoke out. The goblin looked at her and then called out for another goblin.

"Follow me."

Daniel gripped her hand and she gave him a reassuring smile. They stood in front of a door that had 'Inheritance Test' in front of it. A knock later and they were inside. The goblin from behind the desk looked up and motioned them to take a seat.

"My brother has been having trouble casting spells, while I have no problem. As twins, we should be equally powerful, but I believe someone has placed blocks on his magic." she concluded.

"That's a serious accusation." he hummed and then placed a paper in front of them and a dagger, "Put three drops of blood in there."

Daniel picked up the dagger and pricking his finger placed three drops of blood on the paper. They all crowded to look at the results.

Name: Daniel Sirius Potter

Parents: James Potter (father), Lily Potter nee Evans (mother). Sirius Black (godfather)

Sibling(s): Lyra Dorea Potter (twin); Active Twin Bond

Status: Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Partial Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.

Blocks: 70% block on Magical Core-placed by Albus Dumbledore, 100% block on Metamorphmagus-placed by Albus Dumbledore, 100% block on Beast Speaker-placed by Albus Dumbledore, 90% block on Wandless Magic-placed by Albus Dumbledore;forceful removal of 20%, Parsalmouth-acquired through horcrux.

Potions: Loyalty Potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley-nullified due to Twin bond, Love Potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley-nullified due to twin bond, Friend Compulsion keyed to Ronald Weasley-nullified due to twin bond, Hate Compulsion keyed to Slytherins and Severus Snape-nullified due to twin bond, Arrogance Compulsion-nullified by twin bond.

All three gaped at the results. The Potter twins couldn't believe the amount of compulsions, potions and blocks Dumbledore placed on Daniel. They were just happy that most of the damage was not affect due to their twin bond.

They weren't surprised to see that he was Heir Black, since Sirius had already told them since Lyra was the Potter heiress, bu the 'Partial heir' for Slytherin was weird and what the heck was a horcrux?

Ironclaw was gaping at the amount of meddling the old coot had towards this young boy. No wonder they wanted a test. However, what confused him was that they were apparently the children of a James Potter and he was pretty sure the Potters didn't have a child.

Lyra saw his confused look and sighed. So much for secrecy.

"I need a magical oath that you want reveal anything here." she told him seriously. Ironclaw nodded and gave her his oath. He had an idea but it was so impossible...

"We found a broken portkey and it brought us forty years into the past. we're here for about two almost three years now. I hope you don't tell the Potters that we're here. We don't want to mess with time." she explained.

"C-Can I have all these removed?" Daniel finally spoke, but it was a bare whispered of horror and disgust. She gave him a comforting hug and looked at the goblin for answers.

"Yes. I've already called the medical team to be on stand by. It will cost you." he said and she waved him off.

"How much?"

"Two thousand galleons." he said without hesitation.

She gave him a look.

"Why?" Its not that they didn't have the money, but it seemed too much.

"We'll be removing the horcrux which normal cost one thousand seven hundred, plus the removal of the potions, compulsions and potions from his system will cost an additional three hundred." he explained and she nodded.

"What's a horcrux?" Daniel asked.

"Its when a person spilt their soul. Its a foul type of magic. How exactly did you get one to begin with?" Ironclaw asked and Lyra snorted.

"That damn moron probably left it in your scar when he attacked." at the goblins questioning look she explained, "On Halloween night 1981 we were attack by a Dark Lord that hasn't risen yet. We'll throw the Killing Curse at Daniel, who would deflect it. I belive when his body is destroyed was when that piece got separated and clung onto to him."

"That would mean he's still alive right?" Daniel asked.

"Yup." she nodded and then shook her head, "Lets not talk about depressing things and get going. Is everything ready?"

Ironclaw nodded.

"This way."

xxxxxx

Daniel had though he was free when he left home, but now...now he felt complete. He didn't have the headache he had learned to ignore anymore, he could cast spells easier and even his flames seemed to be easier to use.

The potions and compulsions were gone. He felt more clear headed and could a lot better too. Another thing that changed was the twin bond he shared with his sister. It felt more powerful ad less strained.

According to the goblins, the bond was doing everything it could to protect him from the influences, which was why his sister was usually got tired easily. Now it that it was cleared, they could share thoughts and even know if the other was in danger.

He smiled. Even when she didn't know Lyra was still helping him. He shook his head. No depressing thoughts he told himself, because she didn't like it when he moped and whined. It was too damn annoying.

He looked at the bike in front of him. It had taken him a year of hard work and study but he had finally managed to create himself a bike. The normal bikes weren't his size, so he had to create one from scratch. It was a pain, but the reward was amazing.

Lyra grinned and waved as she sat in the audience for her brother's first show. She had to admit, he was amazing and some of the stunts he did even scared her. She just knew she was going to have a heart attack one day because of him.

The legend of the Immrotal Stuntman Skull De Mort had began.

"So? How was it?" Daniel waved her over. He wore a bikers outfit and had changed both his hair and eyes to match his flames, just as she did to her own when she was Viper.

"You were amazing. I'm so proud of you." she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug and his heart swell with happiness.

Lyra was proud of him, happy and it felt so much better than when the adults back from before had said something like that, because there's was fake and hers was real, genuine.

He felt so betrayed by the Weasely and not so much Dumbledore. He knew Ron was only his friend because of the fame, but he actually though the red head had would grow to like him from him and not the fame.

He shook his head. He should stop thinking about them and comparing his life. He walked away with his sister thinking of which restaurant they should eat in.

xxxx

The rest of the years had flown by. Lyra as Viper would take on missions and sell information, while Daniel as Skull would continue his stunts. He took on some assassination missions and was involved in the mafia world as well. He liked both worlds really.

Both twins would continue to learn more about magic. They had traveled from country to country and was surprised by how advance other magical communities were compared to Britain. It was sad and embarrassing really.

During all these years, to once had anyone ever figured out the relationship Viper and Skull. It helped that they never hung out or together in their 'working disguises', but it was funny when people tried to figure out Viper's gender.

Lyra and Daniel always got along well. It was probably because they were twins, or because of their flames. Apparently Mist and Cloud flames would work together well or they'd oppose each to her from the very beginning. It seemed they were he rare two that worked together well.

Now at the age of sixteen, Viper was at her usual spot selling and gather information when a man in a mask appeared before her. She was alone at the moment and looked at him expectantly.

"Mu, time is money don't waste mine." she said to him once he was in front of her.

"I've come to tell you that you've been picked as this generation _I Prescelti Sette_. Congratulations!" he said and she knew his cheerful tone was fake. He was making it sound like it was a huge opportunity.

 _'Strongest Seven my ass.'_ she snorted.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline." she said, "You better pay for the time you've wasted" she gave him a blank look, not like he saw it from under his hood.

"You seem to think this is a request. Come to this address *gives her a piece paper* tomorrow at noon, or you'll family will be killed." and then he vanished without a trace.

Viper stilled. How did he know about Daniel? She hurriedly teleport to their apartment and saw that he was just getting in and wondered if the masked man visited him too because of his pale face.

"Lyra-Lyra this man-" he rushed to her and she interrupted him.

"With a mask telling you you're apart of the Strongest Seven Generation?" and he nodded in disbelief. "Yeah, he visited me too. I don't know how he knows about us. No one knows Skull and Viper are twins." she rubbed her forehead with a scowl. Daniel sat besides her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Lets get some sleep alright? Then we'll head to this place. We'll get through this, just like always." he smiled at her and she sighed, nodding as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Daniel was right, they would get through this. They had each other and that was all that mattered.


	3. Battle Mage

**Summary:** _Harley 'Harry' Potter is gifted with a book on her sixth birthday. She finds out she is a sorceress and embarks on a journey. Will she attend Hogwarts and reunite with her family, or will she be too much for them?_

 **Chapter 1**

In #4 Privet Drive there lived a relatively normal family called the Dursleys. The family consisted of Vernon Dursley who was a salesman at a drilling company, Gunnings. His wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans was a stay home mum who loved gossip and everything normal.

They had a son named Dudley Dursley, the neighborhood bully. Everyone knew, but didn't say anything as Petunia would simply say 'boys will be boys' and never believe anyone. That and none of the women wanted to admit their child was weak.

There was someone else that lived with them. Someone they all hated and believed that she ruined their perfect normal family. That 'someone' being Petunia's niece Harley 'Harry' Potter. Her parents having died when she was a year old.

The Dursley would spread lies about the little orphan girl and soon everyone believed that she was a delinquent. That was far from the truth. In truth she was an abused little girl that they made her do everything starting at the tender age of three.

Harley didn't know why her relives hated her, but she had a feeling it had to do with the weird things that always happened around her. Like the time she turned her teacher's hair blue when he was picking on her, or when she had teleport to the top of the roof when Dudley was chasing her.

Now someone like her whose been abused their whole life by her relatives would have been weak, meek and shy. But not her. She wouldn't let them anyone put her down and still stood tall and proud. She decided to find out what these weird powers were.

She found out on her sixth birthday.

Harley Potter, or just Harry as she liked to go by counted down the seconds left til she turned six. Ever since finding out when her birthday was-her teachers told her as the Dursleys would rather roll over and die-she stayed awake until it struck midnight, made a wish and then went to sleep.

It might seem like something meaningless, but to her it was all she could do. Her relatives would never celebrate her birthday, they hated her for some reason she couldn't fathom, but she didn't care. She stopped caring a long time ago.

She looked at the second hand on the small timer she had savaged before the Dureslys could throw it out. She watched, counting down along with it, her eyes not moving from its position, the only light she had was the small crack in her cupboard door that shown from the moonlight.

Five...four...three...two...one.

She smiled and put her hands together, making the wish she made every year. For someone to take her away from this horrible place. Of course, like every year, she suppose that no one would listen to her.

So imagine her surprise when what felt like a large book fell into her lap.

Startled, she picked it and could somehow tell what was written on the title. Spending all the time she did in her cupboard had made her adjust to see well in the dark.

 _A Sorceress's Guide to Greatness_

She had absolutely no idea what to make of it, except that it might be connected to her strange powers. Yes, despite the fact her relatives had tried to tell her that magic was not real, she knew it was.

How else did she turn her teacher's hair blue?

She was tempted to look at it but she didn't and instead put it away. She had to wake up early tomorrow and she decided to look at it then. The Durselys were leaving in the afternoon, so she'd be alone.

Waking up by her aunts screeching voice and banging, Harry woke up and grinned as she remembered what had happened last night. Quickly making breakfast at the best of her abilities, she stole some food and went on her merrily way to start on her chores.

Just as she suspected, the Dursleys left while she was cleaning attic and told her not to be seen by the neighbors. As soon as they were out of the driveway and out of sight, she rushed to her cupboard and brought out the large book.

Seeing it properly and in the light, the book looked a bit worn out. It was purple-a wonderful colour she liked- and had a golden rim around it. Opening it, she saw an introduction. Shrugging, she began reading it.

"I am awesome!"

The six year old exclaimed after reading a good portion of the book. The book confirmed her suspicion of having magic-and the Dursely's reason for hating her. It had said she was a sorceress, something rare as there weren't any sorceress for about a couple hundred of years.

It told her the difference between a normal witch and wizard and those that were sorcerers. Unlike witches and wizards, she didn't need a foci-like a wand-even though she could if she wanted to. She didn't need to say any words either.

Sorcerers used their magic based on their intentions. If they wanted something to burn for example, they would have simply thing of it and it would happen. Beginner sorcerers though did need to say what they wanted. For example she would need to say "Burn" out loud as it would help her with her concentration.

She was given guidelines that she intended to follow. The book specific emphasis that she meditate. It would better help her control in her magic. She would also learn defensive magic, as most sorcerer were also seen as Battle Mages.

Battle Mages were exactly what their name meant. Unlike witches and wizards, they actually fought with their fist. They used weapons, like sword and daggers that they would channel their magic through.

She saw near the ending of the book there was a ritual that she would need to preform on herself. From what she understood, it would make her stronger and faster than the average person. However, she needed to be at least ten when she preformed this.

Reaching the ending of the book, a pendant fell out. It was a beautiful shade of fiery orange with a phoenix designed on it. She saw there was a separate message that was about the pendent.

 _This pendent will allow the sorcerer to unlock its power. It will stay hidden from the sight of those you wish would not see it with simply a though. It will also protect its wearer from any harm in the form of mind-altering spells and potions. Good luck on your journey sorcerer!_

Slipping the pendant on, Harry felt a rush of power run through her. She grinned as she looked at her hands, the power feeling so warm and right. She felt powerful, untouchable and would make sure the Dursleys got what was coming for them.

Quickly putting the book away, Harry sat in her cupboard and began mediating. She was going to be the best Sorceress and Battle Mage there ever existed!


	4. Konoha's Weapon Speaclist

**Summary:** _Naruto finds an advanced piece of technology from a lost civilization under the village. Konoha will never be the same. Weapon!Inventor!Naruto!_

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto Namikaze, youngest son of the triplets born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze, and brother to Mito Namikaze and Menma Namikaze, was bored. He was walking around the village after his parents had denied him training again. Of course that didn't mean he didn't train on his own. It was pretty simple when you were practically ignored.

Now, one might be wondering what a five year old was doing all alone. Shouldn't he be with his family? Well, five years ago, on the day of his birth with his siblings, an unknown masked man had came and ripped out the Kyuubi from his mother, forcing his father to seal the Yin and Yang halves into Menma and Mito.

His father used a different seal that wasn't the Reaper Death Seal and his mother had survived thanks to her Uzumaki genes and Tsunade's medical knowledge. His siblings were praised as heroes, while he was hardly paid any attention to. He had gotten use to it, so it really didn't matter to him anymore. He simply didn't care.

As he was lost in his thought, he didn't notice that he was going deeper within the forest dubbed the Forest of Death, until he fell down a hole he didn't see and blacked out.

Waking up, he didn't know how long he was out, but saw that he was inside what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was a broken chair at the side and a worn out table in the middle. On the table, there seemed to be what looked like a bracelet.

"Hm, I wonder what this is doing here?" he thought aloud as reached out to grab the thing. Before he could even touch it, the bracelet jumped and latched onto his wrist.

 _"Organism Detected. Beginning Scan."_

"What the hell!?" he yelled as he tried to take off the 'talking bracelet' but couldn't.

 _"Scanning Complete. Beginning Synchronizing. Nanites ready to be injected."_

Naruto had felt something prick his wrist and was honestly wondering what was going on. What the bracelet had actually done to him.

 _"Nanites injected."  
_

"Um, who are you?" he asked the bracelet, a bit freaked out and wondering if he was sane as he asked the question.

 _"Synchronizing the host's brain. Extracting memories."_

"Are you going to be ignoring me?" he huffed.

 _"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My name is Kira and I am an artificial intelligence, or A.I for your understanding."_

"How do you know my name?" he raised as eyebrow.

 _"I have synchronized with your brain and have extracted your name from your memories."_

"Um..okay? How are you talking to me like this? What is an A.I? And what did you do to me?" he rapidly shot out the questions, but then the A.I didn't seem to be effected.

 _"I have been created by the top scientist of the Golden Ages. Civilization has downgraded severely from then as I can see through your memories. An artificial intelligence is a unit that functions just like a human and is able to assist you with any of your goals. I have injected nanites into your body to help you with your overall body progress. Nanites have been created to help in enhancing human abilities."_ she finished ad he tried to understand what she had just told him. 'She', because her voice sounded feminine.

"Oh, okay. Well its nice to meet you Kira!" he said cheerfully.

 _"You have sustained minor injuries. I will now commence healing abilities."_ she said and before he could do anything, he felt the sore spots where he had fallen feel much better.

"Thank you Kira. So, can you tell me what you can do?"

 _"I was designed for archiving and collecting new traditional and cultural information. I also have contents and information of the time I was created, as it seems humanity has greatly declined in growth."_

"Okay then." Naruto blinked not knowing what to make of this thing. "Can you help me with my training then? I tried to do so on my own, but there is so little I can do." he shrugged.

 _"I will be able to scan information and then comply it in a much understandable way for you. Should that be suficient?" _and his eyes brighten up.

There were so much ways he could train with his new toy-A.I. This was going to be awesome!

"That'll be perfect!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto couldn't help but love the different and useful abilities Kira could preform. Not only was she able to to scan the entire library in his family compound, he was able to scan the other clans as well, including those in of the Hokage's library. She had created a schedule for him and it was brutal-but it wasn't her fault, for he asked her to help him become strong fast. Naruto had always relied on himself, so he knew he had to get strong for himself as well.

Naruto had wore some weights he had managed to buy, which helped him a lot with his stamina and speed. He had done chakra control exercises to the point where he could fight on top of water and not become a burden. Oddly, out of all his siblings, he was the only one that inherited his mother's chakra chains, which no one knew about, but since there was some information on it in the Namikaze compound, Kira was able to guide him.

Another surprising thing that he had inherited was the Wood Release Bloodline, the one that only Hashirama Senju was widely known for and the only other person who had it. Kira however informed him of the illegal research that Oroochimaru had been conducting and just as he fled the village, he had successfully implant the wood release bloodline into a person-Tenzo as their code name is. Kira, in turn himself, had access to everything in the village. It was great.

Something else he was studying and became increasing good at and loved was getting ideas and creating weapons. He noticed that in general, every shinobi weapon that exists is known and wanted to make his own set of weapons. Weapons that were unique to only him. Kira had helped him there, by showing him the different weapons there were in the time of her creation. Although he wasn't sure he could create many of them, some he knew he could.

Medical ninjutsu was another thing he had taken up. Although the nanites in his body would always heal him, coupled with his natural Uzumaki healing ability, he decided to take it up just in case anyone on his team if they were to get hurt. Along with medical ninjutsu, were the different types of chemicals and what he could use as weapons of his own creation. maybe it was his childish mind, or maybe people were stupid, but he wondered why no one had ever thought of making Nitrous oxide (laughing gas) has a gas bomb. Laughing was would make anyone distracted.

Kira had also taken the time to teach him about the Golden ages-the time from where she was from. He was fascinated by the different things they had back then and Kira had agreed to teach him what was taught in their schools and university. He especially wanted to re-create the different types of tech, but Kira had estimated that it would take some time for him to do so, since a lot of things weren't in the village, after she had done a throughout scan.

She had theorized that he could use seals-since he had already started the fascinating subjecting-as a substitute and had vigorously studied it, even sending some clones to study while he slept. He might not be a jinchuriki like his siblings, but he was still an Uzumaki and he had a lot of chakra.

He closed the book he was writing in and decided it was time to train. He realized while he was getting a schedule together, that shinobi never really experimented with their chakra and that it took years for dedicated people to create a new jutsu. He decided that he would write everything he understood about chakra and how it worked, from its application to hand signs. He named the book 'Chakra Theory' and hopefully he would be able to broaden his research.

 _"Naruto-sama, I believe you require other opponents to test your skills with."_ Kira's voice rang through his mind.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Shadow clones are great and all, but fighting my self is sort of getting boring." he nodded. "Where do you think I'll get better opponents?" he asked.

 _"My scans having picked up petty thugs through the village that are not shinobi. They are normally located in the Red light district."_ she said.

"Do you really think I'm ready for something like that?" he asked.

 _"Naruto-sama, you have been following my training regime-which is an ANBU's normal schedule-diligently for the last two years. My scans have detected that although they are larger than you are, they pose no threat for you."_ she said and nodded at her words.

"Okay then. I'll go now." he said, walking towards his new challenges.

 _"I would advise that you disguise yourself as being the son of the Yondaime as well as looking a lot like him will draw attention towards you."_ she said and he sighed. She wasn't wrong. While his older siblings had red hair and he had his father's blond hair and blue eyes.

Naruto came across a group of thugs that were all ganging up on two woman. By the look in their eyes and the half-torn clothes the girl were wearing, it wasn't hard to to understand what they were planning on doing.

"Hey!" he called out and it was enough to get their attention.

It was either he was really strong, or the thugs were just weak, but he was able to bet them pretty soon. It was their numbers as well as their different fighting styles that was a bit tricky for him to deal with, but he had managed to win with a couple bruises. They two young ladies had already fled.

 _"I think you've done exceptionally well Naruto. Would you like to continue this type of training?"_

"Yes." he huffed out. "Its good training when going against different opponents had the same time with different abilities. My shadow clones all have the same abilities, so that won't due. Can you add that to my schdule?"

 _"Yes I can."_ she said. _"I've also picked the best place for you to create your underground training facility. With all of the ANBU ROOT hideouts underground, it took most of my processing ability and had to halt all other operations. I shall upload the location now."_

Naruto had wanted a place where he could try out all of his different experiments. While he didn't want to become like Orochimaru, he had a lot of weapon ideas and need a lab. At first, he wanted to use one of the demented sanin's labs, but Kira pointed out that ANBU had come from time to time encase they had missed anything.

He had rehearsed different earth type abilities that Kira had scanned from the library and since he luckily had an affinity for earth, it was easier for him to learn it fast. Ten came the ROOT that some of his clones had picked up. Since Kira had also doubled whenever he preformed his shadow clone jutsu, he had sent several clones throughout the village and had found out about it.

At first, Kira had said that in the official reports, ROOT had disbanded after their leader Danzo was brought in for their questioning. After the entire thing, it was decided that it would disband, but due to its activities, they believed he went behind the Hokage's back.

Naruto smiled as he location of his new hideout was shown to him in his mind. He had to admit, that he wouldn't have probably found it without Kira's help. He was very thankful and happy that he had found her.

"Lets get going then."


	5. Potter and Ashwood

**Summary:** _Instead of the Boy-Who-Lived, they were the Boys-Who-Lived. Harry and his twin brother Alexander Potter learn of their wizarding heritage before they were suppose to, due to the planning of their parents. No one manipulates them and gets away with it!_

 **Chapter 1**

Starting from a very young age, Hadrian and Alexander Potter-also known as Harry and Alex Potter, knew they were different from their so-called relatives. They were obviously hated, that much they knew. They were made to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, got Dudley's hand-me downs, and barely had any food. And they were beaten for the smallest things. Dudley was treated the opposite.

They didn't know why their relatives hated them. They asked about their parents before and knew they were dead-they didn't believe the nasty things the Dursleys had to say about them. Like any child in their place, they believed that their parents were great people with awesome jobs.

When they had started kindergarten, their aunt had already told the teachers that they were bad child and so they were already glared at, instead of being able to get a good first impressions. For friends, Dudley scared everyone away so they only had each other. Not that they minded, they were always together, so it was better that way.

One day, however, they realized what was so different about them. The Dursleys went out for the night and as usual, they were locked in their cupboard. Even at the tender age of five, they had to learn the art of lock-picking in order to survive. It was the only way they had survived so far, by sneaking into the kitchen and getting food they had hide earlier.

Picking the lock, they had gone around the house, exploring when they had felt a pull. looking at one another and confirming the other had felt it, they had followed it all the way to the attic. The Dursleys were cruel, but they had never told them to clean the attic. Shrugging, they had opened it, since they had plenty of time til the Dursleys arrived.

The attic didn't have a lot of things. It was covered in dust. Some things were broken, others were just old. The mysterious pull they felt was tugging them over to a small corner of the room and they raised their eyebrows at the old-fashioned wooden trunk. What caught their interest was the initials on it.

" _L.E?_ Doesn't that stand for Lily Evans?" Alex whispered, having looked through their aunt's room and her stuff in extension. That was how they had learned their names and their birthdays.

"Yeah, it is. But what is it doing here? and why did we feel this weird pull towards it?" Harry asked, making his twin shrugged.

"Well there's only one way to find out."

Opening the trunk, they were surprised in seeing books . On top of it all were two identical necklaces, that looked like pendants and a letter. Surprisingly, it had both their names written on it.

Alex reached out for one of the pendants and put it on. Instantly, he felt this rush, like a flood opening inside and the small mysterious thing he and his brother always felt heal their wounds, was amazingly bigger and it felt better, he felt complete.

"Alex, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly as he waited for his brother to open his eyes. Alex looked at his brother and grinned.

"Put it on Harry. You'll feel amazing!" he exclaimed and Harry,never to doubt his brother, slipped it on and felt what his twin felt earlier. He stared wide eyed at the pendant sand then his awed brother.

"What was that?" he whispered furiously, only getting a shrug in return.

"I think we should read the letter. It might have some answers. Maybe Mum and Dad were like us."

Excitement coursed through both their veins. They could finally get answers as to why they were hated and who they were. Harry tore open and the letter and read it.

 _Dear Harry and Alex,_

 _My dear wonderful boys, if you're reading this letter, then I'm sorry to say that your father and I are dead and you have been brought to Petunia's house, despite he fact we stated otherwise in our will. Why am I writing this letter?_

 _Well you see I have a friend, my best friend really, Pandora Lovegood is a seer. Not a fraud like many like to say, but a true seer. She is Hadrian's godmother. She came to your father and I and warned us of the hardships you'll both face during your life._

 _You must be confused, so I'll start from the beginning. You see my sweethearts, you, just like your father and I, are wizards-though I'm considered a witch. You have magic and are not a freak, so don't listen to what Petunia or her walrus of a husband tells you._

 _I say Petunia, because contrary to what people believe, she and I are not siblings by blood. When you were both born, we went to Gringotts-the Magical World's bank-in order to name Hadrian the heir to the Potter family, since he's the eldest twin._

 _After the goblins asked me to preform a blood test, it was revealed that I wasn't born Lily Evans, but a pureblood heiress, Lillian Morgana Ashwood. You Alexander were made the heir of he Ashwood fortune and family, something that will later be explained to you both by the goblins._

 _It didn't really come to me as a surprise. You see, I am what they call a parsalmouth. I have the ability to speak with snakes and I believe you both do too. No one knows of this except your father and I would advise you to not tell anyone of this ability, only those you trust. Being a parsalmouth will automatically brand you as being 'dark', because the Dark Lord is one as well._

 _Right now, there is a war going on, one between the Light side and the Dark side. The Potters have always been a Grey family, as are the Ashwoods, but your father and I had joined the war because Voldemort was a danger to everyone._

 _Voldemort is the name of the Dark Lord that kills everyone that isn't on his side, even purebloods, which he says is trying to save. There is a prophecy that was made that has three possible candidates. The two of you and the son of a great friend of mine, Alice Longbottom's son, Neville. He is also my godson and she is Alex's godmother, making you god brothers._

 _You both have a wonderful gift and there are people who want to use you, which was why they had placed you with the Dursleys. The first person you should not trust is Albus Dumbledore. Pandora had warned us what he has in store for you and as much as your father and I would love to get you out of here, she warned us that if James and I didn't die, then the world we know wold be gone, with both sides destroying the Wizarding World altogether._

 _Your father will explain what you should do next. I love you my sons and please forgive us for not being there for you. I hope the books in this trunk as well as our fortune will make it up to you. We only wish the best for you._

 _Hey kiddos, this is your dad James here. Your mother practically told you about everything, but there are things you should know about your statuses. Since your mother found out she is from the Ashwood line, you both are considered purebloods. We never told anyone about Lily's heritage, wanting to do so after the war, but that never came to pass._

 _When you get the chance, I suggest at least at the age of seven, take one of our wands and simply raise it up. There are some coins in a bag inside the trunk that you could use for a fare. Wizarding money is different than muggle (non-magical) money. The highest currency is the gold coin called the Galleon. The sliver coin is a sickle and the bronze ones are knuts._

 _When you do so, a wizarding bus called he Knight bus will come and take you to a place call the Leaky Cauldron. There ask the bartender Tom to open up the alley way for you. Don't tell him your names. From Pandora told us, you'll both be famous after our deaths, so we don't want you to bring attention to yourselves. Ask him to direct you to Gringotts, the Wizarding bank._

 _I already set everything with the goblins. The Potters were always friendly with the goblin and your mother as well, because we treat them equally. What'll you'll find out is that if your not a pureblood, you're practically have no life in Magically Britain._

 _We've placed all our accounts on lock down as well as our seats in the Ministry, though you Alex have to claim then when we reach your majority or have some one to sit in for you. Only give your seats to some one you trust completely._

 _Inside the trunk I've also placed books about wizarding culture and etiquette. In pureblood circles, there are certain ways you must behave. I've also included the Potter family Gimoire and your mother included the Ashwood family Grimoire. Just because you both are heirs of different families, you're still twins, brothers, so the other can read the spells of the other Grimoire, but you can't tell anyone else. It belongs to family and family only._

 _Also, I don't know if you've seen the pendants inside the trunk. Put them on. I wouldn't put it past the old goat to place blocks on your magic. The pedant is magical so it will remove most of the blocks. You're magic should move freely. If he had ever tried to obliviate you, it wouldn't work either. Pretty neat right?_

 _I thinks that's about it. I'm so proud of you both and I just like your mother am sorry that I won't be apart of your lives. I wish you both good luck. Also, this prophecy thing, I don't believe it._

 _Its complete rubbish, always thought that of Divination-Pandora an exception. You both don't have to do anything. I only did so because I wanted the war to end faster and was manipulated by Dumbledore after my parent's death._

 _We love you both harry and Alex and are proud of you no matter what._

 _Love,_

 _Your parents,_

 _James and Lily Potter_

Harry and Alex had tears running down their faces. Their parents had loved them! They had died protecting then and they finally knew what they were. They weren't freaks. They were wizards and the 'freakishness' the Dursleys had called the weird things they could do was magic.

Now with all this information, the twins knew they had to come up with plan. The Dursleys weren't related to them, thank god, but they couldn't just up and leave. This Dumbledore guy would bring them back and from the way their parents spoke of him, he was probably some one in a lot of power.

"We need a plan. We can't let the Dursleys keep treating us the way they're doing so. We're practically royalty!" Alex exclaimed and Harry nodded. Just then, a feral grin took over his mouth as he looked at his brother.

"I've got the perfect plan." he whispered and Alex gained an identical one. Whatever plan his brother had would be perfect for them and deadly for whoever it was against.

If Dumbledore thought he would get the perfect weapons to mold when they arrived at Hogwarts, he as well as the others that were against them would be sorely mistaken.


	6. Potter and Ashwood 2

**Chapter 2**

Seven year olds Harry and Alex Potter had looked around the room they lived in for the past two years. They had packed their clothes and other possessions that were by the door. They were finally leaving the Durselys and Prive Drive.

"This is it Harry." Alex said happily.

"Yeah. You ready?" Harry asked as he picked up the trunk they had found two years ago in the attic.

They had placed there small possessions inside and when he touched a rune, it shrunk. Slipping the shrinking trunk in his pocket, he opened the door of the Dursley's second bedroom and Alex walked out confidently, Harry turning the light behind them and closing the door.

Going downstairs, the Dursleys, who were in the living room having dinner, paled a bit as they saw the twins coming down. The Potter twins shared a smirked and looked at their so-called 'relatives'.

"We'll be leaving now so don't bother waiting up." Harry said to them, getting relieved sighs from the three.

"We don't need you right now. Our scholarship will provide us with everything we need. We did inherit our mother's brains after all." Alex smirked.

"I wonder where you got yours from dear aunt, since its obvious you don't have a shred of intelligence. How our dear mother is related to such a horse we'll never know." Harry gloated, knowing it go under their skin, but they couldn't do anything.

"What did you expect brother? She did marry a walrus and has a whale as a son." Alex snicker as he opened the door.

"Good bye and good riddance scum." Harry said and when they closed the door.

Now at they were at the road, Harry with his father's wand and Alex with the bag of wizarding coins. The twins looked at one another and gripped the other's hand. They were going to do this together, just as they did everything.

Harry raised the wand and a moment later, a double decker bus had zoomed into their view. The bus looked a bit old fashioned and they briefly wonder if it was safe due to its jerky movement. Then, a person came out of the bus, wearing odd clothes.

"Hello and welcome tot he Knight Bus. My name is Stan and I'll be your conductor this evening." the man named Stan and told them.

Harry stepped forward, since he was the one that always dealt with others as the oldest.

"We'd like to get to The Leaky Cauldron. How much for two people?" he asked.

The man looked at him as if debating about something but then shrugged and replied,

"Six sickles a passengers and if you want a snack-"

"No, we don't need it." Alex said as he quickly counted twelve silver pieces and then gave it to the man.

Stan put it inside his pocket and let them in. Harry and Alex choose to sit furthest away from everyone, both wearing identical caps to hide their lightening bold scars.

The past two years were quite enjoyable for the twins. After they had gone through the books that were inside the trunk, they realized they were books that helped control your magic. Since the blocks that were on their magic were removed, it felt much easier to use. They practiced in secret and after a month, they were quite confident in their control.

They then began using it to do their chores and once they were sure they could easily defend themselves well, they did. It came to the Dursleys as a surprised when Harry had pushed Vernon back hitting the wall when the man wanted to beat his brother. They were given Dudley's second bedroom and not bothered at all.

Of course there were those times when Vernon would want to do something. That was when they had attacked all three Dursleys. So for their own safety the large man didn't do anything.

Because they could be themselves, they both excelled in school. The teachers had at first thought they were cheating, but after the twins had repeatedly answered their questions, they were overjoyed at having two prodigies. This had lead to them finishing both their primary and secondary education just a couple months ago.

Harry and Alex had made sure they learned everything they could. From law and politics to different languages. They were fluent in five excluding English yet still wanted to learn more.

They learned a lot about their family, both Potter and Ashwood. They were both amazed at what they read and proud to be apart of both families. They had tried speaking to snakes to see if they had inherited their ability and they thankfully did.

They had decided that once they turned seven, they were going to Gringotts and since the Potters had many properties, they decided to live in the main house; Potter Castle. There mother left them a note saying that the Ashwood ancestral manor was very much destroyed so they were going to ask the goblins for some help.

The twins were happy with how their lives had turned around in the last two years. They were going to thank Pandora Lovegood immensely when they had the chance to met her. Right now, they planed on knowing everything about their magical heritage and lay low until their Hogwarts letters appear.

Stepping out of the death trap that they vowed to never ride again, they made their way to the dingy little pub that looked completely out of place. Everyone seemed to be walking past it and they deducted that there was a spell that kept people from noticing it.

Ingenious!

They walked inside and tried to avoid the loud people made their way to the bartender. Their father told them he was the one that would open up the alley for them.

"Excuse me sir." Alex calls to him politely. The bartender almost immediate came over to them with a large smile.

"What can I do for you boys?" he asked.

"We were wondering if you could open up the alley for us. You see our dad said we were suppose to met him at Gringotts after our mum dropped us off. She's a muggle see." he stated getting a nod of understanding from the man.

"I understand and its no problem young lad. Come over here." he directed them to a wall. Tapping his wand in a pattern, they saw, to their astonishment that the bricks parted and it showed a hidden alley bustling with different colored robe people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley lads!" the man exclaimed and they couldn't contain their glee. This was their heritage, their world and would have always been if it hadn't been for a number of people.

"Thank you very much sir!" Harry said trying to catch up to his brother, who had already ran away in excitement. Both boys might be mature for their age but come on! They were seven!

"Harry this is so cool!" his twin exclaimed as they say different day to day uses of magic.

"I know it is Alex, but we have to get to Gringotts. We don't want someone noticing us and then everything would be for nothing." he whispered and Alex clamped up.

That would be horrible. Following their father's instructions, the boys soon came upon the white building. In front of it, were goblin guards. They had read that the goblins were warriors, which was something they respected. They both bowed to the goblins, one almost dropped his armor in shock and then went inside. Luckily, there weren't many people in line and soon it was their turn. This time, Harry spoke.

"Hello sir. We were instructed by our father to come and speak with our family accounts when we turn seven." he said shocking the goblin with his kindness.

"May I know your names?" he asked with what he called a grin, but they saw it as something feral. Harry leaned forward, much to the goblin's confusion.

"Hadrian and Alexander Potter." he whispered, making the goblin's eyebrows shot upwards. No wonder they were all with the secrecy. He took out two papers and brought it in front of them.

"Drop three drops of your blood each into the papers. It will verify your claim." he said. They shrugged and Harry went first.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter-Ashwood_

 _Status: Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood_

The goblin nodded and then put the paper away and motioned for the next twin to go. He needed to make sure, considering the amount of people that had claimed to be he twins.

 _Name: Alexander Sirius Potter-Ashwood_

 _Status: Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Ashwood_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood_

"Wait one moment." he nodded and went to the back. A couple moments later, he was returned with another goblin.

"Hello. I am Griphook. Your father had told me of your arrival. Please follow me." he said and they did, but not before thanking the goblin that helped them before, much to his shock and the Griphook's happiness.

Once they reached what they assumed to be Griphook's office, they settle themselves down. The office it self was quite classic, but didn't have all the papers they thought they'd see. Just goes to show how organized their manager was.

"Heir Potter, Heir Ashwood. It is an honour to me you both. I'm glad to see you in such fine health. Both your parents were worried something was going to happen to you both seeing as that you went to your aunt's house." he said.

"Yes, well. They prepared a trunk for us and pendants that would help unlock our magic that was blocked. We've become quite proficient in wandless magic and it was due to this that we were able to protect ourselves." Harry answered, getting a nod from the goblin.

"Your parents instructed us to give you a complete medical examination after this to correct anything you had during their stay. As you've already made aware of, you young Hadrian, are the Heir to the Potter name and your twin is the heir to the Ashwood name. Your parents had brought everything from both houses on lock down." he said,

"What I must tell you, is that you both are seen as heros in the Magical world. I believe you know about Voldemort?" he asked and got a positive response, "When he had killed both your parents, he tried to kill you both but the Killing Curse reflected and killed him instead, something that has never happen before. For that, you're known as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and are quite famous." he finished, getting baffled looks.

"I'm sorry sir, but how do people know that? From what I understand, there are only two people who survived and my brother and I couldn't really explain things at that age now could we?" Alex asked, baffled of the whole thing.

"True. However, there was residue left from the killing curse, one towards your parents and then the two of you. They also say that Voldemort clothes were left there, with no body. Albus Dumbledore was the one that spread this story." he said, getting dark looks from the twins.

"Our parents warned us about him, that he wasn't to be trusted." Harry said and Griphook nodded and then shuffling some papers and handing it to them both.

"These are some investments that are made by your parents prior their death. The investments have been bringing in a steady amount of income, but because of their death, I placed the ones that ween't bring anything out." he said and they nodded, both looking their respective finances. They had made sure they were ready for thing.

"There were a number of people who tried to gain access to your accounts as well as drawing up marriage contracts, but we had rebuffed them all. Your parents placed everything on lock-down and there is an old Potter law that someone of Potter blood must be the one that signs a marriage contract. Its been accepted and seal by magic and blood, so no one can get around it." he smirked and the twins looked at one another with a grin. They were definitely proud of their family. Both boys looked over the investments their family had

"I can see that there aren't any investments in the non-magical world. Is it possible for us to give you a list of names and then for you to make suitable invests for both Potter and Ashwood finances. I can tell Potters are pretty well off and Ashwoods aren't bad either, but I want to get it on par with the Potters." Harry said as he looked over both portfolios.

"That is acceptable." Griphook said.

"Sir, is there a way for us to get emancipation at our age? We don't want to be under the Dursley's care, especially if they find out we're bloody rich." Alex exclaimed, getting a nod of agreement from his twin. Not like they could do anything, but they didn't want to be attached to them.

"Dursleys? Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. He never said that the Dursleys were taking care of you. I only know because your parents informed me before hand." he said.

"Of course. We shouldn't be surprised anymore. This man is getting on my nerves." Harry muttered darkly, getting a snicker from his brother.

"Anyways, you can take the Lord Ring test. If the Lord ring accepts you, you are an adult in the magical world. The only draw back is that if you were ever arrested, you'd be tried as an adult. This is the only way I can think of since you both don't want your emancipation known, right?" and they shook their heads. They wanted to stay far away from the man.

"Do you think it'll be easier us since we already finished our primary an secondary education?" Alex asked his twin.

"Probably." Harry shrugged. He knew they were far more mature for their age, but given the circumstances they were raised in, they had to. They never trusted anyone except each other, because at the end of the day, that was all they had left.

Griphook took their response and snapping his fingers two small boxes appeared on his desk. He had to admit that he was surprised that they were both smart and mature for ones so young. The elder Potter couple were pretty vague, so he though it had something to do with their upbringing. If that was so, then he'd have no doubt that they were to pass the Lord ring test.

He handed them each a box, for the Potter heir, the Lord Potter ring and for the Ashwood heir, the Lord Ashwood ring. The twins slowly took the boxes and opening it, they slipped it on their finger at the same time. Both rings glowed a bright light and then resizing on its own, they stayed on their respected fingers. Harry and Alex looked at one another and grinned. They had passed their test!

"Congratulations, you are both now Lord Potter and Lord Ashwood respectively." Griphook said happily, glad that Dumbledore won't be able to touch the twins now.

"Please just call us Harry and Alex sir. You've been a great help to us." Alex smiled at the goblin, who grinned back.

"Only if you call me Griphook." which they agreed. It was great respect that they had shown him, allowing him to call Lords of their status by their given names, especially the Potters as they were apart of the ruling families.

"Now, besides the medical scans you'll be getting at the end of our meeting, I've also been instructed to give you both an Inheritance test. This test will show which magical areas you'll excel in as well as any hidden talents that are found in specific families." he said, getting out two pieces of papers.

"Like how our mother could speak to snakes?" Harry asked, getting a nod.

"Yes. The Ashwood family were known for their ability to speak to snakes due to their ancestory with Salazar Slytherin, one of the Founders of Hogwarts. If you do have this ability, I'll advise you to keep it hidden. Because Voldemort has the same ability, it was classified as 'dark'." he shook his head disgustedly.

"You don't think so?" Alex asked.

"Parsalmouths make some of the best Curse Breakers. Magical Britain believes that Slytherin was the only one with that ability, but there are many others that have it, mainly in the Asian countries. Dragon Tamers as well. That ability extends to dragons." he grinned at their awed looks.

"We definitely have to see these dragons." Alex said, getting a nod from Harry.

"You actually own the biggest dragon reserve in the entire magical world. It is located in Romania." Griphook told them and then pushed the papers in front of them.

"Now, I need you to drop seven drops of blood on the paper, then we'll see your results." he said. Harry went first.

 **Name:** _Hadrian James Potter_

 **D.O.B:** _July 31, 2000 (age 7)_

 **Status:** _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 **Magical Potential:** _Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Mind Magic, Mage Sense, Parsalmouth, Metamorphmagus, Natural Multi-Animagus_

Next was the second brother.

 **Name:** _Alexander Sirius Potter_

 **D.O.B:** _July 31, 2000 (age 7)_

 **Status:** _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Ashwood_

 **Magical Potential:** _Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Mind Magic, Mage Sense, Parsalmouth, Metamorphmagus, Natural Multi-Animagus_

Both boys had the same abilities, which was something that Griphook wasn't shock about. It was common for magical twins to have the same magical abilities. That aside, there abilities were pretty good, great actually.

Not only were they metmorphs, but multi-animagus, meaning they could have more than one animal form. He found himself liking the Potters twins even more and with their respect, he was sure the Goblin Nation would fight alongside them.

"Do you mind explaining what a metamorphmagus, mage sense and animagus mean? We know what the others are since we've studied them in our mum's trunk." Harry asked, not wanting to waste time.

Just by looking at the portfolios, their magical talents and the people that wanted to gain access to their vaults, he and his brother had a lot of planning to do.


	7. HaruPotter? Crossover

**Summary:** _When Minerva reads out an unexpected name and the impossible happens when Fawkes flashes into the hall with a raven haired boy. Who is this boy and how did Fawkes know where he was?_

 **Chapter 1**

Lily Potter watched as the Great Hall was filled students that had attended the school year previously. She was asked to fill the spot of 'History of Magic' after the School Board dismissed Binns, the ghosts from his position. The doors opened and the first years were introduced into the Hall. Lily smiled as she saw the many awe looks they had and she couldn't help but remember when she had been introduced to the Wizarding World and her own expressions.

It was like a fairytale land and even now, she was sometimes in amazement of the world she lived in. Her eyes landed on her son, Charlus Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as he was dubbed and her eyes softened as he grinned at her when their eyes met. Her son was arrogant in a way and spoiled yes, but she still loved him. Spoiled, not because of the fame, but because she and James were afraid of losing him, just as they lost...

She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. She hated Halloween, hated it with a passion. The day she use to look forward every year as a young girl, became her most haunted day. She and James had decided to go out for a bit and left her children, yes children, with Peter Pettigrew, one of her husband's best friends, but when they returned, they felt a dark presence. Together with Sirius Black another friend and Albus Dumbledore, they had charged into the house, only to find Voldemort of all people pointing his wand at her young child, Harry Potter, the younger twin and before they could do anything, the killing curse was already shoot out of the wand and heading directly to the youngest.

However a miraculous feat occurred. Harry had somehow created a barrier, protecting both himself and his brother and the curse rebounded, hitting the mad man. All four covered themselves from the shockwave, but when they opened their eyes, there was only one child in the crib, not two. Harry was gone and presumably dead. Dead from the backlash. Dying protecting his brother.

She had never cried so much that night and many nights to come. Even now, she and James would enter the room they had created for him when they were going to move into Potter Manor and look at the pictures of when he was a child, before his demise. The newspaper, for some unknown reason, called Charlus the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and praised him for the Dark Lord's end. But they had told him the truth, the fact that it was his brother and that he should pay his respects to his dead younger twin.

Charlus had broken down, sad and angry that his brother wasn't there with him. Apparently, he had told his parents that he always felt something was missing, like a part of him was gone. She cried even harder. But there was something Lily Potter never told anyone, not even James and they told each other everything. Lily didn't think for a second her son was dead. She felt it in her heart that he was alive, that he was well...or she hoped so.

That was who she was waiting for. Harry had magic, even more than his older twin, which made both parents happy and a bit worried. They were worried that Dumbledore might try to turn him into a weapon or something for the prophecy they were told. He kept trying to interfere with their lives, with Nathan's life, trying to train him and everything. They had minimized their contact with him over the years.

They hardly left the Manor and if they did, they simply flooed to another property owned by the Potters, which was a lot, in another country and do their shopping and what-not. They were hardly seen if at all for the past ten years. So Charlus, although arrogant, something she believed was genetic from James, was still well manner but a bit spoiled since they paid all their attention on him, having no other child to take care of.

As she scanned the new students, she wondered how Harry would have looked, if he was even coming or alive. He had her eyes, while Nathan had James' brown ones but she remembered he had his hair, while Nathan had her red hair with James nest-head. Would he like studying like her? Nathan didn't even though he still studied, which she was disappointed in, but he didn't like flying either, which disappointed James.

No, not disappointed, she chuckled, _horrified_ _him_. She remembered the incident that installed his fear of heights and really couldn't blame him. He did like Quidditch, but that was all. She slightly slumped in her seat when she couldn't see anyone with that description. She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. She should have known. She should have never put her hopes up. She listened to the Sorting Hat sing his song, like it did every year and then the students were sorted.

"Charlus Potter!"

Lily sat tall and smiled as her son strolled with confidence to get sorted. Their eyes met and he grinned at her, which was contagious. The hat was placed on his head and after a couple moments,

"GRYFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and she clearly heard the Weasley Twins singing 'We got Potter!'. She gave out a small chuckle as her son gave her one more grin and made his way to his house. She was proud that he was in her house and she knew James would be too. But there wasn't any doubt. Charlus was a Gryffindor through and through.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that Professor McGonagall went quite. There were murmurs and when she looked the elderly woman's face, all colour had left her face. The other Professors were wondering what was happening as well, since no one had eve seen her look like that before.

"Minerva? Is there something the matter?" she heard Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school ask the Transfiguration Mistress. She opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out, which gained a couple of snickers.

"Minerva, just read the next name." he said a bit more forcefully and she seemed to snap out of whatever it was she was in. Lily had met her eyes-her _apologetic_ eyes-and knew something was going to happen.

"Harry Potter!"

The entire hall went deathly silent. All colour had left Lily's face as she stared at the aged Professor. No wonder she was shocked! Alice Longbottom might have been Charlus's godmother, but Harry's godmother was Minerva McGonagall. No wonder she felt drained. But then...the list only showed the names of those who were alive. Was it really possible? Could her son really be alive?

Just as the commotion was escalating, Fawkes, a phoenix had burst into the hall in and sat on Minerva's shoulder. Looking into the scroll, he seemed to have nodded and then left in another burst of fire. Murmurs had a raised, wondering what Dumbledore's familiar was doing. A couple minutes had passed and then it had appeared again, but this time there was another person that was with it.

Her questions were answered when a beautiful child with messy jet black hair that reached a bit below his shoulders had sat up, glaring at the phoenix. His eyes, so vibrant just like her own, but it held power, and oddly similar to the _Aveda_ _Kaderva_ curse. He wore green robes that had sliver armor, with matching wristbands, which reminded her of Slytherin colors, but it didn't matter.

Out of everyone to have brought her child back to her, she would have never thought it to be Fawkes. But Harry was dead, remember? She kept repeating to herself, trying to hold back her tears, but there was no denying the fact that he looked so similar to James, with her eyes. The only difference was his hair was a bit longer, but it was still the horrible bed nest hair all Potters seemed to have.

Could she really let herself hope, hope that her child was still alive? They had never found a body and now that she thought about it, even though they had distanced themselves from Dumbledore after he had shown his true colors. Having the audacity to actually bring her children to Petunia and lie about Sirius being their secret keeper. She was glad that she and James were alive, lest their children would have been with that manipulative old goat.

Lily brought herself out of her thoughts as she looked at the boy, who had finally stopped glaring at Fawkes. He seemed to be looking around, dusting himself from the ground, just as every one was staring at him. Lily, if she was drinking or eating food, would have sit it out when she heard the boy call Fawkes the very same name James had called him years ago,

"Where the hell did you bring me you stupid flaming-chicken!?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardy and Witchcraft. He was the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He prided himself in gaining these positions and the self-imposed Leader of Light. He came off as a king grandfatherly figure, but underneath was a manipulation 'For the Greater Good' man.

When he heard the prophecy about a child defeating the Dark Lord, he was sure it would be he Potter's child-yes child, he didn't know they were going to be twins-and had already plotted for ways to gain control of him. He was shocked when Lily gave birth to twin, but he had sensed the younger one being much more magically powerful, so deduced that he was the prophecy child.

But oddly enough, the next time he had met the Potter, the boy was lower in magical power than the elder twin. He was a bit confused at the time-heck he believed James and Lily had done something but shook his head since they did everything he told them-and so he deduced that they were both just born, so their magical cores needed to settle. He thought he was wrong when he witness the younger twin deflect the killing curse, but then brushed it aside when he died in the backlash.

Albus would never admit it, but he was glad the younger twin was gone back then. It would provide a way for the Potter parents to focus all their attention on the Chosen One. He had actually wanted the Potters to have died in the attack and even now he still stood by that wish. They had ceased all contact with him after that night, having never left their manor. He heard a couple times that they were in other countries, he believed they had properties, but even with his statuses, he wasn't able to prevent hem from leaving Britian. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and his parents had much more politic clout then he did.

When Charlus was approaching his eleventh birthday, he had almost jumped in joy. Now he could get contact with the boy and influence him, maybe use a bit of charms along the way, with the interference of his parents. He was informed last minute that Binns was being replaced with Lily Potter. Apparently, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' couldn't study in an environment with a ghost as a teacher. He destroyed his office in a fit of rage.

He had brought out of his plotting when he couldn't hear any more names after Charlus Potter-who was thankfully in Gryffindor. He looked at Minerva and was slightly taken a back at her pale and shaking form.

"Minerva? Is there something the matter?" he asked in curiosity, but she didn't answer him and it was getting annoying when she tried several times, but never once did her eyes leave the paper. He honestly wondered who had shaken her up so.

"Minerva just read the next name." he said a bit forcefully, his frustration accidently leaking out. That seemed to have worked, but his world came crumpling down when he heard the name.

"Harry Potter!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall prided herself as a Transfiguration Mistress and as Deputy Headmistress. Each year she would go to the homes of Muggle-born child and introduce them to the magical world. She loved to see the excitements and sparkle of interests in their eyes. It never got old to her. She had to manually input in which of them were coming and those that weren't. Those who weren't muggle-born were automatically written down, their names magically there. It was an enhancement Rowena Ravenclaw created and was still used.

When she saw escorted the first years, she gave them a soft smile as they looked at the magical castle in awe. She remembered her first time she had came to Hogwarts. Granted she knew of the magically world, she was still amazed to see the castle in real life. Her eyes drifted and she spotted Charlus Potter, the son of her favorite Transfiguration student and former apprentice, James Potter and Lily Potter.

She wasn't close to Lily as she was with James, but she had been touched when they had named her godmother of their youngest twin, Harry. She had fell in love with the cute child and it had broken her when she was told of his death. She felt that she had failed as a godmother, that she should have protected him. She had still kept in touch, being invited to parties and such, but it just didn't feel the same and she could see it in their-the Potter's eyes, that although they wanted to stay strong for their remaining child, it still hurt.

Minerva had stood beside the Sorting Hat as he sung is song. It was pretty much the same like every year, though the Hat like to change it up a bit. It never got old really. Once he was finished, she began reading out names of each first year student, starting with Hannah Abbot who was sorted to Hufflepuff. She kept reading until she reached Charlus Potter. She gave him a small smiled when he was sorted in her house and shook her head at the Weasley Twins antics. She looked back at the paper in hand and was going to read the next name, when she froze.

That wasn't possible...

His name wasn't suppose to be there...

What sort of sick joke was this!?

But then she remembered, remembered that the list would always have the names of students that accepted their letters. So if they accepted, then it really meant...?

She vaguely heard Albus tell her to continue with the Sorting and making her decision, she looked at Lily, who was giving her a worried look. She gave the young female an apologetic look and said the name she never believed she would say within these walls.

"Harry Potter!"

She heard the Great Hall going deathly silent and she couldn't blame them. She didn't know what to think of any of this either. She saw all the color drain from Lily's face from the corner of her eye, and as she scanned the crowd, she noticed Charlus was looking at her in shock.

She was going to move on, when Fawkes had appear, starling her a bit. He had looked at the paper and she could have sworn she saw him nod and then flashed had a raised, wondering what Dumbledore's familiar was doing. A couple minutes had passed and then it had appeared again, but this time there was another person that was with it.

Her questions were answered when a beautiful child with messy jet black hair that reached a bit below his shoulders had sat up, glaring at the phoenix. His eyes, so vibrant just like her own, but it held power, and oddly similar to the _Aveda_ _Kaderva_ curse. He wore green robes that had sliver armor, with matching wristbands, which reminded her of Slytherin colors, but it didn't matter.

Harry was dead, remember? She kept repeating to herself, trying to hold back her tears, but there was no denying the fact that he looked so similar to James, with her eyes. The only difference was his hair was a bit longer, but it was still the horrible bed nest hair all Potters seemed to have.

Fawkes, must have known where the child was, she kept telling herself, trying to get hope that her godson was alive and in front of her. Phoenixes could find anyone they had met and she was sure he had met the Potter twins when they were babies.

"Where the hell did you bring me you stupid flaming-chicken!?"

Yeah, she thought dryly as she stared at him, he was definately James Potter's son alright

 **So, this is a crossover fanfic with Avatar: Legend of Korra. The boy-which is obvious Harry-is wearing clothes that people in the Metal Clan wear. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Portgas D Rose Crossover

**Summary:** _Rose Potter is given away by her family to the abusive Dursleys. Wishing for someone to take her away, what happens when that just happens? And what will the wizarding world do when they've gained the fury of not only Fate but Lady Magic herself?_

 **Chapter 1**

Rose Potter had tears running down her face as she was lay inside her cupboard after she received another beating from her uncle. She didn't know why she was treated like this. She had stayed with her relatives since she was attacked, after her parents threw her here. Her brother, Charlus Potter was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived and her parents had seen her as extra baggage. Oh she knew they were alive, she knew it was because of Albus Dumbledore that they gave her away. But they were still her parents and she was their daughter, yet they listened to someone else. She had no doubt that her twin was growing arrogant in all the fame, as well as her so-called parents.

What no one knew was that on the night that Voldemort had attacked their house, she had gained both memories of the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. She didn't know how she got them at first, but hours of meditation and sorting out her memories, she had seen the Dark Lord had used Legitimus on her and Albus, wanting to force him out, had pushed his mind in. She too, even as a young baby, was also trying to shield her from the very bad wizard. It seemed during the final struggle, their knowledge and skills passed to her and now she had the knowledge of two of the most powerful wizards. After locking away the unnecessary information, she began sorting the skills an knowledge. She was always left alone, so it wasn't a problem for her and she had seemed to have all the time in the world.

Rose might have been four, but she was very smart for her age. She knew wandless magic was seen as impossible, but she was still able to do it. She practiced with the skills she had, it was getting easier to do. From what she understood, her magical core wasn't large, so she couldn't do a lot of magic. The more she used it, however, was the key to expanding her core.

But even with her magic, which was currently healing her, she longed to be somewhere far away, somewhere, where she would be accepted, be loved and cared for. Just as if her prayers were heard, there was a bright flash and in front of her was a creature she had only seen in the memories. A Phoenix. But this one was different. If she wasn't mistake, it looked like the one she remembered was a myth, a legend.

A Light Phoenix.

Light Phoenix were completely unknown because there were never seen before, but from the few that have claimed to, they said it was a bird made out of pure light. It was rumoured to show itself to those with the purest of hearts. And to think, someone lowly like her had actually seen one!

 _"Don't think ill of yourself child."_ she heard a voice in her mind.

Telepathy, she corrected herself. She looked at the Phoenix, who was trilling a happy tune and rubbing its beck affectionately to her. It made her feel a bit better.

"T-Thank you Mister Phoenix." she said softly, not wanting to wake her relatives.

 _"Think nothing of it my child. The injustice that has befallen you has greatly angered, not only Lady Fate, but Lady Magics as well."_ she, the Phoenix said, getting a shocked looked from the young raven girl.

 _"Oh yes. Fate had given the Light side a champion, you and yet they push you away for a fraud. Not only that, but they had abused a child of Magics, a magical child, you. They are not happy at all."_ she trilled angrily and Rose was quite surprised the Dursleys haven't come down yet.

 _"I made sure they_ _can't hear us. I was sent them both to give you a chance to start over. They are both proud of your accomplishments on your wandless magic, especially Lady Magics. I would send you somewhere you would be accepted, but it wouldn't be in this world."_ she trilled, making the little girl look at the Phoenix in disbelief.

"Y-You can really send me away from here?" she whispered, with so much hope, it made the Phoenix sad really.

 _"Yes. I'll be able to bring you back anytime you'd want. I was sent not to bring you to safety, but also as your familiar."_ she trilled happily at the young girl.

 _"I would be happy if you would bond with me."_

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did she met a Light Phoenix, but it was asking her to bond with her!

"Yes! I'd love too!" she happily exclaimed, wincing a bit when she moved too quickly.

"I never did ask you your name. I'm sorry or being rude." she said shyly.

 _"It is alright. My name is Athena, Rose Potter. Now, shall we go see this new world? I will warn you that I will stay hidden and only present myself to those you want me too. You will be able to see me, but the others won't, alright?"_ and she nodded as she held out her hand. Athena touched it to form the bond and then flashed them away to safety.

xxxxxxxx

Lady Fate and Lady Magics watched the entire exchange and was glad that their favourite child was out of harms way. They were beyond furious when Dumbledore had decided that Charlus was the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Stupid people.

"Will you have her come back to end the war?" Magics asked her greatest friend at the moment.

"I believe she will come on her own according. With the knowledge that she is the only one that can stop Tom, she won't stand down and let innocents die. Its in her nature." Fate replied and then grinned.

"I think we should send a message through my favourite little Seer and see how the Wizarding World will react. The Potters are going down!" they both laughed manically, each with their own vicious ideas of dealing with them.

xxxxxxxx

Portgas D. Ace had a scowl on his face when he had ran into someone. Someone he knew wasn't there before. But then again it was like he believed they had pop out of nowhere and he wasn't crazy to think that. He brushed of the dirt on his pants and was going to start yelling at his offender, when he stop in his tracks. Right in front of him was a little girl who was far to thin. She was cover in bruises and cuts and there was blood, her own blood that cover her clothes.

Ace knew that she didn't get any of that from just bumping into him and wonder where she did. An urge to protect her erupted from him an he wondered where it came from. Probably because she was smaller and her green eyes looked so innocent. When she looked at him, he saw the panic an fear that flashed through her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she exclaimed, using her thin arms as a shield. His scowl deepened at the thought of even hurting her. Of course he wasn't! She looked like she was three! He would have said two, but she spoke perfectly fine.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay. I didn't quite see you there and it was probably an accident." he shrugged, trying to show her that he didn't quite care about it. It seemed to work, because she slowly began to lower her arms.

Rose silently cursed herself for acting weak. It was just a self defense mechanism installed in her that she would think a lot of bad things would happen to her. Hearing the boy's words did calm her down a bit and she lowered her arms, taking a good look at him for he first time. He looked like he was seven, had freckles on his checks and had the same hair color as she did and had grey-black eyes. He wore simple clothes but looked worn out. At least it was better than the ripped hand-me-downs she got from Dudley.

"Sorry." she mumbled again, not knowing what else to say and just as she stood up, all her strength left her and she felt in to a bliss unconsciousness.

Ace was going to yell at the girl and make her stop apologizing, until he saw her stagger and she was going to fall. Only his quick reflexes and speed he got from growing up in the forest did he manage to catch and was shocked at how light she was. Shaking his head, he ran all the way back to the hut and kicked he door open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing brat!? Can't you knock!" his caretaker if he would call her that, Dadan, yelled at him, but he shoved past her and went straight to Magra, the only one he believed was 'normal' and could help him with his problem.

"She just fell unconscious when she bumped into me. She was already like this when we met." he told the calm man, who took the girl from his arms. Magra immediately began looking over her.

"I think she just lost a lot of blood and she seems to be a bit tired. Can you get me some bandages?" he asked the raven boy, who nodded. This had surprised the other bandits, who were listening in.

Normally Ace would make a fit and tell them to do it themselves, but he had just went without a word and did as he was told. Ace himself knew what he had done, but he was concentrating more on why he cared for this random girl. He didn't know why he felt protective of her. Was this how people felt towards a sibling? He remembered the fear in her eyes. He was sure someone did this to her and this wasn't her first time. He shook his head. It didn't matter. Once she was awake she was going to leave. Grabbing the bandages, he went back to where Magra was and handed him the bandages.

"I'm going out." he said quietly and left.

xxxxxx

Blinking her eyes as she woke up, the first thing that registered to her was that she was surrounded by something warm, a warmth she wasn't use to. Sitting up, she saw she was on a mattress of sorts and a blanket that covered her. She had bandages that covered her wounds. Looking around, she noticed the room was quite plain and small. Besides herself and what she was using to lay down, there was nothing else. With a bit of ease, she stood up and made herself towards the door. Opening it, she came face to face with a large man and the boy she met before.

"What are you doing up? You were hurt really badly, you shouldn't be standing." the large man said, ushering her back inside. Not wanting to be more of a burden, Rose allowed herself to be sitted back inside where she was laying.

"Thank you." she said weakly to the boy she remembered from the forest. The boy just turned his head to the side, but she saw a bit of red on his cheeks.

"It was nothing." he mumbled.

"What were you doing in the forest? And how did you get that hurt?" the large man asked her. Rose scrunched up her face, deciding if she should tell them. She decided she would, but just bits and pieces.

"My relatives don't like me. I just ran away." she said, looking down.

"What about your parents?" he asked and she clenched her small fists into the sheets.

"They abandoned me." she whispered.

Ace looked at the girl in shocked. Her parents had abandoned her to some abusive relatives!? What messed up family did she come from? Looking at her, he couldn't help but compare her eyes to his own. They were helpless, burdened, believing that no one would want anything to do with her. That she was worthless and that she didn't have the right to live.

He clenched his teeth in anger, the part of his brain wondering why he was angry on her behalf was all but forgotten. Here was someone that knew how he felt, that felt like he did. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew his mother died for him, wanting him and perhaps his stupid father did, if what that shitty old geezer told him. But this girl, she had it worse then he did.

"Well you can stay here then, right Magra?" he heard himself saying with out thinking. He blushed in embarrassment at the astonished look that the large man was giving him. Yes he knew he didn't like being around people, except Sabo, but he felt a connection to her, like he just had to protect her.

"Y-You actually want me here?" her voice cracked and he could hear her desperation. Desperation that someone would find it that she was worth it, that was worth something.

"Yeah. I mean, its not like Magra is going to send you back to those scumbags, right?" he looked at the man, who finally snapped out of his stupor and just nodded as he really didn't want the girl going back to those awful people.

"Of course. The Boss has a soft spot. She'll let you stay as long as you help around." Magra finally found his voice. "What's your name by the way. My name is Magra, and this is Ace." he introduced them both. The girl smiled and said,

"My name is Rose. Its nice to meet you."


	9. Portgas D Rose 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose looked down at the arguing three from her tree as she carelessly swung her legs back and forth. She giggled as she saw the blonde boy sigh and simply climb the tree she was in and sat beside her, leaving the other two to bicker about the stupidest of things.

"Finally gave up reasoning with them Sabo?" she smirked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sometimes I don't get those two." he muttered, smiling as she laughed.

"I know. I don't know why Ace seems bothered by his devil fruit ability. The Gum-Gum isn't bad." she said, remembering how the two raven haired boys got into an argument about Luffy's newly acquired devil fruit.

"It'll take a while for him to control, but we'll help him manage." Sabo smiled, as they looked at the two who had started fist fighting.

"Alright you two, break it up. We're going down to the village now." Rose said, as she and sabo jumped down from the tree, she had more like floated down due to her magic. They both stopped, with Ace having the last hit and walked up to them both.

"We get to see Shanks again?" Luffy said, running up to her and she smiled and nodded.

"Yup. Its his last day today remember? We've got to send them off." she said, getting a whoop of joy from the rubber boy as he grabbed her hand and ran down to the forest. Ace and Sabo followed behind, a smile on both their faces, both proud how Rose had transformed from the scared four year old to the strong seven year old she is now.

After it was decided that Rose would stay, she had clung onto Ace, much to the amusement of the bandits. She'd follow him everywhere and although he wouldn't admit it, Ace liked it. He introduced her to Sabo and they both taught her how to hunt. They both got really protective of her when she had finally opened up and told them everything. Needless to say, they had forbade her from ever helping in the war in her world. Heck, they had forbade her from ever returning, which had touched her.

Its was around this time that Ace had formally adopted her as his own sister, after she shrugged off who his father was. Now she went by Portgas D. Rose and she was quite proud of it.

About a year after she was there, she had met Garp. He immediately took her in as his granddaughter, which touched her. He had left and retuned at the end of the day and introduced his grandson, Luffy, who he said would be living with them. At first, Ace had found him annoying and Rose and Sabo were the only ones that played with him. But after finding out he was lonely and Ace revealed how his father was, which didn't bother the rubber boy, he had accepted him. It was then they had met Makino, who had somewhat taken care of Luffy when he lived in Foosha village and she had brought them clothes.

About five months ago, a pirate crew lead by a man named Shanks had stopped in the harbour. Luffy had decided to spend a lot of time with the crew and Rose joined him too, after she had bonded with the second-mate, Ben. Sabo had gotten along with the navigator and after sometime, even Ace had found their company enjoyable. During that time, Luffy had accidentally ate a devil fruit, giving him rubber powers. Ace found them lame, which would rile Luffy up, saying he would make it the 'coolest powers ever' which Sabo and Rose at would laugh at.

"Shanks!" Luffy yelled, running up to the man, who was at the harbour with the rest of his crew, who were ready to seat sail. Rose was being dragged right behind him and a little while back were Sabo and Ace.

"Hey there Anchor. Not going to ask us to stay?" he grinned at the rubber's protest.

"Of course not! If you stay, I'll never become a better pirate than you." he puffed up, making them all laugh.

"Nah, I don't think it'll make a difference right Ben?" the redhead laughed at the boy's angry shout.

"Don't worry Lu, he's just jealous that you'll be a better pirate than could ever be when you set sail." Rose calmed him down, which worked immediately.

"Shishishi! I have the best first mate." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her, making her smile. Shanks just grinned and placed his hat on his head.

"Then you'll give me back my hat when you become a great pirate, right?" he laughed at the boy's cries of joy.

Rose smiled as she saw at the side, where other crew members had given Sabo a book and Ace a dagger. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Ben, the first mate of the Red-Haired pirates. He handed her a revolver and its holster.

"You'll take care of her won't you?" he smiled, and she took the gift gratefully, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Just like you showed me." she grinned, strapping it on to her waist. She gave him a fierce hug, which he gently returned.

The others, having witnessed it gave out a soft smile. Makino had told them small bits of what Rose had gone through and they were beyond furious. They knew she wasn't from this world and stood by the decision of the older two that she never return, ever. To see her so happy at such a simple thing...

"Thank you very much." Sabo said politely as they waved at the leaving ship.

"Bye Shanks! Just you wait. I'll become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.

Rose and Ace just smiled and waved good bye. Once they couldn't see the ship, they began walking back to the forest. Rose smiled as she raced Luffy back. This was her home and she was finally happy.

xxxxxxxxx

For as long as he could remember, Charlus Potter had always felt there was something missing in his life. He never told his parents that he always had these horrible dreams of dark places and pain. Lots and lots of pain because they had stopped when he was four. He did, however, tell them that he felt something was missing, something that was apart of him.

Now for a young child, he liked to observe the reaction of other people. He knew a lot of people only want to befriend him because of his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, and it didn't escape his attention as to how the Headmaster would always push him to play with the youngest male Weasley. He like the twins more. They were a lot more fun than Ron. He knew the boy just wanted to be seen as the 'best mate of the boy-who-lived'.

So it never escaped his attention that whenever he told his parents that he felt something was missing, his mother would have a worried and panicked look, while his father seemed confused, like he was forgetting something very important. He had realized that his mother knew what he was talking about, and she had done something to make his father forget. So, being the young boy he was, he believed it was something painful for his father if his mother went to great lengths to hide it, so he never brought it up again.

Only now he wished he did.

He was at Hogwarts with his parents. They were visiting Aunt Minnie as he like to call her. His godfather Remus and Sirius were there too. He honestly couldn't wait until he came to Hogwarts. He absently greeted the different students that were win the Great Hall as he sat down at the teacher's table. He was glad Snape wasn't there. The man hated him because of what his father and uncles did. Quite honestly he saw what they did as mean, but the way he was acting he couldn't care less. The Great Hall opened once more and in came a funny woman. He vaguely remembered his father muttering about her crazy prophecy, but he didn't ask.

"Ah Sybil. Come join us. There is plenty to go around." he heard the Headmaster say as she swayed over. But then, all of a sudden she had stopped. Her whole body had become rigid and she was facing the ceiling. Charlus didn't know what was wrong with her, but he saw the adults did.

"THE REAL CHOSEN ONE IS GONE

OUT OF THE WORLD OF PAIN

AND INTO ANOTHER OF ADVENTURE

FATE HAD GIVEN US A CHAMPION

BUT A FRAUD IS WORSHIPED

WHILE HER CHAMPION ABONDONED

SHE HAS BEEN ANGERED

NOW WE WILL PAY FOR HER SUFFERING

LIGHT AND DARK

GOOD AND EVIL

ONLY HER CHAMPION CAN DECIDE WHO WILL WIN

IF SHE DECIDES TO RETURN

TO THE ONES THAT ABANDONED HER

OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL FALL INTO CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION"

Silence.

Everyone stared at the woman as she shook her head muttering what had happened to her. Then there was chattering. The students couldn't believe they had seen a prophecy being said first hand. Charlus looked at the adults at the table he was on and saw some with confused looks and some, like his mother, uncles and Headmaster, were pale. Very pale. His father thought, looked through confused.

"I thought Charlus was the chosen one." his father said, looking at Dumbledore with a confused look. Charlus deduced that there was another prophecy made about him, or what they thought was him.

"Guess he wasn't he one that actually deflected he killing curse then." Remus said, making the red head wonder who else could have.

"What are you talking about Mooney? Who else could have deflected it?" James chuckled as he took a bite of his food. Disbelieving looks were sent his way and Charlus knew he was missing something. Something that only his mother and the Headmaster knew about if their paling faces were anything to go by.

"James, mate, I know were bummed about giving her up, but you really have to start pretending she doesn't exist." Sirius said in a tone of sympathy.

"Who exists?" his father asked and for some reason dread filled his stomach.

"Now, now, why don't we-" Dumbledore wanted to diffuse the situation, but Aunt Minnie cut him off.

"Rose of course. Your daughter! Really James, I don't know why you won't acknowledge her." she huffed and Charlus frozen. Daughter? He had a sister. He looked at his father, wondering why his father didn't wan his sister, but his expression was one of shock. Like...like he didn't know.

"I have a sister!?" he blurted out, getting most of heir attention. He had looks of surprise.

"Yes, a twin sister. I thought you said you told him Lily?" Minerva said, looking at the shaking red haired woman. She didn't say anything as James butted in.

"Twin? What are you talking about? Charlus was an only child." he said, but there was confusion in his voice.

"No. He was a twin. You named her Rose Dorea Potter, after your mother-James!" Remus exclaimed, as his friend clutched his head and yelled out in pain.

"Prongs! What wrong with him Mooney?" Sirius exclaimed and Charlus just looked at them in shocked. He had a twin. A twin sister.

"Move aside. I think I know what's wrong." the small charms professor said, his cheeriness gone. He took out his wand and there were several gasps.

"What? What's wrong?!" Charlus exclaimed as he said his father collapse and his mother was now on the floor crying, muttering something he couldn't hear.

"Memory charms." Minerva whispered as she saw the results.

"How long were they there?" Pomona asked. With another flick of his wand, the charms professor answered,

"For a long time. Almost six years. They were placed on him a week or so after the attack." he said in a one of seriousness. Sirius collapsed, with Remus wanting to do the same.

"I never-I just thought it hurt him. He fought to keep her, I remember. I just never thought-" Sirius muttered.

"Who did this?" Remus whispered and their attention was caught by crying. They had realized that the Headmaster was gone and Lily was on the floor crying and muttering things.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Minerva asked, but the red head just kept crying.

"Why Lily? Why?" Flitwick asked with disappointment. This got shocked looks from the people there.

"No-Lily wouldn't-" Remus started, but fell short when he looked at her.

"Its her signature. She had placed them on him. We must bring him to Poppy to see how much the damage was caused." he said, levitating the man and made his way to the infirmary, with Pomona and Minerva right besides him. Sirius and Remus looked at her, murderous, wanting to know why she had done it and Charlus?

He just wished he said something before.


	10. Portgas D Rose 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose sat on the ground as she went thought some of her acquired memories. She could preform a lot of the spells quite easily and they helped a lot in their day to day activities. Right now, her brothers had gone hunting. She said she wanted to continue learning more spells, especially since she was just about finished fifth year spells and went onto to sixth year. She wanted to finish all the spells taught in Hogwarts fast so she could learn others.

Especially parsalmagic.

It was completely amazing, especially since most of the spells were healing spells. There were a lot of spells that were considered dark as well, most of them came from Voldemort, but surprisingly Dumbledore, the so-called leader of light also knew a number of them. She didn't care thought, it wasn't like the Ministry was going to know. She vaguely wondered if she should get a wand, when she realized it was getting late and they still never came.

They had actually found something surprising from Sabo. Apparently he was the son of a noble, who ran away at the age of five, five years ago. A couple days ago, they had ran into his father, who looked like he was shocked to see him. They reassured him that it didn't matter, and that he was still their brother. Wondering where they went, she set out after them.

When she finally reached the Grey Terminal, she quickly hide. The entire area was crawling with Bluejam's men, which was odd. Panic raised from her, hoping that none of them were captured. Creeping a bit closer, she had finally saw a bit of yellow, which she immediately knew it was Luffy's shirt. When she got a better view, she saw that he was with Ace and they were both setting things over the Grey Terminal.

Rose wondered how she would get their attention, when Ace's eyes suddenly met with hers. His eyes widen in shock and she pressed her finger on her lips, telling him to be quite. He nodded and moved closer to Luffy. She grinned, glad he knew what she was going to do. Preforming the spell she was trying to perfect for the past year, she felt herself being squeezed in a tube and was suddenly in front of them. Before anyone could register what had happened, she grabbed both their arms and pictured them at Dadan's place.

Just as soon as she came, they had all left an were now in front of Dadan's place. Letting both of them go, she panted a bit over the stress of apparting. She hadn't done it twice in a row, especially over a long distance, but she was glad her magic held up.

"Rose? Are you alright?" she heard her elder brother ask her as he helped her stand.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath." she smiled.

"That was awesome Rose! You finally made it work!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, bring them into a hug and even Ace couldn't scowl at him.

"That was still really reckless of you. What do you think could have happened if you didn't make it her?" Ace scolded her and she rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness.

"I'm fine Ace really." she waved him off and then asked, "Where's Sabo? I couldn't see him. Was he not with you?" she asked and wondered what happened to her blonde brother when their heads hung low.

"Sabo was taken by his father. It was either he left or Bluejam would have killed us, so he left." Luffy said sadly and she saw Ace shake in anger.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back right now." she said, anger laced in her voice. She wasn't going to let some noble piece of shit separate her family.

"You used up too much magic just now. I don't want you overly exhausted, but we should go after Sabo." Ace let his opinion be know, still glaring at her. She just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Of course my dear brother. We'll ask Athena." she said and just as she said the Phoenix's name, she had appeared.

Ace and Luffy stared at the bird in awe. No matter how many times they had seen her, Athena was still cool.

 _"Yes Rose?"_ she asked.

"Sabo was taken. Do you think you could take us to him?" she asked, getting a positive trill in response.

"Lets go." she grinned, grabbing both their hands. With Athena on her shoulder, the Phoenix flashed them to the location of their missing brother.

Opening their eyes, they could see that they're in a fairly large room, neat and tidy. A bed to one side a bookshelf filled with books on the other. Besides it was a desk and a familiar blond who seemed to be writing something.

"Sabo!" they exclaimed, tackling the startled and shocked blonde into a hug.

Sabo was speechless as he hugged by his family. He had never believed he was going to see them again, seeing that he was planning on escaping the next day. _Shit_ , he thought, _I hope they never find out._

"How did you guys-Rose did you perfect it?" he asked, after they finished their little reunion.

"I used it to bring Ace and Luffy to safety, but we came here with Athena." she said, giving him one last squeeze. They heard yells coming from outside the room and hurried footsteps.

"We have to leave now!" Sabo panicked and grabbing onto their sister, Athena flashed them away just as the door had swung opened.

xxxxxxxxxx

After they had brought Sabo back, the four siblings had grown closer, creating a bond that no one could ever break. They made a vow, a vow that they would live their lives to the fullest without any regret. They trained harder than ever, each in their respective skills so they would never be separated ever again, or feel powerless.

Ace and Luffy continued fighting with their fists, with the elder one helping his younger brother control his devil fruit ability. Sabo had continued to train with his staff and after Rose had added some runes on it, it became a deadly weapon. They had also trained together with daggers, both liking weapons a lot more than the other two, who favored their fists. Rose herself had asked her Gramps for some target practice with the her gun. He agreed and even though he hadn't used a gun, he was quite proficient at teaching her on how to use it. She had managed to finish her Hogwarts education and learn much more advanced spells, her favorite being conjuration, making thing out of pure magic from thin air. It at first took a lot of magic from her, but over time she was able to get the hang of it.

After the incident, Ace had become a lot more mature and even ask Makino for some lessons in manners, wanting to be a better role model for his siblings. They had all changed, each taking their bond much more serious. Luffy and Rose had especially had become closer, with him asking her out just before their eldest brothers left for their adventures. She of course agreed and their older siblings were happy for them. They knew they had each other's back and after what happened to Rose before, they knew Luffy would treasure her.

The distress happened when Athena had delivered Rose her Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to _Location: Unknown_. Rose seemed to debate over the possibility of even going for a bit, like a year, for experience, but it was immediately shot down, with Ace grabbing the letter, ripping it and then burning it. The incident was forgotten right after and never spoken of again.

Right now, both Rose and Luffy, fourteen, were bored. They had hunted for the day, trained and had absolute no idea what to do. Ace and Sabo were gone for a couple months and the place seemed so quite. Even gramps left yesterday, after giving them a training lesson, but thanks to Rose's growing spell list in healing, they were alright. Just as they were wondering what they would do, Athena had arrived.

"I have a present for you both." she trilled, giving her bonded an envelope.

Raising her eyebrow, Rose opened the envelope with Luffy peering from behind her, hands hugging her waist. Rose took out two papers, which looked like tickets.

"What are these?" she asked.

 _"Lady Magics wants you to get antiquated with the magically world. She sees that you're both bored and since you've never been there it would be like a great adventure."_ she trilled. _"These are tickets to a famous wizarding sport called Quiditch. She'd like for you to go."_

"How exactly did you get these?" Luffy asked, looking over the tickets. The idea of going on an adventure was exciting, but he didn't want Rose to be in danger if that meant going to the wizarding world.

"I'd like to know too and where did you get the money from?" Rose stared at her familiar, wondering how people sold thinks to animals in the first thing. She had met Lady Magics, who she called 'mum' since the woman treated her as such and had always cared for her well-being.

 _"I got them from the goblins. Your mother has a vault set up for you so you don't have to worry about money. Please go, it'll make your mother happy."_ she said softly.

Rose turned to her boyfriend with pleading eyes, knowing he would be against it. Luffy just sighed, kissing her forehead.

"We'll go." he said, getting a happy sequel and tackled into a hug and then kiss.

"But try not to bring too much attention to yourself, alright?" he said softly, brushing his fingers in her hair. She grinned and nodded. They didn't know what was going on in the wizarding world or her former family, so they had to be careful.

xxxxxxxxx

The first place they went to was Gringotts. Rose didn't want to go anywhere until she had a means to pay for it. The goblins were nice, after they found out who she was. They had told her about her account and she was in shock at the amount of money she had. They had placed her money in various invest ever since she was four and it had more than doubled since then. After giving her a Gringotts card, and explained how it worked, she and Luffy had left the bank.

Rose had placed a glamour spell on them both because they wore, were different and would have caused a lot of problems. Normally, she wouldn't care as she felt comfortable wearing her black shorts, long baggy light green tank top shirt and sneakers and Luffy wore his normal red vest and blue jean shorts, but right now, she wanted to explore in peace.

The first store they entered was a book store which had so much books. There were a couple that she wanted, like those that dealt with healing, enchanting, her favorite being spell crafting. She would have stayed the entire day, if Luffy hadn't dragged her out. She wanted to buy a trunk an bought one with multiple compartments with a large library. She also like the bottomless bags and got herself and Luffy a pair.

Next, they went to get potion ingredients. Rose had a very well detailed conversation with the owner of the establishment, who said they would look for a way she could get the ingredients she needed into her compartment without having to come her all the time. The owner believed she lived too far and said he would look into it.

Having finished that and looking at the other stores, they had settled down to get some ice-cream. They ate it in peace, since they weren't going to do their normal dine n' dashes. Rose wanted to go to the non-magical world next since she wanted to buy clothes and the ones in the wizarding world were just plain weird. Finishing their ice-cream and a great drink called butter-beer, they set off to their next destination, after she told Luffy not to use his devil fruit ability.

"I'm glad we came here. Now we don't have to bother Makino all the time." she smiled as they left the clothing store, both carrying numbers of bags.

"I'd wish you'd wear less revealing clothes." Luffy muttered, making her grin and kiss him on the cheek.

"There's no need to be jealous Lu. You're the only one for me after all." she whispered, making him smile and despite carrying all those bags, he picked her up an twirled her around, planting a kiss on her lips. She giggled. A lot of people thought he was stupid or dumb, but Luffy was quite intelligent. He simply did so in order for people not to fear him and be at ease. It was something special really.

As they were going to turn the corner, something within the dark ally caught their eye. Walking a bit closer to see, they saw about four to five thugs, all with weapons, ganging up on a blonde haired boy, who looked a bit stuck up, but in this situation, he didn't have any of the arrogance he looked to have, but fear was written on his face as the blood dripped from his at one another, they nodded. Rose looked around the area and quickly shrunk their bags and put it in her pocket.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?"

xxxxxxxxx

Draco was not having a great day. At first, it started out normal. He woke up, got dressed, ha breakfast, until his father said he was going to accompany him one of the companies they had in the muggle world. At first, he was disgusted, not wanting to go and wondering why his father even had business in their, but after it was explained to him that muggles were easier to extort money from, he grudgingly agreed.

Upon entering the muggle world, he tried to hide his sneer and disgust, but a part of him was in awe. He always heard that muggles were uncivilized barbarians, but the more he learned about them, the less he believed it. They had advance, much to his annoyance, far beyond the magical world. They had something called the telly and a phone, which was much better than sticking your head in the fire place. After his father said business would take longer than he thought, he decided to look around.

That was a mistake, for after a while, as he was 'window-shopping' as his mother called it, he didn't know when he stumbled on an abandoned part of the street. Wanting to turn around, he was immediately corner by thugs, all carrying weapons and were much bigger than him. Instinctively, he reached for his wand, but then cursed himself since he didn't have because he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

"Well what do we have here? A little prince far from home. What do you boys think we should do?" the largest he believed was the leader, cackled manically. Draco was afraid, yes, but he was a Malfroy and he would show fear.

"Leave me alone. I was just one my way out." he sniffed, turning to leave, but a large hand shoved him into a dark alley, roughly as he hit his head.

"I think we should teach this little shit a lesson." another grinned, and then reared his hand and punched him in the face. Ouch that hurt and he cradled his bloody lip, his lips trembling, but he wouldn't cry.

"Ha, the little princess wants his mommy an daddy!" and they all roared in laughter.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing?" and all their heads whipped to the two strangers that had came, a girl and a boy, both looked like they were his age. Draco didn't know if they were brave or stupid for trying to save him, but he was thankful nonetheless.

"What's it to you? Why don't you run along little girl, before you get hurt." one of them said and Draco saw the raven haired boy, flash with anger and that was when hell broke loose. Draco could only describe the boy in one word; a monster. Not only did he beat them, he had almost killed him. He moved in a speed Draco didn't think muggles could move in.

"Lu? Lu, thats enough. You're going to kill them!" the girl's yelling seemed to have brought him back as he saw her pull him into a hug and then kiss him. Oh, so that explained it. They were together.

"But...he ..you."

"I'm alright. You don't really think he could have beaten me, do you?" she grinned, making the boy smile and kiss her. Draco groaned a bit as he tried to stand and that seemed to snapped them out of their moment.

Rose looked at the boy with a bloody lip. She was glad they had came when they did. She slowly walked over to the boy, showing him hat she meant no danger. From the magic she could sense from him, she know he was a magical child.

"Are you alright? They didn't harm you too much did they?" she asked, kneeling besides him. He seemed a bit shaken up as he just shook his head no. Luffy was at the side, putting all the thugs in a pile.

"Will you let me heal you?" she asked, putting her hands up to his face, getting a positive response. Draco wondered how the muggle would heal him but his eyes widen when he heard her hiss.

 _"Heal."_ Rose spoke in parsaltongue and a green glow emitted from her hands. After a couple moments, all his injuries were taken care off.

"And that should do it." she smiled, standing up. She extended her hand to the shocked boy.

"Y-You!" he stuttered.

"Yes, I'm a witch, just like you're a wizard and yes, I'm a parsalmouth. I don't quite care who you tell, its not all scary really." she shrugged, remembering from the memories she got that being a parsalmouth was consider dark.

Draco seemed to get out of his shock, and accepted the extended hand. He couldn't believe he had actually found someone that could speak parsalmouth. Despite the fact she dressed like a muggle and her clothes were very revealing, he could tell she was quite beautiful as well, but she was with someone already and as a Malfroy, he was not going to bite the hand that feed him-or in this case saved him.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Draco Malfroy. May I ask you yours?" he asked, his pureblood training kicking in.

"My name is Portgas D. Rose, but you could just call me Rose and this is my boyfriend Monkey D. Luffy. Its nice to met you Mr. Malfroy." she replied, remembering the etiquette in this world.

"Please, call me Draco. Its nice to me you Rose and-"

"Luffy is fine." Luffy interrupt him as he hugged Rose from the back.

"Luffy it is then." he nodded, somewhat fearful of the raven male, who normally would look like a threat due to his slim form. "Were you going somewhere in particular?" he asked, wanting to invite them to dinner as thanks.

"We were going to eat lunch and then head to the Quditch World Cup next." Rose answered as she held the raven's hand when they exited the alley and went looking for a place to eat.

"Really? I was going there as well. I just have to met my father before, but would you like to go together?" he asked, looking at hem both. Rose shrugged and Luffy answered,

"Sure. We can get going after we have something to eat." he said, his eyes lighten up when they saw a restaurant.

"Then lunch will be one me as a thank you." Draco said, having a feeling that he would want them as friends.

Even after they had heard of his last name, they didn't flinch, or look at him as gold or as some opportunity that needed to be taken advantage of. They didn't even bat an eyelash and one thing Draco always longed for were friends who would like him for him and not his title or money. He was sure his mother would approve, she wasn't one for the pureblood laws, he knew and his father would too when he found out the girl was a parsalmouth.

"Oh Draco. There's no need to pay." Rose said in a sickly sweet tone, that made him shiver. Luffy just chuckled, knowing what she had in mind. Draco wondered what she was going to say, but what she said completely blew him away,

"Draco, why don't we teach you about our favorite game. Its call Dine 'n Dash."

"What?!"


	11. Konoha's Prided Inventor

**Summary:** _What happens when Naruto finds an advanced piece of technology from a lost civilization under the village? Harem!_

 **Chapter 1**

In the village hidden in the leaves, there was a lonely blonde haired boy with blue eyes that was crouched down behind a tree waiting for his attackers to leave without noticing him. This boy was called Naruto Uzumaki and for the first five years of his life, he's hated living.

People were always mean to him and he didn't know why. Everyone except the old man Hokage and the Ichiraku family as well as a couple ANBU. He had asked the Hokage alot of times why people hate him, but he would always say that the people feared things they didn't understand. He also asked about his parents, but he said that they both died and that they both loved him dearly.

Naruto was a very smart child and he knew that that the Hokage wouldn't waste is time on some random orphan so he began to think that his parents must have been important people or that the old man had known them personally.

"Where did that damn demon go!"

"He probably went inside the forest."

"Ha! he's dead then. The animals won't spare him."

"Hurray the demon is finally dead!"

And he heard a lot more cheers and soon they began to fade away, telling him that they had left. Naruto had always wondered why he was called a demon as well. He believed it had to do with the Kyuubi since he was born on the day it had attacked.

As he was lost in his thought, he didn't notice that he was going deeper within the forest dubbed the Forest of Death, until he fell down a hole he didn't see.

Waking up, he didn't know how long he was out, but saw that he was inside what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was a broken chair at the side and a worn out table in the middle. On the table, there seemed to be what looked like a bracelet.

"Hm, I wonder what this is doing here?" he thought aloud as reached out to grab the thing. Before he could even touch it, the bracelet jumped and latched onto his wrist.

 _"Organism Detected. Beginning Scan."_

"What the hell!?" he yelled as he tried to take off the 'talking bracelet' but couldn't.

 _"Scanning Complete. Beginning Synchronizing. Nanites ready to be injected."_

Naruto had felt something prick his wrist and was honestly wondering what was going on. What the bracelet had actually done to him.

 _"Nanites injected."_

"Um, who are you?" he asked the bracelet, a bit freaked out and wondering if he was sane as he asked the question.

 _"Synchronizing the host's brain. Extracting memories."_

"Are you going to be ignoring me?" he huffed.

 _"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Serena and I am an artificial intelligence, or A.I for your understanding."_

"How do you know my name?" he raised as eyebrow.

 _"I have Synchronized with your brain and have extracted your name from your memories. I must say that you have been treat horribly throughout your life."_

"Um..okay? How are you talking to me like this? What is an A.I? And what did you do to me?" he rapidly shot out the questions, but then the A.I didn't seem to be effected.

 _"I have been created by the top scientist of the Golden Ages. Civilization has downgraded severely from then as I can see through your memories. An artificial intelligence is a unit that functions just like a human an dis able to assist you with any of your goals. I have injected nanites into your body to help you with your overall body progress. Nanites have been created to help in enhancing human abilities."_ she finished ad he tried to understand what she had just told him. 'She, because her voice sounded feminine.

"Oh, okay. Well its nice to meet you Serena!" he said cheerfully.

 _"You have sustained a number of damage. I will now commence healing abilities."_ she said and before he could do anything, blackness took over.

Waking up, he saw that he was in a sewer-like place. He heard crying and walking towards the source. When he entered one of the 'rooms' he saw there was a large cage and the crying seemingly came from there.

"H-Hello? Is there anyone there?" he asked, but the crying continued and he gained more courage to look inside and what he saw shocked him.

There, curled up in a small was a red haired female and she was crying uncontrollable. Despite all the warning signs he felt, he slipped into the cage and walked to her.

"Um hello, miss? Are you alright?" he asked and the female looked at him in shock. She stared at him and then hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she kept repeating over and over. Naruto had no idea what the lady was talking about or how she was here, but he awkwardly patted her back.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said again, confusing him. Seeing his confusion she continued,

"I'm the reason everyone hates you. Why everyone abuses you. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." she said, shocking him to the core. He stumbled backwards and saw that she slightly flinched.

"W-What do you mean?" he stammered.

"Y-You see I was sealed in your _mother_ before." she started, spitting out _mother_ like it was a venom.

"W-Wait, you know my parents?!" he questioned her. He was going to hear everything first before he came to a conclusion about the so-called terrifying demon.

"H-Hai. You see when you were born, there was a masked man that came and ripped me out of your mother. Your _father_ , " she spat out again, raising his confusion, "split me into two. My Yin and Yang and sealed me within you and another child. Your twin sister to be exact." she said.

"T-T-Twin s-sister. Wait, you mean my father is the Yondaime!?" he said.

"Please wait until I'm finished." she said and he nodded,

"Yes, he is. You see, he was going to use the Shiki Fuin seal killing him in the process, but he changed it last minute and he survived. Your mother had also survived the extraction. I can only believe it is due to her Uzumaki heritage since they had extraordinary healing capabilities. I should know. i was seal in two." she nodded to herself.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. His parents were alive and top it off he had a twin sister?! The first thing that came to his mind was that they though he was a demon, but then his sister also held some of the Kyuubi.

"So you're telling me that they are alive?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I understand if you don't believe me-"

"I believe you." he said and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Y-You believe me? Why?" she asked.

From what she saw from the humans, they had never liked her, resulting in the hatred that was directed to her young host. No child should have ever go through what he did, which was why she felt sorry.

"Hai. I can tell you aren't lying. I guess jiji knows huh?" he said in a depressed tone.

"Oh no. That old monkey doesn't know. The only person that knows about their survival is your godfather, Jiraiya. They had left saying that they were going to help her train with my chakra. Your sister has my Yang halve, the light half, while you have my Yin half, the dark half. They believed that the half she has would be easier to control. Too bad its my Yin half that's the easier one." she grinned and even he had to laugh at that.

"Really? How so?" he asked.

"You see Yin is the spiritual part of your chakra. Chakra is the combination of both your physical and spiritually energy. The yang half is the physical part, where as the Yin and the spiritual, making this half much more co-operative since logically I would know that working with you would benefit me greatly instead of working against you." she explained and he nodded.

"Besides, i think I'll strengthen your Yin release." she said.

"Strengthen it?"

"You see, because you have my Yin half sealed here, you automatically have Yin release. By strengthening it, you can do things that people have never do before."

"What can Yin release do?" he asked rather curiously.

"Yin release is based on your mind. Fields like genjutsu, medical ninjutsu and sealing would be fields you would excel in. Though you are naturally talented from what I can see through your life." she smiled, remembering how the boy in front of her had taught himself how to read and write and a few weeks ago had began hunting for food.

"Oh. I read a book on sealing in the library yesterday. I actually quite enjoyed it. " he said, remembering the amazing things a person could do with seals.

"Of course. You are an Uzumaki after all." she giggled. "The Uzumakis were well known for their sealing prowess. As i was saying, you would also be able to do similar mind techniques like the Yamanaka, but with less difficulty. You would also be able to use telekinesis and maybe even flight." she nodded.

"Really!?" he said, with stars in his eyes.

"Yup!" she said and then there was an awkward silence as Naruto digested all the information he had just gained.

"Do I have someone who was suppose to take care of me besides my so-called godfather? Or did they not even do that?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You also have a godmother. Tsuande Senju." she said and before he said anything she continued, "Don't hate her. She was lied to. She was told that you died during the sealing. There was this cripple old man that was telling you like he was mocking you and that you'll be his perfect weapon." she said.

"R-Really? She thinks I'm dead?" he said.

"Yup. I could tell that she loved you. I remember him saying that she was too annoying since she demanded to see your corpse and even did a medical scan. Too bad the stupid guy didn't account for me to hear everything. She doesn't know that your parents are alive either." she said and he began thinking over the information given to him.

"Well, they're not my parents and that man isn't my godfather. I'll forgive my twin since she didn't really have a choice." he nodded to himself and the Kyuubi smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Say I never asked you your name." he said turning to her.

"Oh, my name is Hikari. Its nice to finally met you Naruto!" she beamed and brought him into a hug.

"Its nice to met you too Hikari-nee." he smiled and then he remembered something.

"Say nee-chan, do you know how I got here?" he asked and she internally squealed at him calling her nee-chan.

"Oh yes! You found something extraordinary! You're lucky that you found that. I've been alive for so long so I know." she boasted,

"The nanites that were injected to your body had began a diagonitic scan and repairing all your damage organs. It should be done by now thanks to my chakra. You were found by some ANBU and when you wake up, you'll be in the hospital. You can tell the old monkey about me and what I told you, but I believe you shouldn't tell him about your bracelet."

 _"_ _Hikari is indeed correct."_ they heard and looked around for a source. From behind them they saw a face of a person, but it seemed like just their image.

"Serena? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

 _"It is I indeed. Hikari is right in telling you to not tell anyone of my existence. It will make them wary and from what I understand, they fear things they don't understand."_ she said.

"How will I be able to talk to you then?"

 _"I have synchronized with your brain. Just as you can talk to Hikari telepathically, you can do the same with me."_ and he nodded.

"You should be walking up soon Naruto. Good luck!" Hikari said as he faded out of his mindscape.

As he opened his eyes, he came face to face with the white ceiling of the hospital. He groaned as he began to sit up and saw that the Hokage was there was well as a Dog masked ANBU. He could easily say that that ANBU was his favorite.

"Naruto? Are you alright? The ANBU felt a spike of your chakra and it helped them find you." the Hokage said in a concerned voice.

Naruto looked at him a smiled as he gave him a hug.

"Naruto? Is everything alright?" Sarutobi asked hugging him back.

"Jiji." he started in a defeated tone that brought warning signals to both men that were there,

"I know who my parents are." they both visably tensed and he could see the old man's eyes widden and he was pretty sure that the ANBU was as well.

"Naruto I kn-"

"I don't hate you." he said and gave them a sad smile, "But they didn't love me jiji."

"Of course they did Naruto both your pa-"

"They abondanded me." he simple said, making them look at him for further explanation.

"W-What do you mean?" Inu asked.

"My parents are alive and I have a twin sister." he said, dropping the bomb, greatly shocking them both.

"Naruto where did you get this from." Sarutobi asked.

So he began telling them about his encounter with the female Kyuubi and how she saw everything and how a crippled man told his godmother that he was dead. At first they were skeptical that he met the Kyuubi, but he had reassured them that she meant no harm.

"Danzo." Hiruzen growled.

"I-I can't believe sensei would do that." the Inu masked said, sitting down from the shock.

"Sensei? Was my sperm donar your sensei?" he asked innocently and they both laughed at how he said it.

"Yes, he was. But now I'm ashamed of him." he shook his head.

"And Jiraiya knew of all of this? I can't believe this." he said, hurt that another student of his would betray him.

"Jiji, do you think you can tell my godmother that I'm alive? I want to met her. Oh and please don't tell Jiraiya or anyone that the Namikazes are alive." he pleaded.

Hiruzen nodded and biting his thumb he did some hand signs and then 'poof' a small monkey appeared.

"Hey there Hiruzen, something you need?" he asked.

"Yes, I need you to tell Tsuande that she is to come back tot the village immediately. I will not tolerate her refusal. Tell her it has to deal with a lie about her godson being dead and that she shouldn't tell anyone, even Jiraiya." he said, his anger was visibly seen.

The poor monkey gulped and 'poofed' away. There was silence as the they tried to digested the information a bit more.

"No wondered Hikari-nee calls you monkey boy." Naruto broke it, getting a chuckle from both men.

"So you said that your half would be easier to control? Will...Hikari help you with that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course I will! My otouto will be the strongest there is out there!" she exclaimed.

"She said yes." he merely stated and they nodded.

"Also since I have her Yin half, I'll have Yin release. She said she was going to strengthen them so I could do Yin techniques easier. Something like a...Yamanaka?" he asked.

"Really?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yup! My nee-chan is the best!" he exclaimed.

"Do you know the techniques that you'll be able to do? If you'd like, i could have a Yamanaka help you with it?" Hiruzen asked, deciding enough was enough and that it was time Konoha learned personally why he was called the 'God of Shinobi'.

"That would be a good idea. But not now. I'll have to teach you a couple things first."

"Hikari-nee said that she needed to teach me some basics so not now. But thanks jiji." Naruto replied.

"I could help you with your shinobi training as well." Inu suggested, looking at the Hokage for permission, which was granted.

"Really!? Thanks Inu-nii-san!" he excl;aimed, hugging the ANBU.

"No problem." he smiled behind his mask(s) and ruffled his hair.

"Well jiji, I don't really like hospitals, so I'm going to go now." he said as he got off bed.

"Of course, you are free to go." he smiled, and Inu ruffled his hair.

"See ya jiji. Bye Inu-nii-san!" he yelled and ran out of the window.

They both laughed and when he was out of site, they became serious.

"When do you think they'll return? You know if they had just randomly appeared, I would have died from a heart attack." Hiruzen said.

"I believe when the genin graduations are going to be held. Are you going to give sese- I mean Namikaze-san his position back." Kakashi, otherwise known as Inu said with disgust.

"Oh no I will not!" Hiruzen protested.

"Hm, if Tsuande agrees to return, then I think I'll appoint her as the Gondaime Hokage. Nobody would protest if she did." he scratched his chin.

"Right. I believe that not many shinobi would see them in good light after they hear about everything. It makes you wonder why they didn't just teach her here." Kakashi asked as they headed out of the hospital.

"A stupid reason probably. They are stupid people." he grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Naruto had reached the small apartment that the Sandaime had given after he was kicked out of the orphanage, he had scampered on to his bed. Serena had told him that she was going to tell him her purpose and he couldn't wait!

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back within his mindscape. In front of Hikari's cage to be exact. In front of him he saw Hikari standing there with a smile on her face and Serena, or an image face of her.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Hikari asked him.

"Just one thing, how do I change the place to look better?" he asked as she pulled him into her lap and sat him down.

"Well its your mind silly. You just have to think it of course!" she giggle at his embarrassed pout.

"Okay then. Here I go." he said and closed his eyes.

The mindscape instantly transformed into a beautiful green scenery. There was a small forest at the side, flowers surrounded their area, as it was a clearing with the softest grass.

The biggest change was that there was a cage anymore as the seal had gone around Hikari's wrist like a bracelet.

When he finished, he opened his eyes, he was satisfied with what he had done and looked at his older sister, only to see her hand covering her mouth, trying to hold back her tears, but was failing miserably.

He though it was a bad sign and began to panic. He didn't want her to hate him now!

"D-Do you not like it? I-I can change it-" but he was cut off as she hugged him tightly.

"No. This is beautiful! No one has ever done this for me." she smiled.

"Thank you. For trusting me and giving me a chance." she said and he smiled.

"Its alright nee-chan. Besides you did a lot more for me anyways." he said and then turned his attention to Serena

"Sorry for the wait Serena. Now can you tell me about this purpose?" he asked her.

 _"Yes, Naruto-sama."_ she said.

"-sama?" both fox and boy said at the same time.

 _"The scientist that have created me have done so for the sole purpose to preserve their knowledge and technology. As you have found me, you are my new master and host as well. That is my purpose."_ she stated.

"So, you're going to do what?...Like download the information into my brain?" Naruto joked as Hikari giggled.

 _"Precisely."_ she said, making their jaws drop.

"WHAT!?"

 _"As I have already synchronized with your brain and since its already time for you to fall asleep, I shall begin the process immediately."_ she said.

"Wait hold on a minute!" Hikari exclaimed,

"This won't hurt him right?" she asked sternly.

 _"The nanites as well as your chakra that I have noticed heals Naruto-sama at an extraordinary rate, will bring the pain to a minimum."_ Serena said.

"Alright then. I'll start strengthening your Yin release." Hikari exclaimed.

"Okay then. You can start now Serena. But quick question. Am i suppose to create all of the things?" he asked as he had a secret liking of creating new things.

 _"Yes whenever you would like to."_ she answered. _"Beginning downloading process now."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the stack of paperwork in front of him. Oh how much he hated the pile of evil in front of him. But right now he can only think about Naruto's situation. It had been two days since it was revealed to him and Kakashi that the Namikaze family was alive, the betray of his student Jiraiya and Danzo.

Right now, the only ones who knew were the three of them (him, Kakashi and Naruto) and he wasn't planing on telling anyone else anytime soon. Maybe only Tsunade since she needed to know. He had talked to the boy again yesterday to see if he was alright and was surprised and proud of him when he said he wouldn't hate his twin sister. Even he believed that the girl had done nothing wrong...unless she was a complete spoiled brat that is.

It had also been a day since he sent his message to Tsuande. He had wrote down that she had better be discreet when she was coming back. He didn't really want Jiraiya to see her angry, because then there would be questions. He just hoped she wouldn't make a scene.

Suddenly, the entire village had been swept by a wave of killing intent that people could have sworn was worse than the Kyuubi's. Almost all heads turned to the Red Light District where Naruto lived in fear, but when they heard the rumbling coming from the front gates, they turned their attention there. Two human and a pig were seen rushing past everyone heading straight to one place: the Hokage Tower, where most of the killing intent was directed.

Hiruzen began sweating bullets and banged his head on his desk. He heard yelling from down stairs and it continued until his front door was broken down. He gulped and had sent prayer after prayer thanking God that the person in front of him wasn't angry at him but another person. He would have prayer for the person's soul, but...

This was Danzo. The world would be better off without him.

"H-Hello there Tsunade. I'm glad you came. We have much to discuss." he said calmly, waving the ANBU away. He looked at her once more and averted his gaze.

"You've got a lot of explaining sensei." she hissed, blazing anger was seen in her eyes.

It was official.

Tsuande Senju was royally pissed.

There would be a lot explaining.

In the form of rolling heads.


	12. Konoha's Prided Inventor 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up the next day feeling slightly different. Stretching and yawning, the events of what happened yesterday had dawn into him.

"Hikari-nee?" he questioned.

"Yes otouto?"

 _'So yesterday wasn't a dream!'_ he exclaimed

"*giggles*Hai, it wasn't a dream. Serena is also here."

 _"Good morning Naruto-sama. I see you've awoken from your slumber."_

 _"Serena! I'm so-"_ and stopped mid sentence when he sudden had all this information in his head. He had never knew any of these, but all of them were amazing.

 _"I believe you have noticed the new knowlegde?"_

"Yes. I have. The Golden Ages were simple amazing." he said, as he got out of his bed to get ready for the day.

 _"Compare to now, yes they are."_ she replied.

He nodded and reviewed everything he now knew all of a sudden. He felt smarter but knew that a lot of the things that he needed to built, they didn't have it in this age. He would have to use chakra and sealing as a substitute.

"I strengthened your Yin release. Why don't you try something small to test it?" he heard Hikari tell him as he ate his breakfast.

 _'What do you think I should do?'_ he asked.

"Try levitating your spoon." she pointed out to the spoon he was using to eat his cereal. He placed his spoon on the table and stared at it for a long time.

 _'Um...nee-chan? How do I start?'_ he asked shyly, getting a laugh.

"Just thinking about levitating it." she answered.

He nodded and stuck his hand out in front of the spoon. He concentrated on the spoon and soon enough, the spoon levitated up into the air.

 _'Yatta! I did it! Did you see nee-chan!? Did ya!?'_ he happily exclaimed.

"Yes, I did! I'm so proud of you otouto!" Hikari cheered him on happy with his accomplishment.

But their celebrations were halted when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto paused, and looked at the door. Half of him felt scared of opening the door.

 _'Should I open it? Is it safe?'_ he asked.

 _"The person standing outside the door is the very same person that was with you at the hospital yesterday. You had a positive relationship with him, prompting me to believe that he means you no harm."_ Serena's voice rang out through his head.

 _'Thanks Serena.'_ he smiled and went to open the door and sure enough there stood one of his favourite ANBU, Inu-nii-san as he like to call him.

"Inu-nii-san! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, making the teen chuckle behind his mask.

"Hokage-sama has called you to his office." he ruffled the boy's hair,

"Are you ready?"

"Yup! Just finished breakfast." he answered an then brightened up.

"Look at this!" he said and dragged the ANBU to his table. He repeated his previous action and soon enough, the ANBU saw the levitating spoon.

"Its cool isn't it?" Naruto said proudly and proceed to put on his clothes. Inu or Kakashi was rooted at his place, shocked at what the little boy did.

 _'So this is what the Kyuubi gave him.'_ he nodded, _'It could be quite useful.'_ he thought at all the possibilities the technique could be used and laughed, _'I'd know the Naras would die for anything like this.'_

"I'm ready!" Naruto said, wearing a plain yellow shirt and black shorts and without further ado, Kakashi shushined them to the front door of the Hokage's office

...or what was left of it.

Naruto looked at the door that had been blown out of its frame. He cautiously peered inside and saw that his jiji was inside, sitting on his desk, looking very pale, a nervous black haired woman that oddly carried a _pig_ of all things with her and the last person was a blonde haired woman that had a very angry expression, her hands crossed.

It looked like they were all waiting for someone. Someone he believed to be himself. So, thanks to his Inu-nii-san's light push, he stepped inside the room, gaining everyone's attention. He noticed the blonde haired woman looked like she was about to cry.

"Um..." he honestly had no idea what to say.

He was somewhat sure that the woman in front of him was his godmother and it wasn't like he had anything against her. He just didn't know who to start the conversation.

"Hokage-sama, I've brought Naruto Uzumaki has requested." Inu said, breaking the ice.

No sooner were those words said, did the blonde woman pounce on him and gave him a fierce hug, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over, getting his shirt wet with her tears. Naruto wasn't any better.

Here was a person who was willing to take care of him, even after his own family abandoned him. Despite being told he had died, she had checked over his dead corpse, a dead corpse for heavens sake and when she was told that she was lied to, still came rushing back.

As both blondes cried, the three onlookers watched the scene with a sad smile. Hiruzen had a meeting to attend to soon. He was going to clean up house alright.

"Well, I suppose you both know who each other are, but for formalities sake, Naruto this is Tsunade Senju, your godmother." he said, clearing his throat, catching their attention.

"Its nice to met you." he smiled at her, which she returned, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Its nice to met you too Naruto." she said, "I was told everything, if you don't mind." and he shook his head negative.

Tsunade still couldn't believe that Minato and Kushina had abandoned their child for the most stupidest reason, as well as Jiraiya not bothering to return o the village to check up on his godson.

She was beyond furious when she was told that Danzo showed her a dead corpse using a jutsu to convince her. In all her life, Tsunade never expected that THE Kyuubi would help her in her life like this.

"I wanted to that the Kyuubi as well." she said, still crouching down to his eye level. "Thank you, for everything."

"Her name's Hikari and she's my new Onee-chan!" Naruto said proudly, shocking both woman.

"She also said that she knew that you wanted to take care of me and that she's the one that suppose to be thanking you." he said, after staying quite for a bit. Tsunade nodded and then turned her attention to her sensei with a glare.

"I'm adopting him as my son and you're not going to say anything, understood!?" she said fiercely, making the old man smile, along with Kakashi and the black haired lady. Naruto looked at her, eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You want to adopt me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

All his time during the orphanage, it was his dream to be adopted and be a part of a loving family, but the matron would always lock him up on adoption day, saying he would scare away the parents.

When he found out the reason why he was so hated, he knew he would never get adopted and he felt even worse when he found out that his parents had left him. But her was a woman, one of the strongest in the village, willing to adopt him.

"I-I can call you 'kaa-san'?" he asked in a small tone, shrinking a bit. Tsunade's eyes soften as she picked him up. She could tell that he was denied so much in life. It wasn't fair!

"Of course you can!" she said to him.

"Kaa-san!" he exclaimed, bringing her into a tight embrace and Tsunade could feel a deep warmth through her chest when he called her that. Tears running don both their faces, they hugged again.

Not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment, but not wanting to be late for his meeting, Hiruzen cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"As much as it warms this old man to see you both reunited, or united again, I have a meeting to get to, so Tsunade, I need you to sign these papers to legally adopt him." he said handing her some papers,

"Um, kaa-san?" Naruto asked shyly, making Tsunade wanting to coo at his adorableness.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" she smiled, making him pout.

"I wanted to change my name." he said, surprising them.

"I don't want anything to do with them at all and I think if I take another name, it'll help alot." he said, looking down at the ground.

"That would be a good idea. Today, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze died and some else was reborn." Hiruzen said sagly.

"What will you change your name too?" he asked.

"What do you think Kaa-san?" he asked

"Hm, why not think of it together so it'll be something you'll like." she said.

They though for a couple moments and said,

"Asura." surprising both of them as well as the others.

"Well what do you know. You even have the same taste in names." Hiruzen laughed, happy that the boy he saw as his own was finally getting the happiness he deserved.

"Asura Senju then. I like the name. It has a nice ring to it." Tsuande said, scooping him up in her arms as she wrote down that name.

"I presume you're staying in the village? The medical program you wanted can be arranged." he asked.

"Medical program?" Naruto asked in confusion, as he was still in his new mother's embrace, as she signed the papers with her other hand.

"I wanted to create a program where people learn to become combat medic. Then each team would have a medic to heal them, encase something went wrong on the mission." Tsunade explained.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Why didn't you think about it jiji? And they call you the professor." he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I know right. Sensei, you're way past your time. Its said that old people tend to lose their memories at old age. It looks like the 'God of Shinobi' can't even escape that huh?" she smirked as both laughed at the old man's gaping face as he muttered about disrespectful blondes.

"Anyways, here sensei. Asura is officially my child and my heir." she declared, giving him the papers,

"Asura, I'd like to introduce you to my student, Shizune. She'll be another older sister to you. Shizune, this is Asura Senju, formally Uzumaki or Namikaze, doesn't matter since they're both idiotic buffoons." she huffed.

"Hello there Asura. Its nice to met you." the black haired woman, now identified as Shizune called out to him.

"Hello there Shizune, its nice to met you too!" he said cheerfully.

"Well then, I have to leave. I believe you have to be somewhere as well Inu." Hiruzen addressed the teen.

"Hai. Congratulations Na-Asura. Ja nae." he said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"That's so cool. If I learned that, I bet I could out run mobs." Asura said, absent mindly, not seeing or feeling the killing intent that both woman were leaking at the poor old man.

"Asura," Tsunade said, giving him a wicked grin, as she cracked her knuckles, "Please tell me more about these 'mobs' you were talking about."

 _"I believe Asura-sama has found a wonderful family."_

"You and I both Serena." Hikari said as they viewed the mass destruction in the village through Asura, curtsy to his new mother.

xxxxxxxxx

Senju Compound

Shizune, Tsuande and her new son, Asura Senju had just arrived at their home. Tsuande looked at the at the large luxurious compound. Even though she hadn't been there for so long, there were people who kept it well kept.

"Welcome to your new home sochi!" she said, still holding her new son.

She didn't know that having a child would feel so warm. She saw how he felt a bit guarded when they left the office so she shushined tot he compound. His boy was so small and so fragile, she felt no she knew that if she didn't do something for him now, he would be a broken soul and from what her sensei told her about him, he didn't deserve to be broken.

Asura, looked at his new house with amazement. It was so beautiful probably due to the greenery and the gardens were simple lavishing. As they walked through the compound, he saw a simple pond at the side. When he entered the house thought, now that was a different story. In one word, the place was breathtaking.

"Wow." he muttered, getting a giggle from both his mother and his sisters.

"I take it you like it?" Tsunade smiled.

"Like it? I love it!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around as he ran around the place. Tsunade laughed as she finally saw a bit of the cheerful and bubbly child that her sensei had told her about.

"Thats good. I'll have you pick any room you want." she said, taking his hand and bringing him upstairs.

"I'll start on breakfast." Shizune said and left with Tonton in her arms.

Asura saw so many many rooms and was happy he got to pick whatever one he wanted. He entered a room and immediately felt drawn to it. It was large and very spacious. It had a shelf and a desk at the side and a beautifully designed bed.

"Can I have this one?" he asked.

"Don't you want to look at more rooms?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope! I like this one." he said and she smiled.

"Then you'll have this one, but I'll design it okay?" she said ruffling his hair as he nodded yes.

"Well, its morning right now. Did you have any breakfast?" she asked him as they made their way downstairs

"I already ate." he replied, still looking around.

"Well to bad. I want to get to know you more, so you're eating again." she said and threw him over her shoulder as she marched downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Asura sat in front of the cage of his sister. It was night time now and Tsunade had already fully designed his room that day. How she did it so fast, he would never know. But he loved it. Most of his room was blue and it gave the room a look he loved.

They had talked so much during breakfast, where he learned that Shizu-nee as he began to call her, was a great cook. Jiji had came later that evening to see them all settled down and even had dinner with them.

It was really funny seeing his kaa-san and jiji say about the Namikaze and their former teammate/student.

Right now though, Hikari said that she had a surprise for him, so he had came in to his mindscape.

"Onee-chan? Is everything alright?' he asked, looking at the forest. He had changed his mindscape into a forest and it was something his sister loved.

"Ah, Asura! You're here!" she exclaimed happily, emerging from the forest and gave him a tight hug.

 _"I too am here Asura-sama."_ and image of Serena's face appeared.

"What's this surprise that you were talking about nee-chan?" he asked as they settled down and sat on the grass.

"You see Serena and I here were speaking and we heard how you didn't want to have anything to do with the Namikazes right?" she asked and he nodded,

"Well, the nanites insides your body help shape you and Sernea here said that she could write your DNA altogether. We just need another person't DNA sequence to do it and I was thinking that Tsunade might want to have you biologically related to her." she smirked at his gaping face.

"I-Is that true Serena?' he asked

 _"Yes. I would only command the nanites in your body currently, though you won't be awake during the procedure. It is a 100% success rate."_ she confirmed. Asura though about it. On one hand, he could be free of being a Namikaze altogether but what if she didn-

"Stop all the negative thoughts would you!" Hikari's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "She loves you Asura, just like her own flesh and blood. Don't think horrible tings alright? You more than anyone deserves to be happy." she said softly, making him nod.

"By the way, can you make it so I still have my Uzumaki DNA? I like it." he said.

 _"When I scanned your mother, I detected some Uzumaki DNA within her. I would be able to strength it if that's what you would like me to do."_ Serena said after pausing for a bit.

"Yeah, I believe its because she's Hashirama's granddaughter. She's related to Mito, whose an Uzumaki." Hikari revealed.

"So I should go now? Oh, how do I explain it to her?" he asked.

"Just tell her the truth. You need to be honest with her." Hikari shrugged, "Oh and let me take over once, I have a gift for her." she yelled after him as he faded out of the mindscape, but not before he nodded a yes to her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was sitting in the living, a bottle of sake in her hand with papers in her left. her sensei had given her some details that the council had written up about the medical program she was going to start up soon. Se heard footsteps coming towards her and saw that Asura was walking to her looking a bit nervous.

"Asura? I though you had already fallen asleep. Is there something wrong?" she asked, pulling him up to her lap.

"Umm, kaa-san, there's something you need to know..." he said and taking a deep breath, he began telling her how he found Serena and how she had injected nanites into his body and how she told him he had become the heir to the knowledge of the Golden Ages. Then he told her how she said that she could write his DNA to match hers. At the end of his tale, Tsunade was beyond shocked and thrilled at the idea that he could share her DNA.

"Y-You wouldn't mind?' he asked shyly, making her coo at how cute he was.

"Of course not. You see Asura-chan, there's something about me that you don't know. After a mission that went horribly wrong, I couldn't give birth any child." she said softly as she stroke his hair. Asura for his part was shocked at this information.

"I'm sorry kaa-san." he mubbled.

"Its alright sochi. Now yo understand why I'd like to do that?" he said and he nodded into her chest. "So, when are we going to start?" she smiled.

"Um, Hikari wants to talk to you." he said and with out warning, his eyes turned crimson red.

"Hello Tsunade." a kind female voice came out of her. Tsunade almost dropped the boy but caught him last minute.

"God don't do that all of a sudden!" she exclaimed, making the demonness chuckle.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to personally thank you for looking after my otouto." she said bowing slightly.

"He is my son. What did you think." she said, "Besides, I'm the one that should be thanking you." she said.

"Anyways, the reason I wanted to speak to you, was to give you a gift." she said and without warning, she placed a finger on the sannin's forehead and pulsed some of her chakra into it.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"Drop the genjustu around you. Trust me." she said and having an idea of what had happened, she dropped it. Grabbing a mirror that was nearby, she gasped. Instead of seeing her scrawny ugly self, she saw that she looked 25 and even felt stronger. She looked at her red eyed son who was grinning.

"I told you to trust me." she grinned, "Once again, thanks!" and then the red eyes turned back to blue.

"Kaa-san? You like the present onee-chan gave you?" he asked and she hugged him fiercely. She let go of him and looked at him straight in the eyes with a wide smile and asked,

"So, when do we start?"


	13. Konoha's Prided Inventor 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Two Months Later**

It had been two months since Tsunade's return and Asura's change. He was still a blonde, but instead was a paler shade, like his mothers. his eyes turned from sky blue to forest green. The reason being that while he was training, they had discovered that he had the Wood release Bloodline as well as the Nidaime's naturally affinity for water.

What was surprising though, was that not only did Naruto gain the wood release blood line, but so did Tsuande. They had theorized that Hikari's chakra might have jump started it. She was worried that some one would find out and place him endanger, which was why she told no one except Hiruzen, Shizune-who was already there- and Kakashi who had joined their little circle.

She had actually made sure he didn't leave the compound for the past two months, wanting to get to know him and make his life as comfortable, as well as keep him safe.

Asura had began his training in his new home. The Senju compound had a large training ground and a vast number of scrolls. Hikari and Serena had put together a training regime he was working on to improve. He wanted to graduate early and at least be jounin level when _they_ arrived, if not ANBU.

His mother and new sister also helped when he said he wanted to learn about medical ninjutsu, which they began banging chakra control into him. He was steadily getting there, thanks to Hikari regulating her chakra.

He also had another sensei by the name, Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi was someone that helped him with his Yin release abilities, which the old man dubbed a kekkei genkai and he was coming along great. He liked his sensei too, since he wasn't those people hated him for Hikari.

He was even training with Kakashi, who he learned was Inu's real name. He had helped him with his ninjutsu and overall shinobi training from time to time. He even told him the trick to use the shadow clone jutsu, which helped in speeding up his training.

He decided that it would help him in training in the art of sealing. It was something that fascinated him an he needed to learn it. He wondered why people said it was difficult, since it came so naturally to him, but then his mother explained to him that he had Uzumaki blood running throught him and told him the history of Uzumakis and how her grandmother was an Uzumaki too, as well as the first Jinchuriki of Hikari.

She then lead him to a private and secret room and showed him everything her grandmother kept locked away from Uzushio, after it fell. She said he was free to use all, to which he was grateful.

Right now, Asura was just walking around the village, the first time he did for the past two months.

 _"Asura-sama, I have some disturbing news concerning your new friend Hinata Hyuuga."_ he heard Serena's voice ring through his head.

 _'What is it Serena?'_ he asked, remembering his first friend from the day he had left the hospital, after the revelations.

 **Flashback**

Asura-as Naruto-had just left the hospital as he tried to wrap his head around the things he was just told. He still couldn't believe it, thinking it was some sort of cruel joke or genjutsu, but Hikari had reassured him, saying that regretfully it was true. Just then, he saw three boy picking on a younger girl, about his age.

"Eyes Freak!"

"Spoil weirdo!"

"Weakling!"

Were all the mean things they were saying to her, as she looked down and cried. Having enough of their idiocy and was already anger from before, he walked up to them and pushed them away

"Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled, making them look at him. Instantly, they recognized him.

"Hey, you're the boy that my parents said to stay away from." one of them said.

"Yeah, they say you're a freak." the second said

"I guess all freaks stay together huh?" the last stated and they all ganged into beating him.

Surprisingly though, Naruto felt stronger and more flexible, as he dodged their punches and countered with his own. The three boy, beaten, had ran away crying. He turned to the girl, who looked at him with relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, crouching down next to her.

"Y-Yes, t-thank y-you." she stuttered, still eyeing the boy that single handedly defeated them.

"Don't listen to what they say. I bet you're really strong!" he exclaimed, in an attempt to cheer her up

"T-Thank you." she smiled, brightening a bit.

"You know, you should have done something. I mean I wouldn't let them walk all over me like that. The name's Naruto by the way." He said, sticking out his hand.

"I didn't want to hurt them. H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." she answered, shaking it. "Do you not have a last name?" she asked.

"Not one I'm proud of anymore. I'm an orphan." he said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry." she panicked, not wanting to upset him, but he just waved it off.

"Its fine. You should stand up for yourself though. Even if you didn't want to hurt them." he said and then shyly asked, "Ne, Hinata, do you want to be my friend?" he asked and had practically see her beam with happiness.

"I'd love to. I don't really have many friends." she smiled.

"Neither do I, my first friend."

 **End of Flashback**

They had been friends since, though he would secretly send a shadow clone to go met her, with out his mother's knowledge. He even told her about his transformation which she agreed to keep his secret.

 _"There seems to be people plotting to kidnap her. Would you want me to play it for you?"_ she asked.

 _'Yes, please.'_ he nodded and then heard the incoming message.

 _"...do you understand? The Hyuuga heiress must be captured in all costs. That's the only reason I agreed for a treaty to begin with. You'll be invited as a guest so wait until they're all asleep, understood?" a man was whispering._

 _"Hai Raikage-sama." another man answered._

 _"Good. Once we have the Byakugan in our possession, then Kumo would be the strongest village-"_

 _'Serena cut the recording, I don't want to hear anymore.'_ he said in disgust as she cut it off.

"Such disgust! How could they even think of those things, to a young child no less!" Hikari ranted at the back of his mind.

 _"What shall you do with this Asura-sama?"_ Serena asked.

Now this got the blonde thinking. He couldn't just go tot he old man and tell him, that'll mean that he would reveal Serena, and he didn't want anyone to know about her. So far they just believed him to be wearing a plain old bracelet. Straightening up, an idea came in mind.

 _'I know exactly what I'll do.'_ he said and walked straight back home.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his office battle his life long enemy: paper work until he heard a knock on the door. Coming in was an ANBU wearing a Neko mask carrying a scroll.

"Hokage-sama, there was this scroll that was dropped off earlier. It was addressed to you." she said handing him the scroll. Frowning, he opened it and his eyes widened as he read each sentence.

"Neko, where exactly did it come from?" he asked.

"We don't know. It was dropped off at the front desk and then the person left." she replied, wondering what was inside the scroll, "Hokage-sama?"

"The scroll says that there will be a kidnapping at the Hyuuga compound late at night. They said it would be the Hyuuga heiress, so they could be used for breeding purposes. The ambassador of Kumo shall be the kidnapper." he revealed, shocking the ANBU.

"Do you think it'll really happen? Kumo is here for a treaty." she asked.

"You can never be too sure." he said, eyeing the scroll and wondering where exactly it came from.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" she asked

"I want a tea of ANBU surrounding the Hyuuga compound and the shinobi on patrol to be on high alert. We won't take any chances." he said.

"Shall we inform Lord Hiashi?"

"No. Like you said, we don't know if it'll happen, so just station the ANBU there." he said and she nodded ad shushined away.

 _'I wonder who it is?'_ he though as he turned his attention to the ever growing pile of paper work.

 **Outside the Hokage's Office**

Asura had listen into the conversation that the Hokage had with Serena's scanners and was pleased with the result. At least the old man had listen to him, or the scroll in this sense. He just hoped everything would turn out alright.

 _"Don't worry Asura-sama, I'm sure everything will be alright."_ Serena tried to sound reassuring.

"She's right otouto. Now go scurry home. Your kaa-san would be worried." HIkari reminded him. Paling at his mother's scary face and temper, he ran all the way home.

Unknowingly altering the fate of a was-to-be fate praising Hyuuga.

 **One Month Later**

One month had past since the incident and Asura was happy that the Kumo ambassador was caught in the act. His friend had been saved and it was all because of him...well more like Serena, but he did feel proud of it. Which was why he had sent multiple clones with their own Serena clones to gather more information and had sent them all to the Hokage as scrolls.

He was surprised at the amount of corruption that was in the village, and although he didn't really like the villagers, he did like it when they were busted. It had become quite entertaining for him.

As for Hinata, her mother had given birth a week ago and she had a new baby sister! Her mother had difficulty giving birth, but had luckily survived due his own mother and her expert skills in medical ninjutsu. he had met Hinata's mother, Hitomi Hyuuga and she was very kind to him and wasn't like the other villagers.

She had thanked him for standing up for her daughter and he had blushed at the thanks. He wasn't quite use to being thanked. She had asked him to come over to their compound from time to time, to which he had at first declined but later on caved in, after she had literally threatened him.

Right now, Asura was on his way to the park with his sister, Shizune. His mother believed that he had been away from society long enough and that, although she didn't like it, he had to interact with people his own age. He didn't have anything against it.

No one knew it was him, so he had a chance at making friends. He just had to remember that his mother told him not to say that he was as Senju. He vaguely remembered her chuckling darkly and saying something about making people regret it, but he didn't comment

In reality, Tsuande had gotten all the clan mothers together the other day and asked each one of them if they had a problem with Naruto, which they thankfully declined. Then she told them about what had happened and told them to keep it a secret.

Mikoto Uchiha herself had actually interacted with the boy before Tsuande came to the village, but she said he distanced himself from her, not wanting to harm her, which melted their hearts. She had arranged for their children to 'met' in the park and play together.

The clan heads and their wives knew that she had adopted him, as it was revealed to only the shinobi side of the council recently. They also knew about his heritage, but not the fact that they were alive.

"Oh look! There's Hinata and Hitomi!" Asura pointed out at the waving mother and blushing daughter. He ran up to them, Shizune not far behind,

"Hello Hinata, Hitomi-san! Its great that you guys are here." he said cheerfully.

"Hello Asura. Its nice to see you again. Why don't you and Hinata go play, alright?" Hitomi smiled.

"Alright, let's go Hinata." he said, grabbing the girl's hand and running to the park, making both females laugh.

"Hello there Hanabi~" Shizune cooed as they both played with the little girl, but also keeping their eyes out for the children.

Asura and Hinata had played for a bit on the swings when he spotted a familiar person walking up to him.

"Hello Asura! Its been so long." she said said hugging him.

"H-Hello Mikoto-san and yes, its been awhile." he said, feeling a bit guilty.

He hadn't seen her for along time and from time to time had seen her looking for him, but he didn't want people to hate the kind woman. He was also told by his mother that the clan heads and their wives knew about everything, but Serena or the fact that Hikari was evil.

"Asura, I want you to met two of my children. This is Sasuke Uchiha and his twin sister, Sayuri Uchiha. Children, this is Asura. You're all the same age." she beamed, motioning her children to move forward.

"Hi, its nice to met you Asura." Sasuke smiled, giving out his hand. Asura was somewhat shocked that the woman wanted her children to befriend him, but shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sasuke, Sayuri." he said, looking at the girl when he said her name.

"Same here Asura." she smiled. "Ne, you want to come play with us? The others are over there." she said, pointing to four other boys.

"Sure!" he smiled, "Come on Hinata." he said, grabbing the girl and the four children went to the others.

"Sasuke, Sayuri, you guys made it." a shaggy brown haired boy, with red fangs and a puppy on his head waved at them.

"Troublesome..." a black haired boy that held it in a pony tail mutter and went back to watching the clouds.

"Who are they?" a plump boy asked in between his bites.

"These are Asura and Hinata. They're going to be playing with us today." Sayuri explained.

"So what do you normally play?" he asked and then noticed a pink haired girl being picked on. "Wait a minute, I'll be back." he said and went to go help her.

"Stupid Forehead girl!"

"Your forehead is so big!"

"I can see myself in it!" the girls laughed at the crying pink haired girl.

"Hey, leave her alone." Asura said, standing in front of her.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do." one of them, the leader he presumed, sneered.

"Well you do look like an ugly girl. I mean, you act like a boy since your too ugly to be a girl right?' he smirked at her gobsmacked face.

He knew this girl. Ami was a tomboy, everyone knew that.

"What did you say?" she yelled and charged at him with a raised fist. Asura just gave her a blank look and then caught it.

"When I said leave, I wasn't asking." he glared at her, tightening her hand as she whimpered in pain. "Leave now!" he exclaimed, using a bit of killing intent, making the other girls gain tears in their eyes and then run away. He let girl of Ami, who too ran away.

He smirked. Kaka-nii would be proud of him for bring out a bit of KI.

Asura turned around and looked at the crying girl, who looked at him, a bit frightened.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, sticking out his hand for her. The girl gentle took it and gave him a small smile.

"T-Thank you." she said shakily.

"No problem. My name is Asura, what's yours?" he asked.

"Sakura." she said, "Those girls were bullying me because of my large forehead." she said sadly.

"Well it doesn't matter. Besides, it makes you look pretty." he smiled, giving her more confidence. "Do you want to play with us?" he asked.

"T-They'll probably make fun of me." she said sadly.

"No they won't. Trust me, okay." he said and she nodded, as he lead the way.

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust him with her life.

And she was right.


	14. Magical Bender Crossover

**Summary:** _Being hit by the killing curse, Serena Potter is believed to be dead. What if she was transported to the Avatar world and found in the Southern Water Tribe?_

 **Prologue**

 **October 31, 1981**

Voldemort grinned a victorious grin as he finally reached Godric's Hallow. He couldn't believe his luck when his little spy had told him that he was made the Secret Keeper for the Potters. It was like they had simply given him their location willingly. Not to mention, the adults had left, leaving Peter in charge of their twins. He frowned a bit, wondering which he should kill. He shook his head and decided he would kill the one with more magic. He saw his ever loyal pet rat standing in front of the door, waiting for him. He knew Peter only pledged his alliance with him due to his cowardliness, but he wouldn't deny that his illegal animagus form was very useful.

"M-M-My L-Lord." the rat stuttered, as he bowed, his head touching the ground. Voldemort had felt something go off and quickly set up anti-apparition wards and anti-port key wards, so he wouldn't be rushed.

"Pettigrew, where are the children?" he asked.

"U-Upstairs My Lord. In t-their room." he whispered, fear coursing his body.

Voldemort had glided his way upstairs, the glee showing on his face. He entered the room where the children were, and couldn't help but laugh. One of them was actually going to be his downfall? Stupidity! Although he wasn't one to listen to prophecies, this one was one Dumbledore had acted upon and coupled with his insanity, he decided to act fast. Upon arriving, the two children looked at him and one of the, Daniel-the red head, had began crying. He grinned at the fact he could cause fear even to the young. However, when he looked at the girl, Serena-the raven head, she seemed to be glaring at him.

"Go 'way! Ba' man!" she yelled at him in a shooing gesture as she crawled to her crying brother. The Dark Lord twitched in anger. How dare she! She was to fear him, just like-

 _'She doesn't fear me.'_ he thought and then grinned, deciding which one he should kill.

Raising his wand, he pointed it the girl, but before he could mutter his favourite curse, he heard yelling from down stairs. Feeling their magical signature, his eyes widened when he felt Dumbledore apart of the people that arrived, that consisted of the Potters and Black. When he felt they were on their way-since he knew he couldn't take on Dumbledore no matter how insane he may be-he muttered,

"Aveda Kaderva."

A green light headed towards the girl, just as the Potters had entered the room. He turned his gleeful look to them and saw the horror on their faces and then shock. Turning-much to his own shock-the girl had made her way in front of her brother and created a barrier around them both. He could feel the curse pushing back and it was too late. The curse deflected and had hit him, destroying his body. He fled, but not before promising pain.

The Potters, Black and Dumbledore had watched in shock as Serena had deflected the killing curse, which was impossible and saw it hit the Dark Lord, who they found out was in their house by the alarms. Peter's betrayal stung. When the curse hit, surprisingly, even though his body was destroyed, they saw his spirit raise from the ashes and seemingly flee. Covering themselves from the backlash, Lily and James ran to their children, but froze mid-step. On the play floor of the children, there was only one child, Daniel Potter.

"J-James...where's Serena?" Lily whispered, dropping to the floor, covering her mouth in shock as tears ran down her cheek. Daniel, having stopped crying, crawled over to his shocked mother. James just stared in shock at the last place he saw his daughter. His daughter, his princess...she couldn't be, no she couldn't!

"So sorry mate." Sirius's voice broke through, his broken voice as the man brought the distraught father and friend into an embrace, Lily's anguished cries echoing in the background.

The Potter family was never the same after that fateful Halloween night.

xxxxxxxxx

Deep within the winter tundra of the South Pole was a small village of people, that lived their lives happily despite the cold climate and habitat. Thoroughly cover in ice and snow, the village could be easily missed if not spotted closely. Inside the village was the family of Chief Hakoda, his lovely wife Kya, their one year old son, Sokka and their newly born daughter, Katara. They were a happy family, well respected by everyone. Unlike a lot of rulers in their time, Hakoda was a very kind and friendly person. He was someone the other warriors looked up to as their leader and followed his instructions without a doubt in their mind.

One evening as the small family was gathered together, Kya had just brought young Katara to sleep and was getting Sokka ready, while his father played with him as she got his stuff. Coming back to where they were, there was sudden a bright light that appeared in front of the family. Hakoda immediately brought his son and wife behind him, believing that they were under attack, but when the light died down, they were not ready to see what was left.

In place of the light was a young girl, the same age as Sokka. She had raven hair and green eyes, that made Hakoda immediately think she was from the Earth Kingdom. Not seeing her a threat, he loosed his stance. The young girl, who only had a blanket with her, then began crying. Her maternal instinct kicking in, Kya ran to the girl and gently rocked her.

"Shush, its alright. Your safe now." she whispered soothing words. The young girl stopped crying and sniffed a bit before looking around.

"Mama? Dada? Danny?" she said struggling to get out of the unknown person's hold, trying to find her family.

Kya's heart went out to the poor girl who seemed lost. She looked at her husband and son, who was looking closely at the mysterious girl in his mother's arms, a girl that wasn't Katara.

"Where did she come from?" Hakoda finally asked aloud.

"It doesn't matter. I don't even think she knows, but I do know that she's lost and doesn't have anyone that would look after her." she said, smiling at the cute little girl, who had finally relaxed in her arms and was now giggling.

She might have met her moments ago, but Kya had completely fallen in love with the girl.

"We can raise her, right?" she said, looking expectantly at her husband.

Hakoda sighed, knowing he couldn't really deny his wife anything. Besides, there were hardly any children the same age as Sokka and Katara, so it would be good for them.

"We can. If her eyes are anything to go by, she's from an allied country. They're doing a lot more in the war then we are. The least we can do is take her in." he nodded and watched as his son crawled over to the mysterious girl with caution.

Kya put her down and the girl smiled brightly at Sokka, who seemed to relax and crawl over to her. Kya looked at the scene with fondness. Her eye then caught on to the blanket the young girl had. Picking it up, she saw something was written on it.

"Serena." she said, looking the blue blanket. Hakoda hovered over her shoulder, children's laughter was heard in the background as he looked at what was in her hand.

"I think its her name." he said. Kya smiled and hummed in agreement. Smiling up at him she said,

"Its a beautiful name for our new daughter."


	15. Magical Bender Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Years had gone by since Serena was adopted by Kya and Hakoda and both parents had never once regretted their decision. Even at a young age, she showed unrivaled intelligence. She was kind and soft spoken and someone Katara had looked up to, much to their happiness. The rest of the village were first skeptical at having an unknown person with the village, despite being a child, but her kindness and cheerful personality had won them over.

Serena herself had actually looked up to her older bother Sokka, who in her opinion had a great sense of humor. Sometimes they would pull pranks together around the village to liven things up a bit. They were harmless and funny, so no one said anything about it. Sokka took his role as a big brother seriously and was happy that she looked up to him. He might not be as intelligent as she was in some areas, but he did make up for it in others like strategies.

A couple weeks after they had adopted Serena, Hakoda and Kya had seen her do strange things. The first time was when Sokka was crying. Kya had came in to give him his milk, but to her shock, Serena seemed to levitate the bottle towards him and placed in his mouth, which he happily drank. There were a lot of other instances were strange things happened, like when she changed her eye color to match theirs or when would change some of the nearby sticks into a toy. Sokka and Katara loved her gift and surprisingly, the rest of the village did as well. They simply believed it had to do with her mysterious past.

When she was five, however, was when her parents were the proudest ad also uneasy. Serena had bended water, actually water, after her grandmother, Gran-Gran had told her stories about the different bending. She though it would be cool to bend water and tried it. They were first amused when she tried it, but then were completely shocked when she actually bended the water. It cemented the belief that she might have some Water Tribe ancestors. They became even prouder when Katara had shown she could water bend as well. Sokka was at first a bit left out, but a talk from his sisters and he felt better, wanting to follow in the footsteps of his father and become a warrior.

When Sokka and Serena were nine and Katara eight, it was the saddest year in their lives and that incident had still affected them many years to come. Their mother, their kind, generous mother was killed in a Fire Nation Raid. They had intel that there was a water bender and believing there to be only one, Kya had lied and told them she was the Water bender, thus protecting her daughters.

The family broke at the her death, but Serena willed herself to be strong, if not for herself than for her family and quickly filled the void their mother left. Katara, wanting to be strong like her sister, picked herself up and helped in any way she could. Sokka, after grieving a bit more, also decided to become strong for his sisters, since he was the eldest an the three of them had one another to lean on. Their mother's death had brought them close. Hakoda would smile from a far when he saw his children pick themselves up. He was defiantly proud of them and knew their mother would be too.

Once things began settling down again, a year and a half after their mother's death, their father and the other warriors of the village had decided to join the war and help the Earth Kingdom. Sokka wanted to go, but he was tasked in looking after his sisters and the village. They waved their father off with smiles, but Serena and Katara felt betrayed. They understood what their father was doing, but they had lost their mother. It felt like they were losing him too.

Seemingly reading their thoughts, this time Sokka cheered them up, saying they all had to train as they were the children of the Chief and it would reflect badly otherwise. Considering they were the eldest in the village and the huge age gap between them and the other children in the village, they decided that they did need to train.

Katara and Serena had practiced their water bending. They didn't have a teacher and so had to teach themselves. It was hard, but they were determined and taught one another what they could do. It was a slow and hard processes, but they never gave up. Sokka, since he wasn't a bender, decided to train his body in combat. There were various weapons that the warriors had left and he decided to use them. He even got his sisters to go on morning runs with him. With their father's departure and their training, they had gotten even closer, closer than they ever were.

Now, the three knew that Serena wasn't related to them by blood. It was something their mother explained to them before she died. Serena always wondered why she was different than her family. They never questioned the bright light that had brought her to them, but it didn't change anything. To Sokka and Katara, Serena was their sister, a sister they could always rely on and count on to be there, someone who always put their needs before her own and they loved her the same. It brought a smile to both parent's hearts that nothing had changed.

It was when Serena and Sokka were eleven and Katara ten, did their lives change...again. The three siblings had finished their chores for the day and their Gran-Gran said they could go off for the day. They immediately went to their secret hideout, where they trained. After learning that the Fire Nation had somehow gathered intel on their tribe for a water bender, Serena and Katara were both determined that they never show their water bending out in public's view. It was too dangerous and they didn't want to get caught by a Fire Nation raid again. Their mother sacrificed her life so they could live, they didn't want to waste it.

As they were in the middle of their training, a burst of fire had appeared right in front of them. Believing it to be a fire bender, Sokka immediately stood in front of his sisters in a protective stance. Instead, however, they saw a bird. A fire bird to be exact and it had a letter in its beak. They looked at it closely, wondering what they should do. Serena, having a pull towards the strange bird, got out of Sokka's protective wall and began walking towards it.

"No Serena! It could be dangerous, get back." Sokka exclaimed, but she ignored him.

She crouched down besides the bird and looked it in the eye. The bird looked at her and dropped the letter on the ground. It then trilled a beautiful tone.

"That was lovely." Katara said from behind her, as she felt safe if Serena was there. Sokka himself crept near them, ready to attack at any moment.

"I know this might sound weird, but it feels like I know him, like I've met him before." she whispered, stroking the bird.

"Doesn't it burn?" Katara asked and she shook her head.

 _'You are correct. I've known you as a baby, though I remember you with green eyes, not blue.'_ she heard something speak from what she believed in her head.

"Did you just talk to me in my head?" she exclaimed, getting a gaping looking from Sokka and an awed one from her sister.

 _'I did indeed Serena. My name is Fawkes. Its a pleasure to met you again safe and sound.'_ he said to her again.

"Well, you already know my name. These are my siblings Katara and Sokka." she said pointing to each one of them.

Katara, getting over her initial fear, reached out to pet the strange bird. A nod from her sister gave her a push. A small smile formed as she petted the beautiful bird. Sokka sat besides them, but was still on alert.

"What is he saying?" Sokka asked.

"Apparently he knew me from when I was a baby. He asked why my eyes were blue instead of green." she frowned.

"You had green eyes?" he asked, a raised eye brow and she shrugged. He couldn't remember her having green eyes since hey were like his own-blue.

"Apparently. It makes sense. Dad said I might have been from the Earth Kingdom." she said, not really concerned.

 _'I am sorry to interrupt but I have this letter for you. Its a Hogwarts letter. I will be taking you back. Everyone will be relieved your alive.'_ he trilled happily, making her stop.

"Excuse me? Where do you think your taking me? And what's Hogwarts?" she said defensively as she felt Katara grip her hand. She gave her a tight squeeze reassuring her she wasn't going anywhere.

"I knew it! Its an evil Fire Nation bird!" Sokka exclaimed dramatically as he pointed his boomerang at the Phoenix.

 _'Evil? Phoenix's are never evil. And what's a Fire Nation?'_ he trilled confused. This confused Serena. Everyone knew about the Fire Nation.

"You don't know the Fire Nation? What kind of idiots do you take us for. Everyone knows the Fire Nation!" she exclaimed, not liking the bird at all now. She was given a soft and comforting trill, which calmed her down.

 _'There seems to be a misunderstanding. Serena, have you ever felt strange things happen around you?'_ he asked, making her freeze.

"You know, its really annoying that you guys ae having this weird conversation that we don't know about." Sokka huffed in annoyance.

"Sokka, don't you find the fact that we're talking to a bird strange at all?" Katara giggled and Serena chuckled at that.

"I'll tell you what he's saying. He just asked if strange things have been happening around me." Serena. This got both siblings a bit cautious. Serena didn't do the weird things anymore. Its been a while actually. She could change the colour of her and eyes, but she hardly did it anymore.

"How does he know about that?!" Sokka exclaimed, getting a hit from Katara.

"You idiot, you just confirmed it for him." she yelled, not wanting to lose another family member.

Not a lot of people knew, but she relied too much on her sister and would be completely lost without her.

 _'Its alright. I've already known about it. The truth is, your not from this world Serena. Your from a magical world and are a witch, just like your parents, who believed you to be dead.'_ he trilled happily. Serena just looked at him with a bored expression and then turned to her brother.

"Sokka, you can eat the bird now." she deadpanned, getting an evil grin from said brother and an urgent trill from the bird.

 _'Wait, I'm not lying! Really! Lady Hogwarts sent me when she noticed your letter. You see there's a prophecy about the chosen one and-'_

"Hold up! Can you please tell me what he said? It'll be a lot easier if we could hear him too." Katara said.

 _'I semi-bonded with you when you were young. Its why I can talk to you.'_ he answered. Serena rubbed her forehead at all the stupid and weird things that she got from a bird of all things.

"He said I'm not from this world and I'm one from magic. The weird things that's been happening to me, it was magic and apparently I'm a witch, magical just like my parents." she explained, getting disbelieving looks from them both. She couldn't blame them. She didn't believe it her self.

"Your parents..." Katara asked the unasked question.

"Think I'm dead and would be delighted that I'm happy. The bird-

 _'Pheonix.'_ he interrupted.

"-Pheonix said he was going to bring me back to my world and bring me to Hogwarts, whoever that is. Hogwarts was the person who told him that I was alive."

 _'Hogwarts is a school. She is a sentient being, like a soul of sorts. You'll learn magic at the school.'_ he explained and she nodded.

Her siblings were silent digesting what she said. Finally Sokka looked up and spoke.

"You know, its not that unbelievable. Everything seems to add up in a way." he said and before Serena could protest, he raised his hand.

"Just think about it. You appeared out of nowhere in our house. You can make things fly, change things into other things and even your appearance. Honestly, if that's not magic, then I don't know what is." he finished no mater how much she wanted to deny, Sokka was right. Everything did add up.

"I guess..." she said reluctantly.

"A-Are you going to leave?" Katara whispered, and Serena brought her into a hug. She knew _'too'_ was silently added and it was something she promised herself-to always be there for her siblings.

"Of course not. Why exactly would I want to go to some unknown world and meet unknown people when you need me more? I'm home Katara, no matter what anyone says." she said softly, getting a fierce hug from her tear-eyed sister.

 _'But Serena...'_

"No. I am not going to leave my family to go to your world. I understand I have parents, but they think I'm dead. I think its best I stay that way. I'm sorry you had to come all the way from...wherever it is you came from, but I won't be going to Hogwarts or your world." she said with finality and Fawkes internally sighed. She was stubborn like Lily Potter that was for sure.

"Hey don't send him away so fast." Sokka said, raising his hands in defense when both females glared at him.

"I was just going to say, aren't there books you can give her to learn from? I mean, it magic Serena, you don't have to go to school, but if you know who to do something, then it'll be easier. I mean you figured out how to do somethings on you own, but with books, it'll be easier." he reasoned, making them think over it. It was true, Serena had some level of control of her powers, especially the levitating.

 _'I could bring you some books if you'd like. It would be for the best for you to learn to control. Hogwarts runs for seven years. I might be able to send you the entire curriculum and you can learn on you r own pace. Though it might be difficult to learn without a teacher, but I believe you'll manage.'_ he trill softly and she nodded.

"Thank you." she said and then an idea came to her. "Do you think my siblings can use magic? Even by a bit?" she asked, though she was honestly only thinking about Sokka.

It would be nice if he could. She knew benders had access to their chi energy, while non-benders didn't. She thought that chi energy and magic might be similar in a way. Fawkes closed his eyes and then opened them.

 _'They are both able to use a small amount of magic, though the girl can use a bit more than the boy. They would both require wands, though I would recommend a focus ring for the boy. He isn't exactly a squib, but his energy are for those wizards that just make it. Though they won't be able o do hard spells, perhaps simply day-to-day spells is all.'_ he trilled and then gave an amused trill when he saw her expression. He forgot she didn't know all of these things.

Serena simply nodded with a grin, having only understood that yes both her siblings could use small amounts of magic, even though they could do all the spells, the basic one were enough.

"What did he say?" Sokka said, with a hopefully expression. What his sister could do is amazing and even though he got over the fact he wasn't a bender, he still wished he could do something amazing.

"He said you both can!" she exclaimed, bring them both in a hug.

"Really? We can?" Katara asked happily as she too was thinking about Sokka.

"Yup! But you guys needs to get items to help with your magic and you can't do the hard ones, just the basic ones, you know the necessary ones." she grinned happily as they were again pulled into a group hug by an overly excited Sokka.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"What are these items?" Katara asked after they calmed down.

"A wand or a focus ring. Don't know what they do." Serena shrugged.

 _'They help channel and focus your magic into a spell. All witches and wizards use them.'_ he explained.

"But, I've always been able to use. How come I don't need one?" she asked a bit confused. Fawkes was a bit surprised, but given her status and her parents its not that much of a surprise.

 _'Both your parents were powerful, so that must be the case. It also has to do with the prophecy.'_ he trilled, getting a raised eyebrow from he raven haired girl _._

"Prophecy? Are they idiots?" she huffed, getting a giggle from her sister and a grin from her bother.

"So, what's this prophecy about?" she asked, curiosity laced her voice

"I think he should go and get you your books first. Its getting late and Gran-Gran will get worried." Katara interrupted, and got a nod of agreement from both her siblings.

"So, can you do that? We'll have to tell her everything too." Serena asked Fawkes, who trilled happily.

 _'Yes, I can. I'll be back in a day. Its was a pleasure meeting you three.'_ he said and then disappeared in a flash of fire.

Serena, Sokka and Katara looked at the place where the funny looking bird had disappeared. Their day had gotten interesting that was for sure. Serena had a lot of answers as well. Although she was curious of this other family she had, she would wait until her siblings were feeling a bit better. They might as well go together, but when they were older.

Sokka had broken their comfortable with a burning question,

"Can I see your real eyes?"


	16. Raven the Hedgehog Crossover

**Summary:** _Rose Potter was transported to Mobius right after the attack on Godric Hallow, and transformed to a hedgehog only to be found by Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog. Watch as she later helps her brother and friends win back their home, Mobotropolis. Sonic x HP crossover_

 **Prologue**

Magic.

Magic was used by the witches and wizards in the Magical world, an extraordinary tool. Their world was hidden from those that didn't have magic and just as the 'ordinary' people didn't know of their existence, the origin of Magic, its beginning wasn't known to those who used it.

Magic was studied, from its power, to what one could do with it. The more people found out what they could do with their ability, the more people became scared.

Magic, which was to be used and explored, it possibility endless, was restricted.

Magic, unknown to these witches and wizards, hated being restricted. It was a sentient being that loved knowing new things it can do. Like a child eager for praise, Magic was eager for the ones that can use it to use their imagination to do whatever they wanted it to do.

For that, Magic had gained a dislike for one man.

Albus Dumbledore.

Who was he to dictate the ways it could be used? 'Light' or 'Dark', Magic knew it wasn't either. It was based on the person's Will. Magic could become anything the person wanted it to be

Another person Magic hated was Tom Riddle, who was parading around by the name Lord Voldemort.

This man was killing off a large number of its people, people who could use Magic, and it didn't like that either. The amount of people that could use it's gift was already low. Magic didn't want to be forgotten. Something, or someone had to change that.

Almost instantly, Magic got its wish.

Fate had sent down a prophecy.

One that spoke of a savior. That would not only save its world, but save itself as well. Magic was pleased, however, the two men it had hated the most also knew of this prophecy. That wasn't a good thing at all.

So Magic did the only logic thing, it looked at the possible candidates and like the two men it hated, it had narrowed its search to three children. Twins and a single child that were born at the end of the seventh month.

Neville Longbottom.

Ethan Potter.

Rose Potter.

The first two children, Magic didn't notice anything special about them besides that they were a bit more powerful than the rest of the children their age. Probably due to them being candidates, but there was nothing else.

 _Rose Potter_ on the other hand...

Magic was simply giddy at the name of that child. Her magic power was enormous. So powerful, so raw. _This was the prophecy child_ , it thought in triumph. Magic had done it, it had finally found its champion.

Now that it knew which child would save it from extinction, Magic set to work in protecting its savior. Immediately, right after her birth, Magic covered her raw powerful magic making it seem like the boy had more magic than she did.

She didn't want the girl's parents to think she was magic-less, so it would sometimes let her do some bouts of 'accidental' magic as they called it, whenever Ethan wasn't around to show it was their daughter doing the feat.

Thankfully it worked and the family of four had gone in hiding from Voldemort. This was when Magic cursed their stupidity. If they knew one of them was a traitor among themselves, then why didn't they tell everyone to roll up their sleeves? It was due to that and their mistake in trusting the rat man that they were found.

Magic could help but look at them with pity as the parents left their two children with the traitor, saying they would come back. It knew that it was the perfect time for Voldemort to strike.

And that exactly what he did.

Looking between the two children, Magic slipped up a bit in covering Rose Potter's magic-due to worry. That slip up however had the evil man looking at its savior with greed and blood lust.

Then Magic's worst fear had happen.

He had pointed its wand at it savior, its _champion_ and cast that horrible _Killing Curse_. Magic wasn't going to let its savior die. Nope, it wasn't going to happen. So it created a shield, covering the child and it was at that time the Potters had arrive at the scene, watching the miraculous feat done by their daughter.

Magic had managed to fling back the curse at the evil man, but the dark magic and power behind it, would have contaminated and then corrupted its champion, so it made a split second decision. One that would not only effect the wizarding world, but another.

With the last of it strength-deflecting the Killing Curse was no easy task even for it-a space wrap had opened up, taking the raven haired girl and when it closed, there was nothing in its place, leaving only the clothes of a mass murder, a crying boy and distraught parents, who would never see their daughter for many years to come.

xxxxx

A small portal had opened up besides a small house. Out of it came a young raven haired girl with curious green eyes and a strange lightening bolt scar. Although it was dark, one of the inhabitants of the house came out of their house-a blue female hedgehog. Looking at the small girl, her eyes soften at the obviously abandoned child.

Bring the in the child-who seemed to be the same age as her own, she set her down near her own child who was giggling whatever was in her arms.

"Bernie? Is that an Overlander child? Where on Mobius did you get it from?" another hedgehog with a lighter fur color asked as he stepped forward towards the new child.

"I heard a strange noise outside Charles and saw her there. The poor thing was obviously abandoned. She looks like she's about Sonic's age, I couldn't just leave her." she cooed at the smile the raven haired girl gave her.

Charles sighed, knowing that once his sister-in-law's mind was made up, there was no use pushing it. At least Jules wasn't here. The guy might have been his brother, but he sided with his wife in everything. It wasn't like he had anything against the child, but she was an Overlander, the very same people they were at war with.

Magic cursed itself at this unfortunate foresight. It had forgotten to change the appearance of its savior. She looked like the very same people they were at war with. At least the mother hedgehog had a heart to take in any child, enemy or not.

It had to do something. It might take years until its champion return, but it was willing to wait. Patience was a virtue. Besides, she and their son-Sonic was it?-were going to be the main key to the succession of this new world.

"Well she belongs with others like her." Charles began as Bernadette Hedgehog placed the girl down besides her son. "She looks nothing like us and we're already at war with the Overlanders. Do you real-"

He was cut off as a bright light had came from where the Overlander girl was. The three hedgehogs looked in fascination, awe and shock as when they light died down, instead of the young Overlander girl, there was a hedgehog with black fur, the same green eyes as the girl before and a green lightening bolt that was right on her forehead. Besides her was a letter.

Bernadette gave Charles a smug look- _That problem is solved_ \- and picked up the letter, wondering what was going on. She was glad the girl looked more like them now, especially a hedgehog. They didn't know how to explain her fur, problem a long time ago ancestor, but she had the same eyes as their son, and age, so it was easy to pass them off as twins. She was so excited, she always wanted a daughter, and now she had one!

 _Dear Hedgehogs,_

 _I am writing this letter to thank you for taking in the young girl and hope that the fact I've changed her appearance will help you. This young girl isn't from this world, but one from magic and I saved her from being killed by a mass murder who wants her dead due to a prophecy. Her time will come, but that time isn't now._

 _I want her to have a peaceful and happy childhood, as I know for a fact there are others who want to use her for their own gain. She alongside your son will also play a major role in the survival of your world. I will leave it up to you to give her a name. Once again you have my thanks._

There wasn't anyone's name signed at the the bottom, but the note had told them a lot of things. Some things were confusing, others were pretty straight forward. Bernadette looked at the two young hedgehogs that were giggling and playing. The young girl seemed to be levitating Sonic's toys, much to his happiness, if the excited squeals were something to go by.

"Well, we know what to do, don't we?" she grinned and Charles gave her a clueless look.

"And what is that?" he said, trying to wrap his mind around everything. It was true that now that he girl was a hedgehog-he didn't even want to ask how-that it was easier to take care of her.

"We have to name her of course!" she said, sitting down besides the two. She was happy that the two children had gotten to like one another really fast. It was almost like they really were twins. Besides her raven fur...

"Raven! That's her name!" Bernadette clapped. Both young hedgehogs squirmed their way into lap.

"Whose name?" another voice said, and Bernie couldn't help but smile as she looked at her husband's tired but smirking face. She motioned the two hedgehogs on her lap, both identical green eyes looking at him, one with happiness and the other curiosity.

"Whose this?" he asked, giving his wife a kiss and his son a hug. He didn't know why, but he felt complied to hug the little girl.

He really wondered what was going on, especially since he saw his brother's lost face and his brother was never lost. Perhaps confused, but that was when Bernie had these crazy ideas. He wondered what crazy thing she did this time.

"Jules, meet Raven Hedgehog, our new daughter!"

Yeah, he really needed to know what had happened.

 **So, this is a prologue. I had this idea for a while now and wanted to get started on it. Rose Potter-now Raven-isn't fifteen months, but three months, just like her new twin brother Sonic. Bernie and Jules were captured and all when Sonic was young so I wanted to make the timeline into something like that.**


	17. A Mother's Love Crossover

**Summary:** _What if the ASL brothers had a mother figure in their lives? One that understood them and loved them no matter what? One that was always with them? Who taught them how to fight and gave them a home? One they knew they could always count on? Motherly!Naruko! Immortal!Naruko!_

 **Chapter 1**

Monkey D. Luffy was a seven year old raven haired boy, son of the World's Most Wanted Man, Monkey D. Dragon and grandson of Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp. Luffy had never met his father and Garp was always away, which gave him quite a lonely childhood. That is if SHE wasn't apart of it. Luffy had never met or known his mother but SHE was the closet thing he had to a mother, even calling her 'kaa-san', which she didn't mind.

He had met her when he was four and she had taught him everything. From reading to writing to even fighting. Unlike his grandfather who was against his idea of being a pirate and the other children and parents who made fun of his dream, she had always supported him and even taught him some old shinobi tricks. He didn't tell her much about his grandfather's harsh 'training' as he put it, because he knew that she would beat him up, and he was quite sure that his jiji would lose.

He had told her all about Shank's visit and wanted them to met, but she was away on another island. He wanted to go with her, all the times she went to different places, but because jiji always popped up out of no where, she couldn't. But she did promise him that she was going to take him one day.

After Shank's visit, his grampa came and took him to live with some mountain bandits. There was a boy that was already living there and he wanted to be friends with him. He could tell the boy was lonely, just as he was before he met his mother, but the boy, Ace, didn't want to be friends. He didn't give up though, something he got from his mother, and had finally reached where Ace would always go and saw that he had a friend with him.

They had tied him up and was arguing in which one would kill him, which frightened him. He had thought about calling his mother, but he shook his head, he didn't want to always worry her. Later on, he was captured by a group that was looking for Ace and while they were torturing him, he wanted to call her too, but just as he was, much to his shock, Ace and the other boy had busted inside and rescued him. He inwardly smiled. Maybe his efforts weren't wasted after all.

It had been two weeks since then. He hadn't visited his mother the entire time, but still kept up his training. Of course he couldn't training in his shinobi arts, but he could still train in other things. During that month, he had a lot of fun with Ace and Sabo, his friend, to the point where Ace had made them share a cup of sake to show their brotherhood.

He inwardly wondered if they would see her as their mother too, because then they'd be a great big family and she could train them too. Right now, it was in the middle of the night and everyone had fallen asleep. This was his chance to go visit her and tell her everything that had been happening.

Quietly moving around his brothers, he jumped out of the window and looked back at the hut to see if anyone was following him. Seeing no one, he made his way out of the forest, unknowingly being followed.

Ace and Sabo had felt something moving and noticed that Luffy was awake and trying to leave. They saw him jump out of the window and look back at the hut and then run out. They looked at one another and decided to follow him. There were certain things they noticed about the small rubber boy.

One was that besides his straw hat, he had always carried a weird looking knife, which he told them was a kunai, something shinobi used, everywhere with him. When they asked what it meant, he just told them that it was from his mother. They never asked about it anymore, since they believed that she was died.

Another thing they had noticed was that when he didn't use his devil fruit to fight, he was actually pretty good, like he was trained. They never asked him of course and seeing him sneak away, they believed that it was their chance.

They had followed him through the forest and made sure that they never saw him. It took awhile to leave the forest and oddly, he had reached the village, where it was deserted due to nightfall. They saw him keep on walking until he reached the shore of a body of water. To their utter amazement and shock, they saw the devil fruit user _walk_ _on_ _water_. After that shocking sight, he had seemingly, disappeared!

"W-What just happened?" Ace whispered as they both came out of their hiding places, their jaws hanging.

"I-I don't know." Sabo stuttered.

But one thing was for sure, Luffy had a lot of explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune had become the Second Sage of the Sixth Paths when the old man gave her his powers during the Fourth Shinobi War, thus making her immortal. It was the price she had to pay in order to save the shinobi world, which she successfully did.

But as time passes, all the people she cared about died and passed away, leaving just her and her ever so loyal friend, Kurama. She and the fox had formed a great bond over the hundreds of years they were together. Naruko had moved in and about from place to place, not staying long, or in a henge, so that people won't stay suspicious of her.

Over the thousand of years that had passed, she had seen how civilization had completely forgotten the ways of shinobi and the concept of chakra was but a myth. Instead of fighting, there were newer things that were built and other things that were used instead. Because of this, she had savage the remaining things that were left in each of the great shinobi villages and kept them in a dimension. She had trained in everything that was there, she did have all the time in the world after all.

Right now, they used something they called Haki, which was a form of Yin release, thought they never knew it. One of the things she and Kurama had created on a wimp were these fruits called Devil fruits. Kurama believed that there were no more grand entertainment in the world and that they should give them something that would level the 'playing field' as he called it.

Although she was against it at first, she couldn't deny that it was actually fun making them. They had decided to give the fruits a weakness, since such power must come at a cost, like her own, so they decided that anyone who would consume it, would lose the ability to swim.

It was a great idea and Kurama made the fruit taste horrible. The fox still had that sick humor of his even after all those years. They wrote down all the crazy and fun ideas they could think of, but made sure that nothing was too dangerous.

Over the years, she had tried to have the least contact with the human world or people in general. It was Kurama's idea. He didn't want her to get hurt after they passed on but Naruko still wanted to be friends and had made great friends. She had actually only taken two students a couple years back, just as it was the beginning of the Era of Pirates and both were her children.

She had taught them kenjutsu and was quite proud of their accomplishments. She had left all the excitement and what not when the pirate king had died and had moved to the East Blue, where she had created a small island with her Rinnegan, the **Creation of All Things** technique and had cover it was seals to make it seem invisible. She also created a house that was quite luxurious. She didn't really have the need to work for money, since all she did was create it. One of the best things about the Rinnegan, but that didn't mean that she hadn't kept up her training.

"Kaa-chan! Are you there?" she heard a little boy call out and she squealed. Yay, her son had arrived.

"I'm over here Lu-chan!" she yelled from the garden, where she and Kurama-who had fallen asleep-were just watching the night sky. She heard running and a smiling raven seven year old came and catpulted into her arms.

"I'm sorry I never came by for a while, but I have so much to tell you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh? Then tell me. It must be really nice if its got you all happy. Lets get inside first. I'll prepare give you a snack, ne?" she said and carried the bubbly seven year old in her arms as he told her what happened while she was away.

She smiled. Monkey D. Luffy. He might have not been her son, but she saw him as one. She didn't know why, but when the little four year old had looked at her in happiness when she had accepted his dream and called her kaa-san, clinging on her desperately, she couldn't help but sadden a bit and remember her own childhood. Seeking for acceptance and for people to not hate her.

Yeah, she found people later on in life, but that didn't mean that she always did. That's why she brought it upon herself to be with him and teach him everything. If he wanted to be a pirate , then he had to be strong. She wasn't going to send him off to his death. And although she looked like she was in her early twenties, never aging since then, she didn't mind being called mother. It was nice really.

"Oh? So, when do I get to met your brothers?" she asked him as he happy ate a ton of food. It sort of reminded her of how she ate ramen.

"Hm, can I bring them tomorrow? They want to be pirates too, but we're still going to have a strong bond even when we're on different ship." he said happily.

"Alright then, it'll be nice to have others here." she hummed, "I hope your still training with your chakra Lu." she said.

"No, I didn't want Ace and Sabo to see. Its not that I don't trust them,but you said I shouldn't show anyone." he pouted. "But I did use water walking to get here, and it was still alright."

"I see. Then we'll see how they are tomorrow and see if they could still unlock it well. How old are they?" she asked.

"They're both ten, three years older than me." he said, finishing the last of his food.

"Thats good. It would have been difficult if they were teens." she nodded. "Well, want to get some training in now, or you want to go to sleep?" she asked and as if on cue, he began to yawn.

"Sleep please." he muttered, crawling into her lap, feeling safe.

"Come on then. We'll start tomorrow." she smiled as he held on to her.

"Ne kaa-chan?" he asked sleepily and she cooed at his adorableness.

"Yes Lu-chan?"

"Thank you for being my mom." he said and feel asleep and tears fell freely from eyes.

"And thank you for being my son." she whispered, kissing his forehead as she placed him on her large sized bed and lay down besides him, covering them both with her blanket. She held him close and with a content smile, fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ace and Sabo had woken up with a start when they felt someone tap them lightly. Opening their eyes, they saw blue and black eyes staring at them. They stood up with a startled yelp and noticed that they had fallen asleep at the shore where they had seen Luffy disappear in. In front of them was the sad boy, who had a stick with him, presuming the one that was poking them and next to him was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you two alright? What are you doing sleeping out in the cold? You're going to get sick." the blonde said to them as they scurried to their feet.

"W-What-Who are you and you!" Ace exclaimed pointing to the seven year old, "How did you do that?!" Luffy just giggled and as he looked a their gob smacked faces. He had a feeling they were following him when he was half way through the forest but he never believed that they would actually stay here all night.

"Um, what he's trying to say is that we followed our little brother there and...well..." Sabo couldn't really tell the girl since it was insane really. Naruko and Luffy doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, you saw him walk on water and then disappear was it?" she said, making their jaws hit the ground.

"How did you know that!?" they both exclaimed.

"Because she taught me." Luffy said, "Ace, Sabo, this is Naruko. She's my mother." he grinned widely as he introduced them.

"Your mother!?" they exclaimed again.

"Ha! I didn't know your brothers did a comedy routine Lu-chan." Naruko laughed. "Come on, you're both cold. I'll give you something to warm you up." she said, holding out her hand. Luffy immediately jumped on her back, but the other two were a bit hesitant.

"How do we know if we could trust you?" Ace asked, gritting his teeth.

"You have trust issues." Naruko commented, "Sort of reminds me of myself." she said.

"Yourself?" Sabo questioned.

"When you have the whole world against you, its pretty hard." she said, giving them a small sad smile and the brightened up, "Besides, why would I want to harm you?"

"Come on you guys! She won't do anything bad, promise!" Luffy said.

Sabo looked at the girl, who despite looking like a teenager, didn't mind Luffy calling her 'mother'. He could have sworn that females hated being seen old and if Luffy trusted her, they he supposed she could be trustworthy. I mean, she could have done something while they were asleep, but she didn't.

Ace on the other hand just gave her a dark look. He knew Luffy was too trusting, but when he saw Sabo grab on of her out stretched arms, he tensed. He didn't really think Sabo would trust her. He frowned, when he noticed that they were waiting for him.

"Fine." he grumbled, but he wasn't going to drop his guard, even for a minute. As the eldest, he was going to keep his brother's safe.

"Here were go!" Luffy exclaimed and they disappeared, only to appear back on her island. Sabo and Ace looked at the girl in awe at what she had done. They looked around and the place looked beautiful.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast." she motioned them to a direction and they got to see more of the beautiful garden. There were fountains and flowers and fruit trees. It was absolutely amazing! Then they saw something that blew their minds. There was another Naruko!

"What the hell!" both exclaimed, making the mother and son laugh again.

"Yup, a comedy act alright." she said, "Calm down, that's just a clone. Why don't we come into the house." she said as they walked through the forest/garden.

"You lied." Sabo whispered as both he and Ace stared at the house in front of them.

"Lied? About what?" she asked curiously, Luffy expressing the same expression on her back.

"This isn't a house, its a mansion!" Ace exclaimed, waving his hands.

"Of course! You don't expect me to live in a horrible place now do you?" she giggled, motioning them inside the beautiful house. They walked into the kitchen where a small table for four was there. On the counter, they saw rows and rows of delicious food.

"Dig in you guys!" Naruko exclaimed and forgetting everything else, the three boys ate.

"This is delicious!" Sabo exclaimed, the food better than those in their dine 'n dashes.

"Kaa-san's cooking is the best!" Luffy agreed. Ace never said a word as he kept eating and eating. He could actually eat with out having to rush, thinking about the 'dash' part in their meals.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruko beamed as he too ate breakfast. After a while a thought came to her, "Say Lu, where's Kurama?" she asked. The stopped for a minute, showing he was thinking it over.

"I think he's still asleep." he said and then went back to eating.

The two boys were wondering who Kurama was, but didn't want to stop. After they finished their meal and were stuffed, Naruko created a couple of clones and had them clean up. She had brought them all to the backyard as she like to call it and had them sit down in a circle.

"Okay, I think we need to know how you did that and everything else." Ace said as he got himself comfortable.

He wouldn't admit it, but he oddly felt relaxed around her. During the short time they had spent together eating, he had noticed that she was a cheerful person just like Luffy and was fun to talk to. He had a feeling that Sabo had almost completely trusted her by now but he wasn't that sure.

"Hm? Like what?" Naruko grinned knowingly at him, making him grit his teeth.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled. Naruko just laughed and held her hands up in surrendering.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell." she said, "Well, I can't tell you now can I?" she said raising an eyebrow, much tot heir confusion.

"Why not?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Well you don't quite trust me now do you?" she said, shocking him, "And trust is a two way street Ace." she hummed and he could honestly say nothing about it.

"Kaa-chan~" Luffy whined.

"No Luffy. He has to understand that not everyone means him harm." she said shaking her finger. "But I could help you train, just as I help Luffy." she said.

"You'd train us?" Sabo asked.

"Sure, why not? Luffy wants to be the Pirate King and I promised him to help him with everything I've got. I won't let my son be killed by stupid bigots." she huffed, getting a warm hug from the said raven.

"Y-You don't care if he wants to be a pirate?" Sabo asked, shocked since almost all adults would laugh at them when they said so.

"Of course not, why would I?" she frowned, having a feeling that their dreams was put down. "Everyone has the right to pick their own path in life and have their own dreams." she said and the young blonde boy saw her in a new light.

"I-I'd like it if you were to train me Naruko." he said, bowing politely, much to Ace's shock and Luffy happiness.

"What's your dream?" she smiled at the boy.

"I want to be free." he said firmly, "I want to write down all the adventures I have in a book and support my brothers in their dreams." he said and she couldn't help but beam in happiness. He had a wonderful dream.

"Well then. I can't let you die now can I?" she smirked, making him blush in embarrassment.

"What about you Ace?" Sabo asked, turning to his brother.

"Come on Ace! It'll be fun and kaa-chan will make us super strong!" Luffy pleaded, hanging on the boy.

"How can you make us strong? I mean, I never really did see you fight." he asked and that got Sabo thinking as well, but he shook his head. Luffy seemed to trust her and that's all that mattered. He had noticed that Luffy was actually pretty good at deducing who was a bad person and who was a good person.

"Kaa-chan's a war hero!" Luffy exclaimed without thinking, and then covered his mouth, "Sorry." he muttered, making her sigh as she ruffled his hair.

"Its alright. Look, I don't really like talking about my past. I use to live in a place where people believed I shouldn't excited due to something my father did and it wasn't quite pleasant. If you want me to train you then I don't mind." she said, not knowing that when she talked a bit of her past, Ace froze in shock, due tot heir similarities. Maybe...just maybe he could trust her.

"Please train me as well Naruko!" Ace asked, copying Sabo, but you could tell that he wasn't use to it at all.

"Yay! Now I have three sons!" she cheered with Luffy.

"Who told you that?!" Ace yelled at her, but Sabo didn't mind. A mother...that would be nice.

"Come you three, I nee dot place weights on you, but first drop down and give me 100 push ups!" she said.

"NANI!?" both ten year olds exclaimed, but Luffy had began immediately.

"What are you two gawking over? You want Luffy to win?!" she exclaimed, making them drop down and quickly catch up. She smiled and looked at them.

 _'I promise I'll look after your son well Rogue.'_


	18. A Mother's Love 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruko stood in front of the three boys, who were standing in a line facing her. She was going to show them the difference on a normal punch and one with chakra in it.

"Alright you three look carefully okay?" she said and they nodded, the two boys feeling less tense than they were before. "Now, look at what I do when I punch this tree without chakra." she said and faced the tree by her side. She raised her fist and punched it, uprooting it and making it crash on the other side.

"Whoa..." they said with stars in their eyes, thinking of when they could do something like that.

"And this is what would happen with chakra." she said and she stood in front of another tree and channeled some chakra into it. This time, instead of uprooting the large tree, it seemingly shattered into dust. She looked back at her three students and giggled at their gaping faces. She knew it wold shock them, even Luffy since she didn't show it to him before.

"You're saying we can do that!?" Ace exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief.

"Of course! Now give me a hundred laps around the island and if you complain, I'll double it!" she said and they began without uttering a word. She smiled. if they were going to be pirates, no way she was going to send them to her deaths.

 **"But why did you teach them chakra? You don't teach people it, heck I know of only one person you have in these times."** Kurama said, climbing onto her shoulder in his small fox form.

"They remind me of me, that's all." she smiled sadly and he nodded in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you do that?" Ace asked as he watched in awe as she had seemingly made trees grow along with other plants.

"Hm? Oh this, I just combined the water and earth elements. I seriously wonder why people made it a big deal. Its quite simple really.

"Do you mean a devil fruit?" Sabo asked.

"No, I used chakra, remember? The thing I'm helping you with." she said, dusting her hands. "Why don't you guys stay here for the night, or will, what's her name again Dadan was it? Yeah, will she get angry or worried?" she asked the boys, seeing that it was already too late and they were still eating the dinner she made for them. They liked eating her backyard for some odd reason.

"Naw, that old hag doesn't care about anything." Ace said.

"Is that why the plants and this area in general feel warm and calming?" Sabo continued, ignoring Ace and her question.

"I suppose. There's chakra running through them."

"Can we stay here?" Luffy asked, looking up from his food for once.

"I don't see the problem. I've been meaning to ask if you guys wanted to move in and stay here?" she said. "Your grampa is hardly around now and thinks you'll be staying the bandits, so its okay, right?" she smiled, making the rubber boy smile.

"Yeah! Jiji won't know and if he does, then I'll just say I was staying in the forest." he said. The other two looked at one another and seeing this, her smile dimmed a bit.

"I understand if you want to think about it, but know that they'll always be a place here for you." she said, making them brighten up a bit. Naruko began taking away the used dishes.

"Now go wash up. We have to focus a lot on your devil fruit abilites Lu-chan." she smiled and then walked off.

"Why don't you want to stay here? I've always wanted to." Luffy pouted when she left at his brother.

"Its not that Lu, its just..." Sabo began but didn't know how to finish it.

"We don't know her as well as you do. She's nice, but we hardly know here." Ace finished off.

"Well kaa-chan is really nice and she wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Luffy said and walked off, leaving both boys to their thoughts.

 **Two Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since they had started training with Naruko and in that short amount of time, the two boys could say that they had defiantly changed. They had to go through so much torturous training, but the meals that they got were defiantly worth it all. They felt much more stronger and faster, after they had taken off their gravity seals.

About four days ago, Naruko had helped Ace and Sabo unlock their chakra, after being told what chakra was and she even told her about her past, at how she was immortal and everything. They felt bad for her, but it was during this time, that Ace decided to tell her about his heritage, getting a shock himself.

 **Flashback**

"You're saying you knew my mother. You're not telling a lie right?" Ace asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I don't really like telling lies. I knew Rogue. She was a dear friend. Besides, who do you think hid her all that time while the marine's were looking for her...or you?" she said, making him look down.

"D-Did...did she like me?" he asked meekly.

"No, she didn't like you." Naruko said and Ace could literally feel himself shatter, "She loved you more than she loved herself." she finished off with a gentle smile, making his heart swell with warmth.

"Kaa-chan! Don't say it like that! You'll give the person a bad feeling." Luffy scowled her, making her rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I didn't even get to finish what I wanted to say!" she said trying to defend herself from the little hits she was receiving. She returned back to the stunned boy and kneel in front of him.

"Ace, your mother loved you so much that she gave her life so you would live. The fact that your alive, proves her love to you. Just because you have Roger's blood, doesn't make you a bad person. Besides, you only heard about him from people who don't know him. If you were going to ask anyone who did, then they'll tell you that he was a great man. Don't be so biased, okay?" she said, giving him a small hug. He stiffed a bit and then relaxed.

"Do you think I was a demon for having Kurama sealed within me?" she asked softly making the boy shake his head.

"No! You're not!" he exclaimed, making her smile.

"Then you aren't either Ace. Everyone deserves a to live no matter who they are." she said and she could feel her shoulder getting wet, probably from his tears.

 **End of Flashback**

After that, Ace wore a genuine smile around them all and felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. They had also met Kurama and were slightly shocked that Naruko had befriends the very same being that caused her suffering. Kurama didn't mind the boys, they were a bit settled down than the seven year old that Naruko had taken had taken in as a child. After they had unlocked their chakra, both boys were immediately told to start doing the tree climbing exercise, which they found was a lot of fun to do, once they got the hang of it.

Naruko had explained to them, that because no one used chakra anymore, and because they unlocked it at such a late age, it would be somewhat difficult to increase it, which was why she had them spend the entire day just doing the exercise. She didn't plan on teaching them any jutsus, just use their chakra to increase their strength and muscles.

"Alright boys, lets take a break." Naruko said as she and her clones brought in plates of watermelons and freshly squeezed juice. When she found out that they only ate meat for so long, she took it upon herself to give them healthy meals.

"Watermelons!" Luffy exclaimed running from where he was training, his brothers right behind him, and took a set on her lap as they all sat down. Naruko had dispelled the clones and gave each on a plate of watermelons.

"Thanks Naruko." Sabo smiled, feeling truly at peace the past two weeks.

"Yeah thanks." Ace said, eating up his snack. He had to admit, eating other things that weren't meat, especially Naruko's food was great.

"Glad you guys like it." she smiled, taking a bite out of her own. "Say Luffy, where's your grampa? Doesn't he come here once in a while?" she asked and oddly all three had paled.

"You know shitty gramps!?" Ace exclaimed, getting a hit on the head from the blonde teen.

"How rude! Don't talk about your grandfather like that." she exclaimed.

"But he always hits us and wants us to be marines! I'm not even his grandkid!" Sabo countered, making her freeze.

"What?" she whispered and the two boys saw Luffy's expression, as if he was telling them not to say anything.

Too late.

"Luffy, does your grampa hit you?" she asked sternly, looking at the boy who was avoiding her gaze.

"Luffy..." she said getting him to face her but her eyes softened when she saw his trembling lip. She brought him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered softly and he couldn't help but let tears run down his cheek. He didn't like looking weak in front of her but...

"He was going to take you away and I don't want you gone." he whimpered and she held him tightly.

"I won't go anywhere, I promised remember?" she said, wiping away his tears and he nodded. Ace and Sabo watched on, a bit jealous at the scene in front of them.

"But if you fought, you would have killed him." he laughed a bit, getting a chuckle from her.

"You can beat shitty gramps!?" both boys exclaimed. They knew she was strong, but that...

"Of course she can! She's way stronger than anyone in the whole world!" he said proudly.

"You want me to talk to him?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but don't hurt him too much. He's still grampa." he said, munching on his snack without a care in the world.

"I'll talk to him about everything so do't worry. Just keep training to be great pirates, alright?" she winked at them, making them smile as they resumed their meal.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After they had finished, the three boys decided to go out and explore the Grey Terminal. Although Naruko provided them with everything, they still like to hang out there. Unfortunately, they had run into Bluejam and his gang. They could have easily gotten away, but Naruko had just upped their weights, making their movements sloppy. They could have just removed it, but they didn't know how to.

"Let them go you basters!" Ace yelled helplessly as he saw both his brothers being held down. He, along with his brothers, saw them clear a path and saw a man with a top hat and wore noble like clothes.

"Sabo, I'm so glad that you can finally come home now." the man said, making them snarl at him.

Sabo had told them about his heritage, the same time Ace and Naruko told their stories as well as Luffy, which shocked them that his father was the World's Most Wanted Man. He was afraid of being rejected, but Naruko had welcomed him in with open arms and he had also cried that day. He didn't want to risk his new family and he knew that Naruko, the person he too saw as a mother, wouldn't let anything happen to them.

"I'm not going back. Leave me and my brothers alone!" he hissed, making the man scowl.

"They did this to you didn't they?" he exclaimed and then glared at the two ravens, "How dare you pit my son against me!?" he yelled and and then turned to the thugs, "Kill the boys!"

"No! Don't hurt them!" Sabo panicked as he saw one of the men raise a glass to hit Luffy.

"LUFFY!" both boys exclaimed, fearing for their youngest, but the said boy, in all his struggling, didn't notice he dropped the kunai his mother gave him. There was a flash of yellow and then,

"What the hell is going on here?!" they heard an all too familiar voice and they exhaled in relief.

"Mom!" Luffy cried and he suddenly found himself in her arms, the thugs knocked unconscious.

Naruko had felt a pull and wondered why, until she remembered the one she had given Luffy when she met him. Flashing to the location immediately, she saw her children-though the other two didn't know it yet-being held down and some men and another one that seemed to be a noble was glaring at the boys. Without a second thought, she knocked out all the men there except the one that looked like a noble and held the shaken Luffy in her arms.

"Are you boys alright?" she asked, kneeling next to them, giving them a hug, which thy gladly returned.

"Young lady, give me back my son!" the noble man exclaimed at the new girl that had appeared out of nowhere. Naruko looked at the man, standing in front of the three children in a protective manner.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me to hand over one of my children, huh?!" she snarled, her eyes shifting from blue to slit red. Ace and Sabo looked at their with wide eyes. Her children? She saw them as one of her own? A sense of belonging filled their hearts and felt like they were on the verge of crying.

"Your child?! You lowly worm dare-" he was cut off by a fist that connected his face and was skidding backwards along the trash.

Outlook III had never felt this before. Was this the pain he had read about? He never got a chance to think about it since the next thing he knew, he was hovering of the floor, being held by the collar. He looked and faced the blonde haired girl who had red slit eyes and he felt something else he had never felt before.

Fear.

 **"Listen here you piece of shit. Sabo isn't go home with you. He's staying here with his mother and brothers and his family and there's nothing your going to do about it. You will walk out and forget about all of this and if I see your ugly mug again, I promise you it would be the last. Do you understand?"** she hissed, making him nod meekly. Naruko threw the man the the floor and watched as he scurried off in fright, hopefully to never return again. She calmed herself and her eyes turned back to their sky blue color and then turned to the boys. She raised an eyebrow at both Ace and Sabo looking a bit nervous and then understood why.

She called them her children.

Oh well. It was bound to happen.

"You three alright?" she asked and Luffy ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"That was so cool kaa-san!" he exclaimed, a look of awe in his eyes.

"Why thank you. What about the two of you?" she asked. Sabo looked at he and smiled.

"Thanks...mom." he said the last part as a whisper, but she heard him.

"Yay! You called me mom!" she said, putting the raven down and picking the blonde up an twirling him around.

"W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment, but smiled nonetheless as she completely ignored his yells and then put him down. All their attention turned to Ace who seemed to be rooted in place.

"Ace, are yo alright?" Sabo asked.

"Y-You don't mind if we call you kaa-san? Even if you know about...his blood-"

"Okay someone give me the frying pan!" Naruko exclaimed with a tick mark. Although she had already told the boy that she didn't care about his heritage, he seemed to be a bit down at certain things, like he just couldn't believe it, which was why she would always hit him with something-specifically a frying pan since she was cooking food when he started-so he would stop.

"Haha! Ace is gonna get hit again." Luffy laughed as he and Sabo rolled on the floor.

"Shut up!" an embarrassed ten year old exclaimed. Naruko smiled and looked at him.

"I know I can never replace your real mother, but I wouldn't mind being one for you too Ace." she said and was somewhat surprised when the boy tackled her into a hug.

"Mom." he whispered, nuzzling his face in her shoulder blade. He smiled, and couldn't help but feel like he had a sense of belong with her and as he looked at his smiling brothers, he smiled back because this was his family now.

A family he would do anything to protect.


	19. A Mother's Love 3

**Chapter 3**

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were back at Dadan's place picking up the last of their belongings, which really wasn't much. Today was the day they were going to move in and live with their mother, Naruko. It was just yesterday when they had told her that they wanted to move in and she had excepted them with wide arms.

They had finished decorating their room, since the three wanted to sleep together. The room was evenly distributed in a way that if they wanted to, they could each have their own rooms by putting chakra onto a seal that Naruko had placed on the wall, making a wall appear in between to separate it. The room itself was something they had told Naruko they wanted and she had created it with her purple eyes as they called it, having forgetting what was its name. They drew it, more like Sabo drew it, but they told him the ideas for her to get it done.

They were satisfied with it and even went shopping for new clothes the other day. Naruko could have just created it, but she said it was fun, more like embarrassing for the boys. She had gushed over them and they had seen that it truly made her happy, so they didn't say anything. Now all they had tot do was get what stuff they had and then head over for training. Their mother told them that she was going to teach them something cool today and they couldn't wait.

"You guys finished yet?" Ace asked with a grin, slinging one of the backpacks that Naruko had given them over his shoulder.

"Finished!" both of the younger boys said, slinging their bags over.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Luffy cheered as they made their way downstairs.

"Its sure is. I wonder what mom is gonna teach us today." Sabo said, as he and Ace have gotten use to calling her that over the week after the incident involving his father. Luckily the man never returned.

"She said it was going to be three jutsus! But we have to pass a test first." Luffy nodded as they made their way downstairs and out of the house they lived in for a while, in Ace's case all his life.

"Where are you brats going?" they heard a voice yell and froze in their tracks.

Shit, it was gramps.

"We're leaving." Sabo said, mustering some courage. Garp raised an eyebrow at the three boys he saw as his grand kids and said,

"Leaving? Where? So you finally want to take being a marine serious huh? Well thats good." he boomed with laughter.

"We're not going to be marines, we're go to pirates!" Ace yelled, making the older man stop.

"And we're going to live with our mom." Luffy said firmly, startling Garp before he got his 'Fist of Love' ready for them.

"Your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't care if we want to pirates. She said that she'll support whatever we want to be and that she'll make sure we're strong for anything that comes our way." Sabo yelled.

"She accepts us for who we are and doesn't care about our past. She doesn't force her beliefs on us, she lets us become our own person and follow our own dreams!" Ace finished. After their little rant, Garp looked at them, shell shocked at what he heard. That and they had actually stood up against him.

"Pirates? Who's this woman that brainwashed you!? You're going to be come marines!" he exclaimed, and was about to hit Ace, who was the closet until someone stopped his hand. They all looked up and the three boys smiled.

"Kaa-chan!" they exclaimed in happiness and ran up and tackled her in a hug.

"Hey there boys. I was wonder what was taking you so long." she smiled, giving them a kiss on the forehead, much to their embarrassment.

"So your the one that's brainwashed them?" Garp said and Naruko looked at the man and scowled.

No one harmed her children.

"And your the one that dares harm my children." She growled, placing them behind her and Garp was slightly shocked at who they easily saw her has protection.

"There suppose to be great marines little girl and their my grandchildren." he glared at her, but she didn't move.

"Well guess what, they'll be becoming whatever they want to be and it hell ain't going to be a marine." she snarled at him.

"You're too young to be a mother!" he sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I assure you that I'm much older than I look." she chuckled, earning a giggle from the boys and then she turned serious, "But why don't we be serious. Do you really think that the marines would actually let them become marines? Especially with their heritage?" she asked.

"So you know." he muttered, confusing them.

"What do you mean kaa-chan?" Luffy asked.

"Marines aren't all about justice and saving people. You can say that they're like pirates, but much worse. They hide behind the name 'Justice' but its all a lie. I'll tell you the rest later." she hissed, making the elderly man flinch.

"I'm doing it to protect them!" he said.

"Then let them be pirates with the strength to survive. At least then they won't have to worry about watching their back." she said. Garp looked at the girl and clenched his fists. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to see them hurt on the sea either.

"But-" he was cut off when an enormous power wave swept over him and saw that it was coming from the girl. Naruko had enough of his annoying pestering. So to get her point across, she activated her buju cloak. The boys felt the power as well and looked at their mother in awe. She had surprised them many times and it only furthered their admiration for her.

"Listen here Garp. I've had enough of your useless babbling. They are MY children now and you will leave them alone. I've heard you were hurting them and as a mother that doesn't sit well with me. Harm a child of mine again and I'll show you, " she closed her eyes and opened them, revealing her Rinnegan, making him ghostly pale, "why the World Government called me Malestorm." she growled.

"I-Impossible..." Garp whispered as he looked at the mythical eyes that he was staring at. No way. It couldn't be Malestorm. How could she still be alive!? And his grandkids saw her as their mother? A small part of him felt relieved knowing they were in good hands but,

"You're immortal." he said meekly.

"Leave now and don't you dare forget my threat." she snarled and he turned to walk. He stopped slightly and gave her a side way glance.

"Keep them safe, pleas." and she could here the plead in his voice. He cares, she thought as she turned off her cloak and eyes and gave him a smile as he walked off,

"Its a mother's job."

Ace, Sabo and Luffy couldn't believe it. He was gone? Shitty gramps wasn't going to terrorize them again? They looked at their mother and smiled.

Best. Mother. Ever!

"So, shall we head out?" Naruko asked her boys as she picked up their backs. They smiled and raced one another to their new home

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, like I promised to day we'll be learning a new jutsu! Well, three exactly." Naruko exclaimed after they had put everything away. "But, you'll have to pass my test first." she said

"What's the test anyways?" Sabo asked. Naruko smiled and took out three bells.

"Its simple really. You have to get a bell. Which ever one gets a bell. I'll teach them a jutsu." she smiled, thinking of her genin days with the same exact bells. Kakashi had given them to her as a present since only he, Tsuande, Gaara and Shizune knew of her immortality. It helped a lot when Tsunade helped in faking her death.

"But there are only two bells!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Then only two of us will get to learn the new jutsus, right?" Ace asked and she nodded.

"Only those who have a bell. I'll give you three hours." she said, setting down the timer. "Begin!"

"Wait, you said you'll teach only two of us, but what about the last person?" Sabo asked and that got her looks from his brothers as well.

"Wel I suppose that means they won't get to learn it, won't it?" she said shocking them.

"B-But we all want to, together!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, if its not all of us, then its none of us!" Ace said fiercely. Naruko inwardly beamed. She loved them so much!

"Oh? Are you sure? That you HAVE to do it together? Do you all stand by that? That I won't teach you anything if it means the others aren't allowed? Will you throw everything away for your friends, your comrades?" she said leaning in front f them, applying pressure each time. The boys looked at one another and nodded. They always did everything together. Heck they even became brothers so that their bond would never be broken no matter what happened.

"Yes, we do." Sabo said stepping forward.

"We're family and we stick together." Luffy said.

"Its either all of us or none of us." Ace said. The three boys suddenly found themselves in a hug.

"Aw~ I'm so proud of you the three of you!" She squealed, lifting them off the ground adn spinning them around.

"Eh?" the boys said, wondering what the hell had happened. Naruko put them down and gave them a loving kiss ont he forehead.

"Congratulations! You passed the test!" she said.

"Eh?" they said again, completely lost.

"Kaa-chan, I though you said we had to get the bells so we could pass, so how did we pass?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Remember what I told you about Konoha? What it values the most?" she asked.

"Teamwork." Ace answered and she nodded as she saw that they realized it.

"The point of the test was for us to work together, if we even wanted a fighting chance to win against you." Sabo summarized.

"To look underneath the underneath." Luffy nodded, remembering what his mother always told him a shinobi did.

"So you pitied us together so we won't see it right away." Ace said with realization in his voice.

"Yup! But you three learned another valuable lesson." she said and patted them on the floor to sit down.

"Which is..." Sabo asked, motining her to continue.

"One of the rules a shinobi must follow is that no matter what happens, you must complete the mission, or else your seen as scum-"

"Even if someone you care about is dying?" Ace exclaimed and the other two widen their eyes as she nodded in confirmation.

"Thats horrible! Why would anyone do such a thing?" Luffy cried.

"Don't know, its always been like that. My sensei's father though, his name was Sakumo Hatake, was the every first person to disobey that rule. Instead of completing that mission, he stopped it in order to save his comrades." she smiled sadly.

"Thats good. He must have been seen as a hero, right?" Ace smiled and she shook her head.

"No. He was humiliated and mocked at, even by the very people he saved." she said.

"W-What." Sabo whispered, not believing that people could really be that stupid.

"That's stupid! He saved their lives! They should be thanking him!" Ace exclaimed and it reminded her of her very same response.

"What happened next?" Luffy asked in a small voice.

"Well he was jeered at and made of fun of to the point where he couldn't take it, so he...killed himself." she said sadly, further shocking them. They couldn't believe that he would do that and the idiocy of the people in their mother's time. But then again, they were the same people that made her life a living hell. That was something that brought nothing but anger to them.

"Stop making all the frowns and stories and just get to the point already." Kurama said, coming out of the seal and sleeping on her lap.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. My point is, my sensei had made it his life mission to follow rules, until the same predicament happened to him. His teammate was captured and he was going to leave her, but his other teammate said he was going after her, after he told my sensei that no matter what other people believed, he always though Sakumo was a hero. He lost that very teammate that day, but rescued the captured one. Since then, my sensei followed a code that teammate of his told him-

"Who turned out evil later on and the reason why you had a horrible childhood, no parents and my rampage." Kurama grumbled, making her pout.

"Is that true mom?" Ace asked, his jaw hanging like the other two.

"Yeah, but he turned out alright in the end. Anyways the code was, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum!', and I've got to say its really nice." She quoted and they absorbed what she said.

"That is a nice code to live by." Sabo smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure any of my nakama are always alright!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

"For a guy that made your life hell mom, he sure knows what to say." Ace smirked.

"Alright boys, like I promised, I'll show you three jutsus." she said, getting cheers. "The first one, is called the Henge." She said and transformed using the correct hand signs slowly sop that they could see. She transformed in a poof of smoke and there standing in front of them was an elderly man.

"Mom?" they called out and she gave them a thumbs up.

"The one and only! This is a transformation jutsu. It usually helps in undercover missions and what not, that is if no one sees through it." She said and dispelled it.

"We can do that?" Luffy asked with excitement.

"Yup! Its actually one of the three jutsus that they teach you in the academy." she said.

"When do you usually graduate from the shinobi academy?" Sabo asked.

"Well there are people who graduate earlier, but twelve is the normal age." she responded. "Now then, let me show you the next one. This is called the Kimiwari, or Substitution. This is when you replace yourself with a log to avoid getting harmed." she said and then went through the necessary hand sings and poof, the three boys now saw in the place of their mother, was a log.

"Cool~" they said with awe.

"The last one, is the Clone. Now, unlike my Shadow Clones, these clones aren't solid, they're just an illusion but it'll make your opponents think its real, well in these times anyways." She shrugged. "I can't show you that one, since it always come out wrong-"

"It makes you look all flimsy and weird. Try it though. You banged yourself with chakra control and now that our chakra had merged, it'll be easier." Kurama huffed.

"Was it really bad?" Ace snickered at her gloomy expression.

"I failed the damn test three times because I had too much chakra and the stupid teachers didn't tell me what went wrong."

"Of course they wouldn't. They're idiotic bigots." Kurama said.

"Anyways, I think the hand signs were like this?" she said and poof, there were two clones besides her. "I did it? I did it! Ha, take that stupid academy teachers! MWHAHAHA!" she laughed manically, making the boys look at Kurama.

"Just ignore her...make it seem you don't know her. Works every time." he shrugged.

"Right, so who wants to go first?" Naruko smiled as each wanted to be first.

xxxxxxxxxx

"MAKINOOO~~~~"

She heard her name being yelled and knew who it was before the door to her bar was slammed opened. She shook her head at her blonde friend and was slightly surprised when she saw two of the three boys there, but shrugged believing that Luffy must have introduced his new brothers. Makino smiled at the cheerful blonde female.

"Naruko, how much times do I have to tell you not to yell my name across the village like that?" she sighed, "And I see you've met Ace and Sabo." she said.

"Yup! They're my children now!" the blonde said happily and Makino couldn't help but smile. Naruko was good with kids and both boys needed a mother figure in their lives.

"Oh? Well that's great to hear. Luffy did you see your grandfather? He was here a couple weeks ago and he looked really pale when he left." she asked as she saw the man leave the other day.

"Yeah, but he said we can live with mom now and guess what Makino! He let us be pirates!"  
he said happily, much to her shock.

"He did?" Who knew he'd actually given up? Then she frowned and loked at the sweating blonde, "Naruko, did you do something?" she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What?~ Makino, you wound me. How could you ever think of such a thing?" she said with fake grief, prompting the green haired woman to shake her head fondly and tend to some of her other customers.

"We just came to see hi Makino. Mom said she hadn't seen you in a long while and wanted to see you." Sabo said as they took their seats on the chairs at the counter. He and Ace had never really came down here before. Naruko just jumped to the other side.

"There's some juice I just made in the fridge 'Ruko!" Makino said over her shoulder and the blonde nodded and proceeded to pour them all a drink.

"Drink up boys! We'll head to the shore after you're done." she said and then looked at one of the men there trying to get a date with her best friend, "And after I teach some boys some manners." she said and jumped over the counter again and yelled, "Hey, what the hell do you think your doing to my friend you piece of shit!"

The boys just looked as their mother began beating them all up and they ran out of the bar, with Makino giggling at the side. Seeing that it was going to take a while, they finished their drinks and ran out of the bar.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" they heard their mother yell, giving chase and they laughed as they ran. They didn't know why, but it was so much fun being chased and they didn't have to worry about the danger. As they got closer to the shore, which was oddly deserted, they saw a figure there that looked washed up.

"Lets go take a look." Ace said, leading his brothers to the figure. When they reached the figure, it turned out to be a boy that looked a year of two older than Ace and Sabo.

"What's going on?" Naruko asked, having finally reached them, since she had to go back and pay for the drinks after forgetting to do so.

"Mom, we just found him her. I think he was a part of a shipwreck." Sabo said.

"Is he alive?" Luffy asked, kneeling besides the boy. Naruko knelled him as well and checked him over.

"No, he's alive, which is really a miracle. Grab on, we're heading back home." she said and feeling them each were secure, they disappeared in a flash.


	20. Kryptonian Pirate Crossover

**Summary:** _Instead of her pod being sent to he Phantom Zone after being knocked off course, Kara ends up in a world that is filled with Marines and Pirates, in which she meets three boys after her crash landing. How will her life be as a pirate? OOC!Kara! Alive! Sabo! I can proudly say this is the very first Supergirl x One Piece story here. Of course if I'm mistaken, then please do correct me._

 **Chapter 1**

 **So, this is a Supergirl x One piece crossover. I've never seen one before and don't really believe it exists so I'm fixing it. Be warned. The Kara Zor-El in this fanfic is a bit different then normal, mostly because she's somewhere different and is going to grow up different. She'll also be de-aged, so she'll be closer to Luffy's age. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Luffy-7 yrs**

 **Ace & Sabo-10 yrs**

 **Kara- 8 yrs**

Deep within the forest that surround Foosha village, where beasts twice the size of an average human lurked, were three young boys, the two ravens staring at the third, a blonde. These three although not related by blood, were sworn brothers. The two ravens, the eldest named Portgas D. Ace and the younger one named Monkey D. Luffy then began picking their nose and casually said,

"So? Who asked?"

The blonde, a runaway noble child named Outlook Sabo gained a tick mark and yelled,

"You two did?"

The reason they were here was that earlier that day, after their usual dine and dashes, a man called out to the blonde and his two brothers wanted answers. So he told them how he was a noble, but was disgusted by what they did so ran away at a young age to go away from it all. Now, after the two had tireless bugged him to tell him who the man was, they seemed to not care, not that he didn't feel relieved, but they were sounding like he was whining or something. It was really annoying.

"Ace, Luffy, lets set sail when we're seventeen. We'll live our lives they we want it. Freer than anyone else and we'll get strong to protect that freedom, alright?" he declared, looking over the cliff and out to the sea. Ace and Luffy grinned at their brother's declaration and followed suit.

"I'll become a pirate and make a name for myself so that everyone would remember me for me and not that shitty father!" Ace declared.

"I-" Luffy's declaration was cut short when something appeared in the sky all of a sudden.

"What the hell is that?" Ace exclaimed as the object got closer.

"We have to move now, or else it'll hit us!" Sabo yelled, pushing them to the side. The unknown object went by them and crashed into the forest, in a clearing nearby. They walked slowly to get a better view and didn't know what to make of it.

"It looks like space ship, or a pod.' Sabo whispered.

"What's that?" Ace questioned.

"Something from outer space." he replied.

"Really?!" Ace and Luffy exclaimed.

"That makes the thing dangerous. We can't go anywhere near it alright you two." Ace commanded as the eldest.

"Hello~ Is anyone there?" the ten year old boys heard the youngest say and saw him poking the 'pod'.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I/HE JUST SAY!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed.

"But there's someone inside!" Luffy chipped, making them look at one another and then jump to their brother's side. Peering inside, they saw a blonde haired girl that was young like them was indeed inside.

"What should we do? Should we help her?" Sabo asked and they both looked at their eldest sibling.

"Come on Ace. She might be hurt~" Luffy whined.

Ace was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to help the girl. It was true that she might be endanger, but having experience with Bluejam and the other pirates, made him wary of people and he couldn't easily trust people.

"You're right. We should help her. Lets bring her back to Dadan's place. They could help her." he sighed and took the girl out of pod and carried her on his back. Now that she was out of the pod, the girl was probably Luffy's age or a year older.

"You know, I wonder where she came from?" Sabo though.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"Why aren't you coming? I don't want to leave you here! Please don't leave me alone!" a blonde haired girl cried at the older two adults in front of her._

 _"There is only one pod Kara and as your parents, we have to safe you before we even think about saving our self." the male-father-said, hugging the girl._

 _"You are our pride and joy Kara Zor-El and you'll never be alone. As long as you remember us, we'll always be right here." her mother said, pointing at her heart._

 _"Alura, its time. She must get going." the father said. They helped their daughter into the pod that had gotten ready for her departure. The blonde little girl, Kara Zor-El, looked back to see her parents wave her goodbye and then saw her self being sent off her home planet Krypton. The last thing she remembered was the planet exploding and then darkness._

Kara opened her eyes and woke up with a start. She realized she was in a house of sorts and was on the floor, where her area was fashioned as a bed, with a blanket on top of her. She looked around and noticed that there was hardly anything inside the place she was in. Standing up, she looked outside the nearby window in the room and suddenly, everything started to feel weird. Her vision began to change and she could suddenly see things that were far away.

 _"...making noise!"_

 _"I did not!"_

 _"...much longer?"_

She heard voices and wasn't sure where they were coming from. She felt frightened and scared and didn't know what to do.

 _'Alright then. Relax Kara and focus. Just remember the lessons mom told you about when Kryptonians are exposed to the yellow sun.'_ she calmed herself down by closing her eye and breathing in and out. Opening them, she looked out the window again and try to focus on what was in front of her. Luckily this time, she could control her vision a bit better, but she knew she need practice.

"Lizzy, do you know where we are?" she asked in her kryptonian language.

 _"I'm not quite sure, but I believe you've landed somewhere that isn't Earth like your parents said you were to go. I believe something had gone wrong in the co-ordinates."_ a computerized female voice answered her.

Lizzy was her own personal A. I that she had created a couple months before she left Krypton. She had fashioned the computer in a way where she would always have her by her side, the form of a bracelet. Lizzy was a creation she was quite proud of and her parents praised her for it when she completed it. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered her parent's demise to save her, but she shook her head. They had died protecting her, so she was going to make the use of it.

"Can you tell me what exactly has been going on while I was out Lizzy? And perhaps why I seem to feel different?' she asked, but before she got her answer, the door had burst opened and three boys had tumbled inside. She looked at them and they at her.

 _"These three were the ones that found you from inside your pod. They brought you here from what I understand is where they live, within a forest."_ Lizzy's voice rang through the room.

 **"Who said that?!"** but she heard them yell something she couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" she asked and now they looked at her funny.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ace, Sabo and Luffy had anxiously waited for the mystery girl as Luffy dubbed her with the other two agreeing, to wake up. It had been almost a week and she was still asleep. When they first brought her to Dadan's place, the old hag starting yelling about more brats coming in, but Draga had taken a look at her when they ignored the woman's rambling and told her that the girl was alright, just unconscious.

They placed her in one of the spare rooms and went back to the strange 'pod' as they dubbed it to check it out. Unfortunately though, they understood nothing there and just saw some weird drawings, something Sabo said he saw in a book once. Not wanting anyone to see it, they had dragged it all the way to a more closed and hidden spot. It wasn't like no one hadn't heard or saw the object. Besides, it belonged to the girl, so no one had any right to touch it but her.

"Are you sure we can't look?" Luffy whined for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. He wanted to go check if the girl had woken up, which they all wanted, but wanted to give her some personal space. besides, they had already checked already.

"No Luffy. Be quiet, you're making too much noise." Ace snapped, his patience having run out.

"I'm not!" he argued.

"Do we have to wait any longer?" Sabo sighed, "I say we go look again." he said getting a cheer from Luffy and a 'humph' from Ace, but he still came. When they came near the door, they heard a noise and Luffy's enthusiasm getting the better of him, pushed them making them tumble inside. When they looked up, they saw the blonde girl was awake and they noticed that she had blue eyes, and eye colour they had never seen.

 ** _"These three were the ones that found you from inside your pod. They brought you here from what I understand is where they live, within a forest."_ **they heard something say, though they didn't what it was.

"Who said that?" they exclaimed, getting a confused look from the blonde haired girl.

 **"What did you say?"** she seemed to be asking them and it sounded similar to whatever spoke before.

"What the hell is she saying?" Ace asked and looked at Sabo.

"She must definatly be an alien." the blonde replied with a happy glee. Luffy looked at the girl and though she was really pretty, but it was said that he couldn't understnad what she was saying.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I', I'm gonna be the pirate king!" he introduced himself to the girl. He was a bit sadden when she stepped a bit back.

Kara was in a daze. She didn't understand a word these people were saying.

"Why Can't I understand them? What the hell are they saying?" Kara asked Lizzy, a bit shaken up.

 _"If you'd like, I could be translator. You did equip me to know about every language known beyond Kyrpton."_ Lizzy asked her.

"I really am a genius." she muttered to herself, "Thanks." she nodded, getting confused looks from the three boys.

 **(From this point on, whatever is being said, it is being translated to the other party by Lizzy.)**

"Hello. I heard you three found me and brought me here. Thank you for your hospitality." Kara began.

"Whoa! Is that bracelet talking?" Ace asked.

"I am an artificial intelligence that was built by Kara Zor-El. I will act as the translator between you and my creator." Lizzy said, making the blonde boy nod and began talking, since Sabo seemed to have relevant questions then his brothers.

"It was no problem. My brothers and I were out in the forest when we found your 'pod' I believe? We though you might be in trouble." Sabo said, getting a smile from the blonde haired girl. "My name is Sabo and these are Luffy and Ace." he continued pointing to each boy, getting a cheerful grin and small nod from them respectively.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. Its a pleasure to met you." she said.

"You're Kara Zor-El? You mean you're the one that made the talking bracelet?" Ace exclaimed, secretly creep ed out by the thing.

"Yes. I finished making Lizzy a couple months ago." she explained. "Do you know where my pod is?" she asked.

"We put it somewhere safe, so don't worry!" Luffy exclaimed, blushing a bit when the girl turned to her and smiled, nodding in thanks.

"Are you not from the this planet?" Sabo asked the much needed to know question.

"Yes. You can sit down if you'd like." she said, and they sat in a circle.

"You see, I'm from a planet by the name Krypton. Krypton was a peaceful planet, but because we used too much of our resources, it began to collapse. My parents sent me away from my home plane to keep me save. I was suppose to go to Earth, like my cousin Kal-El and take care of him, but I believe my parents mess up the co-ordinates last minutes and I'm stuck here." she finished her story and they looked at her in awe.

"That's so cool!" Luffy cheered, "Ne, do you want to join my crew?" he asked.

"Crew?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. I'm going to be pirate and you can be my first mate!" he said and they saw that she was actually thinking about it. "we'll go on so many fun adventures and have all the freedom we want."

"You don't have to join a weak crew. I'm way stronger-" Ace's ranting was cut off when she answered,

"Sure! As long as we get to go on fun adventures."

Kara wasn't sure at first. Pirates, from what she understood back on Krypton were criminals, but the way Luffy was saying it, he just wanted freedom and she knew how that felt. Being a member of one of the highest house back on Krypton meant you had to do certain things and was treated with 'proper' respect because of it. She always wanted a life of freedom, one where she would do whatever she felt like. Going on adventures was just a plus!

"Yatta! I have my first mate!" he cheered, bringing her into a hug, though when he realized what he was doing, he quickly stopped and looked the other way. His two older brothers saw his blush and smirked. Ohh~ So little Luffy has a crush, eh?

"I would like to know if you can get a hold of any books that would help in learning your language. Kara would only need a couple days to speak it well." Lizzy asked the boys.

"A couple day?!" Sabo exclaimed.

 _"Kryptonians are naturally much more intelligent than most beings in the galaxy and Kara as been gifted of being even smarter than an average Kryptonian. My existence alone proves so."_ Lizzy explained and Sabo was sure he heard a bit of pride.

"I'll right. I believe we could get some from Makino." Sabo said.

"We're going to see Makino now?" Luffy asked happily, getting a nod from his blonde brother.

"Let's get going then." Ace said and they began following him. Kara got to see the rest of the place much better and saw that it was made of wood all around. When they reached bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by an over sized...woman? She couldn't tell.

"Oh? So the brat finally woke up." she muttered and then jumped when she heard a voice say something she wasn't quite sure.

"Hello there, my name is Kara Zor-El. Thank you for letting me stay at your home." Lizzy translated. Dadan just looked at the girl and then the snickering boys and then walked away. She was defiantly going crazy. She blamed Garp for all of this.

Of course she would never admit it.

His punches hurt like hell!

"Well we're going to Makino's place. See ya old hag." Ace called out, making Kara giggle and they left.

"You didn't have to translate that you know." Ace muttered.

"What's your name anyways? We can't keep calling you 'talking bracelet'." Ace asked.

 _"I've been named Lizzy."_ she replied.

"Its nice to met you too Lizzy!" Luffy chipped.

 _"Why thank you captain."_ she said.

"Captain?" both older boys exclaimed.

 _"Well, I go where ever Kara goes and since she's going to be his first mate, he'll be my captain as well."_ she explained.

"I've got another crew member!" he cheered as Kara looked in confusion, since Lizzy didn't explain.

Ace and Sabo had this small pang of jealousy at the though of their brother already having crew members, but put it down since Kara seemed like a kind person and she had just lost everything. So with that, they made their way to Makino's bar.


	21. Kryptonian Pirate 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Three Days Later**

It had been three days since Kara had arrived at the pirate world and she could very well say she loved it! When they reached Makino's place, they had told her about Kara and where she came from.

At first, the blonde female could tell she though they were making it up, but when she began talking and Lizzy translated, she had oddly believed them. Makino had warned them though not to go telling people because it might endanger her life and even Luffy had shut up, not wanting his first mate in trouble.

She gave them the books and they were all shocked when she was able to speak perfectly fine in just two days. They had showed her the pod she was in and was surprised when she had easily picked it up.

With one hand!

And it took them almost the entire day to bring it to just a couple meters away. Lizzy had then scanned her body and cross referenced it with researches that Kryptonians had about their exposure to the yellow sun. They were all amazed at the many powers she had was granted and after an incident, they decided that she needed to practice them.

 **Flashback**

After Kara had learned to speak their language, the boys decided it was time to show her how to hunt. It was surprising how they were all comfortable with the girl even though they had just met her, but there was something about her that they knew they could trust. Even Ace, who had the least trust in people was opening up to her. As they walked through the forest, they came across a bear.

"Alright Kara, just look at we do and then you can help us with the next animal we face." Sabo said to his fellow blonde and she nodded, somewhat wondering how they could take on such a large animal.

"Meat!~" Luffy exclaimed and rushed in before they were ready.

"LUFFY!" they exclaimed as the bear deflect his hit and raised a paw to strike him. Kara in a split second was in front of the bear, protecting her captain and she heard the boys gasp in bewilderment. She too wasn't sure how she had gotten there so fast, but what surprised her was that when the bear strike her, nothing happened.

"W-What?" Ace whispered, at the incredible scene in front of him. He had just blinked and the girl was in front of the bear and then there was not even a scratch on her when he hit her. Sabo just wondered if it had anything to do with the sun's energy she had seemingly absorbed.

"What do you think you're doing to my captain?" she glared at the bear as hard as she could. Oddly enough, heat had radiated from her eyes and blasted the bear to the side of the clear. She began touching her eyes wondering what the hell had just happened. She turned around and was met with the shocked faces of the three boys, though Luffy had a look of admiration in his eyes.

"W-What's happening to me?" she whispered, dropping on her knees. She touched the place on the lower part of her chest where the bear had seemingly scratched her and there was nothing. No mark, no nothing, that didn't include a ripped shirt. The boys walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, its alright. We'll figure this out, okay?" Sabo said softly as Ace went to go look at what had happened to the bear.

"Yeah. That was awesome, what you did to the bear." Luffy grinned, trying to cheer up his first mate.

"I'm glad you're alright." she said softly at the rubber boy, making him give them a very good impression of a tomato.

Sabo laughed as he hugged the girl and smiled. She was really kind hearten and knew nothing of how their world worked. Maybe...just maybe, she won't hate them for who they really were, if he convinced his brothers that they should tell her their secrets.

Besides, it was only fair since she had told them almost everything about her self. He also wouldn't mind having her as a younger sibling and looking at the blushing Luffy and the smiling Kara, he knew it would happen either way.

 **End of Flashback**

After that, they realized that the bear was dead, instantly from Kara's heat vision as Lizzy had explained to them. She had pulled out an old Kryptonian recorded that showed a man had once went to Earth to research their physical capabilities and had written everything down and man, did it make them gape like fish.

That had been a day ago and now they had just finished testing her flying capabilities. It was really fun using it, seeing as she could carry them all. Sabo and Luffy weren't against it, like Ace was, but he too gave in when he saw how much fun it was. Right now, they were all sitting around in a circle in the tree-house that the boys had built.

Sabo had told them he believed that they should tell her everything about them, to come clean and believed that she wouldn't resent them for it. He also though that they should induct her into being their new sister. Luffy was all in for it and was happy to tell and Ace, though was a bit skeptical, agreed too.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kara asked excitedly. She had never felt so much trill as she did when she had hunted for the first time that day.

Yesterday didn't count.

"You know I still can't believe you learned our language so quickly." Ace said to the blonde, making her grin.

"Well it wasn't really that hard." she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Anyways, Kara there's something that the three of us need to tell you." Sabo said and she could see the seriousness in his face.

"There's something about each one of us that you need to know, but you might hate us later on." Luffy said sadly, surprising. The past three days she had stayed with them, she had known that he was a happy and cheerful person. Granted he wasn't a complete idiot, but he acted like any one his age would.

Just full of energy.

Luffy though didn't want to lose his first mate. She was kind and fun and she was great person. She was also really strong and pretty, but she might when she found out that he had the blood of a so called 'criminal' running through his veins. He didn't hate his father like Ace, but he knew he would get killed if the world knew about his existence.

"You know the former pirate king, Gol D. Roger?" Ace began first, being the eldest.

"Yeah. Luffy wants to be the next pirate king right?" she asked a bit confused as to why this was brought down.

"Gol D. Roger was my father." he said and closed his eyes for the rejection.

But it never came.

"Umm...okay~" she said after a moment of silence. They looked at her, Ace more bewildered.

"OKAY!? Is that all you have to say!?" he exclaimed, though internally he was somewhat relieved.

"Hey, I'm waiting for what your going to tell me that would seemingly make me hate you. Though I highly doubt that I would. You guys are fun to hang out with and made me feel welcomed after I lost everyone." she smiled and Sabo sighed in relief at what she meant.

She didn't care.

"The point is, is that he's my father. I'm the son of a criminal!" he yelled and then whispered, "My existence is a sin."

 _SLAP_

Though Kara was learning to control her strength and it might have seemed nothing to her, it hurt like a bitch to Ace, who held the side of his face and looked at her with widen eyes. Kara couldn't believe what he had just said. Is that why he was always so guarded, why he seemingly hated everything. What stupid planet did she land on?

"Who the hell told you bull crap like that!?" she scowled. "A sin to live? What bull shit! So what if your dad was a pirate? What the hell does it have to do with you?! It doesn't matter if you were even a baster child, every living being as the right to live!" she yelled at him and with every word she said, Ace felt himself tearing up. Sabo and Luffy could feel themselves tearing up too. No one had ever told them that.

Ever.

"Is that what they make people believe in this world? That just because of what another person did, you have to take the blame because you share blood?! What idiots are in charge here?!" she ranted.

"You don't care?" he asked slowly and her eyes soften a bit. She could see it in his eyes, the hope of not being rejected as if the world had already reject him. She noticed how he seemed so happy with the two other boys, his brothers, but when others came he seemed on guard and alone.

"I wouldn't care if you were the devil itself." she smiled as she stood up and hugged him. "You're Ace, my friend and that's all that matters." she said and could feel that he began to tear up on her shoulder. Ace just hugged the girl, not caring that she was younger than him and couldn't help but cry. She accepted him for him and didn't care at all about the blood that ran through his veins. Suddenly, both felt someone else joining their hug.

"I'm the son of a criminal too!" Luffy said, as the blonde female wrapped an arm around him too. He smiled, happy that he wasn't going to lose his first mate.

"Really? You too?" she smiled, hugging him tighter. She turned to Sabo and smirked, "Are you the son of a criminal too?"

"N-No." he said, a bit hesitant, "I'm the son of a noble." he said meekly. Kara let go of both the ravens and looked at her fellow blonde.

"Eh? Really? So we're the same!" she cheered, getting shocked looks from them.

"Y-Your a noble?" Sabo exclaimed.

"Well, the House I'm from, the House of El is one of the highest and respected families back on my home planet. Being a noble sucked. I couldn't really do anything, like the things we do now. Its all about being a proper lady and what not, but my parents weren't that bad. Though I wasn't really-" he rambling was cut short when she felt someone hug her and saw a smiling Sabo.

"My parents never cared about me, just their position and money. I ran away along time ago, but my father found me the same day we found you." he said, letting go of the girl and then added with a grin, "Being a noble does really suck." and they all shared a laugh.

"Thank you. For not hating us." the blonde smiled at the girl and got one from each of the raven haired boys.

"There was nothing for me to hate to begin with." she said. Ace's eyes lit up, as if remembering something. He ran to a corner of the tree house and she followed with her eyes and saw that he brought out a bottle of what looked like alcohol and four cups. Sabo and Luffy beamed with happiness.

"Ne Kara, we were wondering if you wanted to share a cup of sake with us and join our family?" Luffy beamed with absolute happiness.

"Sake?" she asked in confusion, but felt warmth swell up from her chest when they asked her to join.

"Yeah. If you exchange cups of sake, then it shows that your sworn siblings. The three of us aren't related by blood, but we're brothers either way." Ace said with pride.

"Family?" Kara whispered, making them tense. They though she was going to reject it but-

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed and dragged the three into a group hug as tears ran down her eyes. She had just lost her own, and now she found one again. She vowed that this time...this time she would protect them, no matter the cost.

"Really?" Sabo said with happiness and saw it was on both of his brother's faces.

"Yup! You guys already felt like family to me anyways!" she said, with happiness, finally letting them go.

"Alrighty then." Ace grinned and poured some of the sake into each cup. He handed them each a cup and raised his own. "From this day on, we're a family!" he declared and they cheered and drank the sake. For the rest of the day, they hunted for food, hunted, talked and just had a blast. Each one of them went to sleep with a smile on their faces, happy to be surrounded by a loving family.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week was fairly aright. They trained, with Kara helping Luffy with his devil fruit ability and they helped her with her abilities. She had a very good grasp of it and was happy about it. They hunted for food and she made sure that they had added fruits into their diet, saying they needed to have nutrients for their bodies to get stronger.

It was during this week they had introduced Kara to their normal dine 'n dashs and she had to admit, it was a lot of fun. She had actually though of an idea to create something that would help disguise them, since almost every restaurant at the Town knew the three boys.

Right now, though, wasn't the time to think about all of those she thought to herself. They were surrounded by what her brothers told her were called the Bluejam pirates. Each of the thugs held either Ace, Sabo, Luffy or herself. She could easily get them out of it, but her older brothers told her it was best to not show her powers, only if it was an emergency.

"You filthy rats! How dare you take my son away from me." a man in a top hat and wearing noble clothes said, coming into the clearing.

"Get away from him you moron. Sabo doesn't want to go with you, he wants to be free!" Ace yelled, struggling to get out of the hold the man that held him had.

"Yeah! Sabo doesn't want to stay with you, you jerk!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm not your son and don't you dare lay a finger on my family." Sabo hissed with venom.

"Look at what you did to him! You brain washed him." the noble said looking at the other three. "Kill them." he ordered the pirates.

"No wait! Don't hurt them!" Sabo panicked. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt them!" Kara knew she had to do something about this, or else Sabo would really go. She wasn't going to lose her family.

Not now, not ever.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that?!" she exclaimed, looking at a general direction with her eyes widening.

Until this day, the criminals and Sabo's father didn't know what made them comply and look at where the girl was looking. Maybe it was because she never spoke once and looked really scared. Or perhaps they were really stupid. Either way, they regretted looking away.

Using her super speed, Kara knocked out most of the guys that were there, freeing her brothers, who in turn began knocking out the others. When Bluejam and Outlook and turned around to see the racket, they were shocked to see that all the men there were unconscious.

"You lying brat!" he yelled and raised a gun to Kara and shoot. The boys weren't worried, since they knew it wouldn't hurt her.

"Was this suppose to kill me?" she asked, smirking at their scared faces.

"W-What the hell? Devil fruit?!" Bluejam stuttered.

"You bastered!" Ace yelled and hit him on the head with his pipe, knocking him out. All four children set their sights on Sabo's father.

"I'm a noble, who do you think-" his rambling was cut off, when Luffy successfully punched the man with his abilities, making his siblings swell with pride.

"Shut up! Sabo is OUR brother. He doesn't belong to you, he belongs to us. Now leave us alone!" he exclaimed and Sabo felt tears threatening to fall at that declaration.

"You better listen to what he says _'noble'_. No one would come looking for you, especially in the Grey Terminal." Ace sneered at the man, who began to shake.

 _'They're right. No one would come here, but...'_

"Sabo, I'm your father! You won't let this ruffians hurt me, right?" he said, well more like commanded. Sabo just looked at the man, raised his pipe and hit him over the head with it.

"Your not my father. You're no better than the dirt we see around us." he said and got a sick satisfaction at the blood that rolled down the man he hated so much face and the way he squirmed, trembling in fear. Kara picked the man up by the collar and her eyes showed she was ready to blast him.

"Leave now, or else..." she said, trailing off her threat as the man shivered at the girl's scary looking eyes.

"I-I'll get you for this, you'll see." he muttered as he ran away.

"Yay! He's gone!" they cheered, but it was short lived when Ace hit Sabo over the head.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking, giving yourself up like that?!" he yelled.

"Well sorry, but I'd rather suffer than have all of you dead." the blonde yelled back.

"Stop it you two. Ace, Sabo did something that any of us would have done. Besides, we would have just busted him out anyways." Kara said as Luffy nodded in agreement.

"I would have done the same thing and so would you Ace." the younger raven chided the older one, making his eye twitch, but he gave in.

"Fine, I guess you're right." he sighed and then looked at Sabo and smiled, "Thanks."

"We're family you dimwit. I'd do anything to make sure you guys are safe." he said, surprising him with a hug.

"Group hug!" the younger two exclaimed and joined in, piling over the struggling raven, who gave up. He smiled at them.

He had a great family and he wouldn't trade it in for anything.


	22. A Reunited Family Crossover

**Summary:** _Naruto Namikaze and his twin sister, Haruka Namikaze each had half of the Kyuubi sealed within them but just after the sealing, an anima opened up, taking them both from their parents. What happens when fifteen years later, two blondes show up looking for Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze? Chaos of course!_

 **Prologue**

 **So, I like Fairy Tail, always have so I decided to write this story. That and because I like Minato and Kushina and since I've written two neglect stories, I should write one where Naruto isn't neglected. So this is it! I have alot of other stories and not alot of time, so I'll try to update as often as I can. The type of magic that they're going to use it'll be told later on, they will be able to use different types of magic. They'll be Itachi's age and I'm making the Rookies about two years younger. Hope you enjoy!**

"Thank goddness we were able to find another seal." a tired Kushina sighed as she helped her husband stand. The Kyuubi was ripped out of Kushina by a masked man, so they had no choice but to seal it within their children. Luckily, Kushina had remembered the seal Mito Uzumaki had taught her and because of her Uzumaki genes, she was able to survive the extraction and Minato didn't need to use the Shiki Fuin. They sealed the Yang into their son, Naruto and the Yin into their daughter, Haruka.

"Yes. I'm glad we can be a family." he smiled and they both walked towards their twin children, both blondes. Suddenly, a light appeared and seemingly took the two children.

"Naruto! Haruka!" both parents yelled, but it was too late. They were gone.

"Minato! Kushina! Whats the matter?!" Jiraiya said as he, Tsunade and Hiruzen Sarutobi ran to the distrauted couple.

"T-They're gone." Minato whispered, tears falling from his eyes as ge tried to comfort his wife.

"Who? And where are your kids?" Tsuande asked but then they all understood what they were talking about.

"How? They couldnt have just dissapeared!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"There was this light and then thwy dissappeared." Minato answered, seeing that his wife kept on crying over and over.

"A...light?" Jiraiya said, not sounding convenced.

"Believe me or not, but yes, a light."

"Lets go to the village and send some ANBU to later on look for then, but you are needed back and Kushina has to rest. Its nothing but a mericle that she's still alive." Hiruzen said with surprise, since it was well known that the hist usually dies. The others nodded in agreement, with Minato carrying a somewhat whimpering Kushina.

"Dont worry. We'll get them back. I promise." he said smiling a bit and she just clung to him.

"We'll find them together. They're OUR children." she said with determination.

"And so they'll be fine." he said as they walked back to the village.

 **Earth Land**

Two children had seemingly came out of now where in a blinding yellow light. A woman who was walking around the area at night, had heard the cries of the children. As she neared the area, she saw two blonde children, wrapped in blankets in a basket, that looked abandoned.

"Oh you poor things! Who could be so harsh as to abandon you here?" she questioned, picking them both up and rocking them back and forth ass he walked to a location. Knocking on the door, a woman opened up and looked at the woman and the children in her arms.

"Maria? Where did you get these children?" the woman asked the now identified Maria

"I found them alone in the dark by themselves." she said, entering.

"Oh my! Alone? They were abandoned?!" she exclaimed.

"It seems so. Do you think I could leave them in your care Hibiki?" she asked.

"Of course! This is an orphanage you know." she giggled.

And so started the lives of Naruto and Haruka Namikaze, in an orphanage.


	23. A Reunited Family 1

**Chapter 1**

In Magnolia, the strongest guild in Fiore was usually busy with people going out on jobs, coming back from them, hanging out with friends in the guild hall or a normal free for all brawl, which ended up with half the guild in ruins. This guild was known as Fairy Tail. But instead of their normal things, today they were all out at the top of a hill side, saying goodbye to two of their most prominent members. Everyone in Fairy Tail was family and seeing someone leave, it was indeed very heart breaking.

"Wahh! Do you two really have to leave?" a blue cat, Happy cried as he hugged the blonde female.

"I'm really sorry. I wish we could stay but we really have to leave." she said with sorrow filled in her voice.

"We're all going to miss you though. But hey, we're still family right Natsu?" the blonde boy grinned as Natsu who was trying to hold back his tears.

"We'll miss you both. Fairy Tail won't be the same with you both, Naruto, Haruka." Erza said, bring them both into an armor crushing hug.

Haruka Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze, more common called the Namikaze twins, had joined the guild at the age of nine, six years ago and immediately became everyone's favorite. They were both S-class mages with the same type of magic but Naruto was a lightening dragon slayer, while Haruka was a water dragon slayer. **(A/N: Laxus isn't a dragon slayer in this fanfic, but still uses lightening magic)** However, they weren't limited to only that type of magic as they used all types, even sneaking in forbidden areas in the magic council, taking some books about forbidden magic. They did most of it before they met Fairy Tail, but when they joined, they instantly saw it as home, jut ass everyone else. They told them however, how they weren't from this world, curtsy to Kurama, the Kyuubi they befriended and were looking for a way back. They excepted it and them and it was just so hard to let them go.

"You guys better not forget about us!"

"Take care guys!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Show them how we do things at Fairy Tail!"

Everyone in the guild started saying their goodbyes, bringing tears to their eyes, butt hey had to go. They had parents in another world and they were probably worried about them till this day, from what they were told by Kurama.

"Ahh, now I don't wanna go!" Haruka cried, getting Levy and Mirajane into a hug.

 **"Haru, we have a couple minutes til the anima arrives, so stop tearing up."**

"Okay, okay. Natsu, Happy, Gray I left the house for you. Levy, my library is yours. Erza, all my cookbooks are still there...hmmm, am I forgetting something?" she said, tapping her chin.

"No you didn't. Don't worry everything is alright Haru." Naruto reassured his twin.

"You guys have the presents we gave you right?" Lisanna asked them.

"Of course! Thanks again you guys, they're all really nice." Naruto smiled.

"Ah man, I can't believe this day actually came. Who the hell is going to come with us on missions now? It'll be boring if it ain't the two of you." Gray said.

"Don't worry, you have Natsu and Erza." Haruka said.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with that Flame brain!"

"What did you call me Ice princess!?"

"Guys, don't start now." Levy sighed, just as a bright light was seen in the sky.

"I guess this is it." Haruka said as she and Naruto started walking towards it.

"We both will be missed dearly, but don't forget you'll always be apart of our family. You'll always be my children!" Makarov exclaimed, making them smile with tears running down their eye, "Don't forget to show your world the power of our bond!"

"We will gramps!" they both exclaimed and disappeared into the anima. The Fairy Tail guild just looked at the place they were.

"I can't believe their gone." Elfman said.

"Yea, the guild won't be the same without them."

"The magic council on the other hand..." and they began to laugh.

"They'll be so happy and I wouldn't be shocked if they threw a party!"

"Come on everyone, back tot the guild!" Makarov said as they started making their way back. He looked back at the place and smiled,

 _'I hope where ever you are my children, that you'll be happy and live your life to its fullest extend.'_

 **A White Plane**

The twin looked around and saw that they were in some white space. Everything surrounding them was just...white.

"Is our world suppose to be white? Because I want to go back now." Naruto said and they heard Kurama laugh.

 **"No, this is where we part ways."** he said and they saw him start to fade a bit.

"W-What do you?" Haruka asked.

 **"The anima that brought you here was but a fluke. If you didn't have my chakra within you, you both would have died. Granted that you couldn't really access it at the time, but the residue chakra that surrounded you protected you. Anima, from what I understand, was meant to convert the etherious in people's bodies into a solid lacrima, but because you didn't have any, you could have died. The anima at that time had etherious and that magic particle, combined with my chakra, gave you the ability to use magic. Do you follow right now?"** he asked and they nodded.

"So if we did miracle survive..." Haruka started

"Then we still wouldn't be able to use magic." Naruto finished.

 **"Yes. Now, because we're using it as a gateway, last time we saw the anime, it wasn't going towards the shinobi world, but of another. Right now, I'm using all my chakra to not only keep you both alive, but change the dimensional barring to the shinobi world."** he said, greatly shocking them.

"Y-You can do that?!" they both exclaimed.

 **"Of course I can! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! Nothing is impossible for me. That and its from what I understood from all the books I told you both to read."**

"Wait a minute. You said you were using ALL your chakra and you told use people in our world need chakra to survive, so how are you...?" Naruto began.

 **"I won't be there with you when you reach your world."** he said sadly.

"W-What? Kurama you can't!" Haruka exclaimed, tears falling from her face as she cover her mouth.

"Kurama why?" Naruto said.

 **"I'll admit when you both came to this strange world, I wanted nothing to do with you. Like I've I told you, the humans on your world have don't nothing but treat me and my kind as tools, weapons for war. When you both met me, when you were three, do you remember what you first asked me?"** he asked and they didn't understand why he was asking such a question.

"Your name?" Naruto asked.

 **"No human has ever asked such a thing. Not your mother and not your great aunt that I was sealed in before. You both changed my view that although there are humans that are bad and evil, some like you both aren't. You treated me as an equal and grateful for having meeting you both."** he said, feeling heartbroken himself. He had taken care of them form the age of three, for the past twelve years and he felt as thy were his own kits. It was why he was willingly to give up his life for them.

"B-But, we don't want you to go!" Haruka cried.

 **"I'm sorry. But the life you both lead and the excellent mages you've become, I'm proud of you both. Now go! Go see your parents! Its time you were all reunited."** he said and they were pushed back in emptiness. Kurama watched them and then he too left, gone, died, but with a smile on his face,

 _'Those two. They'll defiantly rock up the Elemental Nations. Good luck my kits.'_

 **Elemental Nations**

Waking up, the twins looked around and saw that they were in a forest. They both looked at one another and knew what happened wasn't a dream.

"Ruto..." Haruka began tearing up again.

"I know." was all he said as he comforted him sister.

Kurama was always there for them. When they were three, they had met him in their mind and he had told them everything. At first they didn't really believe him, I mean who would that they were from a different world, but he was able to convince them. They left the orphanage on their own and he had taught them the shadow clone jutsu, which was really helpful. He didn't know any other jutsus and only that one because it was only one hand sign. They sneaked into libraries and taught themselves magic. Kurama had told them that they should learn different types of magic and not only one kind. Haruka had an entire library that dealt with the different types of magic and their principles. He had taught them ninja skills all form Mito and their mother, Kushina's memories and after sneaking around and training, they had joined Fairy Tail, which they loved. They both became S-rank together, as they told the master that they always did everything together. That and they threaten to give them more paper work.

"Come on Haru, let's look around. Kurama sacrificed a lot for us, the best we could do is at least find them." he said, helping her up.

"Yea, your right." she smiled at him. Suddenly, they heard explosives nearby and decided to go explore. Running, they came across a battle. A battle between shinobi.

"You think anyone of these people would know where we can find them?" Haruka whispered to her twin.

"I don't know. I wish we asked more about them from Kurama. We don't even know who they look like. So much for wanting everything to be a surprised." he huffed making her giggle.

"Oh my god, Naru look at that symbol!" she pointed to one of the shinobi there wearing a headband.

"Its the one from Konoha!" they both said at the same time when the said man was going to be hurt, they jumped in, attacking all those without the Konoha headband.

"Where the hell these people come form?"

"Are they reinforcements?!"

"What are they wearing!?"

But they were all defeated in a matter of seconds. The twin Namikazes looked at the shocked Konoha team, though they noticed one looking at them with recognition and maybe...joy.

"What do you guys want?" one stepped forward.

"You guys are ninja right?" Naruto asked, wanting to be completely sure.

"Yea..." he answered awkwardly.

"Thank god than! The dimension portal worked!" Haruka jumped for joy, "Are you from a place called Konoha?" she asked them.

"Yes, we are. Is there something you need?" another asked.

"Thank goodness! Okay, then we need to go there." Naruto said, "Can you take us with you?"

"Why would want tot do that?" he another exclaimed.

"Wait!" a man said and stepped forward, "What are your names and why do you want to go to Konoha?"

"Well I think its common courtesy t give your name first, is it not? Or do people in this world always this rude?" Haruka grinned.

"What do you mean this-"

"Shut up!" the man said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. This is my team consisting of Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuuhi and Itachi Uchiha."

"Well the names Haruka Namikaze and this is my twin Naruto Namikaze. We were taken from this world when we born and we just got back before we heard all the commotion. We're looking for our parents." she said, shocking them all.

"They go by the names Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, do you know them?" Naruto pleaded.

"And don't you dare say they're dead dattabane!" Haruka exclaimed.

 **Hokage** **Tower**

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, name the Yellow Flash was sitting in his office doing his daily fill of paperwork, when his wife came in with their twin children, Arashi and Kasumi, seven years old and Mito, who was three. They felt devastated after their children went missing. they sent every available shinobi to look for them, but could find them anywhere. It was quite surprising when Kushina got pregnant and gave birth three years later with triplets, Menma, Narumi and Minami. Although they had six children in total now, they still missed their eldest children.

"Hey there! Come to free me from my complete hell?" he asked them making them laugh.

"Daddy, you said you'll come get ramen with us!" Arashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, you promised!" Kasumi yelled.

"Yes, I suppose I did, didn't I?" he said, ruffling their hair and then met with Kushina, giving her a quick kiss.

"You were thinking about them again huh?" she smiled sadly.

"Yeah. They would have been fifteen right now." he said. Just then a dog they recognized as Kakashi's summons came in panting hard.

"Pakkun? What's the matter? Is Kakashi alright?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi...elder...twins...blonde...find." he panted and gave him a scroll.

"M-Minato!" Kushina exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears as she connected the dots. Without another word, he ripped open the seal and started reading it.

 _Sensei, we were in the middle of a battle with some Iwa shinobi when these two blonde children came in and helped us. Then they started talking about disappearing in a light when they were born and they came back from another dimension. They said their names were Haruka Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze. I wouldn't have believed it myself, but Naruto has the three scars on his cheeks, even if it is a bit faded and he looks exactly like you. The girl, Haruka has Kushina's verbal tic. They said they were looking for their parents, and said both your names. They also know about the Kyuubi, who told them everything. We're on our way and should be back in about three day._

 _Kakashi Hatake_

When they finished reading, both parents were in tears, confusing their youngest children.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, are you alright?" Mito asked.

"Did Kakashi-nii die?" Arashi asked innocently.

"No, no. Something wonderful happened." Minato exclaimed, smiling as he held his sobbing wife.

"They're back...looking for us...knows...not hate." she babbled, making him chuckle.

"ANBU!" he said and two kneeled before, "I want you to tell my children to go straight home from the academy and tell Jiraiya and Tsunade to be at the compound immediately." he said and they left.

"We can finally be a family again Minato." Kushina smiled, her tears lessening.

"Yes, we'll finally be reunited again." he smiled at her with happiness.

His children were finally coming home!


	24. A Reunited Family 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Namikaze Compound**

Inside the Namikaze compound, every member of the Namikaze family, including their godmother and godfather and Shizune, were shocked at what they were told. The children were shocked that they had an older siblings, twins to be exact, while the adults were shocked that after all this time the tin Namikaze heirs were found.

"T-This is great! I'm so happy for you both." Tsunade said, giving Kushina a hug.

"We have older siblings!?" Menma, a red head, yelled.

"Ha, take that Sasuke-teme! I bet our siblings are way cooler!" Narumi, a blonde, exclaimed, having been sick and tired of having the boy constantly talk how great his older brother was.

"But they might not have any training." Minami, a red head, said.

"According to Kakashi, they're actually pretty good, having beaten the entire Iwa squad alone." Minato said with pride.

"When are they going to come?" Kasumi, a blonde, asked excitedly.

"In three days!" Kushina said happily.

"Well then I suppose we should have a party!" Jiraiya said, getting cheers from the children.

"But what do you think they'll like?" Arashi a red head asked, getting everyone thinking.

"Hmm, Haruka has Kushina's verbal tic, so maybe ramen?" Minato thought.

"Let's just get a bit of everything. There should be something they like the most." Shizune suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Kushina exclaimed, "I'm going to go prepare their rooms and the house. Oh I can't wait!" she squealed as she got up and went to start for the arrival of her children.

"Why don't we get them a present?" Minami asked her siblings.

"Sure! That's a great idea! I'll get something for Naruto and you girls get something for Haruka. okay?" Menma said and they nodded. The Namikaze household became very busy for the arrival of their remaining members.

 **With the Twins**

Naruto and Haruka were traveling with the group after telling them their story. At first, they didn't believe them, but when the one named Kakshi asked them some questions that they answered, he smiled and said that what they were saying was true. Apparently, their birth was known by only a few because when a female Jinchuriki is giving birth, the seal weakens.

"Yo." Kakashi said to them.

"'Sup Kakashi. Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked him.

"No, no. I sent a letter to your father, the Hokage about your arrival. They were really happy when they heard." he smiled.

"Yea. Kurama told us that they really cared and all. We had a family back on Earth land. It was great and all, but we though we should give our biological parents a chance. It wasn't their fault the anima opened up when it did." Haruka shrugged.

"Say, you said we have siblings. How old are they?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Well there are Menma, Minami and Narumi. Their triplets, three years younger than you. They'll be graduating from the academy in about two weeks. Than there's Kasumi and Arashi, twins that are seven. Those two pull a lot of pranks together." Kakashi laughed.

"I think we'll get along really fine." Haruka grinned.

"You both pulled pranks too?" Asuma asked.

"Yup! The magic council hated us so bad, I bet they're throwing a party!" Naruto exclaimed as his twin laughed.

"What's this magic council?" Kurenai asked.

"You see the magic council is in charge of all magic related actives in all of Fiore, the country we lived in. They usually overlook which guilds are eligible and which ones aren't, like dark guilds. Fairy Tail, the name of the guild we were in, was considered the strongest in Fiore. But you see although the guild is powerful, there are also powerful mages. Haru and I are S-class mages are considered the second strongest, with Gildarts at the top."

"That's if you don't add in gramps." Haruka added.

"Yea, but the old geezer is apart of the ten wizard saints. Number six last time I checked." he said.

"Wizard saints?" Hizashi asked.

"Oh, you see in all of Fiore, the magic council gives these ten people the title of Wizard Saint. They'll be considered the strongest ten but even then there's ranks. Our guild master was the six one but second to be considered human." Haruka answered

"The first four aren't really considered human due to their strength. The fourth was actually a founder of the Fairy Tail guild." Naruto said as they absorbed this information.

"So, anyways, Naru-chan and I would pull pranks all the time towards the council but they never had solid evidence that we did. That and we always had an alibi because of the shadow clones we used."

"They hated us because we use to destroy towns too Haru." getting a bug-eyed reaction.

"Destroy town!?" Asuma exclaimed.

"Yea, its actually a Fairy Tail thing. Whenever we do a job, its like a must we've got to destroy half the town." the twins laughed.

"We'd always hear about us, 'The Namikaze Twins strike again!'. It was hilarious!" Haruka laughed.

"Oh, you were telling us about our siblings? Sorry about that." Naruto said.

"Its alright. Just out of curiosity, did Kyu-erm Kurama give you any shinobi training?" Kakashi asked. He and the others saw how over protective they were about the Kyuubi, but after hearing what had happened, they understood and respected him to some degree.

"Oh, well he wasn't a shinobi himself, but he did the best he could from the memories he had from his other containers. We don't really use chakra, but we know the basic chakra control exercises and kunai/shuriken throws. He taught us stealth too, said we were um, ANBU was it level in that area. What's ANBU?" Naruto asked innocently and they couldn't help but want to laugh, but they knew he couldn't understand. They were however impressed by their skill.

"That's quite an amazing feat. ANBU is a group of elite shinobi. The best in the village." Hizashi said.

"I wonder if we could join?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." her twin shrugged.

"Those who are apart of ANBU do gruesome jobs and their are a lot of killing involved. Have you ever killed before?" Itachi asked, speaking up for the first time.

"He can talk." Naruto whispered to his twin, though everyone heard.

"Thank god to that." she said, making them sweatdrop.

"Yea, we killed before. They actually stopped sending in assassination jobs to guilds about a couple months back. The magic council deemed it too gruesome and unethical. So we're use to it."

"Anyways, you also having a younger sister, Mito, whose three years old. They didn't know you both existed but I believe they'll be thrilled." Kakashi said, giving them an eye smile, "I believe Narumi would be the most excited, seeing as she always wanted an older sibling to brag about." he laughed.

"They don't seem so bad." Haruka smirked.

They were traveling together for the past three days until they reached the gate. They checked in, thought the gate keeper wanted some identification for the twins, but showing a letter from the Hokage, Kakashi was able to get them by.

"Listen everyone. Hokage-sama wants the identity of his children a secret, so you must not tell anyone about it. I go brief him about the mission, so you're dismissed." Kakashi said and they nodded and left. Kakashi turned away and looked at the twins and couldn't help but smile. They had a look of awe as they looked around their surroundings. The villagers had given them looks, whether it was because of their strange clothes, or that Naruto looked like the Hokage, he wouldn't know.

Naruto and Haruka had completely different thoughts then what Kakashi thought they were thinking. The village looked so...dull. It looked like those villages with farms they went to for jobs. It wasn't flashy and urban like in Magnolia and their technology seemed so behind. They were glad they brought their magic bikes and magic mobile with them. The stores looked run down too. They looked at one another and had one thought.

 _'We are so going to brighten this place up.'_

"So, should we get going?" Kakashi asked and they followed. As they were walking by, they were gathering a lot of attention.

"Note to self, wear shinobi clothes when entering shinobi world." Naruto muttered with Haruka nodding in agreement, making Kakashi sweat drop. As they were going by the academy, they heard voices and it seemed like a match was taking place.

"This is the academy where your siblings go to. Would you like to-" but they weren't there. When the twins heard their siblings went to the academy, they went up the nearest tree and sat in it, getting a perfect view of the arena down for the students. They saw two students leaving.

"Next match Narumi Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha!" the instruction. They heard girls and boys scream for the both of them.

"So she's our little sister? And she has fans?" Haruka grinned.

"Yo Kakashi! What took you so long?" Naruto asked the grey haired shinobi sat beside him.

"You both just disappeared." he deadpanned, "Though the parents are here to watch this match." he said.

"Those our parents?" Naruto asked, pointing to a man that looked like him and a red haired woman that held his hand.

"Yes that is." Kakashi smiled at their soften expressions.

"I wish I had kaa-san's red hair, its so pretty." Naruto said.

"Shh! Our baby sister is gonna fight!" Haruka said as they looked at the match.

Down at the match, Sasuke was taunting Narumi as they fought

"You think you can beat me?"

"Shut it Uchiha. I beat you before, what makes you think I won't do it again?" she said. She and Sasuke were rivals, one beating the other in their spars, evenly matched. They would have been friends, just like how she and Minami were friends with his twin, Sayuri, but he was too arrogant.

"Hm, my brother taught me something new. Too bad you don't have any older siblings." he sneered.

"Pfft please. I do have older siblings. They're coming back tomorrow and I bet they'll be much cooler than your brother." she smirked at his shocked face.

"Why are you lying. Everyone knows you don't have any older siblings." he shot back, aiming a punch at his face, but the blonde dodged it a gave him a punch in the gut.

"Nu uh. They are." she said. In the audience, the children were asking Menma and Minami if it was true and they were confirming it. The adults were also asking Minato and Kushina.

"Yes, Kakashi did say he found them." Minato said.

"They'll be home tomorrow. I can't wait." Kushina smiled happily.

"I'm so happy for you Kushina! After all these years!" Mikoto said to her best friend.

Back to the fight, Narumi had just kicked Sasuke in the jaw, sending him flying out of the ring.

"Winner Narumi Namikaze!" the instructor said.

"Ha! Its my win today Sasuke and you'll see, my siblings are gonna be so much better than yours." she grinned, walking away. Sasuke, angry that he lost in a humiliating way in front of parents, especially to a girl, stood up and went through some hand seals and yelled,

 **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** and the fireball went straight for her.

Everyone started panicking and Kushina and Minato stood up to protect their daughter, but a small wave of water came and extinguished the fire ball. From the tree, they saw two blonde teens, a girl and a boy jumping down and it seemed that the female blonde was controlling the water like they've never seen before.

Haruka and Naruto were both livid. How dare this pathetic scumbag even think to hurt their younger sibling! They were Fairy Tail mages and it was like Fairy law that everyone was family, and that you should protect your family no matter what. The younger blonde female was their _biological_ sister and she was about to get hurt. And by some dude with a duck-butt? No way in hell. Haruka had grabbed Narumi, as they learned her name from the instructor, and used her water magic to protect her sister and carried her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Narumi nodded.

Finally being able to look around, Narumi saw that there was water on the arena floor and was surrounding Sasuke, who looked frightened. The parents had their children behind them and some shinobi were surrounding them with kunai and swords.

"Ma ma, did you two have to cause a scene?" Kakashi said jumping down from the tree.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here so early?" Minato asked.

"Well, its seems they could keep up." he said pointing at the two blondes.

"A-Are they..." Kushina said with hope. Narumi looked at the girl and understood what had happened.

Naruto looked at his twin and sighed. She was going in for the kill that's for sure and he needed to stop her. From what they got from the shinobi they were travelling with, their father was the leader of this run down village, which was supposedly the best and as one of his eldest children, especially those that just arrived, he didn't think it would be good for his father's reputation if they started killing locals.

"Haru, just put him down. It isn't worth it. Look she's fine isn't she?" he said.

"Fine! This idiot lost a match and went all sore loser like and then tried to kill her!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, but apparently dad is some hotshot leader here and we can't just go running around the place killing people." he tried to reason with her, but her water held a firm grasp around the paled boy. Half of him actually felt sorry for, but then again, he deserved.

"He tried to harm her! That's unforgivable!" Haruka yelled releasing a wave of magic pressure. Everyone there froze in fear at the power they had felt. Minato had looked at Kushina, both wide eyed. Menma and Minami were wondering who the hell these people were, though grateful that they saved their sister. But when they felt the frightening pressure it scared them. Narumi too was grateful, but when she felt the unknown pressure, did the opposite of what anyone would have done, clung on the unknown blonde harder. Everyone else in the village at felt it and had rooted in their place.

"Haruka that's enough! You're scaring them!" Naruto shouted pointing at the crowd of shivering shinobi and half past-out civilian adult, but his blonde twin didn't seem to hear him, so he started releasing his own blast of magic pressure, making everyone look at them in even more fright.

 _'These are our children?'_ Minato and Kushina though with pride.

"Fine." she said and stopped as well as put the half-fainted but still awake raven haired boy down and her water magic disappearing as well, getting a sigh of relief from everyone as Naruto as well stopped his.

"Thank yo-" Naruto began but was cut off when Haruka grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him against the tree, Narumi in her other hand.

"Listen good you piece of shit. Next time you try pulling that little stunt there and my brother won't be the one helping you, got that?" she hissed and he nodded meekly, with Naruto shaking him head. Sasuke, like everyone else, just wondered why she was so over-protect about Narumi. Its not like they know each other...right?

"You guys gave everyone a scare you know." Kakashi said casually, turning his book. He had felt a bit of that pressure when they insulted Kurama, but was still not use to it though it didn't startle him that much. Several ANBU surrounded them, their weapons drawn out.

"Surrender now! You are surrounded." one of them said. The twins however grinned, thinking they would finally get to see how good the elite of the village were since they were told that they all wore masks.

"Everyone stand down!" Minato exclaimed and the shinobi and everyone else looked at him as if he were crazy.

"But Hokage-sama!"

"No! Don't even think about hurting them!" he said fiercely. He wasn't going to ruin the once in life time chance his family was getting.

Naruto just looked at them and grinned. Yup, they defiantly made a scene like always. He decided that introductions were an order though.

"Hello everyone. Sorry about the interruption but you see this boy here was going to harm our younger sister. I hope you understand." getting a collective gasp from everyone and tears forming from both his parents as well as the happy expressions from his siblings, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are twin S-class mages from Fairy Tail. The name is Naruto Namikaze and my twin sister Haruka Namikaze, Fairy Tail's very own Namikaze Dragon Slayers." he smirked at all their gaping faces. "As for you," he turned to the raven boy but found out he had...

...fainted.


	25. A Reunited Family 3

Chapter 3

 _"Hello everyone. Sorry about the interruption but you see this boy here was going to harm our younger sister. I hope you understand." getting a collective gasp from everyone and tears forming from both his parents as well as the happy expressions from his siblings, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are twin S-class mages from Fairy Tail. The name is Naruto Namikaze and my twin sister Haruka Namikaze, Fairy Tail's very own Namikaze Dragon Slayers." he smirked at all their gaping faces. "As for you," he turned to the raven boy but found out he had..._

 _...fainted._

 **Now**

"Haru, he fainted." Naruto pointed out.

"Aww, no fair." she pouted. She then turned to Narumi and said, "He is such a sore loser. Your match was great!" she said, making the girl beam at the praise.

"T-Thank you." she said. "Are you really...?"

"Yup! We've travelled a long way so you better be happy!" Haruka playful exclaimed, making the younger blonde hug her sister. Minato and Kushina took this time to approach the two,

"Um.." was all Kushina was able to say as she began tearing up. In front of her was a beautiful girl with blonde hair that reached her ankles. She wasn't the same little baby girl she held when she was born. And then there was Naruto. He turned out so handsome, to the point he looked exactly like Minato.

"Why don't we take this to the house?" Minato said and without another word, the Namikaze family, completed, were gone in a yellow flash.

 **Namikaze Compound**

When they reappeared in the compound, it took a couple seconds for them to get adjusted, before Kushina launched herself at her elder twin children and cried.

"My children!" she wailed hugging them tight. The twins always wanted a moment like this and could help but have tears in their eyes as they wrapped their hands around their mother, making her hold them tighter. Arashi and Kasumi decided to join in, seeing that their mother wasn't going to let go any time soon and then Mito joined in along with the triplets and Minato.

It was a perfect family reunion.

Letting them go, Kushina had a good look at them. Although the clothes they were wearing was weird and something she had never seen before, she was glad that they were well clothed and it seemed like they lived a good life.

"I'm so glad...so glad that you're both alright." Kushina whispered, giving them one more hug.

"We're fine, really mom." Naruto said, making her heart swell.

"Its nice to met you...again." Haruka said, making them laugh.

"So, you guys are our younger siblings ne? Not bad, not bad at all." Naruto said, ruffling Arashi and Kasumi's hairs.

"T-That thing you did with the water was amazing! How did you do that?" Minami exclaimed after she saw her control over the water element was nothing as seen as before.

"And are you a shinobi? Your power was unreal!" Menma asked.

"Where were you guys the entire time?" Narumi added.

"Was it really a different world?" Kasumi asked.

"Did you have another family?" Arashi asked.

"Whoa! You guys are asking so many questions! I think your siblings would like to rest." Minato said getting a collective 'Aww'.

"Nah, its alright. They must be excited." Haruka smiled.

"Minato/Kushina!" they heard and in came in Jiraiya and Tsunade, who seemed to be running.

"We heard that they came!" Tsunade said and they froze when they saw the two new blondes.

"Yo, the name's Naruto and this is my twin, Haruka. Nice to met you." Naruto smiled, taking out his hand to shake them both.

"Its nice to meet you too. My name is Tsunade and I'm your godmother." she smiled at the two, and then gave them a hug.

"Nice to met ya." Haruka grinned.

"I'm known all over the nations. The gr-"

 _BONK_

"Shut up! We don't need your weird introductions!" Tsunade exclaimed. The twins saw a girl behind Tsunade and peered around the woman.

"Hello, what's your name?" Haruka asked.

"Ah, my name is Shizune. Its really nice to meet you." she said, bowing politely.

"Now, now, none of that. We're all the same here." Naruto waved her off, making his parents smile. At least they weren't raised to be spoiled.

"Say, why don't we go over to the living room and then they can tell us everything, alright?" Kushina said, already dragging them without hearing their answered. They all sat around in the living room comfortable as they listened to the twin's life story. They heard everything from the orphanage, to meeting Kurama, leaving said orphanage and living on their own, learning magic, how they had implanted lacrima's within themselves and Kurama helped them with everything and how they joined a guild called Fairy Tail about six years ago and fit in really well. How they became S-class mages and how Kurama had told them the only way of them returning, but not that he would need to sacrifice himself, getting respect from the Namikaze household. At the end of their tale, everyone just looked at the two in awe. Minato and Kushina were saddened that they had lived on their own let alone in an orphanage. It wasn't really fair.

"All that matters now is that you're both here." Kushina said hugging them again.

"Yea I suppose." Naruto smiled, "Anyways, enough about us. Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves."

"Yeah, you guys know our life history its only fair." Haruka exclaimed, making them chuckle.

"Well, on the night you were both born and disappeared, we searched everywhere for you. Honestly until now I kept sending out ANBU to search for your location. It was really good fortune that you both ran into Kakashi when you did." Minato said, squeezing both their hands lightly. He honestly couldn't believe it. His children. His eldest children had returned!

"Three years after we had the triplets. Your father and I were worried that we might not be cut out to be parents just yet after what happened." Kushina admitted.

"Please don't tell me you believed it to be some kind of divine warning." Naruto sighed at the sheepish looks his parents gave him.

"Oh damn straight they did!" Tsunade exclaimed, "They kept asking me and a couple other of their close friends that all the time. They didn't want to mess anything up this time."

"And by the looks of it, you both are awesome parents dattabane!" Haruka exclaimed, making them most freeze at Kushina's verbal tic.

"Haha! She even has Kushina's verbal tic!" Jiraiya exclaimed in laughter and the others followed.

"Eh? Kaa-san says that too?" Haruka rose an eyebrow and grinned at her mother, who returned it. "Just shows we're awsome!" she grinned, making the older red head beam. She was never complimented for her verbal tic before.

"Oh, you both must be hunger. I'll get something to make." Kushina stood up.

"I'll help you kaa-san." Haruka said, making Kushina beam again. Oh how she love it when they called her mother.

"No, no. Just seat down. It'll be the first meal I make you two." she hummed and raced to the kitchen. "Is there anything you'll like in particular?" she asked, peeking from the kitchen.

"Whatever really. We're not allergic or anything." Naruto smiled and she nodded and went back to preparing.

"We though you were coming tomorrow." Minato said sheepishly.

"Can you tell us about your world?" Narumi asked.

"And that power!" Menma asked.

"Well, like we told you we use magic. I'm a Lightening Dragon Slayer, so my main magic is ligthening. Haru is a Water Dragon Slayer, so her main element is water." Naruto explained. "We can use different types of magic. Actually we have a library full of spells. Haru here likes to keep them." he said.

"The power you fwelt us releasing was our magic pressure. It sorta released to become more intimidating, to give a warning to the person in what they're dealing with." Haruka said, holding her littlest sister, Mito tight, after the girl had shyly climbed on to her lap.

"Can we learn that?" Arashi asked.

"Sorry, but no. You have to be born with etherious in your body in order to use magic." Naruto answered, getting a collective 'Aww'.

"But, you two were both born here. How do you have this 'etherious'?" Jiriaya asked.

"You see Haru and I were actually suppose to die when we were the anima." Naruto dropped the bomb, getting a collective gasp.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked worriedly.

"You see the anima was meant to convert a person's magically energy into a solid lacrima, but since we didn't have that, it would have killed us. Due to Kurama's reside chakra that surrounded us, it protected us and absorbed the etherious in the anima-" Naruto explained but was cut off.

"-giving you the ability to use it." Tsunade finished, and saw from a medical point of view that something must have happened to their bodies. "I need to run some test, alright?" she asked, getting confused looks from the twins and then slapped her forehead for her stupidity. "Sorry. I forgot to mention I'm a medic." she said, getting a sigh of relief from the two.

"She's the best medic there is." Minami said with pride.

"Sorry, its just that we though we were going to be used as test subjects." Naruto said, getting an apologetic laugh from the adults.

"I'll go help Kushina in the kitchen." Tsunade said, standing up and heading there.

"Well, if it isn't too much to ask, would it be alright if you showed us our rooms? We'd like to put everything away." Haruka asked. The others looked at her, a bit confused since they didn't have anything with them.

"Sure, let's go." Kasumi said, grabbing both their hands.

"Wait!" Narumi exclaimed, "we're not finished decorating yet! We wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Its alright. How about we help?" Naruto asked. "We have a lot of things you know." he chuckled and he saw his twin cover her mouth to hold in her laughter. They knew they were wondering where their stuff was. Boy were they in a surprise!

"Where are your stuff?" Mito asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Kawai!" Haruka squealed, scooping up the girl and carrying her in her arms. She smirked at the rest, "You'll see~" as they made their way upstairs. They had finally came in front of a room door and stopped.

"Close your eyes~" the seven year old twins sang and the eldest twins did as they were told.

"The first room belongs to Naruto!" they exclaimed and opened the door wide open. "You can look now." and they opened their eyes and smiled.

The room looked half tidy but could tell that it was in the middle of renovation. There was a sky blue curtain that was half parted and he could see the clear day sky. The curtain was plain, but looked really nice. There was a bed at the side with a darker shade of blue covers, though it was half made. The rug in the room was a dark blue colour and felt soft and comfortable. There were wall papers at the side, some rolled up and others opened. Some of them were already on the wall, but the job wasn't finished. There were picture and frames he saw that were also a the side. There was an empty book shelf and a desk as well. Naruto smiled as he looked ta the room. He could tell that they had put their heart in making it. Granted it wasn't as large and luxurious as his old room, but it was the though that mattered.

"Thank you. I love it." he smiled at them, getting them into a group hug.

"We're sorry it isn't finished yet though." Kasumi pouted.

"Yeah, we were gonna make so awesome too!" Arashi exclaimed. Naruto just smiled and ruffled their hair.

"Well, then let me help with that ne?" he said and with a wave of his hand, they saw everything seemingly fix themselves. The remaining wallpaper began placing itself on to the wall and everything else went into order. By the time it was all finished, the room was fully flourished and clean.

"Sugio!" the children all exclaimed and Minato and Jiraiya, who had followed them upstairs, had their jaws hanging.

"Now to place my stuff inside." he said and removed everything from his magic space. To them though, things had appeared out of now where.

"Can you just create things out of thin air?" Minato asked, still shocked at what he saw.

"No. Naruto got that all from his magic space." Haruka said and then began to explain. "You see, a magic space is like a dimension where you could store any of your items within. The more magic power you have, the much more things you can store within it." she concluded.

"That's pretty useful." Jiraiya nodded, thinking of all the possibilities it could be used as shinobi.

"Its sure is. Come on. You can finish unpacking later. I want to see my room now." Haruka and said and then was dragged off by Minami and Narumi.

"Come on! We were making you're room but like Naru-nii's, its not finished yet." Minami said and Minato couldn't help but smile at how comfortable they've all gotten with one another in such a short amount of time.

Haruka's room was similar to Naruto's except, instead of a blue theme, her's were different shades of purple. There was a stylish bed lamp and a shandler in her room, which she loved immediately.

"This is so beautiful! I love it!" she exclaimed happily, hugging her younger siblings.

"We though you guys were coming tomorrow, so sorry about everything." Menma said sheepishly.

"Nah, its alright." she said and with a wave her own hand, she did the same thing Naruto did and soon, her room was fully and well flourished.

"I don't think I'll get use to seeing that." Jiraiya mumbled making them all laugh.

"Well, I have a lot of stuff-

"*cough* clothes *cough*" Naruto interrupted her, getting a smack on the head by his twin.

"I girl can never have too much clothes." she said, with her female siblings nodding in approval. Minato had tears running down his face at the though of having another female in his family loving shopping.

His poor poor wallet!

Haruka walked to her closet and frowned. That closet was way too small for all her clothes. Seeing her frown, he new siblings paniced a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't worry. Its just the closte is way too small for her clothes." Naruto reassured them and then raised his eyebrow, "No that I think of it and don't even thing this room would be enough." he said, getting a bugged eyed reaction from the boys and looks of awe and admiration from the girls

"Ne, you wanna see something cool?" Haruka turned to her sisters, a plan on how to make everything work. They nodded their heads furiously, wanting to know what other cool things their new role model could do. Haruka smiled and then closed the closet door. Then she ran her finger down the side and something purple, like writing had appeared. There was a light that came from the inside of the closet for a while and then it settled down.

"Great, now everything is inside." she nodded to herself. Turning to her siblings she grinned, "Wanna see?"

"Whats inside?" Menma whispered to his older brother. Naruto just smirked.

"What d girl like the most?" he sighed and the red head nodded.

When Haruka opened the door, their jaws had dropped on the floor. The inside of the closet was like a different world! No more was the small closet but instead another room there altogether. And then what it held...simple beautiful to the girls. There were style and designs of clothes that they had never seen before and it went on and on and on, having no stop to them. The number of shoes she had was something else too. All they saw was row after row of shoes. The accessories that were there, simply breathh taking.

"H-How did you do this?" Narumi asked

"I want to know too. I'm sure that this room wasn't here before." Mianto said, still looking around in awe. Haruka giggled at their expression.

"What I used was a type of magic called **Rune Magic**. It allows the user to create anything they write down. Its sort similar to sealing, but also a lot different too." she said.

"So, you created some kind of dimension, similar to your magic space was it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. But no one will know this exists. If you go to the outside of the house, there will be no changes at all." Naruto continued and both men nodded in awe.

"You guys can take one thing each. Think of it like a present for our first meeting." Haruka said and the four girls hugged.

"Thank you!" they exclaimed and she hugged back.

"Don't worry you two," Naruto chuckled at the two remaining boys, "I've got something similar too and you can take whatever you want there." he said, making them look at him in shock. "And no and I don't shop as crazy as she does, but she did do my shopping." he said and they gave him a weak laugh at his gloomy expression.

Narumi, Minami, Kasumi and Mito looked around the place. It was like a fairy tale land, a place you only read about in books, yet here they were. there were so many things they could choose from, but then they came to a predicament. Al the clothes were bigger than them. As if reading their mind, Haruka laughed.

"Don't worry if something is bigger than you. Just try it on and see." she said and Narumi took a shirt and put it on. Immediately, she felt the shirt shrinking and it was a perfect fit.

"How..." they asked and she just winked at them and said,

"Magic"

Just then, they heard Kushina and Tsunade call them down for a meal. They all decided that they would continue later on and headed downstairs. When the two woman heard them all laughing and making jokes, they smiled. This was perfect.

"Did you guys like your new rooms? Sorry it wasn't finished." Kushina said as they all sat down to eat.

"It was great kaa-san. Thanks." Naruto smiled, making her want to squeal.

"Kaa-san! The rooms are all finished now! Naru-nii and Haru-nee used this cool thing and made everything finished by themselves! And they didn't even touch anything!" Mito exclaimed is awe as the others chipped in and said a couple things. Dinner had went on great until Minato remembered something.

"Oh, so the council wanted to know about the strange energy that happened and all but since yo two just arrived, I postponed the meeting to tomorrow at noon. I that alright?" he asked as they were finishing up.

"Sure. I don't see any problems with that." Haruka said.

"But you want to know our power before hand huh?" Naruto smirked as they laughed at Minato's embarrassed look.

"Yeah. Just so we have an idea. I understand that you're both dragon slayers and that its a powerful type of magic, but I wanted to know where you ranked." he said and then an idea came to him, "Did Kurama by any chance told you?" he said carefully, not wanting to hurt them. He never believed in a million years that he would ever feel thankful to the Kyuubi. He could tell the others felt the same way.

 _'Think we should tell them?'_ Haruka asked her twin using telepathy magic.

 _'I don't see the problem. We just have to make sure that they won't tell the council. From what Kurama told us from Kaa-san's memories is that they're a bunch of power hunger fools and I bet its gotten worse.'_ Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. This action didn't go unnoticed.

 _'Fine then. We'll do that.'_ she giggled aloud, getting many confused looks.

"Um...nee-chan, are you alright?" Mito asked her new older sister. The older twins got out of their link and smiled sheepishly. Naruto looked at Haruka, who nodded.

 _'We're alright imouto.'_ he said and she gasped.

"W-What-"

 _'Just think what you want to say.'_ Haruka said.

 _'Like this?'_ the younger girl questioned.

 _'Yup! Its like our own secret conversation.'_ the blonde female smiled at her giggling sister.

"What in the world..." Menma trailed off, confused at what was going on, just like everyone else there.

 _'Hello Menma-nii!'_ the red head sudden heard his youngest sister say inside his head. He wasn't the only one that heard it.

 _'Hi kaa-san, tou-san, Ero-jiji, baa-chan, Naru-nee, Mina-nee, Kasumi-nee, Arashi-nii! Isn't this cool!'_ Each heard the youngest say their names and the elder twins couldn't help but burst into laughter at their expressions. Who knew their family was filled with comedians?

"How..." Kushina began.

"Its called **Telepathy Magic**. Its a type of magic that does exactly as its names says." Naruto explained.

 _'So, we just have to think it? Like this?'_ Narumi asked.

 _'Yup! Its easier to talk to like this if you don't want others to know what your talking about.'_ Naruto said.

 _'We didn't mean to offend you. Its just, if you heard what Kurama told us about our ranking in the shinobi world, the council might try to do something, dattabane.'_ Haruka said quickly.

 _'This is amazing. It could help in a lot of miscommunication on missions.'_ Tsunade said.

 _'Whoa, I'm talking and not talking at the same time!'_ Arashi exclaimed.

'Alright, it was nice and all, but I'm starting to get a headache.' Jiraiya said, clutching his forehead, prompting the twins to cut the telepathy.

"Sorry about that old man." Haruka said sincerely, which made them laugh at Jiraiya's expense.

"Old man?! I happen to be-"

"What did Kurama say?" Kasumi asked excitedly and they all unconsciously leaned forward to know.

"He said that a S-class mage would equal to a SS-rank shinobi, but we don't really know what that is ranked here." Naruto said, making their jaws drop to the ground, which only went down more with Haruka's exclaimation,

"I hope it isn't a pitiful rank dattabane!"


	26. Family Of Five Crossover

**Summary:** _Kushina was betrayed by her husband and Konoha, wanting to turn her new born twin children, Naruto and Haruka Uzumaki into Jinchuriki to serve them, killing her in the process. Too bad they never though she would plan ahead, making a deal with the demon within her and preparing her children. She leaves the shinobi world with a dimensional seal, dying in the process, but not before she entrusts a stranger with her children. Watch as they become legends, along with their new brothers and shake the foundation of the World Government!_

 **Prologue**

Kushina Uzumaki was seen as a loud obnoxious person, who was believed to be easy to read and not being able to keep anything hidden from others. The key word being _believed_. In reality, she was very smart and only used that reputation to keep others from suspecting her. It all started when Uzushio was destroyed.

She was saddened that her homeland was gone and went to the then Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to ask why no one in Konoha helped her people. They were allies for a long time. He just told her that the reinforcements arrived too late, but she didn't believe him, so she snuck into his office and saw that what he said was a lie. That no one was sent and that Konoha had doomed her clan, her family in order to get out of the war.

 _They were betrayed!_

She knew she couldn't really do anything alone, and that acting rash wasn't going to help her, so she stayed and waited. She then began dating Minato Namikaze, a guy she was in the same class when she was in the academy. Everyone believed that she had a crush on him, but in reality, she only admired him but went on occasional dates with him, since she didn't take a liking to the others around her.

She taught him sealing, which he was surprising well in, but she never taught him any Uzumaki seals. Those were only meant for Uzumakis. Clan secrets. He had asked her numerous times and that along with the fact that everyone seemed to push her into going out with him, made her feel suspicious. So she did the only logic thing at the time, she acted completely oblivious to the entire thing.

She didn't teach him Uzumaki seals, but other complex seals and seeing that they only knew Uzumaki seals looked complicated, they believed she had been teaching him her clan techniques. His prized technique, the Hiashrin, she was the one who helped create it, in mostly the most complex seals, even so, he had taken credit for ALL the work, but she didn't care, it was a good thing people had underestimated her.

She became friends with the fox, who she learned, was named Kurama. Even though he didn't like being sealed within her, he liked the way she played with the others outside and how she never demanded any f his chakra, but just kept him company. She had also given him access to her senses, giving him a bit of freedom, but it was till something for him. Kurama saw how corrupt Konoha was, and although he didn't know Hashirama personally, he knew that he would be ashamed of the actions of his students.

Soon, after the Third Shinobi War had ended, he had asked her to marry him, and she agreed. She might have not liked him, but she had always wanted a family of her own especially children. She made sure that her children wouldn't turn out like the people around Minato. They were all shady, from the fake-cripple Danzo, to the sagely Hiruzen and pervert Jiraiya. She soon became pregnant, with twins and she was thrilled. They might be the children of Minato, but they were still her children, and she was going to love and care for them unconditionally. However, not everything would always go as planned.

She was going to see Minato, her husband after her monthly check up. She was now five months and could still pretty much do everything like normal, she just had to be normal. She stopped in front of the door and heard voices. Instinct told her to listen in and that was what she did and she was glad she did. They were making a plot. A plot that would remove Kurama from her and seal the Yin and Yang halves into her twin children, killing her in the process. They deemed her uncontrollable and that it was going to be much easier to control her children. That was the last straw. She didn't care what they did to her, but no one threatened her family, her children and thought they could get away with it.

 **"I don't see why you don't leave."** Kurama spoke up.

"I should, but they'll start sending shinobi after me. I'm not strong enough to handle more than three ANBU right now." she said as she began walking back home.

 **"I could give you some of my chakra**." he suggested and she shook her head.

"No, no offence, but it might harm my children. I don't want them hurt." she said, "Hmm? What to do? What to do?...Ah ha! I know!" she exclaimed.

 **"What is it?"** he asked, trying to cover his shock at her sudden explosion.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll let them carry out their plan. They'll seal you within them, but I have things to prepare." she said, getting some ink and paper and began writing things down.

 **"Tell me your plan and I might as well be sealed within your children. Better them than some arrogant human."** he huffed as he patiently waited for her to tell him. She always had the best plans, like her pranks! They were hilarious!

"Okay. See there's this dimensional seal that my grandfather was working on. He actually completely it, but enemies got word of it and wanted to use it to gain more strength. What no one knows is that he gave it to me in hopes no one would find it. Actually, there are a lot of things that you should know about me. Please be silent until the end. Although you might hate me later on, I believe you should know the truth." she said and he nodded.

"You see my grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, had a love child. A child that didn't belong to Hashirama Senju. That child had red hair like all Uzumakis, so they had sent her to Uzushio in hopes to hide her. Whether Hashirama knew or not, I don't know, but that child turned out to be my mother."

 **"Wait I know you said not to interrupt you, but why didn't the father just take care of her?"** Kurama asked.

"Well you see, that's the problem. The father of the child was none other than Madara Uchiha." she said dropping her head down, not wanting to see the look of betrayal on the fox.

 **"Raise your head Kushina."** he said after a moment of silence, **"I don't hate you for the fact that he is your grandfather. You proved that you're different than those humans and telling me this now must be painful. I still you consider you a friend."** he said and she smiled, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you! Anyways, my mother married into the royal family. When I said my grandfather created the seal, I meant he one on my father's side. My mother was still treated like any other person, despite her birth and heritage. I was sent here, not to become a Jinchuriki, but to visit my grandmother. But then Uzushio fell and they needed a new Jinchuriki and seeing that only an Uzumaki could be used..."

 **"You had no choice**." Kurama finished.

"Yeah. I had unlocked my sharingan already but seeing that Konoha had betrayed my clan and their destruction, I unlocked my Mangekyo Sharingan." and on cue, she activated her eyes.

 **"I assume no one knows?"** Kurama asked.

"No," she said deactivating them, "I didn't trust anyone in Konoha and now I'm glad. Mikoto might be my friend, but I don't know who I should trust and who I shouldn't." she said

 **"I see."** was all he said.

"So, this was my plan. Even if they go to a different dimension while thy have you sealed, it would kill me in the process, So I'm going to prepare everything they would need to know and I would like you to guide them please." she said, shocking the buju. He knew very well that Kushina would never trust the lives of her children to anyone and her she was trusting him of all creatures.

 **"A-Are you sure?"** he asked, wanting to confirm.

"Yes. If I would be honest with myself, the only person I can and do trust is you Kurama. I want to be with them, I really do, but even if I do use the seal, I'll still die due to not being able to use a lot of chakra. If I'm going to die, I might as well give them the power to stay alive." she said with a fire in her eyes.

 **"You have my co-operation."** Kurama said nodding to her. **"I might even teach them to use my chakra."**

"That would be great, but I don't want them to rely on it. They should be perfectly well on their own power." she said and he nodded in respect. "Well, better get started!"

Kushina began secretly copying down every jutsu she could get her hands on and began sealing them away into a bag. From jutsus to sealing materials to books on chakra control, chakra itself and other shinobi materials, she had about everything ready for her children. She wrote a letter to them both, telling them everything and that she was sorry that she couldn't be with them. She had shown Kurama the seal she was going to use, just incase they were going to use it in the future. You could never be too sure.

Uzumakis had way too much chakra than the average shinobi and that was why her grandfather designed the seal in a way that would be perfect for an Uzumaki and not any other person. Having everything done secretly took her about a month, especially when she was copying the Hiashrin down, since it was Minato's prize jutsu. When Kurama asked why she would give her children that jutsu, she said despite him being a bastered, that jutsu was useful and would greatly benefit them.

Besides, she created most of the jutsu so she had every right. She placed everything in a secret sealing chamber. There was only two of them and she told Kurama where hey both were, though she was going to destroy the one she was going to use. She had also slipped a sealing jutsu inside Minato's office. The Shiki Fuin to be specific, however she removed he part that the users soul would be taken as payment and instead said that the person had to offer the soul of someone else.

This would allow her to stay alive until she was in grabbing range to get her children. Kurama had asked her where exactly the seal would take them, but she had no clue.

It was finally the day she was going to give birth. She was both excited, nervous and worried. Excited she was going to give birth and see her babies, nervous about giving birth itself and worried that something might go wrong.

"MINATOOO! When I get my hands on you you'll regret making me pregnant!" she exclaimed, holding onto the railings as he kept the seal steady.

 **"He isn't really trying to keep the seal together you know that right?"** Kurama told her as he could easily break free but not now.

 _'I know. Just a bit more.'_ she said as she heard a child crying.

"Congratulations! The first one is a boy!" Biwako said with a fake smile. Kushina smiled back.

"C-Can I hold him?" she asked weakly and she was given her child. "Hello Naruto." she smiled.

"We have to get the other child now." Biwako said as she took Naruto from her, but unnoticed from everyone there-Sandaime, Minato, Jiraiya-Kushina had placed a seal on Naruto.

"Come on Kushina! Just one more!" Minato gave her a fake encouragement. Soon the next child was out and she was given the girl.

"Haruka." she smiled and secretly placed a seal on her too. Right as she did, her baby girl was taken from her from Jiraiya. "Hey whats the big problem Ero-sennin! I hardly held her!" she exclaimed.

"You stupid girl. We have no use for you now." Jiraiya grinned darkly.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said and Kurama couldn't help but smirk. Man his host was a good actor.

"Exactly. Do you really think you'll leave after this? Your children will serve as weapons for Konoha. The new Jinchuriki." Biwako smiled cruelly, and Kushina gave her a faked shocked look.

"M-Minato? What's going on? Tell me this is just a joke!? They're your children too!" she pleaded.

"Pfft, please. They have your filthy blood. They aren't my children. Now for the Kyuubi." he said and before anything could happen, the seal was undone and out came the Kyuubi, Kurama.

"Shouldn't we kill her?" Biwako asked, as they saw the Kyuubi outside.

"No, the seal I'm going to use requires a soul. She'll be a sacrifice." Minato said cruelly as they dragged a begging and pleading Kushina as well as her crying twin children. Instantly the Kyuubi was surrounded as Minato got the alter ready as well as the seal.

"We had this all planned out from the beginning. Do you think we'd send shinobi safe Uzushio? No, we sold them out." Hiruzen said, making her cry even more.

"Shiki Fuin!" The sealing was finally done and oddly they could all see the Shinigami.

"Shinigami-sama, I give you the soul of this woman as the payment." Minato said and they all heard Kushina laughing and holding both her children. The seal she had placed on them earlier had helped in teleporting them to where she was.

"You people really did fall for it. How stupid." she said, giving them a victory grin, "I've always known, about everything." she said dropping the bomb and savored their shocked faces, "Shinigami-sama, my name is Kushina Uzumaki and along with the my children we are the last of the Uzumaki clan." she said slightly bowing since she was still injured.

"Hmm, Uzumaki? I have great ties with that clan. How is it that a non-Uzumaki can use this sealing?" he asked.

"You see Shinigami-sama, I gave it to him, more like placed it within his office. They tried to rip the Kyuubi out of me and into my children and turn them into weapons, killing me in the process, just as they did my people."

"I see. Yes I remember a lot of Uzumaki dying. So it was the blonde that summoned me? Time to take your soul as payment." he said.

"W-W-Wait! Aren't you-" Minato stuttered frightened and angry at the same time.

"Stupid Minato-teme. Shinigami-sama takes the soul of the person who summons them, not someone else's." she said, "I've been planning this for years you idiots. You won't get to me, or my children!" she exclaimed and started killing all the ANBU in her way.

"You should have just let us do his. We were going to make Konoha the strongest village!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Yea, well do that without my children you damn perv." she said and was suddenly blocked by Hiruzen.

"You naïve girl. Do you really think you could have gotten away in your weaken state?" he sneered.

"They call you the professor? You're no smarter than an academy student. What part of 'been planning this for years' don't you understand." she said, "Oi Namikaze-teme! Next time don't take all the credit for a jutsu you hardly created." she yelled over to the fuming blond that seemed to be running away from the Shinigami. What happened next shocked them all. Kushina had disappeared.

In a red flash.

"That bitch!" Minato yelled in pain as the Shinigami ripped his soul, "You guys better get a way to get me back!" his final words, til his body dropped dead.

"Where do you think she went?" Jiraiya asked.

"We might be able to sense her, but her children have the Kyuubi's chakra within them, making it easier to track." Hiruzen said and after a couple seconds of closing his eyes, he opened them with a grin,

"Found them."

 **With Kushina**

Kushina had teleported to the sealing chamber where the bag she had packed was ready. She had set explosives that were timed to go off once she had left and a barrier that wouldn't let anyone in while she was in the process. She also had two blankets and baskets for each of her children. She placed them inside after quickly cleaning them up.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone lay a finger on the both of you." she said with a sad smile, "and although I might not be there, I love you both so much and I'm sorry for not being there for you." she said and continued saying a bunch of things they should and shouldn't do as she was in tears at the end.

"Hold it right there you bitch!" Jiraiya said as she was about to activate the dimensional seal. "Give back the Jinchuriki or-Urg!" he yelled as he was electrocuted by the barrier.

"Get lost. I already won so give it up." she said, "My children WILL NOT be used as weapons!" she exclaimed and then activated the seal. "See you later Konoha scum." she sneered at all the people there-being Jiraiya, Hiruzen and some ANBU, "By the way, I never taught Minato any Uzumaki seals, they were all fakes." she smirked and then she was gone, leaving them all fuming.

"Damn it! Not only did she play us all, she took the Jinchuriki! And we lost Minato!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Sensei, can't we bring him back with Edo Tensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jiraiya he's in the Shinigami's stomach. There's no possible way since he's soul was sealed away. That and there's no Uzumaki seals we know if what she was true. That red haired bitch should have died with the-Arg!" he yelled as they were caught up in the explosions that were set.

"She set up explosives?! Why didn't we keep a closer eye on her?!" Jiraiya exclaimed as they ran out.

"She made us believe she was an idiot and no one expects an idiot Jiraiya." Hiruzen answered, but he was beyond livid.

It seemed that this plan had cost them more losses and no gaining.

 **New Dimension-Kushina**

Kushina had found herself on an empty street way. It was dark, perhaps the middle of the night, until she saw someone seemingly over her. She felt her life force living her, but she needed to find someone to take care of her babies. Someone that seemed trustworthy, That would be Kurama's part.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the man said.

 **"Kushina, I can feel he has a good heart."** Kurama told her, since they still had a working link.

 _'Thank you Kurama.'_ she said, "I'm about to die, I don't have much time, but please, please take care of my children." she pleaded.

"E-Excuse me?!" the stranger seemed bewildered at what she said, "Shouldn't I take you too-"

"There's no time!" she exclaimed, "Here, take this letter. It will explain everything. I know it might seem impossible and unbelievable, but everything that is written on the letter is true." she said weakly, coughing a bit of blood.

"Ma'am?"

"Everything my children need is in this bag. If you don't believe me, place your hand over one of their stomachs. Over the mark you'll see." she coughed a bit, "I'd prefer you did so on my son, not my daughter." she said, "Please promise me, promise me you'll take care of them?" she pleaded weakly.

"What's up with people asking me to take care of their children?" he muttered, "Alright. You have my word. May I know your name?" he asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki. My son is named Naruto and my daughter Haruka." she coughed up a bit and with the last breath she asked, "Can I get your name?" _'The rest is up to you Kurama. Thank you my friend'_ , and died before he could answer. The man simply picked up the woman and placed both sleeping children on her dead body to carry and slung the bag over his shoulder,

"You both have a caring mother." he said then answered the unanswered question,

"The name's Garp. Monkey D. Garp."


	27. Family of Five 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day at Foosha Village. The village was regularly a calm and peaceful village. Shops were open to business, people going about for another day, children playing with another. Three children, however, stood out the most as they were always seen together. If you saw one of them, then you'd see the other two not far away. These three siblings would cause mischief and mayhem throughout the village, but their pranks were always harmless. They were also quite protective of one another, so you mess with one of them then you mess with them all.

"'Ruto! Lu! Hurry up! Gramps might already be there Dattabane!" a seven year old blonde female said to an identical blonde boy and a raven haired boy as they left the play ground they were playing at.

"We're coming Haru!" the blonde boy yelled after her, "Oi Lu! We're gonna be late and Haru is going to win!" he said to his brother, getting his attention.

"Let's go!" the raven exclaimed, running beside the blonde. All three children reached a bar, though the female blonde was first.

"Took you guys long enough." she huffed, making them grin. They opened the door to the bar and saw there were fewer people than usual. Working behind the counter was the familiar green haired woman they knew and sitting on a chair near the counter was the man they were looking for.

"Gramps!" they exclaimed, hugging him in one go.

"Haha, I see you guys finally came! So, how are my favourite grand kids? You're not causing any trouble are you?" he asked, but the twinkle of mischief in their eyes was enough for him.

"Hello you three. I hope you won't cause your gramps too much trouble during his stay." the green haired woman, Makino said as she handed them each a glass of water.

Haruka, Naruto and Luffy were seen year old siblings that always stuck with one another. They would often come other bar to visit Makino, who they viewed as an older sister of sorts. Haruka took the role of an older sibling even though Luffy was five months older and was the one who always got them out of trouble.

Creating pranks was always Naruto's thing, which Luffy enjoyed too, though he was a bit too honest at times. They lived with their gramps, Garp, though there were times that he had to leave. He was a respected marine, something that Haruka though was awesome, but not the two boys. Luffy wanted to be a pirate and through the many stories he had told them, he had gotten Naruto roped up to it. They had decided that they would go together, but Luffy said he wanted to be the captain, something his blonde brother didn't mind.

As long as he got to go on great adventures and have a great time, he didn't care if Luffy was captain. This is what Garp tried to talk them out of in a very...violent way. Unfortunately, nothing worked. Haruka, though didn't mind if her brother's became pirates, wasn't going to become one, much to the happiness of their gramps, but she wasn't going to become a Marine as well. Garp had asked he plenty of times, but she refused and he didn't push her. If she didn' turn out to be a criminal then that was good enough for him.

A lot had happened to Monkey D. Garp since the night he had taken in the twins. He hadn't told them about their true heritage, heck they three believed that they were blood siblings, but he knew he had to tell them, which was what he was planning on doing. He had read the letter their mother had told him to read and though she was lying.

I mean, would you believe someone when they tell you that they were from a different dimension? Probably not. So he placed his hand over the weird markings that they had on their stomachs. He did it to Naruto, seeing that the woman, Kushina, didn't want him to deflower his daughter. What happened next had scared him. Right there in a large sewer like place, in a cage, was a large fox with huge nine tails.

Now Garp wasn't someone who was easily scared, but even so, he believed he looked like an insect to the fox. But the large fox had reassured him that he wasn't going to harm him and had confirmed everything that Kushina had said. He even saw her memories and was impressed by the woman's strength. She had taken down about 300 of their best warriors, to what Kurama, the fox's name, had told him and she did it all in her weakened child birth state. She had earned his respect and vowed to make sure that her efforts weren't lost.

He had talked to Kurama from time to time while they were still babies, but not anymore. he didn't want to arouse suspicion. They had decided that when the twins had turned seven, they were going to be told. It was around this time that Kushina wanted them to start their training because she wanted them to have more freedom in their childhood.

"Ne, jiji, are you going to leave any time soon?" Haruka asked, as she took a sip of her water.

"Aww, Haru you don't want me to leave soon? Such a kind grand daughter!" he said hugging her and then glared at the other two "Why can't you too be more like her huh?

"When are you leaving jiji?" Naruto as with hope.

"You can leave now jiji." Luffy waved him off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Garp yelled, punching them out of the bar. Makino and Haruka just watched as they were being chased around the place.

"So Haru, what new prank we you three planning next?" Makino asked. She was lucky that they had never pranked her or her bar, but she did have to admit that it was hilarious!

"Oh~ We were gonna the mayor, but we still don't know what to do. He's been at the end of most of our pranks, so we have to do something new." she giggled.

"Aren't you three a bit too hard on him? He is an old man." Makino sighed as Haruka shook her head. Just then, Garp came back with both Naruto and Luffy over his shoulder like sacs, beaten.

"Haru, come. I have something I have to tell you three." he said in a serious tone the girl didn't ever see him with.

"'Kay jiji. See ya Makino!" she waved at her elder sister figure and followed him. They walked in silence as they reached a hillside wear a grave was situated.

"Jiji? Why are we here?" Naruto asked as they sat in a circle around him.

"There's something that you three must know. Its more really about the two of you." he said looking at the twins.

"Are you going to tell us a cool story?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

"Is it about pirates?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU WON'T BE PIRATES!" he yelled but held him back from hitting them, "As I was saying, Haruka, Naruto, you both aren't from this world." he put it bluntly. The three children looked at him, blinked three times and then began laughing.

"Shishishi! Jiji, you're really funny!" Luffy said, holding his sides.

"What's next? We'll become Marines?" Naruto laughed, banging his fists on the ground.

"I have to agree with them jiji. Another world? Have you been having that 'special' sake?" Haruka grinned. Garp gained a couple tick marks and tried to not hit them as he too never really believed it either.

"Look. I want you both to lift up your shirts. You'll see a spiral symbol there." he said, but his eyes twitched as they looked at him, as if they were on guard.

"Oi, jiji. Are you a pedophile?" Naruto asked, as both boys moved closer to Haruka for protection.

"What's with that question?" Luffy asked from behind her back.

"WOULD YOU STOP MISINTERUPTING MY WORDS!?" he exclaimed, punching the ground.

"Gomen jiji." they said together.

"Look just do it." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. The three children shrugged and pulled up their shirts. There was indeed a spiral symbol on the twin blondes. Unknowing to them, Kurama was applying some of his chakra, as the seal is only visible when they would use chakra.

"Why can't I see mine?" Luffy pouted as he saw the ones on his siblings.

"The truth is, the three of you aren't really siblings." Garp said getting shocked looks, "The tomb site over there is where your mother is buried, Haruka, Naruto. She saved you both from something very evil." and began telling them everything he knew, which was practically everything. By the end of the story, they had oddly believed him since they had never seen their gramps so serious, "By the way, you guys can't tell anyone." he added.

 **"Its nice to met you both."** they, the twins, heard.

"Who said that?" the blondes exclaimed.

"Said what?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"That must be Kurama, the fox I was telling you about." Garp said.

"S-So we have a fox sealed within us?" Naruto trembled

"A-And, you're n-not really-" Haruka began tearing up at the thought that her gramps and brother Luffy weren't really her family.

"It doesn't matter to me whether or not we're related by blood, but you two are still my grandchildren." he grinned as they ran up to him and hugged him.

"Right! And we're still siblings!" Luffy exclaimed, punching the air, until he was dragged into the group hug.

 **"I suppose we'll talk later."** they heard the fox grumble and then there was silence.

"Um, jiji? The fox erm Kurama was it? Yea he said he'll talk to us later." Naruto said.

"That's alright. Come let's pay our respects." Garp said as they each kneeled beside the tomb site, "Your mother went through a lot to ensure your survival. Just by that, you can tell sh loved you both dearly." Garp said, bring a smile to their faces.

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

 _Brave and Loving Mother_

 _Died Protecting her Children_

 _May she rest in Peace._

"So, I suppose this makes us Haruka and Naruto Uzumaki huh?" Haruka smirked.

"What about Luffy?" Naruto asked.

"You Luffy go by Monkey D. Luffy. That's your full name." Garp said.

"'D'? What does that stand for?" Luffy frowned.

"You'll know in due time." Garp waved him off, "Now, we're suppose to start your training-" he was cut off by the ring of his Den Den Snail

"Purupurupuru."

"Hold on a sec- Hello? Who is this?" he yelled through the receiver.

 _"Vice Admiral Garp! There was an emergency meeting that has been called into session at Marine HQ in two weeks."_

"TWO WEEKS?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GET THERE ON TIME!?" he yelled into the phone, and didn't wait for a reply as he hung up and ran away.

"Gramps! What about our training?" Haruka yelled after him. Running back he looked at them,

"We'll start your training once I come back. Take care!" he said, giving them each a final hug and ran off as he added, "You better stop the pirate talk when I come back!" The three siblings looked at one another and grinned.

"Paint war?" Naruto asked.

"Paint war!" Haruka and Luffy exclaimed and their bonds were deeper than ever as they ran off.

Unknown to them, Kushina's ghost was hovering over her grave as she saw her children were doing well with a good family, leading a good life and smiled at their retreating forms.

 _'Naruto, Haruka. I hope you both live out your dreams. Luffy, Garp, thank you for looking after them.'_ she said, as a tear rolled down her face and her image disappeared.

 **That Night**

Haruka had made her siblings some dinner, since they usually took care of themselves when their gramps wasn't around. She had become quite a good cook because of this. As they finished, both twins heard Kurama tell them it was time to met.

"Is there a way for Lu to met you?" Naruto asked.

 **"Sure. Just tell him to place his hand over your seal."** Kurama said, getting confused looks from them both, **"The spiral thing on your stomach."** he said getting a positive response.

"Haru, Lu, let's go to the living room. We're gonna met Kurama!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Can I met him too?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes at the very concept of meting a fox that was apparently in his brother's stomach.

"Sure. Just place your hand here." Naruto said, pulling up his shirt and then everything was black.

Waking up, the two brothers found themselves in a clearing with a huge cage in front of them. They looked at one another, eye brows raised, wondering where they were.

"Oi! You guys! Over here!" they heard and turned to see Haruka running towards them.

"Haru!" they both yelled as they ran over to her, knocking her down with a hug.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go check inside the cage." she suggested and they walked over and saw a large fox, with nine tails swishing around. Kurama they had thought.

 **"So, you children have finally came? Its been awhile indeed."** he said. The children though, just stared at him in shock. Never have they thought that he was THIS huge.

"SO BIG!" they yelled.

 **"Of course I am! I am the great Kyuubi no- you know what you won't even know what I'm talking about so forget it."** he said dejectedly, having still remember they didn't even know what a seal was.

"Umm, its nice to met you Kurama." Haruka, the polite one, said bowing slightly.

 **"Hmm, now then how should we do this?"** he wondered looking at them.

"How are we going to train?" Naruto asked.

 **"Well that would have to be up to your grandfather. I'm only going to unseal your kekkei genkai."** he said.

"What's a whatever you said?" Luffy asked.

 **"You have to read the books your mother had gotten ready for you. From the conversation I heard earlier, he won't be back in at least two weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to read it the books."** he said.

"Where are they? DO you know where gramps put them?" Haruka asked.

 **"Yes, now come closer."** he said and they stepped forward. Placing a tail on each of the twin's foreheads, he put a small bit of his chakra into it and then undid the seal. **"There, I undid the seal. Look at one another. What you see is what the other has."** he said. Haruka looked at Naruto's eyes, Naruto looked at her eyes and Luffy looked in between the eyes of the two. There they saw that their eyes turned black from blue to three red dots around it.

"Suigo!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement, having never seen anything like it before.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"Why did our eyes change?" Haruka asked Kurama.

 **"Like I said, your mother prepared everything for you both and I mean EVERYTHING! So just go into your gramps room, you'll see a green bag. Opening it, you'll see scrolls and each one of them are labelled. Take the one that says 'BOOKS' and then apply some of your chakra into it."** he said and then added, **"Before you ask, chakra is that weird thing you can feel running throught your bodies, like when you apply it to your eyes."** he said.

"So if we do this?" Haruka said, cutting off the chakra flow from her eyes. Immediately the two brothers saw that it turned back to blue.

"Your eyes are blue again Haru." Luffy said.

"Now my turn!" Naruto grinned and did the same, making his eyes turn blue as well.

"Aww, I wish I had cool powers." Luffy pouted, making Kurama think. The boy didn't have any chakra, but

 **"Well if you want, I could use my chakra to strengthen your muscles. It'll make you stronger than the average human, making you do things that would be humanly impossible."** Kurama suggested, though he was already doing so. Since the three children were always in contact with one another when they slept, especially when their gramps wasn't there and they were babies, it was much more easier.

"Really!? Arigato!" Luffy said, cheering with Naruto. Haruka smiled. She didn't want her brother to feel left out, and now thankfully something could be done about it.

 **"Yea, yeah. Anyways, you guys have a lot of things to read. Your mother made sure you both had everything to become great ninja."** he said, getting a starry look from both the boys.

"Ninja!?" they exclaimed, both with goofy smiles.

 **"Yea, your world, the place you both were born in, is a ninja world. Your mother was actually one of the best ninja there was."** he said with a hint of pride.

"I guess we'll become great too right boy? If you both want to be pirates, you have to train and we will once gramps comes back, but right now, we have to learn about our own world and this weird 'chakra' is okay?" Haruka said, usually the leader as the other two always seemed to relied on her.

"'Kay sis!" they smiled.

 **"Alright then get going!"** Kurama boomed, pushing them out of the mindscape, though he smiled,

 _ **'Thankfully they're all you in the inside Kushina.'**_

 **Living Room**

The three siblings woke up in their living room and they looked at one another to confirm that it wasn't a dream. Smiling they got together into a group hug.

"Okay lets go into gramps room and look for the bag." Naruto said as they ran up stairs in their small little house.

Reaching their destined room, they opened the door. It was a simple with pictures of the family of four and then a huge bed that the three siblings would usually huddle in and sleep together in when their gramps was gone. It gave them a sense of security in a way. They spilt up to look for the bag, since Kurama didn't really know where it was exactly.

"Is this it?" Luffy asked, dragging out a bag.

"Lets see." Haruka said as they looked inside. Sure enough, there were indeed a lot of scrolls, which was why the bag was heavy.

"We have to look for the scroll that says 'BOOKS' on it." Naruto said as they rampaged inside, turning the bag upside down, spilling its contents to search better.

There were many scrolls, that said medicine, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, kekkei genkai, sealing, and then finally books, each with numbers. Taking it out from the many scrolls, the three children removed all the ones that said books, which had a total of seven scrolls.

"Okay, we have the scrolls and they're each numbered. I think kaa-san wanted us to read them in order. So lets start with the number one." Haruka said and pushed some chakra into, just as Kurama had instructed her to do and to their surprise, a pile of books seemingly came out of nowhere, startling them.

"What the hell?!" they jumped.

"All those books..." Naruto began.

"Were inside that small scroll." Luffy finished as hey booth looked at it in awe.

"Yea, I know its cool and all, but help me put these other scrolls away." Haruka said and the two boys did just that. When they finished, they looked at the pile of books and began going through them, although the two boys didn't want, a look from their sister shut their complaining.

"Hmm, I think we should put these away for now. I can understand a bit of this chakra for now. What about you guys?" she asked Naruto and Luffy, who was reading a history book.

"I don't understand it that well." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"These fights are so cool!" Luffy said, for once absorbed in a book, "Haru, you think you can read this to us?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll do it another time, let's go to sleep for now." she said. They pushed the books to a side of the room and got dressed for bed.

"Can we sleep in gramp's room?" Luffy asked.

"Sure." Haruka smiled and they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

 **Harbor**

At the port of Foosha village, there was a pirate ship that had just came in. They had just began making a name for themselves around the world and decided to stay in the village for a peaceful rest and stock up on supplies.

"Captain, should we leave the ship now or later?" a crew member asked their captain. Turning around, the man had red hair, three scars running down his eye. he wore simple casual clothes, something that wouldn't be seen from a captain.

"No, we'll head out tomorrow. Its late right now." he said, but it could be seen that he was mildly disturbed about something that neither of them knew. "Alright then. Let's get some sleep everyone!" he said as they all went inside. The red haired captain stayed out for sometime, his eyebrows together in confusion, but then went inside. He'll find out tomorrow when the village found out of their arrival.

The arrival of the Red-Haired Pirates!


	28. A Sister's resolve 1

**Summary:** _Kushina Uzumaki gives birth to triplets Akira, Kasumi and Naruto Namikaze. Minato seals the Yin and Yang halves of the Kyuubi within his daughters and dies due to the sealing. Kushina survives and blames Naruto for his death. What will Haruka Namikaze, Minato and Kushina's eight year old daughter do about the abandonment of her brother?_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Day of Kyuubi Attack**

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the leaves is seen as the strongest of the five villages, when compared to with the rest of the villages, especially those of the five great nations. It was founded by the Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, though the Uchiha had turned traitor. He, Hashirama, had later gave the mantle of Hokage, the village's leader to his brother, Tobirama Senju, after leading it with great prosperity.

Tobirama had then died in the Second Shinobi War in order to give his squad and students time to escape, not before giving Hiruzen Sarutobi the title of Sandaime Hokage. Being the Kage with the longest leadership time, Hiruzen had retired and given the mantle to the student of one of his own students, Minato Namikaze, who become the Yondaime Hokage. Minato was loved by the villagers and feared by the other nations.

He had married Kushina Uzumaki, the secret Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. They had a daughter by the name Haruka Namikaze, who like her parents, turned out to be a prodigy. Minato had taught her almost everything he knew, as she became his pride and joy, recently becoming jounin at the age of eight.

Now in a small cave that was nearly hidden, near the village Konoha, there were screams of pain and strings of insults that could be heard. The reason? Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth and just like when she was giving birth to her first born, this had to be done away from the village as Minato held the seal in place. Seeing as there were no complications the first time, she wanted to give birth in the hospital, but they had to follow protocol and so she was in the same cave as she was before.

"MINATOOOOO! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" she yelled, adding a string of other threats. Minato winced a bit. he had to concentration and his wife's very painful threats weren't really helping.

"Just a bit more Kushina. Naruto and Akira are out, all that's left is Kasumi okay?" he sad calm, but looked the other way when she glared at him promising death. They heard a new voice crying and instantly new it was the finally child. Kushina was so happy that she was going to gain triplets. So as Minato, especially since he was finally going to have a son. He didn't like to be bias, but he always wanted to do those things that had father-son bonding time.

"Well congratulations on-" Biwako, the Sandaime's wife and Kushina's mid-wife was cut off when Minato had suddenly pulled her away from danger, as they saw a kunai that was about to slash her back. They looked at the man in front of them and saw he was wearing a weird masked

"Too bad. She should have just died." the mysterious masked man said, "Step away from the Jinchuriki." he said. Minato stood protectively besides Kushina, with Biwako standing besides him with the children nearby, with one thing going through her mind,

 _'What happened to the ANBU?'_

"Now why would I do that?" he asked with venom.

"Very well, do this your way." he said and disappeared in in what looked like a vortex. They looked around, not knowing where he was.

"Minato? Did he just...disappear?" Kushina asked, not really wanting to believe what she saw.

"I think he did. But why would he tell us what he wants and then leave? That doesn't make sense." he said with frustrations.

"Leave it be. We'll just have to be on high alert. Now lets go see the children." Biwako said and she and Minato had let to the side of the room to where the children were.

Big mistake.

"Minato!" they heard Kushina exclaimed, with the masked man beside her. Minato ran to get her, but was too late. They had both disappeared. Seeing as that he was going to collapse, Biwako said,

"Get a hold of yourself Minato! You need to lead the village to safety right now. That man will no doubt unleash the Kyuubi onto the village." she said and he gained a look of determination.

"Right. I'll drop you and the children off at the hospital. Take care of them for me." he said, ad picking up his blond son and red haired daughter, with Biwako with his other red haired daughter, he flashed away to the hospital.

 **Hospital**

The Konoha hospital was probably one of the best hospitals that had ever graced to Elemental Nations. Tsunade had asked for a program that would help train young medics and at first her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi had refused, but she was quite adamant on it and he had finally agreed. It wasn't something he regretted on the long term though. Konoha had developed some of the most best medics and helped in saving lives vastly. It was something Tsunade was quite proud of. So when they saw their Yondaime flash intot he hospital along with the Sandaime's wife and three children, they were startled at first, but immediately asked how they could be of assistance.

"Minato? What's going on and where's Kushina?" Tsunade asked.

"I have to go. Biwako will tell you. Get a room ready for Kushina immediately and stand by. She'll be almost half dead when she returns and only you can save her." and with that, he disappeared again, not before handing the children in his arms to the blonde Senju. Tsunade, bewildered like the rest, turned to Biwako.

"Let's first prepare a room for them all." she said, "Where's Haruka anyways?"

"She's at home with Kakashi I believe. She wasn't allowed to come so she wanted to be home for her parents and new siblings." Tsunade answered as they made their way to an empty room that would soon be occupied.

 **Namikaze Compound**

The Namikaze clan wasn't a large clan and wasn't all that well known. It only gained recognition to the rest of the nations because of Minato Namikaze, who was at that time the only Namikaze. The Namikaze clan were the blood related clan to the Uchihas, but that being said, it was quite rare for a Namikaze to activate the sharingan.

Though one did. Haruka Namikaze, eldest daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, heiress tot he Namikaze clan. At the age of four, she unlocked the sharingan, after an attempted assassination from an enemy shinobi. Her parents were shocked that she had managed to defend herself until her father came and killed the shinobi. She had just started her training a couple weeks before. That was when they knew. She was a prodigy. Minato took it upon himself to teach her everything and even Kushina taught her all she knew.

From sealing to kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu heck she even mastered the rasengan faster than her father and was well on her way to adding her chakra nature. It got her the toad summons as a reward and they were all too happy to sign it with her. She even inherited her mother's chakra chains, much to her delight. She was best friends with Mikoto Uchiha's eldest daughter, Izumi Uchiha, who was also seen as a prodigy in her clan. Izumi, unlike the cheerful and happy Haruka, had an emotionless mask that she only dropped when she was around her best friend and her mother and sometimes Kushina.

Right now Haruka was staring out of the window waiting for her parents to return. She couldn't wait to met her younger siblings. She always wanted younger siblings and was slightly jealous of Izumi, who had twin younger siblings, Sasuke and Sayuri Uchiha, born a couple months ago.

But no matter. She was going to have THREE younger siblings. The Uchiha heiress would call her childish for bring up such 'trivial matter', but she could tell that her friend was annoyed. It was so much fun to make fun of Izumi. How she laughed!

"You know looking out the window won't bring them here any faster." she heard a voice say from behind her.

"Shut up aniki. They're taking too long. An ANBU should be here by now." she said worriedly. He father told her that they would either arrive, or he would send an ANBU to get her.

"Don' worry. They'll be alright." he reassured her. Thirteen year old Kakashi Hatake looked at the girl he saw as a younger sibling. He knew she was worried, he was getting worried too, but he had faith that everything was going to be alright. His sensei, Minato, was like a father to him after his own had committed suicide and her mother Kushina had literally threatened him to call her nee-san.

"Then what the hell is that!?" she yelled in horror, pointing outside the window. Looking outside, his lone eye widened at what he had seen. How the hell did that even happen.

How the hell did the Kyuubi break free!?

 **With Minato**

Minato had been too late. The Kyuubi had been ripped out of his wife and was roaring, rampaging around. He looked closely and noticed that it seemed that he was being controlled. By who? Most likely the masked man. He could feel the horrible chakra and could hear the screams coming from the village. He looked at his wife. His strong powerful wife. She looked so weak at the moment.

"Its alright Kushina. Everything is going to be alright." he said picking her up in his arms. She gave him a small weak smile as he flash into the hospital again and was met with chaos. The nurses were running this way and that, people were being in, some injured some already dead. He saw Tsunade in the middle, trying to calm everyone. Without saying a word, he went up to her and handed her Kushina.

"Please take care of her." he said weakly and disappeared onto the battle field. He saw the shinobi defending the village throwing everything they had in their arsenal at the beast. He saw the Sandaime leading them all and when they noticed him, they all cheered.

"Minato, how the hell-" Hiruzen began.

"He came in and killed about everyone in the cave." he said and seeing his face he said, "Don't worry, Biwako is fine. She's in the hospital." he added, getting a sigh of relief from the elderly Hokage.

"How are we going to drive it away?" Hiruzen asked. Minato began thinking about it until he heard shouts of panic. Looking at the Kyuubi, his eyes widened.

"Everyone get back! He's abut to release a bujudama!" he exclaimed. Going through some hand signs he yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!" and with a poof, Gamabunta had arrived.

"Minato? What the hell is the Kyuubi doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"No time to explain Bunta, but I need your help." he said getting on top of the large toad. Going through another set of hand seals, he placed his hands in front of him, a kanji appearing as the Kyuubi released the bujudama and said, "Space-Time Teleportation Jutsu." and an invisible barrier was formed, as the bujudama was absorbed into it and they heard an explosion at a far away place. Panting as sweat went down his forehead, he said

"Bunta! I need you to get into contact with the Kyuubi. I'll take him out of the village." he said.

"Consider it done gaki." the large toad said and soon enough the fox, toad and Kage were gone in a yellow flash. Appearing away from the village, Gamabunta fought off the Kyuubi, though he was losing badly.

"We have to do something!" he yelled in frustration, only to see the masked man on top of the Kyuubi's head.

"Its too late Yondaime Hokage. Konoha will fall."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Me? You may call me...Madara Uchiha." he said, shocking the blonde Kage.

"That's a lie! Madara died a long time ago."

"I can assure you that people believe what they want." he chuckled darkly, "Good day Yondaime or should I say night?" and then he disappeared in the weird vortex thing again.

"Bunta! I have an idea, but I need time." Minato said.

"Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold him off." the toad yelled back at his partner. Nodding, Minato had left and appeared back at the hospital, Kushina's room precisely. He looked at her and was shocked that she was already able to sit up straight with Tsunade and Biwako in the room.

"Minato! What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"I...there's only one way I can beat the Kyuubi..." he trailed off looking at his children, making the females in the room look at him in horror

"No Minato you can't seal it within them!" Kushina yelled.

"B-But its the only way Kushina. Please." he pleaded.

"Can't you find another way?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"How are you going to seal it away?" Biwako asked, ignoring the other two.

"I was going to seal the chakra into the females and then the soul into Naruto. Akira and Kasumi have more Uzumaki chakra within them. Naruto is a lot like me." he explained.

"M-Minato y-you can't be..." Kushina said looking at her children. She blamed herself for the burden her children were going to carry. "Fine. But you better not mess it up." she said.

"Thank you." he sighed with relief.

"Oh, we didn't ask him what kind of seal he was going to do." Biwako said after he left.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Tsunade said at Kushina's worried face, "You need to rest. Its only been a couple hours since you got here." she said.

 **With** **Haruka**

When Haruka had seen the Kyuubi, first thing she though was that her mother was dead. Having that in mind, she ran to the battle filed, ignoring Kakashi pleadings to stop...as well as his threats. There were a lot of people who needed help, so creating a couple shadow clones, she sent them around to help. It took her a while, but she had finally reached where father was.

He was telling the shinobi around the area to restrain the Kyuubi. She saw at the feet of her father there was three altars and three white bundles were in each. She looked closely and saw that they were children, more importantly, her younger siblings. Ignoring the shouts of the shinobi around she ran up to her father.

"Dad?! What the hell are they doing here?!" she yelled pointing to the children. Minato was too stunned to speak at first and then realizing it was his daughter he yelled,

"What are you doing here!? Go back to the village! Its dangerous here!"

"Dangerous?! If you didn't know I'm a jounin shinobi not to mention your daughter. My life is a living danger so tell me what you're planning?" she said and he twitched in irritation. Sometimes he wished his daughter didn't have Kushina's ability to win every argument.

"To put it bluntly, I'm going to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into the girls and the soul into Naruto." he said, not wanting to met her gaze.

"Okay, I understand." she said confusing him, "but why not seal the yin and yang halves of the Kyuubi within the girls. They won't be able to control the chakra without the soul. It has to act like the tamer." she said, as she was quite knowledgeable in seals.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that" he slapped his forehead in frustration.

"'Cuz I'm awesome." she smiled, "What seal are you going to use?" she asked. Minato bit his lip. He knew she would be against it.

"The Shiki Fuin." he said and silenced her when he continued, "It is the only way if I'm going to split the chakra. That and it'll be powered by the Shinigami himself so it'll be alright. It'll hold." he said.

"You're...going to die?" she asked slowly, as they slowly noticed that the shinobi couldn't restrain the Kyuubi.

"Its the only way." he said, bring her into a hug as she sobbed. Why did she have to lose her father too?

"I-I...okay." she said holding him tighter. After a couple, they were broken apart by Jiraiya.

"As much as I want to know what this is all about, Minato you have to hurry and do what you have to do." Jiraiya said appearing for the first time that night.

"Sensei? Where were you?" Minato asked.

"Just came back. Now hurry." he said. Minato looked at his daughter, his pride, and pleaded,

"Haruka...please, I need your help."

Nodding, since she knew what he was referring too, she headed to the battlefield and yelled, "Shadow clones jutsu." Immediately ten clones popped into place, all stationed somewhere around the Kyuubi.

"Yondaime-sama! What is your daughter doing?" a shinobi asked, as the others were wondering the same.

Minato looked at her with pride and said,

"Restraining the Kyuubi."

And just then, chains had popped out of Haruka's chest, along with her clones and had held the Kyuubi down. She struggled at first, but the chakra chains were had been suitable and she was able to restrain him for a bit, creating a barrier around the Kyuubi, her father, herself and her siblings

"Tou-san! I can't keep this up for too long!" the real her shouted as the shinobi was seeing something that would forever go down in history.

The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was restrained by an eight year old.

"I'm on it!" he yelled back and went through some hand signs. The Shinigami had appeared, though only Minato saw and the Kyuubi.

 **"No! I won't be sealed again!"** the Kyuubi roared and thrust his claw at the new born children, Naruto to be precise. At the last minute, Minato had used his body as a shield and protected Naruto.

"TOU-SAN!" Haruka yelled.

"Shinigami-sama I offer my soul in exchange for the Kyuubi to be sealed away. The Yin and Yang into my daughters." Minato said, coughing up some blood.

"It shall be done." the Shinigami said and began sealing the Kyuubi's halves within the girls. After he was done, Haruka let down the barrier and ran to her father who was barely alive.

"Tou-san? Tou-san?" Haruka said, gathering her father in her arms. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Haru, listen to me. There was a masked man. He's responsible. He said his name was...Madara Uchiha." he said weakly as she cried and looked at him in shock, "He'll come after them again. Promise me, that you'll look after your siblings and mother."

"M-Mother?! K-Kaa-san is alive?!" she asked.

"Hai. She is, but she's weak right now. Look after your siblings okay?" he said and she nodded.

"I promise they'll be safe." she said an with that, Minato Namikaze died with a smile on his face, knowing that his family would be alright.

Seeing that her father was truly gone, Haruka cried. She cried and cried and let loose what she was holding in. She heard foot steps and knew it was the other shinobi.

"Haruka, what happened?" Jiraiya asked. Without turning, she said

"He sealed the Yin half in Akira and the Yang half in Kasumi. Naruto was originally going to have the soul, but he changed it last minute."

"So Naruto..." Hiruzen trailed off.

"Has nothing to do with the Kyuubi. Tou-san wants them both to be seen as heroes." she said. The shinobi around were cheering and happy that the Kyuubi wasn't out and it looked like they were going to honour her father's last wish. She felt a hand on her shoulder and peered out from the corner and saw it was Kakashi.

"Aniki..." she trembled, holding her father's body closer. Kakashi looked at her in shock, a well as some of the other shinobi. She looked at them in confusion. She didn't know what they were looking at. But they did.

Haruka's tears were tears of blood and her eyes were shaped differently. They were shaped like...

...the Mangekyo no Sharingan.


	29. A Sister's Resolve 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hospital**

It had been about a day after the Kyuubi attack and the funerals were being held. The Sandaime had taken back his mantle as Hokage and had revealed what had happened. Luckily, the people had honored the Yondaime's wishes, though it was believed mostly because they were his children. Haruka, though was still grieving, had brought her siblings with her to the hospital. Her mother was still asleep. She looked out the hospital window.

The hospital didn't sustain that much damage. The village though, was in complete ruins, for the most part. The funerals had just ended and she was in the room along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Kakashi. Kakashi had told her about her eyes and although she would have been thrilled, she knew it was the one way she wanted to gain it. Right now, they were waiting for Kushina to wake up as they played with the new born children and with that she started opening her eyes.

"Kaa-san!" Haruka exclaimed, giving her mother a bone-crushing hug. Adjusting to where she was, Kushina smiled and returned the hug.

"Haru are you alright?" she said getting a nod from her blonde haired daughter.

"Its good to see you awake Kushina." Hiruzen said and she smiled at him, but was looking for someone else.

"Hey where are my children?" she asked and they handed her. She smiled down at them. Akira and Kasumi looked like her, while Naruto looked like Minato. Speaking of such...

"Say, where's Minato?" she asked as she tried to get up. The children were taken back from her and placed in their cribs.

"Kushina you shouldn't move just yet." Tsunade said.

"I'm fine Tsunade, really. Look!" she said, standing on both her feet with confidence. They all just sighed. That woman had too much energy at times. Kushina walked over and picked up both girls when she remembered, "Where is Minato? You never answered my question." and suddenly the room was silent.

"Kushina...Minato is gone." Hiruzen said sadly, dropping the bomb on her. Kushina was about to drop her babies if she had forgotten she even held them.

"W-What?" she whispered.

"When Minato was doing the sealing, Kyuubi was going to kill the children, more Naruto really, so he jumped in the way to save him." Jiraiya said and Haruka's head snapped towards the pervert. The way he was saying it, it was like it was Naruto's fault when in reality he was going to die either way.

"Minato sealed the Yin and Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi inside the two girls instead of sealing the soul in Naruto. The Kyuubi's chakra needs its soul to help control it." Hiruzen said. Kushina looked at Naruto with hatred and anger.

"Haruka let's go. We're leaving." she said and moved.

"Okay, let me pick up Naruto." Haruka said, as she went to go pick him up.

"No. Leave him. That boy isn't my son. He murder your father." she said with venom, making them all look at her as if she was crazy.

"W-What?! Kushina you can't be serious!" Tsunade exploded.

"Of course I am. He killed Minato." she said as if stating a fact.

"Kaa-san, the seal tou-san used-" Haruka tried to explain, but was shot down.

"No. There's no need to explain anything. Now hurry Haruka, we're going home." she said and made her way to leave. Haruka just looked at her mother in shock. Was this woman really the same mother she looked up to?

"I'm disappointed in you Kushina." Hiruzen said sadly.

"Kaa-san..." Haruka whispered and clenched her fists. Her mother had already left the room. She looked at the Naruto and then everyone in the room.

"You moron!" she yelled at Jiraiya, "Tou-san used the Shiki Fuin seal! He was going to die either way!" he yelled shocking them.

"H-He did?" Jiraiya whispered.

"What's this 'Shiki Fuin' seal." Kakashi asked, finally getting over his shock of what Kushina had did.

"Its a seal that summons the Shinigami. In return, you have to give him your soul as payment." Haruka explained, "I wanted to tell her, but she kept silencing me."

"So what are we going to do now with Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't take care of him. I have my spy network." Jiraiya said.

"I have to become Hokage again." Hiruzen said.

"I have the hospital to run. I can't look after patients and a baby." Tsunade said.

"I don't think I'm fit to look after a baby." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Then I suppose he'll be going to the orphanage." Hiruzen summed up.

Haruka couldn't believe this. These people would make up such horrible excuses and her mother turned into some bitch. She made a promise to her father. A promise she wouldn't take lightly. She looked at her brother one finally time and was determined more than ever.

 _'I will make sure they pay.'_ and then she left.

She had a lot of things to prepare for.

 **Council Chambers**

Inside the council room was the Konoha council. They had helped the Hokage on important village matters and were gathered here today for a quick update. it had been ten days since the Kyuubi attack and the village was slowly rebuilding again. In the council, there was the shinobi side, that consist of the major clans in the village an then there was the civilian council that consist of the civilians with major business in the village.

The shinobi side dealt with shinobi related matters while the civilian council dealt with civilian related matters, though the civilians were power hungry and have began trying to gain more power in shinobi matters. Then there was the elder council who acted like advisors to the Hokage.

"Alright then. Let the meeting begin." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama, the shinobi forces..." and they began talking about how the village was doing over the past couple of days, along with a couple civilians bitching around.

"If that is all." Hiashi said standing up to leave, but was stopped when Hiruzen raised his hand.

"There is still one more thing." he said and the door opened and in came a very stoic Haruka Namikaze. The clan heads who knew the cheerful girl were shocked at her expression. Never in a million years did they think that she would look like that.

"Haruka are you alright?" Tsume asked, getting a nod from the blonde girl.

"Hai."

"Haruka has a request as heiress of the Namikaze clan and seat of the council." Hiruzen said, shocking them.

"Hiruzen don't you think she's too young?" Koharu asked.

"The minute one puts a leaf headband on an are a shinobi, they are seen as an adult. One can gain a seat in the council when they become a jounin, which I currently am, making me eligible for the seat." she said without a hint of emotion.

"Um what is your request?" Shikaku asked. They all held respect for the blond female. It wasn't an everyday thing that an eight year old girl can restrain the strongest buju. Even now it was spreading like wild fire around the nations.

"I request a leave from the village for an indefinite amount of time concerning clan matters." she said. Now this got their attention.

"Why would you need to leave the village?" Inoichi asked.

"My father requested I do something as his final wish. He wished I do it alone. I don't know how long it would take me, but I will manage." she said.

"Can you tell us exactly what your father told you?" Hiruzen asked.

"No. Not until I get the necessary intel. Once I do, everything shall be revealed." she said.

"Does it have something to do with the Kyuubi's attack?" Shibi Aburame asked, gaining their attention.

"In a way, yes it does." she said, "However I must gather the necessary intel to reveal everything." she said.

"Does your mother know of this?" Homura asked and for a split second the shinobi could have sworn they felt a chakra spike from her.

One of anger.

"She shall be informed." was all she said.

"If its the betterment of the village, then I say she should go." Danzo said.

"She's just a child" Choza exclaimed.

"A child that restrained the Kyuubi." Hiashi pointed out.

"Hmm, very well, your request has been accepted." Hiruzen said, but was wondering what exactly was she going to look for?

"Arigato." she said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Namikaze-sama, we have other important matters to discuss!" a civilian exclaimed, but was bluntly ignored as she kept walking away. She had continued walking until she reached the grave sites, specifically her fathers. She sighed. Now that the hard part was over with, she just need to leave.

The past couple days were horrible for her. No matter how much time she wants to tell her mother, she won't listen to her. They got into so many fights, that she was hardly home. When she left the hospital, she made a decision. One she knew she wasn't going to regret.

She was going to take her brother away from the village and raise him herself.

At first, she though she had gotten crazy herself, but the more she though of it, the more it wasn't all that of a bad idea. Sure she was young herself, but she was eight and went on A-rank missions. How hard would taking care of a child be? Besides, she had practice.

She had help Izumi with her twin siblings a lot of times to know what to do and what not to do. So that was what she was doing the entire time. She had copied most of the important jutsus in the family library with the help of her shadow clones. She had packed them to teach Naruto later on and of course to train herself.

She had sealed all the necessary baby equipment into sealing scrolls and baby formulas and food in storage seals she created herself. These ones had made the contents freeze in time, making it so that food didn't go rotten now matter. It was one of her first creations. Using it, she packed what was worth at least eight to nine months stuff, wanting to stay hidden for that time. People weren't dumb. They would connect two and two and probably send hunter-nin.

"Don't worry tou-san. I always keep my promises," she said, her sharingan coming to life, "no matter the cost." and she stood up and left.

She had left a note for her mother already and her bag was already at the front gates. She was pretty good at genjutsu and was planning on using it to hide her brother. Going home once more, she sat at the window edge of the room that belonged to her sisters. She smiled at their sleeping faces. Her mother was asleep too. Kissing them both lightly she said,

"I hope you two understand, but right now our brother needs me more." she whispered and then raced to the hospital.

Naruto wasn't removed from the hospital just yet, and Tsunade was in the middle of a surgery add to the fact that it was evening it made it the perfect chance to leave. Opening the door that lead to the room where her younger brother was, she looked inside and saw that he was wake and looking around. She smiled as she picked him up.

"Come on Naru-chan. Its time to leave." she cooed, making him make weird noises to her.

She gentle kissed him on the forehead and then placed two genjutsu over them. One that would make him fall asleep and the other to make it look like she didn't have anything in her arms. She left the hospital and half-walked half-ran to the enterance, where she meant her shadow clone. Her shadow clone gave her her traveling pass which she had to show the front.

"Here you go." she said to the shinobi at the front gates. They looked it over and said she could leave. Picking up her bag she put it on and made her way out of the village without looking back.

 **Namikaze Compound**

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had just woken up. It was already night fall when she went downstairs and saw a not on the kitchen table, which was obviously from Haruka. She didn't understand why the girl defended the boy the way she did. When she though of Naruto she felt anger and also a pang of guilt of what she did, but she quickly stamped it out. She took the note and with every word she paled and broke down in tears.

 _Dear Kushina,_

 _By the time you're reading this I'll be gone from the village. I have a long term mission and I don't know when I'll return. I can't say how ashamed I am of you for abandoning Naruto like that. You're not the mother I looked up to. What I was trying to explain was that tou-san had used the Shiki Fuin seal so no matter happened, he was already going to die. That is still no reason to do what you did. If you were in tou-san's place, wouldn't you sacrifice your life for your child? Would you like it if it were the other way around? Don't blame a child for something they have no control over. I don't know how I'll feel when I see you again, but I don't think I can see you as my mother because my mother is a true Uzumaki. She always makes family first, not abandon them._

 _Your daughter (I guess),_

 _Haruka Namikaze_

After she had read and re-read that letter, she broke down in tears and hugged the note. She didn't mean to ignore her daughter, but deep down she didn't it to be true. That Minato had died to protect Naruto. That he had actually died. That and the fact that Naruto looked painfully like Minato. It was more like she was running away. But she was a coward. Her daughter, her EIGHT YEAR OLD daughter, who she had heard had restrained the Kyuubi longer than any shinobi for Minato to seal away-something she was absolutely proud of-was already on a mission for the betterment of the village and everyone's safety.

Haruka had seen Minato die, she saw her own father die and yet she was strong enough to still stand up and keep on moving on. She smiled sadly and then got a look of determination. She wasn't going to fail. She was going to get her son back and she was going to do it now. Making a shadow clone, she marched to the hospital, knowing that none of the orphaned children were in the orphanage. She was going to be a mother to her son. It was only ten days, so nothing had happened yet. She smiled at that. She still had time to make amends.

Too bad she was too late.

 **Ruins of Uzushio**

Haruka had just finished setting everything up. She had never felt more happy than now to have the amount of chakra she had to pull of multiple shadow clones. She was able to set up a home in a part of the village that wasn't left in ruins, something she was glad for. She had checked over and over to make sure it was alright. The house was a normal two-storey house. Whoever the house belonged to had placed preservations seals on their furniture, since it looked like it was new.

She had put up his crib and had put away his clothes in a shelve inside a room that had now belonged to Naruto. There was another bed in the room that she was going to use for now. She didn't want to stay far from him. She had fed him awhile back and he had fell asleep. She was thankful for the toads. She was given their contract when she had turned jounin a couple months ago. She asked them to not reverse summon her no matter what, and told them of what had happened after they had forced her into a corner. Needless t say, they weren't happy with Kushina's decision and had promised.

They said that they would just tell the leaf that they couldn't interfere with her mission, which wasn't a lie. Gamabunta had actually all but ordered for his new tadpole and Naruto to form a bond, as he had just hatched as well which she agreed to. Gamakichi. She wondered if all the toads had 'Gama' at the begin of their first names. She giggled at the thought.

"Well, better start training. I've got to find a way to counter the blindness from my new sharingan. I don't want to do the switching thing." she mumbled to herself. She wanted to create a seal that would stop the blindness, but she would have to study her own eyes. She was lucky that Tsunade had forced her into her class, something she could proud say she was also at jounin level. Suddenly, she heard a poof and saw a messenger toad.

"You know everyone is freaking out right?" the toad said, making her smirk. It had already been two weeks. She hoped they had never noticed though.

"You have a message for me?" she asked.

"Yup! Your mom is worried sick and the pervert keeps demanding that we tell you where you are. You cause a lot of problems don't you?" he sighed, but gave her the letter.

She had raised her eyebrow a bit at what he said about her mom, but shrugged it off. She had already warned her. This was her consequences, even if it was only a couple days. It sorta makes her wonder if her father didn't use the Shiki Fuin seal, then what would she do? She torn opened the letter and laughed.

"Tell the perv I said he can go to hell." she laughed and giving her a mock salute, he left. Haruka just shook her head as she walked back inside the house, re-reading the letter,

 _Come back right now brat!_


	30. A Virtual World: Magical Style Crossover

**Summary:** _Twins run away at a young age and their travels bring them to Japan, where they become apart of the 10,000 people trapped in a Virtual Reality..._

 **My first SAO and HP fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Like and Comment if you do.**

The Boy-Who Lived was a hero. He was brave. He was smart. He was charming. He had defeated the world's darkest Dark Lord at a year old. Others would say he was arrogant, cocky, the fame having gotten to his head. His parents proud of his accomplishment. They basked in the fame that he had brought them, loving the spotlight. One always being in it due to his pureblood standing the other because she rose from her lowly muggleborn status and no one would discriminate her for it.

Andrew Potter, however, was none of those.

He was quiet, shy, skittish. He hated the spotlight. He hated being around so much people. He hated his fame and most of all he hated his parents and all the other adults in his life. He liked reading books quietly in the library, tucked in a corner. He liked being isolated, away from everyone that believed they knew everything about him. He hated that they all expected him to be this Symbol of Peace, a hero when he was only a little boy that was afraid of the dark at night.

Everyone except his sister that is.

Belladonna Potter was his elder twin sister. She was ignored and neglected by everyone. She was a shadow, a ghost that drifted throughout the manor. Never heard, never seen. She tried to gain their parent's attention at first, but seemed to not care at all. And despite being the reason why they ignored her, why they neglected her, why she didn't have any friends, she treated him like a little brother.

Bella didn't care for the Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't care about the hero. She only saw the lonely shy quiet boy he was. So she became his confident. He always stuck close to her and she protected him from others when they got to pushy. She never expected things from him, but always made sure he felt comfortable. She was the only person he ever cared for and the only person he trusted.

To her he could whine and she'd either comfort him or tell him to stop being a brat. To her he could read all the books he wanted and was explained subjects he didn't understand without fear of disappointing her. To her he could crawl into her bed and sleep peaceful when he was afraid of the thunder and dark. To her he could be just Andrew Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Lived. Not Dumbledore's heir. And definitely not the next Merlin.

So he would always seek her comfort. The adults tried to separate them, but Bella's glare even at a young age was scary. Their parents would always try to 'discipline' her and she'd throw them across the room with her wandless magic when he clung to her harder. When Albus 'too-many-names' Dumbledore would give her a disappointed look, she'd simply turn up her nose and like always gently took his hand and they would go to the library for one reason or another.

Andrew Potter might have been a hero to everyone, but Belladonna Potter was _his_ hero.

So when he overheard his _parents_ -he used the term loosely-and Dumbledore wanting to send her away to his aunt's place-an aunt he heard nothing but horrible things of-her promptly ran upstairs trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from his face. They couldn't take her away from him. Bella was the only person that made him feel human, that made him want to live. Contrary to belief, life as a famous person was _not_ fun.

Hurriedly opening her room door, he quietly closed it-he was suppose to be asleep but wanted a glass of water-and sighed in relief when he saw his sister sitting on her desk writing Merlin knows what. Before she could open her mouth, he lunged at her, crashing her into a hug. Thankfully, they had landed on her bed or else the adults would have been suspicious.

"Andy, what's wrong are you alright?" she asked worriedly and he held her tightly. No one genuinely asked what he felt, all simply wanting to siphon off his fame.

"T-They...y-you-I..." he couldn't say anything as he sobbed and she drew soothing circles on his back. His sobs lessened and she wiped away his tears.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked gently.

"They want to send you away Bella. To Lily's sister. The horrible one." he whispered, as he didn't have a mum and Bella never considered them parents either.

"Its alright. I knew they'd do it some day." she said surprising him. He pulled back looking at her in shock and she giggled, "Come now. You don't really think that its something they wouldn't do now is it?" she grinned and he numbly nodded, understanding what she meant, but not knowing why she was so casual about it.

Then it hit him.

"You've been getting ready." he said and she nodded.

He bit his lip. All this time she was planning on leaving. Planning for this so long without him. Was she-? A finger poked him on the forehead and he looked up to her smiling face.

"Surely you're not thinking that I'd leave you alone to a pack of wolves? You wouldn't last a day on your own." she laughed at him and then showed him a miniature trunk. He looked at her in happiness and relief and hugged her again.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked after a couple minute of silence.

"For a while really. I knew they'd want to send me away for 'corrupting' you, so I packed copies of the Potter library as well as Grandma's stuff. She didn't want Lily to have them, as she didn't have time to give them to her last time, but now I've inherited them. I've also been making trips to Diagon Alley for other items and even got a vault of money for us so they won't be able to monitor our trust vault. I packed some extra clothes for you just in case we needed to make a quick getaway, but we'll be able to buy some more later." she explained to him.

Belladonna, or just Bella as she liked to be called hated the way her parents used her twin. Yes they ignored her, but she had gotten use to it and it didn't bother her any more. What bothered her was the obvious discomfort he felt and they did nothing but aid in the in the discomfort. It was disgusting really-something her Grandmother Dorea had fully agreed with her on.

She couldn't bring herself to hate Andrew, or as she liked to call him Andy. He was so painfully shy and skittish that he looked like a lost kitten at times and it made him so adorable. He wasn't arrogant or liked his fame and as the elder of the two-really people, just because the guy was famous didn't make him older than her!-she took him under her wing.

She would keep him occupied and hide him when others were looking for him. She knew every little place in the manor that it had been simply. She would read to him and help him where he needed help in. Contrary to many's belief, Andy was very smart and loved reading just like her. They were similar like that as they were in appearance. They both had raven hair and green eyes. She was simply feminine and he masculine.

She wouldn't only teach him theory though. She taught him how to wield wandless magic because hey, if she could do it then obviously her _magical twin_ could do it too. He had a bit of a rough start, but gradually got better. She felt so proud when he had a better grasp at levitating objects with ease.

Of course no one liked their closeness. They tried to separate them and although she didn't like it, she didn't want to make a scene and wasn't ging to do a thing, but little Andy gave her a pleading look, one that said that she was the only one he could rely on and although she knew that she would never have a good relationship with her parents-she was still a little girl whose heart still had a small part that wanted her parent's approval-her brother needed her.

So when Lily tried to grab his arm, she reacted and flung her across the room. She glared at all those there-trying not to laugh at their gaping faces-and told them that if they tried to make Andy do something again, she'd make sure she's 'accidental' flung them off a window.

After all, that was Accidental Magic right?

Andy laughed for weeks after that and although she knew he had to learn to stand up for himself, she was glad that he still saw her as his older sister and still felt that she could protect him. Because that is what she planned on doing for as long as he needed her to.

Things got a big complicated when they were introduced to a family of red heads. Although the twins were fun to play with, the youngest two were plain annoying. Ronald Weasley believed that he and her brother were best mates and that she was getting in the way. She kicked him in between the legs and told him to scram.

His sister Ginerva Weasley-she refused to call her Ginny-was deluded into thinking that she was destined to marry her twin, even though she never had the courage to speak to him. She would often glare at the girl and was tempted to simply walk up to the girl and say she would never accept the girl as her brother's wife, but shrugged it off after Andy's plea. He _really_ didn't like it when she made things into a big deal.

It was around this time she had over heard the Weasley's mother talking about putting potion's in her twin's food so that he would befriend her son and like her daughter. The woman was a greedy bitch that simply wanted the Potter money. She shook her head in disgust. Whatever reason an honorable man like Arthur Weasley saw to marry a greedy, gold-digging bitch she wouldn't know, nor did she care.

Bella also got suspicious by the amount of time Albus Dumbledore would look at her with a gleam in her eyes. She didn't like it. Her parents were sheep she knew and would do whatever he said and if she believed what he was thinking of doing, then she had to prepare.

She made a trip to Gringotts and opened the secret vault that her grandmother had told her about. She had kept it for in case of an emergency and had when she told her mother figure for that was who she was-even as a portrait-the woman told her about the vault.

First thing she did was empty the contents of her trust vault into the emergency vault. Then she took an inheritance test and was surprised by the amount of vaults she could inherit. Dumping all the contents into one vault, she took a Gringotts card and with her glamour still on, she made a trip through the different stores in the alley.

Once that was done, she had gotten a house elf names Flora that was personally bonded to her and not the Potter family in general. This way, whatever orders she gave couldn't be overridden by James or Lily. With Flora's help, she copied the entire Potter library and placed it and the books she bought in a multi-compartment trunk she bought. She stocked up on potions and any other materials she believed they would need. She didn't plan on leaving Andy behind after all.

So when Andy burst into her room telling her about their plan, she wasn't surprised and immediately eased his worry. Sometimes she though he was a bit of a cry baby, but hey, he was her little brother after all.

"We'll leave right now, unless you have anything you need?" she asked and he nodded.

"Just a couple small things." he said and untangled himself from her as they got up. Bella enlarged the trunk and pulled out a bottomless pouch and threw it to him, which he caught effortlessly.

"Put it in there and keep quiet. We don't want them hearing anything." she shooed him away as she put her last minutes things inside the trunk.

Nodding, Andrew quietly went to his room, where he picked up a couple nick-nacks and books and placing them inside the pouch. Then his eye caught something and he smiled. It was the main reason why he needed to come back to pack a few things.

The Invisibility Cloak was passed on for generations to the eldest child of the Potter family. Sadly though, James had given it to him yesterday during his seventh birthday as a present and he hid his displeasure for only because Bella had shaken her head no. This was rightfully hers and he planned on giving it to her.

Stuffing it inside the pouch, he excitedly ran back to Bella's room-as quietly as he could-and was welcomed by a smiling girl who motioned him over.

"Here, let me put it back inside the trunk." and he dutifully gave it to her. Once it was securely placed back, she shrunk it down and attached it to a chain, where she wore it around her neck like a necklace.

"Flora." she called out and a neatly dressed elf popped in. Grinning, she stretched out her hand which he took without hesitation and grabbing her other hand on the elf she said,

"Lets get the bloody hell out of here."

The Potter twins were never seen in Britain for a _very_ long time. The public cried out, angry. The adults worried and even blamed Bella.

But Andrew?

He was free and he was with Bella and he never wanted to return ever again.

 **This is an over view chapter. As for the pairings, I'm leaning to Andrew/Asuna and Kirito/Bella. If not, then there won't be any pairings except the canon. Like and comment if you enjoyed!**


	31. Archer Artemis Crossover

**This is a crossover between SAO and HP. Like and comment.**

Hailey Potter was a unique child. Leaving with her relatives, she had lived quite a cruel life for someone her age. Her relatives, the Durselys always told her that she was an unwanted freak that was dumped on them. By freak, she didn't know but she knew better than asking questions, so she went on wishing that someone would save her.

When she began school, she thought it would be wonderful. Unfortunately, her aunt had already told the teachers that she was a trouble makers and they had believed her, thus began another hard life at school too. She tried to excel in classes, but was always put down for cheating. She tried to make friends, but they were always chased away by Dudley and his friends.

Hailey hated her life. She was weak, powerless. She did impossible chores, she was beaten when they weren't completed, she wasn't fed properly despite being the one that cooked the meals, she wore Dudley's old clothes and she slept in a cupboard under the stairs.

Everything she tried to do to improve her life was always shot down and she would get into trouble, she decided to hide behind a mask. The library was her favorite place as it was her sanctuary and she would spend all her time there reading all the books she could get. She went beyond her class work, read about the law, finances, economic, languages and computers.

It was the last one where she had began exploring. The internet was an amazing place. She browsed and learned so many things she didn't know about. Then she learned about the various games that were played. Playing a couple, Hailey immediately fell in love with them and had soon became apart of the growing RPG gaming network.

She had gained many friends online. None of them knew her as a freak, as an unwanted burden or even as Hailey. She was called Artemis. The friends she made were all around the world and the ones she spoke to the most, she made sure to learn their languages, both written and orally so that she could met them one day.

Her favorite friend though was a user by the name Kirito. Kirito didn't seem to have a lot of friends and she knew how lonely that could be, so she had began messaging him. Although he-for she was sure he was a guy-didn't seem inclined to speak to her or anyone but she was presisteant and soon they had regular conversations and played games together.

They never asked the other about their personal life. They didn't know what the other's real name was or even age but that was still alright. Hailey did let it slip once that she was British and he had told her that he was Japanese. She began learning Japanese immediately and although it was a bit difficult, she had managed.

Although her home life and school life wasn't pleasant and she was dull and almost dead, she always sprung to life whenever she logged on. Her she wasn't a freak, but a gamer named Artemis that got along with everyone and shared helpful tips whenever she could.

She didn't want her home life to stay like that forever of course and began researching ways. From the various law books she had read, she knew what the Dursleys were doing illegal. Her trust in adults had plummeted for whenever she tried to tell someone they would always think she was lying and she was given another round of beatings.

This time, she was far smarter. Getting an old camera Dudley had long ago-the boy was that spoiled yes-she began taking pictures of her bruises and had taken recordings of her uncle or aunt beating her. She immediately began uploading them online and created multiple copies where she stored them on different places.

"Girl!" her uncle called to her and this time she was ready. This time they were going to fear her.

"Vernon." she said coldly, making him purple in rage and Petunia sneered in disgust.

"Watch your tone you freak!" she screeched and she smirked darkly at them, making them freeze.

"I think you should watch yourself _Petunia_." she sneered, and then held up the recorder, "Unless you want people to see this."

The adult Dursleys paled as they saw the recordings.

"Y-You're threatening me!?" Vernon yelled, raising his hand to hit her.

"Hit me and I'll send this to every police station and every news station there is. You might be able to bribe an officer or two, but are you sure you can do the same with the news stations? This is what they like the most and your name would be smeared in the mud. You wouldn't want that now would you?" she questioned, making the horse woman tremble and walrus lower his hand.

"That's what I thought. Keep your little whale on a leash, because that goes for him too." she said, walking past them, her head raised high as she walked out.

She continued walking until she reached her small corner in the library where she had collapsed. She had done it! She had stood up to the Dursleys and they weren't going to bother her anymore. She grinned as she tried to stop her hands from trembling. All her energy seemed to have left her and she sighed happily as she sat there, a content smile on her face.

From then on, she was able to do well in school. She made sure Petunia had reversed the rumors she had said about her. She didn't know why the woman had said that she said all those horrible things about her because she was jealous of her sister.

(Unknown to her, she had used her magic to compel her to tell the truth.)

The neighbors were horrified, and tried to treat her better, but she ignored them. She did well in school now that she could and even Dudley's gang left her alone after they each got a stern warning from their parents.

Since she was left alone most of the time, she spent most of her time on the library computer with her online friends. She never wasted all her time there of course, as she still wanted to learn more about the world, but she felt free whenever she was online.

 **Kirito : Did you hear about the first ever VRMMO coming out?**

 **Artemis: You mean Sword Art Online? I heard of it, but its only meant for people in Japan. *pouts***

 **Kirito: Sorry. It would have been great though if you'd were here. I'm gonna see if I can beta test it first.**

 **Artemis: I heard its the first time their doing the FullDive tech out on the market. I bet'll be awesome! Perhaps I can manipulate my cousin into asking his father into getting it.**

 **Kirito: You can try, but it'll be expensive. And what do you mean "manipulate"? Its like you're going to threaten him.**

 **Artemis: *grins* Who knows. But there's an age limit to it too and my cousin is younger than thirteen.**

 **Artemis: Do you think the machine would actually know what the person's age would be?**

 **Kirito: It does scan your brain so it should probably do the trick.**

 **Artemis: I guess I'll wait until it comes out to the rest of the world. Poor old me.**

 **Artemis: Try not to have fun without me!**

 **Kirito: I'll try my best to have the greatest time of my life.**

 **Artemis: Meanie**

The VRMMO tech that was created by Argus was indeed something she had wanted. To be able to travel to a place where you can be anyone you want, to fight battles, to met people in a somewhat real life situation. To be free. That was what she wanted, but unfortunately the game was only sold in Japan and it had an age limit of being at least 13 or older. Hailey didn't care about the age limit, she would try to find a way around it, but she didn't know how to get the actual hardware.

Her problems were soon enough solved when she overheard Dudley throwing a tantrum about wanting the game, not caring about the age limit. Being the 'dotting parents' they were, Vernon had actually spend thousands of pounds in making sure Dudley had gotten the game. Its hardware and the beta version of Sword Art Online.

She didn't know whether to shake her head at their stupidity or grin manically at being able to final play the game she wanted to for so long.

Something that should be known about Dudley Dursely was that he only wanted something new for a short time where he'd get excited, brag about it to everyone and then he'd throw it away and not use it again-all in the span of a couple days. She had gotten many things that she had hidden in her cupboard due to this, even the video recorder she used to threaten them with.

A couple weeks had passed when everything had arrived through the post and just before the beta went online too. They bough a couple other games for him to play with which he quickly got tired of and then began playing Sword Art Online. And like she had predicted, he wasn't able to play the game. He grew frustrated with it and when his parents had seen he couldn't decided to throw the 'useless piece of junk' away-if only to save face with the others.

When they were all asleep, Hailey had quietly gotten out of her cupboard as they didn't lock it now. Since the garbage men would be coming early in the morning, they'd just assume that it all went into the garbage. Which made it perfect for her. It took her a couple trips, but she was able to get everything inside her cupboard.

Once it was all in, she began arranging them. Her place was small and she had other things and she needed to keep it all hidden from the Dursleys. Upon doing so, she grinned and looked at the time. She didn't have school tomorrow and wasn't woken early in the mornings anymore, so she supposed she could try it. She hoped more than anything that it would work for her.

Unknown to her, her magic had began acting on her wishes. As she began placing the NerveGear over her head, it began slowly integrating to the machine trying to gain access to it. This was what had enabled her to bypass the requirement age and she was able to play. This wouldn't be the first time that her magic would act up in the game to help her. Her magic, having known of her cruel life, would adjust her surroundings so that she could get the best of everything and enjoy the game to the fullest.

Creating her avatar was a fun experience for Hailey, who had no idea what her magic had done for her, had made herself appear a bit older than she was-a teen-and changed her black hair to dirty blonde. She didn't change her eyes, but adjusted it so it would contain a bit of blue, giving her a beautiful green-blue combinations. Although everything was in Japanese, she could understand it quite well and typing her name 'Artemis', she finally logged in.

Her world burst into colors and thus found her at the beginning of what would change her life completely.

 **Heya! Hope you enjoyed this so far. I started SAO recently and loved it completely. Hope you enjoyed this one. Like and comment if you did!**


	32. Decree of the Squib

**Summary:** _Arabella Figg wasn't going to sit still and let her charge, Harry Potter grow up ignorant of his magical heritage. Besides, who would have thought a little squib like her would defy the words of the Great Albus Dumbledore? No one that was what!_

 **Just an idea I though of. Hope you enjoy!**

Arabella Figg had enough! She was tasked to keep an eye on the young Potter Heir after the demise of his parents and his fame. Dumbledore had instructed to keep an eye on him, and keep him ignorant of the magical world, but the boy was being abused by those foul people called his relatives and worst of all, Albus was saying that she was exaggerating.

She was most defiantly not!

Although she was apart of the Order, she didn't fully trust Albus. There was always something about the man that just bothered her. Her thoughts mirror that of the late Lily Potter, the only person that didn't show their disdain at her for being a squib. They could hide it all they wanted, but she could see it. It was why she took up this job in the first place-to honor her, but this would not do.

Contrary to what people believed, she wasn't a crazy cat lady. Her kneazles provided her with information of everything that was going around in the neighborhood. She knew besides herself, Mundungus Fletcher was also there to at times, but very few times. She decided to enact her plan. If Albus wasn't going to do anything than she would.

She would have to first find a way to get into contact with him. It seemed like Fate was on her side as the next day, Petunia had asked her to babysit the boy, which she had readily agreed to. She didn't know where they were going, but she was determined that once they had came back-for they were gone for the weekend-Harry would be proud and happy of his magical heritage.

"Right now, don't bother , or else I'll tell Vernon." Petunia had threatened the boy, who visibly flinched, making her eyes narrow. Petunia must have noticed, for she paled, and hurriedly left.

"Come in Harry. Make yourself comfortable." She motioned him into the living room.

Oh how Lily would have been furious at her sister. How could she treat her own blood so horribly, simply because she was jealous?! She too was a squib, but she would never do such things to a child of all people, an innocent child.

He was thin and she believed she had seen a bruise under his large clothes that were not meant for him. His glasses were crooked and his hair messy-genetics though they were. It was Friday now, but she was sure by the time it was Sunday, he would be a confident five year old that hopefully would never see himself as a freak again.

"Would you like to have something to eat Harry?" she asked him. She would be gentle and kind and show him that she meant him no harm. He shook his head and she nodded, but still left the cookies and milk on the table.

"If you get hungry than you may eat." she said and then sat besides him. "Harry, there are somethings I must tell you. People don't want you to know, but I believe you have the right to know about your heritage and your parents." He perked up at that.

"You knew my parents?" he asked, his voice a whisper, and she gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I don't know what your relatives told you, but they were the bravest people that have ever lived." she then paused, not knowing where to begin, "What were you told about your past?" she asked.

"My parents were drunks that died in a car crash and I got this scar from it." he said, as if reciting it, making her angry.

"First, I would like you to know that James and Lily were not drunks. They were-like you-magical. You see Harry, have you ever seen anything weird happen around you? That would be your magic-"

"But magic doesn't exist!" he blurted and then looked scared. Probably thinking he would get yelled at, she though with a huff.

"Magic exists alright dear. You see dear the Wizarding World is hidden from the rest of the world because the non-magicals would hunt them down. So they separated themselves. Some of the oldest families, like the Potters, are known as purebloods. They could trace their magical heritage for generations. Then there are people like your mother that are muggleborns. These are magical children born from non-magical parents. You would be considered a half-blood because your mother was a muggleborn and your father a pureblood. Do you understand so far?"

Harry nodded, fascinated at what he was being told. He wasn't a freak, he was just like his parents! He was very smart for his age and knew the Dursley hated him for his 'freakishness', but now he knew, which meant they also knew. He turned back to Mrs. Figg asking her to continue.

"Now on the night of Halloween 1981, there was a Dark wizard. He was the leader of people called Death Eaters. These people were mostly purebloods that didn't like muggleborns. They would kill innocents and their leader, named Voldermort, would kill anyone that never followed. Your parents were apart of the war that tried to stop him. It was that night that he tried to kill your family. He killed your parents as they tried to protect you, but when he tried to kill you his curse backfired and it killed him instead. You are seen as a hero in the wizarding world because of it." she concluded.

Harry absorbed this new information. He was famous because he didn't die? That was stupid. It was probably his mother of even father that did something, not him. He was just a baby. Then a though came to him.

"Are you magical Mrs. Figg?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No dear. I'm a squib, a person born from two magical parents but don't have magic themselves. I was apart of the group the Order of Pheonix-one your parents were apart of-that would stop Voldermort. Albus Dumbledore was the leader of the group as well as the Headmaster of the school you'll go to called Hogwarts when you turn eleven. I was sent here to keep you safe, but I'm afraid that Albus keeps ignoring me whenever I tell him about how your relatives." Here Harry looked down in shame, "Don't worry about it dear. I wasn't even suppose to tell you about the magical world but if he won't listen to me than I won't listen to him." she huffed making him giggle.

"Now, I might not have magic, but I can still make potions, for they don't need magic. I'll teach you about it and give you some books later on. I'll see if I can get your relatives to let you stay with me more often. Would you like me to teach you?"

Harry gave her an enthusiastic grin and nodded. He was going to learn magic? Of course he'd want to learn! He had just learned that he wasn't a freak, his parents weren't drunks and he would one day go to a school to learn about magic!

"Thank you ." He said shyly and she nodded.

"Shall we begin?"

xxxxxx

 **Two Years Later**

The past two years were the greatest in Harry's life. He was being taught about magic from , who had managed to get to Durselys to stop harassing him-how he didn't know-and he had spent most of his time with her and was given the second bedroom and practically left alone.

He absolutely loved magic! It was amazing and he was glad went against her orders-she had told him about the shady old man she and his mother never trusted-and taught him magic. His favorite being Defense and Charms, two subjects his parents were great in. He smiled at the though of getting closer to his parents. Magic had made it so.

Since the Dursleys stopped physically abusing him, Harry was allowed to do well in class. At first, the teachers were skeptical since his relatives said only horrible things about him, but once they got to know the young boy, they were taken aback by his intelligence and decided to ignore the Dureslys.

He had also picked up taking martial arts class at the nearby community center which he had done great. He never once stopped his physical education and the people of Prive Drive would sometimes see him up early in the morning doing his morning run.

Today was his birthday and Mrs. Figg said that they had an appointment with his account manager. He was seven and that had meant he would start his official heir training. So they needed to get things from his family vault. Mrs. Figg had him learn about proper etiquette and what a heir needed to learn in general, but this time he would learn what was required for all Potter Heirs.

"How are we going to get there Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked the old woman, excitement shining from his eyes. Arabella laughed and fixed his hat. They didn't want Harry to be recognized.

"We'll be taking the Knight Bus dear. Let me show you how its done." she said as they exited her house. She took out a small trinket and lifted it in the air.

"Because I don't have magic I'll be using this, but when you get a wand, you'll lift your wand in the air like this." she explained and he nodded. _Swoosh_ and in front of them was a double decker bus. The door opened and out came a lanky looking man.

"Hello, my name is Stan and welcome to the Knight Bus. Where are you headed?" he asked.

"My grandson and I will be heading to the Leaky Cauldron if you would." she said, paying him.

The Knight Bus was something Harry had vowed to never ride again. It was the worst thing in existence, an abomination that should be burnt to the ground. His glaring had let his guardian know what he was thinking and she chuckled quietly.

"Glaring at it won't make the bus burn down dear. Now come along. Goblins don't like being told to wait." she gently tugged his hand as they made their way into the dingy looking pub.

"Hello Tom, would you mind opening the Alley for me?" she said to the bartender.

"Sure thing ma'am. Right this way." he steered them to a brink wall.

Harry couldn't help in hiding his excitement once the Alley was open. He had never gone to the Wizarding World before. Mrs. Figg told him it was dangerous for him to go before his seventh birthday as the goblins were going to arrange something. That was why she went alone and bought him books and any other materials he would need to study.

Although he wanted to check out every store, he knew he couldn't so they were soon in front of a large white marble building. There were two guards with spears standing outside of it. _Goblins_ , he thought.

Arabella had been in contact with the goblins, more specifically the Potter manager ever since she was given the responsibility of taking care of Harry. When the young boy was first dropped, she visited them and told her what Dumbledore had done. They were of course angry and made sure that they would seal the Potter accounts and recall all items. They loved pulling a fast one over the old man and made sure her involvement wasn't known.

She showed the teller goblin a badge, one that they all knew of and he quickly yelled for another goblin in their language. They were escort through two large doors and soon enough came upon the door that said 'Potter' on it.

"Enter."

The room was quite spacious but had an air of danger around it. In the middle was a a goblin sitting behind the desk. He looked up and motioned them forward.

"Welcome Heir Potter, Mrs. Figg. I've been expecting you." he started out, as he shuffled some papers, "My name is Griphook and I'm the Potter Family Accountant. As Mrs. Figg and I discussed, you will begin your Potter heir training. First of all, an Inheritance test. We'll have to make sure that everything is in order." he said, and placed a paper in front of them, "Three drops of blood will be sufficent."

 **Name**

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 **Parents**

 _James Potter (father-deceased)_

 _Lily Potter nee Evans (mother-deceased)_

 **Status**

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Preverall_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black,_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfindor_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin._

 **Magical Abilities**

 _Shape-shifer_

 _Mage Sight_

 _Parsalmouth-acquired through horcrux_

 _Beast Speaker_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Natural Occulmens_

 **Blocks**

 _70% block on Magical Core-placed by Albus Dumbledore,_

 _100% block on Shape-shifter-placed by Albus Dumbledore,_

 _100% block on Mage Sight-placed by Albus Dumbledore,_

 _100% block on Beast Speaker-placed by Albus Dumbledore,_

 _100% block on Wandless Magic-placed by Albus Dumbledore_

 _100% block on Occulmens-placed by Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh dear." whispered, placing her hand on her mouth in horror, as Griphook swore in his language.

Harry seemed a bit lost at what a horcrux was, but he knew that he had a lot of blocks on not only his magic, but other magical abilities. He had read about them in one of his magical studies as he read at Mrs. Figgs' house. He also knew blocking a person's magic was very dangerous and could cause problems for the person later on.

"What's a horcrux Mr. Griphook." Harry asked.

"A horcrux Heir Potter, is the most vilest practice of magic. Its when a person splits their soul and seeing as that only Voldemort was there that night, I have reason to suspect that it belongs to him." the goblin said gravely.

"Are you saying he had a piece of that mad man in him? And that he's not dead?" Arabella demanded, holding the little boy she saw as her grandson closer.

"I'll call the goblin healers and have them on standby. In the mean time, a couple people have tried to gain access to the Potter vaults." he said shuffling some papers.

"Let me guess, Dumbledore?" Harry said sarcastically, making the old squib snort.

"Along with a Molly Weasley. She had tried repeatedly, saying that you were betrothed to her youngest daughter."

"WHAT?!" both Arabella and Harry exclaimed.

"Calm down. Dumbledore had tried to submit a marriage contract but he's not your magical guardian so it won't hold. I believe that he knows Voldemort isn't dead and is trying to set you up to die due to the horcrux." Griphook said calmly, though there was a hint of anger, "Now that we are aware, we can remove it and the blocks and start making plans."

"If he's created one, though accidentally I suppose, do you believe he's created more?" Arabella asked, making the goblin nod.

"Its possible. I'l have a goblin look into our vaults and see if there are any there." he said as he shuffled the paper and placed them away. Getting off his chair,he motioned them to follow him, "We'll have the blocks and bindings removed and take the sum from the Potter vaults. I'll advise you to seek the Potter elves at the Potter ancestral home."

Arabella and Harry shared a look, both looking determined and made up there mind as they followed the goblin. Dumbledore was trying to control him for so reason, but they wouldn't let it happen. They would beat the old coot at his own game and make him pay!

 **So, this is just an idea. I've always wondered why never told him and though that this was a good fic. Hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Fairy Family Crossover

**Summary:** _Hayden Potter (FemHarry) is the neglected by everyone for her brother Godric Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Wishing to be away from everyone, to a place she could find a family, she is whisked away to Earthland, where she meets a dragon that teaches her magic never seen before._

 **Crossover: Harry Potter x Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1**

Hayden Potter was the unknown twin of Godric Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. She was quite an intelligent little girl. From young age she realized that her parents spent much more time with her twin brother than her, to the point that by the time she was five, she never remembered a time they had even spoken to her.

She knew the fame had gotten to their heads. Her brother Godric was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, many believing him to be the one that deflected the killing curse when Voldemort had attacked them that fateful Halloween night.

She stopped caring long ago. She was never tucked into bed, taken care of when she was sick, or even had any birthday parties. She didn't really have any friends, since they all wanted to be friends with Godric, and her twin was incredibly spoiled.

Since she was practically left alone, she had stayed in the library and read everything she could. She was very good in wandless magic and studied everything she could get her hands on. Even when they went to the Black Library and read everything.

Hayden found out that not only was she a metmorphamgus but a shape-shifter. Just before her fifth birthday, she had visited Gringotts and had found out that she not only a trust vault she could use-and began dumping all of the money in separate vault-but she had inherited the Slytherin vault, Right by Conquest.

So, not only was she the one who deflected the curse, but she was pretty rich. Using her abilities and her smarts, she had bought herself a trunk and placed all the parsalscript books within it as well as copies of the Potter and Black libraries. She even had the gold in the Slytherin vaults melted to gold bars.

Hayden was a realistic person. If her parents were ignoring her, sooner or later they were going to abandon her completely, so she had to prepare herself. She bought potions-a lot of them!-and stuff them inside her emergency trunk as she had dubbed it as well as a wizarding tent. She put some food in there that would last her about a year, more or less.

She brought with her seeds of every kind she could get a hold of so she could create a greenhouse whenever she wanted to. It was best to have the ingredients whenever she needed them. Potions were very useful after all.

So the night she was turning six, she made a wish on the first star she saw that night. Hayden had a habit of staying awake until midnight to sing _Happy Birthday_ to herself. This night was no different but this time, she wished extra hard. A place where she would be happy, where she would have people that would like her and a place where she would feel she belonged.

Unbeknownst to her, a bright light enveloped her body and whisked her away to a different world, never to return for many years.

Hayden opened her eyes immediately. Something was off. Looking around, she gasped. She was outside, sitting on the floor. But how was that possible? She was just on her bed a moment ago! It was still dark, so perhaps her magic just brought her outside?

She didn't know how long she was wandering around, but the little girl felt sleepy and decided that she would find things out once the sun came out. She patted her neck, where her emergency trunk lay as a necklace and she was never more thankful for it being with her. Quickly removing it, she took out her tent and once it magically set itself up, she went inside and promptly fell asleep immediately.

Waking up refreshed, Hayden was at first confused as to whee she was. This wasn't her normal bed. Then it all came back to her. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. She had a lot of food and gold she could exchange for the local money so it was fine. Stepping into the kitchen, she made herself a light breakfast and once she was finished getting ready, stepped outside and her tent folded itself magic.

"What incredible magic. To think so much could be fit into a tiny tent. Unbelievable." a deep voice startled her and Hayden could help but yelp in surprise. Behind her was a massive grey-blue dragon! Yes, a dragon!

"Y-You're a dragon!" she exclaimed, "And you can talk!" she added, having never read that dragons could actually talk.

"Well yes I can little one." the giant dragon gave out a deep chuckle. "What is one so small doing alone on their own?" he asked.

Hayden debated on whether she should tell him and shrugged. There was no harm in telling him, so she told him everything. From her parent's neglect, to her packing her emergency trunk, to making a wish on her sixth birthday and then finding herself out here.

"I'm afraid to tell you see this little one, but I believe that you are no longer in your world." he said sadly, not understanding how humans could be so cruel to one of their own, especially a child.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"You see little one, there are a vast number of universes out there. Your magic must have reacted to your wish and sent you here. I don't know how to travel to these other worlds, so I'm afraid you're stuck here." he said gently.

Hayden couldn't believe it! She was in a different world? On her own with no way to return? Now that she though about it rationally, it didn't sound so bad. She had plenty of food to last her until she could get use to it and other necessities, the world seemed to be one of magic if the talking dragon was anything to go by, and she didn't have to be with her hypocritical family anymore.

"You seem to be taking this well." the dragon said.

"Believe me, its a shock, but I have every thing I need with me and I've never had anyone to take care of me before so it doesn't matter." she shrugged, "Say, I never got your name. My name is Hayden Potter."

She wouldn't lose her last name, ash her ancestors were awesome, especially Grandma Dorea whom she'd miss speaking to her portrait. It was the deceased woman's fault to giving birth to a useless son.

"I am the Storm dragon, Arashi young one." he said and then added with a grin, "And I believe I've found my first student."

Wait, what?

xxxxxx

"So you've found yourself a child have you old friend?" a large red dragon grinned at the grey-blue dragon as they watched the two children get to know one another.

"Yes. Hayden is an exceptional child that I'm proud to call my daughter and use my magic." he smirked, as his girl punched Igneel's son and a spar ensured.

Arashi, the Storm Dragon, was quite happy with how things were the past couple years. Hayden was a fast learner and although he simply wanted a student to pass on his magic to, like his friend the Fire Dragon King, he had to admit that he began to love her like a daughter, only to swell in happiness when she said she saw him as a father.

Although a dragon, Arashi loved learning the different arts of magic, a bit of an adventurer as the other dragon's would call him. His love for seeking out knowledge was shared with Hayden, much to his delight and they would fill up her already huge library. He had a lot of fun going through the magic from her world. It was all so fascinating.

Now Igneel and his son Natsu had arrived, his old friend wanting the two to meet and he saw no problem to it. Hayden needed friends, human friends as she didn't have any before or even now. But the way they were fighting-perhaps it was too much to ask from two hot heads?

Of course his daughter _would_ emerge victorious, that was given.

"What the hell?" Hayden screamed.

"You made fun of my hair!" Natsu screamed, letting out a punch.

"I just said that I've never seen a person with pink hair! You don't have to get angry about it jerk!" she screamed.

"Oh."

Natsu looked down in embarrassment.

Igneel and Arashi shared a laugh as the two who were fighting moments ago were chatting about happily, crazy hand gestures from the both of them as they told the other stories. It was so funny how one moment they were fighting and the next, they were the best of friends.

"Arashi, you are aware the time is approaching?" Igneel faced him serious.

He sighed.

"Of course I do. Although it would be hard for them in the beginning, I'm sure they will prevail any challenges that come their way." he said confidently and the red dragon nodded in agreement.

Hayden had found a best friend in Natsu Dragneel that day, a friendship that would last forever and one that would lead her to have friends and family she could rely on. Natsu and Igneel would come over from time to time, the fire dragon becoming like an uncle to her. They'd either spar or simply hang out and have a great time.

She loved learning magic from her father and would learn as much as she could. She trained very hard everyday so she could be the best and make her father. Storm Dragon Slayer magic was a type of magic she was at first hesitant in learning due to it being able to kill Arashi, but said it was what dragons taught the humans.

He even implanted a lacrima into her making her a third generation dragon slayer. Although she it could help her access her dragon force easier, she still had to learn and practice to make it happen. She was gifted with a bracelet made from his scales and she always wore and never took it off.

Everything was great in Hayden's life for once. She didn't have neglectful parents, a spoil brother, or ignorant people. Instead she had a father who loved her, magic and a best friend and uncle. Things were great and looking up.

Until her father disappeared one morning and she she never saw him for _many_ years to come.

 **So, that's a bit of a rough beginning for this story, if anyone wants to take this story idea. It was something that had came to mind. I know I haven't updated in a while-writer's block and all-I assure you I haven't abandoned any of my stories. This one simply came to me. Hope you like it!**


	34. Fanged Fairies Crossover

**Summary:** _Hayden (FemHarry) doesn't find herself back on Earthland but a different world altogether. She is found by a newly awoken Kol, who sensing her great magic power decides to help her._

 **Crossover: Harry Potter x Fairy Tail x The Vampire Diaries**

 **Side Story of _Fairy Family_**

 **Chapter 1**

Kol Mikaelson, the youngest of the Original family, left the manor that his elder brother Nik had built their family and decided to let off some steam. Not that anyone would notice. He was always the black sheep of his family, always seen as a nuisance and never taken seriously. It was always about Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus. Finn was always in a box and him alone.

Now though, it was the first time they were all out of coffins and even their mother had returned from the died. Apparently she had forgiven their brother for killing her-which was news to him-and wanted them all to be a family.

The youngest Original didn't believe her though. His mother was someone he had learned not to trust. He hated her with a passion. Although it looked like he loved being the one of the strongest vampire's alive, he didn't.

Kol was a warlock when his family was human and a very powerful one at that. He loved his magic and then his traitorous mother had to take it from him by turning him into a vampire. He was an abomination, a creature against nature and as a creature against nature he couldn't be a warlock.

It was why he had acted out most of the times. He hated what he was, his mother, his siblings for not understand and the world. He didn't ask to be turned into what he was, so why did he have to be punished by nature?

He had searched for ways to regain his magic. For a thousand years he had search, even going out on his own for a couple years. He went to witches, voodoo practitioners, hell even a shaman! Many didn't want to help an abomination like him at first, but he would either sway him with knowledge he had gathered over the years, or simply threatened to kill them and their entire bloodline.

He didn't want to kill witches, but he had to do what he had to do.

His siblings were no help. They'd help Nik with his curse, but not him with his magic. Although Nik did the actual daggering, Elijah always held him down and Rebekah did nothing. The traitor actual sold him out last time, which made him sped a century in a box. But then again she got daggered a few years which made him feel better.

Kol had just reached the edge of the forest when a flash of light had caught his eye from the corner. He sped to where the source was and was surprised when he saw an unconscious young girl, who looked about fifteen, and a pale yellow cat, also unconscious. The cat didn't look like the normal cats and he didn't think animals would change in looks during the hundred years he was out.

Something had caught his attention on the girl though; as well as the cat. They both had magic radiating from them, the girl being far more powerful than any witch he had come across. Then there was the cat. He had never come across an animal with magic coming from it before. He grinned as he scooped them both up. This was a mystery he wasn't giving up.

Thankfully, none of his family members were around and for once he was glad. He entered the room that was his for the time being-he didn't plan on staying much in this quite town-and gently placed the witch on his bed. Then he placed the peculiar looking cat right besides her-best he be on her good side from the beginning.

Now that he had a better look at the young witch witch, he realized that she seemed to be exhausted. Since she appeared, he believed that she had tried a teleportation spell which drained her magic. She was pretty thing with dark raven locks, red lips and long eyelashes.

Kol had seen numerous beautiful woman and he could easily say this one was about the top ones. He brushed a stray hair from her face, noticing for the first time the odd tattoo on her neck and then rose from his seat. If she didn't wake when he arrived, then he would feed her his blood. He couldn't take the suspension any longer.

As he went downstairs, he frowned as he saw the numerous compelled human in the manor. With them were tailor made clothes. Rebekah was the first to see him.

"Kol, you're here. Mother is hosting a Ball and said we must all be on out best behavior. No hunting the doppelganger and her friends." she informed him.

"Pity you'll never get your revenge." he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I would have, had Elijah not stopped me." she huffed. He simply shook his head and let the tailors do their thing.

Nik was the only one that wasn't there getting ready. He was the first one down, with Finn still getting his shoes checked and Rebekah with whatever she did. Elijah surprisingly also got ready since he'd simply be wearing what he always wore.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I look?" he grinned, looking with the mirror. He had to saw he looked quite dashing.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." she replied good naturally, and the other two smirked. Before he could reply, Nik had barged into the room and he just knew his brother would bring some entertainment.

"You went after Elena. What is wrong with you." he said right off the bat, and Kol sat down wondering what would happen. His brother was always one for dramatics.

"Here we go again." Rebekah muttered.

"Do you want another dagger in your chest?" Nik said angrily, making the youngest roll his eyes.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" he huffed.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." and Kol wasn't going to be that easily dismissed.

"And who are you? My father?" he asked.

"No but you're in my house." Nik walked threateningly, or so he thought. Out of all his siblings, he was the only one never afraid of the hybrid.

"Then why don't we go outside." he stood up, their faces staring the other down.

"Enough!" and if it wasn't the devil herself, "Niklaus. Come." With one more look, the blonde left and he smirked right after him.

Giving one more look at his family, he gave them his trademark smirk,

"If you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." he said, and sped off, ignoring Elijah's calling his name.

He made it to his room, and saw that the girl was still sleeping. Taking off his outer coat, he pulled his sleeve up and bit into it. Gently lifting her head, he placed his bloody wrist on her mouth and forced her to drink it. He waited a couple moments and then heard a groan coming from her and her eyes fluttered opened.

Two beautiful emerald colored eyes stared back at him. He had never seen any color like them before in the thousand years he was alive, or any shade of green from the colors his brother used in his painting. The owner of said eyes seemed confused for a bit and then panicked as she tried to move away.

"Its alright darling. I found you passed out, outside and brought you in." he soothed her.

Thankfully she calmed down a bit.

 _"W-Where am I?"_ she asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. It took him a moment to realize which language she spoke.

 _"You're in my house. In Mystic Falls, Virginia USA. Its where I brought you after I had found you."_ he said and her eyes snapped at him in shock.

 _"You can understand me?"_ she smiled slightly.

 _"I know Japanese if that's what you're wondering."_ he answered, and she frowned.

"'Japanese?' You mean you know English? That means it didn't work. Damn it!" and this time she spoke in said language, having an accent similar to his own.

"Quite right love. I feed you my blood to recover." he gestured to the dried blood on his arm. She looked a bit alarmed and he rolled is eyes, "I know you're a witch, so there's no point in hiding it."

This seemed to calm her a bit.

What an odd witch.

"I didn't know vampire blood had healing properties." she muttered and he raised an eyebrow, "So you-wait, you're a vampire!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Guilty." he teased, raising his hands in surrender, "Like I said earlier I won't harm you. I'm a bit cur-"

He never got to finish what he was saying, when the room door was slammed open, welcoming Elijah and Rebekah. The witch jumped a bit but still sat where she was.

"Who is this?" Rebekah asked.

"Can't you knock?" he hissed back.

"We smelled your blood and then heard an unfamiliar voice and though you in trouble." Elijah explained and he felt a swell of happiness at the fact they cared.

"I found the little witch outside and brought her here." he explained. Said witch was looking at the two newcomers.

"Are they vampires with healing blood too?" she asked and he snorted.

"Yes, they are vampires with healing blood." he replied.

"You people are quite different the vampires I've met. You're not pale, or have red eyes, or have sharp teeth or even burn in the sun." she listed off and the she looked at Kol, "And you have this terrible dark magic on you blocking your magic. Why exactly haven't you gone to yet? It could be quite deadly and even make you end up as a squib." she said, looking at their shocked faces.

"What is ?" Elijah seemed to be the one to recover first. The witch gave them a 'duh' look.

"Its the magical hospital. Or perhaps its called something different here. MACUSA does have tighter laws." she nodded.

"What do you mean my magic is blocked? You're not lying are you?" Kol grabbed and shook her, startling her a bit.

For over a thousand he searched for a way to use and access his magic and now this witch was saying that it was dark magic blocking him from access it. And for some reason, a part of him saw the genuity on her face and knew she wasn't ling.

"No, I'm not." she exclaimed and he loosened his gripped.

"Can you remove it?' he whispered and she grimaced.

"It might take a while since my magical reserves are still recovering but I believe I can have a crack at it." she gave a thoughtful nod.

"I think we should get to the important matter at hand." Elijah interrupted.

"Yes, like what's MACUSA?" Rebekah butted in. The girl simply raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know MACUSA? Are you newly turned vampires?" she questions, "Although I've never heard of a muggle surviving the process."

"We've been alive for a thousand years. Perhaps an introduction?" Elijah proposed.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson darling and these are my siblings Rebekah and Elijah. We're the Originals, the first vampires in existence." he smirked dashing, the witch smiled and then froze.

"Wait a minute. You've been alive for a thousand years and have never heard of MACUSA or ?"

"No no-"

"And your blood heals wounds, you don't burn in the sun and there's no magical government." she muttered to her self and then burst out laughing which turned into tears all the while the siblings exchanged looks.

"Are you alright little one?" Kol asked her gently.

"I didn't have the wrong calculations and my portal didn't fail. It actually worked, just a bit too well." she exclaimed, laughing an then hugged the surprised youngest Original, "Sorry for frightening you."

"You did not frighten me!"

"Of course. My name is Hayden. Hayden Dorea Potter and I've ended up in the wrong world."

 **So, this is a bit of something that I had though of. Its meant to be a side story of another story idea Fairy Family. A had a comment that didn't like the name Hayden. First of all, Hayden is a unisex name.**

 **I'm not trying to make her into a male or anything. If you see my other female Harry stories, then you'll see their all female names. I just came across the name and liked it. If you don't like it and want to take the idea up, then you're free to change it.**

 **Hope that cleared up a few misunderstanding. I've never came across a Fairy Tail x Vampire Diaries fanfic before and couldn't find a way to balance it. Team Fairy Tail doesn't do killing and Vampire Diaries, there are deaths almost every day. FemHarry balances it because she'd seen the ugly side of the world and what not. It should be cleared up soon as that's all I'm saying.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Like and comment!**


	35. Fanged Fairies 2

**Chapter 2**

The room was in complete and utter silence, with the newly revealed Hayden gently petting the pale yellow cat as a green glow was emitting from her hand, healing her companion.

"I don't believe you." Rebekah stated.

Hayden shrugged.

"Okay."

They gave her bewildered looks, which she noticed.

"What? I wouldn't believe me either if I were you, but its the truth." she said.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Is there a way for you to help us believe you?" he asked.

Hayden though it over.

"Well I believe her." Kol said, making them look at him in shock.

"You do?" Hayden smiled and he smiled back.

"Darling you appeared a some golden light, spoken a different language and even have a cat that has magic." he shrugged and the asked, "Can it use magic too?"

"Of course! Flora uses Aera magic, Healing magic and Archive magic as well as Transformation magic." she answered, giving her friend a smile.

"That's quite an amazing list-"

"You don't actually believe this crazy chit?!" Rebekah exclaimed, having enough of his.

"Rebekah!" Elijah reprimanded.

"No, no let her say what she wants." Hayden waved them off, "Whether you believe me or not, your opinion doesn't matter to me. And for being crazy, for someone whose older than dirt, don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" she said calmly.

Three Originals looked at her gaping until Kol burst into laughter. Rebekah, red in anger, charged only for her to be stopped by Elijah. Hayden never bother with them but turned her attention to Kol, whom she know she'd find a kindred heart in magic.

"Let me show you some Archive magic." she said.

"I've never heard of it before." Kol said, a look of excitement on his face.

"Its actually relatively new magic its self. Its more like a computer." she explained.

"I've been in a deep slumber for a century love and don't know what that means." he said and she shook her head.

"No worries. Let me show you."

Before their eyes, a golden screen appeared in front of her and Elijah immediately understood what she meant by its similarity with a computer. It had the screen and keyboard, except it was made from magic and not gadgets.

"Incredible." Elijah whispered and the three siblings-Rebekah forgetting her initial anger-crowd around the screen.

"As you can see it works and functions like a computer. Archive magic is meant to document magic or anything you want to keep track of. You can also communicate with people telepathically with it." she explained, "People also use it to learn a spell faster with its download button. Like a normal download, the information can be downloaded into your brain and you won't forget it." she concluded.

"Do the download thing to me. I want to know what a computer is exactly." Kol said, ignoring the looks of caution his siblings sent him.

Hayden was someone he had already trusted in their short time together. There was something about her that made you feel relaxed and safe. That you could trust her and never feel betrayed.

"Alright then. Let me first hook you up." she said typing a few things on her keyboard, "There. Now look up."

Gasps came from his siblings and he couldn't contain his either. Above his head was a small box with a green light slowly filling up. As it did, he gained information that he didn't know before. On what a computer was, how it worked and about the internet. Once the information was done, the green light stopped moving and the box disappeared.

"So, what do you think?" she asked and he simply smiled and took her hands, kissing them gently, causing her to blush.

"I think you're this amazing divine being and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." he smirked at her red face.

"I've never seen magic like this before. Can everyone from your world do this?" Elijah asked, looking at the screen in front of him in awe.

"Not exactly, you see there are two types of mages. There are the holder types and the caster types. Holder type mages require items to use their magic, while caster type mages, like me, generate and use their own magic for offensive and defensive magic. This type of magic is classified as a caster type." she explained and they were each so hung up on her explanation that they didn't notice Flora move until she groaned.

"Flora? Are you a wake?" Hayden asked softly, getting another groan.

 _"Hayden? Is that you?"_ the Exceed asked, much to the siblings' surprise.

"Did that cat just talk?" Kol asked.

 _"I'm right here Flora."_ Hayden said. Golden eyes opened and peered at her friend, glad that the Dragon Slayer was alright.

 _"Did it work?"_ she asked, and looked around until she saw the three unfamiliar faces.

"In a way it did. We left the Wizarding world, but we didn't make it to Earthland, or even Edolas. We're in a completely different world." she explained to the female cat, who made her self comfortable, "Kol here found us outside and has been very hospitable. Their vampires" she motioned the youngest.

Flora looked at the three new people, who were also vampires, and smiled.

"Thank you very much more your help and hospitality. It will not be forgotten." she bowed in thanks, but they were too busy shocked over the fact that there was a talking cat.

"You can talk." Rebekah said slowly.

The thought that these two were from a different world didn't seem that far fetch to her after all. Elijah seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Kol looked smug.

"Yes. I'm Flora, an Exceed and Hayden is my friend." she said in a soft tone, "Is my form bothering you? I can change it if you like."

And without warning a white smoke engulfed the cat and instead of the little cat, there was a grown human-like version of the cat with short blonde hair, a sunflower dress and golden sandles. Her tail was still there but longer.

"I think I need a drink." Elijah whispered and Kol snickered. Though he was shocked, he was more excited too. If Hayden could unblock his magic, he would be able to do all of this too!

"Well," Hayden clapped her hands and the screen closed, "Flora specializes in Healing magic, perhaps she could take a look at you Kol." she said.

"That would be wonderful." the youngest male grinned.

Flora looked confused.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked as she looked over him and then her eyes widden, "Its the dark magic isn't it? Its quite horrid. Who placed it on you?" she asked, immediately scanning him, using her Archive magic to document her findings.

"My mother created us as the first vampires a thousand years ago. She used dark magic to do so and because I was a creature against nature, an abomination, a lost my connect to my magic." he explained.

"You can't just lose your magic Kol. Its something you were born with, apart of your DNA. Its like you suddenly had blue eyes instead of your brown ones." Flora explained and he nodded slowly as he though it over. That made a lot of sense.

"But what about the ancestors? They're the spirits that cut off a person's magic to the Earth." he explained at their look. Flora and Hayden shared a look.

"Besides the fact that you'll be explaining more about the supernatural world after this, before the ancestors who controlled the magic? I mean its a bit weird for dead people to control your magic. Its yours, not theirs." Hayden exclaimed, "Besides, it might be simply a single source of magic, but not _the_ source." she added.

Kol had never thought about things like that before, but the more he did, it did indeed make much more sense. He needed to learn more about the origin of magic.

"From what I understand the vampires from...your world are able to use magic, " Elijah finally spoke, "How were they created?"

"It was a necromancer spell gone wrong. He found himself with pale skin, red eyes, a better control over his magic too. But he was effected by garlic, but the sun was alright, though it bothered him a bit and he was immortal. Turned vampires though burned in the sun, not born vamps." Hayden hummed.

"They can give birth?" Rebekah spoke up.

"Of course. You can't?" she asked and the blonde shook her head. Hayden tapped her finger.

"Well turned vamps can't either but there is a potion that helps them. I think I have the book to having the potions. Not sure about the ingredients." Hayden answered, her attention back to the screen just as Flora was finishing up.

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look-Kol too busy speaking with Flora about what she was doing. For so long the blonde female wanted to have a child of her own, a family. Being a vampire had robbed her of that chance, but now...now here was a girl who literally came out of nowhere and said that not only was she able to help Kol get is magic back, but knew of a way for her to have a child. She squeezed her brother's hand, pleading for him to do something.

" -"

"Just call me Hayden."

"Hayden, is there a way for you to...create this potion for my sister?" he asked carefully.

Hayden looked at the two, both having a desperate look, especially the blonde and she frowned as it dawned to her what was going on. The blonde probably wanted a child and because these types of vampires couldn't give birth, was denied the chance for a thousand years.

"I'd have to consult my grandmother, her portrait is in my trunk and speak to her about it. She was a Potion Mistress in her time and would know these things. Since I have the Black library though, I believe it possible." she nodded and then looked over the Flora, "Are you almost finish?"

"Just the last step. I'm going throughout the rituals I know and have to help with his problem." Flora said as she scrolled down the list.

"I'll be in my trunk then." she said and turned to the two siblings, "We can ask her now."

She unclasped her trunk from her necklace, and grinned at their startled looks as she enlarged it. Placing it on the floor, she opened it and stepped inside.

"Watch your step." she said and the the three vampire's amazement, she began going inside the trunk. They shared a look and Elijah was the first on to enter, his sister following.

"How does the inside look?" Kol asked, peering inside, wanting to go inside himself.

Flora giggled.

"Don't worry, almost done. Then we'll follow."

Inside the trunk the two siblings were in awe as they looked around the _very_ large insides of the trunk. They were in the part that looked like a library, a very large library. Each section was colored coded and organized.

"Heya grandma!" Hayden's cheerful voice snapped them out of their wanderings as they looked at the large portrait of a beautiful yet imposing woman. Much to their surprise, she smiled and talked back.

Perhaps they should stop trying to limit the amount of magical knowledge they had and expect the unexpected.

"Hello dear. Have we arrived back on Earthland?" she asked and then noticed the two behind her granddaughter, "Are these friends?"

"Not exactly grandma. We left Earth, but we've arrived in another world. These are Elijah and his sister Rebekah. Flora is with their other brother Kol-"

"Actually we're here Hayden." Flora said, flying over in her smaller form, ad into the raven haired girl's arms.

"You finished?" she asked.

"I'll have to construct a ritual but yes, its possible." the Exceed confirmed.

"Anyways guys, this is my grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black. Grandma, Kol was the one that found me outside and helped us." she concluded.

"You have my gratitude." the woman said, "Now what are you going to do about getting back home?" she looked at Hayden.

"Hayden, its been bothering me about the different worlds you speak about. There is Earth, which I assume is your birth world and then Earthland which you want to go to. Did something happen to your birth home?" Kol asked, gaining the attention of his siblings.

Hayden looked a bit comfortable and then sighed as she and Flora shared a look.

"I'll tell you once we're back up. For now though, " she looked at her grandmother, "Do you know the receipt for creating the pregnancy potion?" she asked.

"Of course I know it child, I created it." she exclaimed, shocking them, "It was during the War with Grindlewauld. I was hit with a spell that caused me to become barren nd I hadn't bore aby child for the Potter line yet. Your grandfather never divorced me, which was something any pureblood Lord would have done so I worked in making a potion that would help me get my ability back."

"And you succeeded." Elijah whispered and she nodded.

"Yes I did, even if I only had one child since I was already in my old stages of life. A petitioned it and it was later revealed it worked on turned vampires." she explained and the turned to the blonde vampire, "I believe you want the potion?"

"Yes. For the thousand years I have lived on this Earth, all I ever wanted was a family of my own, children of my own." Rebakah said, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Very well. The process is difficult, but I trust Hayden to work it through. My granddaughter is a genius in magic like no other." she boasted.

"Grandma!" Hayden blushed.

"Stop de-grading yourself child. You are an amazingly talented person and should take pride in yourself. If only my useless son was like you." she said wistfully, making the siblings trade looks. There was a story there, they were sure.

"Do we even have the ingredients?" Hayden asked.

"We do. Remembered my pouch that I told you to keep with you all the time? When I noticed that your life and job became more dangerous each day, I didn't want to risk it happening it to you. There is enough for the both of you. Just remember that that each vile will only create one pregnancy term, not create a womb within you." she warned and the blonde nodded.

"Thank you. This means everything to me." Rebakah whispered and Dorea smiled.

"I know how it feels to lose the ability to have children child. You'll be a wonderful mother." she said, making the blonde hold in her tears and hug her older brother.

"Thank you." Elijah said.

"Hayden, is this your library?" Kol asked from a bit afar.

Hayden turned and saw him looking at the different books, specifically those she copied from the Black library.

"Yeah, your free to look around if you want." she said and he grinned in thanks.

"I believe we should get going." Elijah interrupted, looking at his watch, "Our mother is hosting a Ball that will commence soon. It would be our pleasure if you were to join us this evening Hayden." he asked.

"Oh you must! It'll be a lot of fun and I don't want to be alone with all of these men and enemies!" Rebekah exclaimed holding her hands, "I...apologize for my out burst earlier. Its just-"

"Hey I get it and its cool. I wasn't a saint either." Hayden said waving her off, "A Ball? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose?" She wondered if she even had the appropriate dress.

"Impose? Love not only did you say that you'd help me with my magic, but you even helped Rebekah with her wildest dream. Its more like we owe you. A lot." Kol said, snapping a book about curses and hexes shut.

"I suppose. But I don't really have anything to wear." she scratched her head.

"Oh just go to the bloody Ball and stop making excuses already!" Dorea exclaimed from her portrait, amusing the siblings.

"Fine." she conceded.

"Great! Now come along. We have much work to do." Rebekah dragged her out, the two brothers right behind them.

"Things are going to be far more interesting brother." Elijah smiled.

Kol smirked.

They had no idea.

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far! Don't forget to like and comment!**


	36. Pirate Snow Crossover

**First One piece x Game of Thrones fanfic. Might be a bit weird, but its just an idea. Hope you enjoy!**

Lyarra Snow was five when she first found the entrance.

Sniffing with tears running down her face, she is told quite harshly why she is called 'Snow' and not 'Stark', like her brother Robb. She's a baster, her father's child, but her mother wasn't Lady Stark. She was a child born of sin and lust, her entire existence a crime.

Now she knew why Lady Stark was always so mean, always glaring, always thinking it was her fault whenever she and Robb were playing. Robb...she wonders if he'll still like her, see her as his sister when he knows the truth about her. Her father she knew loved her, would sometimes glare at his wife when she glared at her, would smile and treat her the same as Robb.

But the harshness is too much, as is the pain of her status, so she runs away blindly. She doesn't know where she's running to, or even where she is, but its getting a bit snowy and she sees a cave, taking shelter within it. Its a small cave, one she would have missed had she not tripped due to being too close to the ground. Its much larger in the inside though.

Wiping away her tears, she looks around and notices that there is a tunnel. The young adventurous part, or Wolf's Blood she sometimes heard her father call it, had her seeking through it. She comes face to face to a large door with a wolf, a direwolf on it as well as a dragon intertwined.

Lyarra places her hand on the wolf, the sigal of House Stark, wishing desperately she was apart of it, when something pricks her hand, drawing blood and she removes her hand. To her astonishment, the door glows brightly and creeks open. The little girl peers inside the room and finds it empty, except the strange symbols on the floor, forming a circle. There are other symbols-writings maybe?-on the walls.

Before she could marvel on them, however, she steps into the circle and is blinded by a flash of bright light. When the light dies down, she looks around and finds herself in the same room-no, it was a different one. The circle she stepped in was still there, as were the writings on the wall, but they were also a bit different. She was observant and had noticed some of them were a bit different.

The biggest difference, however, was the light at the other side of the room.

Standing up, and thankful she wasn't hurt, she leaves the entrance and is amazed. Instead of seeing the snowy North, she sees rays of bright sunlight and what seemed to be a forest. No snow anywhere. Looking at her sides, she notices that she is inside a half covered cave. Careful of the fallen and broken stones, she climbs out and wanders about. She has never seen such greenery in her life and smiles as she feels the sun's heat on her face.

As she continues to wander, she wonders where in Westeros was she? And then wonders if it mattered. She was away from her home, yes, but she was away from Lady Stark as well. From the harsh glares, from the rude comments, from being treated as lesser than dirt. And as much as she loves her father, she believes that it is best if she wasn't near him.

Lyarra spent most of her time in the library, her sanctuary from Lady Stark, and knew that her honorable father had stained his honor, something he held on to, by claiming her. Bastereds weren't treated well. They were hated everywhere, though more tolerant in Dorne. The fact that she received the same of everything like Robb, that she had a roof over her head, food and clothes was never seen.

She was thankful for her father and wished to only make him proud of her, but she didn't want to be a burden to him anymore. She sniffed a bit, not wanting to cry again. She hated crying, it made her feel like a baby and she wasn't.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Whipping her head around, Lyarra was startled when she saw another person standing there. She hadn't even noticed there was someone there. It was a boy, a bit older than her and he had an angry expression on his face.

"I-I" what was she suppose to say? "I found out why Lady Stark doesn't like me." she ended up blurting, something she would never know why, but never regret.

"'Lady?' You're a noble?" he scowled and she flinched.

"No." she wasn't, never was really. "My father is and his wife and my brother, but I'm not." she explained and added after seeing the boy's scowl turn to one of confusion, "I'm a bastered, I child born of lust." she repeated what she had heard.

"My existence is a sin." she whispered.

She must have said something, because the boy paled and looked at her with wide eyes and then the anger was back. Perhaps he hated bastereds too?

"So you're just going to believe what the woman said?" he exclaimed angrily, making her flinch back and then took a softer tone, "She has no right to tell you whether you should exist or not. She's not your mother, right? So don't listen to whatever she says."

He paused.

Lyarra looked at the boy, who still had that angry look but now it seemed like it was directed at Lady Stark and not her.

"What would you do if the Pirate King had a son?" he asked finally. Lyarra looked at him in confusion.

"What's a Pirate King?" she asked, and he looked at her in shock and confusion, and then added, "My name is Lyarra."

"Ace." he said shortly, "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Oh. From a cave, but...before I entered it, it was snowy but now its not." she explained awkwardly knowing it made no sense.

"Snowy?" the boy, Ace, asked, "Show it to me."

Thankfully, she knew her way back to the place. While on their way, they talk about different things and quickly noticed that many things didn't add up. It was like Lyarra was in a whole different world!

"Here it is." she pointed to the cave and they carefully slid in. "This is the circle I stood in-"

Just as her feet went inside said circle, the blinding light from before had blinded her. When it died down again, she looked around and couldn't find Ace. She rushed back to the entrance of the cave and was surprised to see the snowy North again.

Confused, Lyarra went back in and carefully stood in the circle. Once again, a blinding light had surrounded her and she heard a sharp gasp. Looking up, she saw Ace's stunned face.

"You disappeared!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I went back to my home." she said and stepped away from the circle.

Both children looked at it and then each other, in silence, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Maybe you really are from another wolrd." Ace broke the silence, only for Lyarra's stomach to growl. She blushed, embarrassed. She had forgotten breakfast.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to hunt." he said and she followed,

"Hunt?"

Only for the freckled boy to grin.

When Lyarra reappeared back in Winterfell, she had made a new friend, learned how to hunt and a fierce determination to not let Lady Stark rule her life.

...

Lyarra would return back to the cave, to Ace, almost everyday, until her father began getting suspicious. Ace had told her to come sometimes so as to not draw attention and she agreed. He taught her how to not only hunt, but fight as well and shrugged her shoulders when he told her he was the son of the Pirate King. Ace was Ace, her best friend, someone who accepted her wholly and someone she looked up to like an older brother.

Then she was introduced to Sabo and they both bonded over their love for books. When she had first met him, Lyarra didn't mean to out him as a noble, but because she lived with people from a Great House, she knew their body language and how they carried themselves. The blonde did that, even if it was extremely dulled. No one cared of course, just as they didn't care about her background or Ace's father.

The brunette had also met the bandits. They seemed to be afraid of Ace and the leader Dadan liked screaming a lot, but whenever she could, she helped around, making her Dadan's favorite. Ace told her that she didn't have to do anything, but she wanted to.

The Grey Terminal was a place that the boys went to often for treasure, having a treasure fund for their piracy. Lyarra had joined them when they had deemed her ready to fight of grown men. Though she struggled at first, she became better over time.

Although she liked the freedom in the forest and their raids, Lyarra wanted to go visit the small village nearby to buy things. She had learned everything she could about this world from Sabo and books and was absolutely amazed at how different their worlds were. In return, she told them everything she knew about her own and what she was learning.

The village was called Fuusha and it was a typical village, with people and businesses about. The three went from store to store, with Lyarra buying whatever she had liked from her own shares of the treasure she had gotten from the Grey Terminal. She hadn't decided about being a pirate yet because of her family and decided to wait.

After their tour around the village, they were making their way back to the forest, as she simply kept all her stuff from this world in Ace's room, when they came across a crowd of children yelling and throwing things at a little raven haired boy.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Go away!"

"No one likes you!"

Lyarra clench her fist, a dark look on her face. The children were much older than the boy, who was about the same age as her and it made her angry at what they were doing. Ace and Sabo seemed to feel the same way as they all walked over to the group.

"Leave him alone." she said strongly, making them look at them. The boy was still crying, but seemed a bit shocked that people were standing up for him.

"Shut up! This little monster deserves it."

And then they attacked. The other children didn't stand a chance of course and although she didn't have Ace's strength or Sabo's fast thinking, she was agile, fast and adaptable. Between the three of them, there were none of the bullies standing. Lyarra walked over to the boy and smiled as she stuck out her hand.

"Hello. My name is Lyarra and these are Ace and Sabo." she said and he took it, standing up. "What's yours?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. T-Thank you." he cried, sniffing and she patted his head.

"Where do you stay? I'll patch you up." she said and he gave her a beaming smile, which she smiled. Sabo gave them a small smile, and Ace scowled, never very good at dealing with emotions.

They went to a bar, Party Bar, where Luffy knew the woman who ran it named Makino. Borrowing her first aid, she gently cleaned his wounds and patched him up. Luffy was a cheerful kid, she saw as he talked animatedly with them and even Ace started to loosen up after hearing that the kid had no one.

The two raven head boys, however, shared a connection in the form of Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's biological grandfather and the one responsible for Ace-even though he as hardly there for both boys. She and Sabo had never met the man, but if he was able to make the fearless Ace pale and shake then the little girl didn't think she wanted to meet him.

Luffy had began tagging along with them and soon the bandits housed the three boys. She didn't sleep over of course, but she did leave her stuff there. Even though he was loud and clueless, Luffy was a great friend, especially as they were the same age. He wanted to go out to sea and have adventures and decided to become a pirate when he heard of the other two boy's dream.

He began insisting that she join his crew but she said she would see as even though she didn't know what she wanted to do in the future, she knew that she didn't want to be a captain or separate from all three boys.

Then they met Garp and Lyarra had symbolized him as the very embodiment of fear. Being a marine was something she put in the 'Never To Do' list.

xxxx

When Lyarra was seven, she met her first pirate crew.

The ship had docked at the port, Luffy having had told them about it. They were all excited to see it and she wondered if they were the scary kind that grampa-he had insisted for them to all call him that and she felt touch-had always told them about.

Party Bar was in what seemed to be a full scale party by the pirates and seeing Makino at eased, a woman she had began looking up to and spend time with, so she decided they were alright.

Luffy had at once hit it up with the captain 'Red-Hair' Shanks, telling him of the many adventures of his crew, even though he sometimes liked making fun of him.

Ace had also warmed up to him, after the man had recognized him as Gol D. Roger's son, his former captain, and made sure to tell him a more accurate description of the man. Although Ace wouldn't take his name or like him immediately, he didn't right away see the man as an evil person.

She and Sabo had gotten along with the first mate Ben Beckman as he told them the more technical parts of the ship like navigation and transponder snails-something that fascinated her in this world.

Of course, Luffy being Luffy had eaten a Devil Fruit, a mystery fruit with powers, turning him rubber man. Ace being Ace made fun of his powers, making the rubber boy vow to make it the most coolest powers ever.

Bandits had to come down and mess things up, which ended up with Luffy being kidnapped and the pirate crew saving him. Shanks unfortunately lost his arm and he and Luffy made a promise to met when he was a famous pirate and gave him his hat. Lyarra never though she would admire anyone more than him.

Ace had gotten a dagger, Sabo had books on navigation and she received a pistol and hostler. Waving at the pirates, Lyarra had made her decision.

"Luffy, is the offer to join your crew still there?"

She wanted to be free, to have adventures, to meet new people. To do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. To be her own person. The Red-Hair pirates simply showed her that being a pirate wasn't all that bad.

...

Everything settles back to their routine after the pirates leave. Except every one is much more determined to get stronger. Pirates like Shanks are real pirates, ones they want to be. No needless killing, or hurting innocents, just being free and doing whatever you want.

They all want to be free. Its a dream they share, that's bonded them. Ace gets the idea to share a cup of sake, sake that he stole from Dadan, and become brothers and sisters. To become a family, one that would not break even if they were on separate ships.

They're happy and content with the people around them for they are loved despite their differences, despite their backgrounds or blood in their bodies. They have each other, a family that would never leave them, abandon them like what the world seems to have done.

And then Sabo's father finds them.

Forcing the blonde to come with him to protect them. Sabo sacrificing his freedom for them, for they are much more important and Lyarra can't stop the tears that flow. This wasn't suppose to happen. They were happy and content, but now? They were broken. Ace is angriest. He's the eldest and she knows he feels like he's failing them, but she knows he isn't.

Bluejam offers them a job. She cannot accept as she has to head back, but Ace accepts for himself and Luffy. She gives them both a strong hug, whispering everything will be alright and then leaves.

When she returns days later and makes her way to the bandit hut, she has a gut feeling. A feeling telling her to go to town first. She doesn't know why, but she does and she's glad she did.

A noble is on a ship and seems to be firing at a small boat. Looking closer, the boat belongs to Sabo who is trying to put out the flames. Without thinking, she jumps into the water and in record time swims up to him, pulling him away before they are hit head on by another shot.

Holding the unconscious blonde, having hit his head on a piece of wood, Lyarra swims with all her might and manages to pull them out on land. Far, _far_ away from the docks. Breathing slightly, she is never more so glad of the swimming lessons the eldest two had taught her.

Looking down at her brother, she winces when she sees the burnt marks, probably from the first shot. Although she doesn't have any bandages, she uses his coat to patch him up as best as she could and then hauling him on her back makes it back to the bandits.

Its a long way up and takes almost the entire day. People will get worried back in Winterfell she knows, but Sabo is much more important. She can deal with them later. She arrives at an unexpected sight: Ace tied to a tree cursing and Luffy besides him crying.

Lyarra is tired and hungry but she smiles at their gaping faces. Sabo is taken and patched up properly and she explains to them what had happened. She doesn't want to leave, but must and in her tired state go back.

Her father is worried and asks her where she was and simply told him in the forest training and lost track of time and apologizes for worrying him. He accepts and that is when she gets an explanation about her gut feeling.

A Wolf's Instinct.

xxx

Lyarra Snow is ten when she feels real hatred.

Although Lyarra spends a lot of time with her bonded brothers, she never neglected her siblings. Robb and her were still close even when he learned of her bastered status. Little Sansa tries to imitate her mother and is adorably cute when she smiles at her, asking to braid flowers in her hair like a princess.

But its Arya that steals her heart. Little Arya that follows her everywhere, whose first word was 'Lya' and excited babble. Her father smiles happily giving them both a hug, while Lady Stark face is cold as ice, anger itched everywhere.

Lyarra has stopped caring a long time ago about the woman, completely ignoring her. It infuriates the red head she knows and it makes her happy. Of course the woman wants to try other ways to send her off but seems to hold back, but Lyarra doesn't care and is quite content in ignoring her entire existence.

Until she falls ill.

She is much stronger due to being in different environment most of the time and her training, so she drifts in and out of conscious. Lady Starks seems to be besides her, taking care of her and she is suspicious. Why does this woman all of a sudden care?

Her answer is horrifying. The woman is praying for her death. Lady Stark is a pious woman and if she is praying then its something she believes will be true. She knows the woman hates her, but to this extent?

Her father comes in and cries at the state she is in. Maester Luwin says that she might not live and she wants to cry. She didn't even do all the things she wanted to do yet. She wasn't free! So she prays tot he Old Gods for her health. She prays and prays and surprisingly the next time she hears the woman-for she doesn't deserve to be called Lady Stark-she too is praying for her health.

She gets better and her father spoils her a bit. So does Robb, with Arya and Bran keeping her company whenever they can, Arya a bit more successful. Unfortunately Sansa is a lot more like her mother than in looks and begins keeping her distance when she is told what a bastered is. She is heart broken, still seeing the little girl that asked her about princes and princess and beautiful crown flowers.

She might have lost Sansa, but she had Robb, Arya, Bran and her father as well as her other three brothers. She is quite happy.

The woman doesn't see her, but when their eyes meet Lyarra snarls in hatred and the red head backs away in fear and pales. The woman knows she knows.

That's good.

...

The four siblings grow close after the Fire of Grey Terminal and Sabo's near death. They stay away from the upper town and simply hunt in the forest or the newly repopulated Grey Terminal. If they wanted anything they'd go to Fuusha village.

Makino tells her everything she needs to know about a growing girl. The clothes she wears in this world and the ones she wears back home are different. These ones are more open, more comfortable, ones that wouldn't be seen as appropriate back at home, but she doesn't care.

They have decided to set sail when they are seventeen. To live life to the fullest without any regrets. She believes this is the reason why she brings Arya to this world with her.

They had long since experimented with the circle and writings. Some she understood as High Valyrian, others not so much. The circle was runes after she had looked through an old book in the library. It had got her thinking. If it was runes, and it used magic did it mean that she could warg as well?

Yes, yes she could.

Unless she is holding on to them, then the other person can't crossover. The first time the boys went over to her world, they had fallen in love with the snow. They don't go too far but do decided that once in the future that they would come to her world and travel to places unknown.

Arya asks her where she keeps disappearing to, where she learns how to fight, for she teaches her sister that is so similar to her how to fight in secret. The boys agree with bringing her over and she is delighted that they get along.

Her little sister is in awe at everything she sees, never once doubting her when she tells her that they are in a different world. They spend the entire day there and little Arya is quite happy and content and so is she.

Now she has someone to talk about these things to and its none other than her favorite sister. Not only does she teach her how to fight though, but also trains her on an academic level. Arya is wild and carefree like her, but she listens to her and her father shows surprise that his wild youngest actually sits and reads.

Women in her world are treated horribly and she can't bear to see her little sister in such a state, her wild personality chained, so she teaches her everything she can, wanting her to be independent for when she is gone and Arya knows this, for there are no secrets in between the two.

So when little Bran becomes lonely, they decided to include his as well. She and Robb are not that close anymore after he used her bastered status against her when they were playing with the other children. She had never felt more betrayed and although he apologized, she could never love him as the amazing older brother she had before.

...

Her closeness with her two youngest siblings is probably why she discovers something shocking.

They hunt in their own forest, their father allowing them when he saw in amazement how well they hunted. They sit around the little fire they had made, roasting the meat they had caught and telling stories, mostly her telling them about her exploits around Grey Terminal.

It is these peaceful times that she loves, away from Winterfell and around those she loves. Arya and Bran are wild and free, both strong and powerful. Bran himself could actually warg in to multiple animals at once inventing a spy game. They caught a lot of spies around the castle.

Both being wild and free it wasn't surprising that they would tackle her in a hug, one that she would gladly return, but she was always prepared for them. She had very good observation skills and they got better over the years. This time she was distracted by looking over the meat, whether it was ready or not.

Falling into the fire was probably frighting, giving their screams, but even more so when she never felt anything. Her sleeve caught on fire and practically burn her arm as she was wear a thin fabric. But she didn't feel any thing.

"What are you doing?" Arya exclaimed, seeing her older sister stick her hand into the fire.

"I-I don't feel anything." she said in surprise, taking her hand out and showing it to them.

There was nothing. No burnt marks, no scotches, or even heat. The three children looked at one another and then the youngest two grabbed her arm and stuck it in the fire and then pulling it back out. Repeatedly.

"Why am I not burning?!" she had every right to freak out. She wasn't burning! She didn't even feel the heat. She just felt warm.

"A dragon does not burn." Bran whispered and the girl's look at him with wide eyes. That was impossible. That would mean she was a Targaryen, that her father bedded with one and there were no female Targaryen besides Queen Rhaella.

They keep silent about what they discover but all three could always be found in the library or asking Maester Luwin questions about the war. They learn new things like the banner men weren't call for their Aunt Lyanna's abduction but because the Mad King wanted their father's head as well as Robert Baratheon's. Jon Arryn wasn't going to hand over is foster children.

Their aunt was simply integrated along the way. They also learn that she was brought back from Dorne by her father with the remains of his sister. It began making a picture that she didn't want to be true, but the final nail was when the Maester told them that Prince Rhaegar had named their aunt Queen of Love and Beauty. That was when Lyarra knew she had to stop lying to herself, because the truth was right there.

She was never a Stark, but a Targaryen.

Lyarra Snow was the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

...

Learning that she could possibly be a child born of rape was not a very settling news. Her siblings from both worlds had done everything to cheer her up and even suggested that it might not be the case.

But what else could it be? Rhaegar was a married man for God's sake! A grown married man that couldn't control his lust towards a young girl. She wondered why her father-no uncle even brought her here, his sister's greatest shame.

Even as she walked to the Heart's tree, she felt like she was violating the place. But she also felt so connected her, so at peace, a sense of tranquility. Arya and Bran wouldn't leave her alone and even though she loved that they were worried about her, she needed some time to herself.

She placed her hand on the tree and wishing so much to know what really happened. Why would the gentle prince, for apparently Rhaegar was a beloved prince, do such a terrible thing. Why would her uncle claim her as his own? Why, why, why? She had so many question and no answers.

And then her world spins and she finds herself in what seemed to be in front of a Sept. Two people were there, dressed a beautiful clothes. A wedding perhaps.

"Perhaps I could help shed some light young one."

She meets the Bloodraven and he shows her what really happened, her real origins, of the promise that was made between two siblings.

Lyarra feels like she should be happy, relieved that she isn't a rape child, or a bastered at all. But she feels anger. At her father who so selfishly put aside his wife and children for someone else and watched his Kingdom burn, at her mother, who didn't even bother to leave a note and had caused the death of her brother and father.

But on top of that she felt sorrow. Sorrow for the man who gave up the most. Robert Baratheon might have married a woman he didn't want, but he became King. Jon Arryn had become the King's Hand. But her father?

Eddard Stark was forced to marry a woman when he had already promised himself to another, was forced to become Warden of the North something he had no training in, forced to take care of his selfish sister's child as her dying breath, and forced to stain his honor to keep that promise. To risk his life to hide a Targaryen.

But even so he loved her. He loved her as his own child, that she already knew and had seen again. It might have started off as a promise, but she knew he would go to war to protect her. So she wept, and cried over the sacrifices her father, for Eddard Stark would always be her father, and promised to never do the same.

She was still going to set sail with Luffy and become a pirate, but her father deserved to know and she would tell him.

When she wakes up, she is slumped against the tree with something licking her face. Looking closer, she notices that its a white wolf. A direwolf to be exact. She smiles at Bloodraven's gift and names him Ghost. Raising her head up high, her posture proud, she walks out to find her siblings knowing who she was.

Visenya Targaryen, trueborn daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna, died in the Tower of Joy. She was Lyarra Snow, bastered daughter to the honorable Eddard Stark and damn proud of it.

And if Eddard Stark receives more hugs from his eldest daughter, he simple smiles and hugs back tightly.

xxx

Everyone has a breaking point. Lyarra reaches hers when she is fourteen.

She is beautiful, she knows it and doesn't hide it. The Beauty of Winterfell is what she is called. Far more Stark than most of the trueborn children. The woman doesn't like it, but holds her tongue.

Arya is made fun of by Sansa and her friends and she sticks up for her. They are afraid of her she knows and doesn't care. Her little sister is insecure about her looks and Lyarra doesn't know why. They're both said to look like their aunt Lyanna and she tells her such. She's still young, but when she grows she'll have boys lusting after her as they are doing to her now.

The boys don't approach her though. If its because of her father's stern face or her own battle prowess she doesn't know. Although she has taken to using a using daggers instead of a pipe, she is still proficient in using a sword and none of the boys can beat her and it infuriates them. Not Robb and not Theon, the Greyjoy hostage.

Ser Rodrick is amazed and her father proud, she knows that he is seeing his sister in her and smiles.

She continues to train Arya and Bran but makes sure to spend time with Rickon, the newest Stark. He is as wild as the other two and once he escapes the watchful eyes of his mother always runs to her.

Although she trains Bran outside, her training of Arya is a secret. Their father knows and lets them go with an amused smiled. Her mother doesn't know for the woman has a set way on how woman are suppose to be. Fighting was not one of them.

They were never caught over the years which was probably why she had become laxed. Someone had seen them and when they had returned, the woman was there, her face as red as her hair. She began yelling things at her but Lyarra had this bored expression and just ignored what the woman was saying. Until she said something she shouldn't have.

"...just like your mother. A useless whore that aims too high, spreading her legs."

The entire area was silent, many looking at the woman is shock and disbelief. Lyarra stared at her in anger because although she didn't quite like Lyanna Stark, she wouldn't let people bad mouth her. The woman didn't seem to register the danger she was in for she raised her hand to slap her. She caught it easily and only then saw the fury on her face, if the paling was anything to go by.

Everyone had a breaking point, this was hers.

"You fucking bitch."

People tried to get her off the woman, but none succeed and she kept cussing with every punch. Only her father had, after forcefully picking her up and removing her. The woman was completely covered in blood. She is satisfied and others quickly take her to the maester.

Her father sends her to her room. He's angry, she can tell but she doesn't know at who. Once she cools down in her room, Lyarra realizes that she can no longer stay here. She had caused her father problems, something she had promised to never do. Leaving would be for the best, as it wouldn't force him to do something he'd regret.

Getting some paper, she begins writing a letter. She'll explain to him everything to the best of her abilities and tell him not go looking after her, that she'd be fine. That she knows who she is and apologizes for her selfish parents.

Arya sneaks in with Bran through the window and both don't blame her for her reaction. They both know who she is, her status as a princess and all and she tells them of her plan to leave for good. Ace and Sabo had already left on their adventure and she doesn't like leaving Luffy on his own.

They understanding, being the wonderful little siblings, for they would always be her siblings and not cousins. She hands Bran her note and Arya helps her pack. They arrange that once a week they'd meet in the cave where she'd bring them over and spend the day. Before she is summoned, she and Ghost leave through the secret tunnels and go back to the cave.

Luffy is surprised to see her, but also happy. He hugs her and they sleep in the tree house they had built before, the first time sleeping in this world. They wake up hunt, raid the Grey Terminal, a couple of dine and dashes as well as spars and Lyarra never feels so much more freer than this.

She buys more clothes and finds more daggers in case something happens to the ones she has. She wears a blue flower clip in her hair, one that her brothers had bought her. They each had a hat; Luffy's straw hat, Sabo's top hat and Ace's cowboy hat, but Lyarra didn't want a hat. When she heard about her mother having a flower in her hair, the boys got her a clip with a large blue flower that somewhat looked like the winter rose. She always wore it. It was like their thing.

She also took to wearing black shorts, a purple shoulder-less top that showed a bit of her belly and sandals with laces going up to a bit above her ankles. Her hair was normally tied up in a ponytail with curls and a side bang with her clip. She had her daggers strapped on her as well as the pistol in its hostler the one that Ben Beckman has given her.

Arya and Bran always came over at the designated times. Arya and Luffy always hit it off, both being wild and free and she and Bran would sit quietly and read the books they found. They had told her what had happened after she had left as well.

Their father had read her letter and cried. Arya being Arya began telling him everything her mother had done to her, things she didn't want to bother him with. A missed meal here, low clothes there and her room being in the servant quarters when he had gone off to the Greyjoy rebellion.

The woman had sustained damaged, of course, and was still recovering, but their father showed her no compassion. He didn't have guards look for her, just as she asked and she was thankful. Sansa was being her bitchy self and though she could gang up on Arya now that she wasn't there.

It got her a bloody nose, the message quite clear.

xxx

Lyarra was seventeen when she had officially began her journey.

She and Luffy trained intensively during the past three years and believed themselves to be quite ready. Everything was in their small boat, because it was what Ace and Sabo started off with and they wanted to as well. Ghost, having grown massive was also there.

Luffy wore his usual red vest, blue shorts and sandals and she wore the same things as she always did, but now she had a tattoo on her arm, ASLL. It was their initials, for their family. She had it styled so that it had everyone's signature hat on, and hers had a blue rose.

They said good bye to Arya and Bran the day before and were now saying their good bye to the bandits, Makino, the Mayor and the rest of the village they were acquainted with.

"Bye everyone! The nest time you see me I'll be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed and she smiled at his conviction. She didn't know why, but she believed him when he said it. When Luffy put his mind to something, she knew he'd do it.

"Goodbye everyone! Thanks for everything!" she waved and then untied the boat.

Of course not everything can go smoothly, as the King of the Coast, the one that took Shank's arm had come out before them. The people gasped, startled, but the siblings shared a grin. Luffy had already declared he would take care of it.

"Gum Gum Pistol."

The Sea King was knocked out and Lyarra thought back to when her brother had declared his punches would be as strong as a pistol. So much time had passed since then and as she stared out to the sea for their new adventure, she couldn't help but be thankful for the cave that brought her her.

Without it, Lyarra Snow wouldn't have _lived_.

 **So, how was it? Good, bad? Didn't make sense? Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
